Kingdom Hearts: Point of War
by C00K53Y
Summary: A Sequel to Kingdom Hearts: Lost Keys. Continues where it let off. War is on the horizon for Sora and his friends and the future seems doomed to fall into Chaos. How will the keywielders survive without a strong enough weapon to fight back. Hope you enjoy
1. All Was Quiet

**Authors Note: **

Hey, hey, hey. Before we get going I would like to say Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all. Even if this is up a week late. :D But yeah here we go again. Another story, another bucket load of stress and a truck load of good times. :D But I really don't know what to say apart from a small change in layout of my chapters. They will now be shorter, but will be up quicker. Just because I realise I may of over done it on length last time, trying to keep to my 20 chapters. :L Not my brightest move. But yea, you know I have completely forgot the most important thing.

If your coming from my previous story. Kingdom Hearts: Lost Keys. Then welcome back. But if your new to me here then I recommend you go read that first. Otherwise your going to be completely lost. But meh, I'm going to put down a summary here anyway, just in case. You may skip the next 9 paragraphs if you know what happened. But yea it's more of a long story short thing, as it's hard to get it into a summary.

The last story took place a number of years after the most recent game, which is now... re:coded. But yea so it took place after the future game Kingdom Hearts 3 and told the story of a boy named Ray. Who much like Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ven, Terra and Aqua, set out on a journey of his own. But this journey was on a search for who had come before him, after then had not returned from their final fight with Xehanort.

So Ray set out, with vengeance in his heart. After losing his grandfather and his childhood love. So he travelled and met up with a boy named Liam. After visiting other worlds and learning that Sora and the other key wielders have been gone for much longer than Ray could of imagined, he and Liam split up. On an unforeseen circumstance. Liam became obsessed with power after his mind had been completely warped to be a weapon of the enemy. But there were two enemies. Pure light and Total Darkness.

However on the other side, Becca, Ray's friend and well you know, went on a journey of her own. After escaping the grasps of the enemy her and Elysia, a girl from Liam's past, set out to find the two boys. However the journey stretched out and paths were crossed many times, but Ray seemed to forget Becca the more he did. In the end after finding his origins Ray met the being that came before him, Fallan. By being I mean that Ray was the human embodiment of Kingdom Hearts. And so acted as a weapon. But as he fought what he was born to do he remembered Becca.

They finally crossed paths for good on the doorstep of fighting Pure Light. Here Liam ( Still with the Darkness ) , Ray, Becca and Elysia fought against the Soldiers. Finally succeeding, The four of them made their way to the dungeon below where they found the Key wielders in stasis. Ray let them go only for Liam to come out from no where and kill Sora.

Ray chased after him through a dark portal. Becca followed to help him stay safe. And after seeing his best friend die, Riku gave chase also, though weakened by his fight with Xehanort and his sleep. Here the three of them fought against Total Darkness. Becca nearly failed and it was Riku who was able to save her life.

Ray continued to give chase to Liam. After following Liam into a realm that he had created, Ray found that Liam was possessed by the lord of Total Darkness and had to be freed. Ray fought him alone. Where only one would come out as a victor.

Elysia at this time told Ray's story to King Mickey, as well as Becca's and her own. Mickey helped answer questions as Elysia asked them, to the best of his ability. Soon the rest of the key wielders woke up with an exception to Sora. They shared stories where they waited, for the victor.

Ray was the victor of the fight, however in saving Liam, Liam impaled his own key blade through Ray's chest. Killing him slowly. With his last amount of power, Ray said his goodbyes to Becca, Liam and everyone else. He gave up the last of his time to send everyone home, or to where they wanted.

Now they wait on the point of war. With some on Destiny Islands, some in the realm of darkness. Some in Disney Castle and some in the Land of Departure. Ray met many as he travelled the worlds. Many that needed saving or some that helped him. Some stayed lost, Like Roxas and Namine, while some remained forgotten ( Ansem the Wise ) But Ray saved everyone, he revived all that had lost their lives, blaming himself. But now an army must be gathered. Of friends and enemies to fight the true enemies. Total Darkness and Pure Light. They have their masters back on their thrones. With armies ready to go. Soon the key wielders will need all the help they can get, as everything comes down to how they fight. With Ray gone how will they succeed in a fight without a strong weapon.

It will be a long journey, of friends, allies, conflict, betrayal, Darkness and Light, freedom

and most of all a journey to remember. It's your choice if you want to join for this, but I promise you, if you hang on, this will be the ride of your life.

I promise that authors notes will never be this long again, and I will keep them brief as people just want to get to the story. But as this had gone on for quite a bit, this chapter will be quite short. But I will upload a double to get you all interested. I hope. :D But if you haven't already left, then I'm glad to have you along for the ride. As we finally reach:

Kingdom Hearts: The Point of War.

**Chapter 1: All Was Quiet. **

Sora and Kairi walked over to their secret place. It was dark inside, and they both could feel a cool breeze coming through. Sora was the first to crawl in, while smacking his head against the hard stone multiple times. Kairi however did it eloquently enough.

"Sora, you really should be more careful".

"I have no time to be careful". Sora looked around the cave, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Everything was how it should be. He took another look around before seeing a small note, in a hole in the wall.

"That wasn't there before". Sora pointed out.

Kairi walked over to it, saving Sora from hurting himself any more.

She bent down to pick it up, but before she could read there was a gale force of a gust of wind, that pushed the two of them, out the way they had come. Knocking them out as they came against the lower stone ceiling.

xXx

Elysia continued to row over to the other side of the island. Trying her best to get into a momentum. It had been a long time since she had even been on a boat, let alone rowed one. And she was out of practise. Basically going round in circles.

She laughed to herself as she failed to get to the other island.

But her laugh was soon ended as she was reminded of the fact that she was alone, and had no idea where any of her friends were. She was getting lonely, just like when she was captured under Total Darkness. She didn't want to be that alone again.

xXx

Sora was the first to wake up, he looked around trying to figure out what had happened. He immediately looked towards Kairi. Her head was covered in blood, after she had a sustained a greater blow than Sora. He crawled over to her, trying not to move to much. He was so dizzy, he could hardly see straight.

He got over to her, straight away he called out her name.

"Kairi!"

There was no response.

"Kairi!" He tried again.

Still nothing. Sora began to get worried. More so than he already was.

"No, not after everything!" Sora looked around him for help, but there was no one, he could just see a small boat coming towards them, but it seemed so far away.

Then he saw someone, standing by the waterfall. But he seemed nothing more than a figure made of shadows. He was laughing, laughing at the pain of others.

Sora screamed out. "Help us!"

The figure just shook his head and continued to laugh to himself. Silently.

"Help!" Sora shouted again.

The figure lifted up his hand with one finger out stretched, he placed it against his face, where his lips should be. Sora could imagine him shushing him.

Sora's head felt as if he had just had a spear thrown through it, as he tried to scream out again he found himself hitting the sand that he was trying to prop himself up from.

He rolled over seeing the soldier walking towards Kairi.

"Get...away...from...her". He tried to speak but he could only just find enough energy to make out four words.

The figure bent down and uncurled Kairi's hand. Taking the piece of paper from her. Straight away he burnt it up with a Dark Firaga.

He began to laugh.

His only words being. "Your friend, he's dead. Long gone. Get used to the silence".

He walked away, slowly strolling across the beach, as if he had only set out to do one thing.

Sora looked into Kairi's eyes. She seemed to be awake, but there was no response. But Sora relaxed, as he felt her breath hitting his face.

xXx

Elysia finally made it to the beach, when she got there she was terrified to see one of the knights walking along the beach. Like he had no worries about who may be there.

"Your not welcome here! Soldier!" She screamed.

Elysia drew her key blade, and threw it at his face, or where his face should be. It hit him, knocking him backwards into the sand below.

Elysia summoned her key blade back to her and walked towards him.

"What have you done?" She screamed.

The Knight just laughed.

"Then I'll finish this quickly". Elysia brought her key down on the soldiers head. But as she did, he teleported away in a puff of black smoke.

His last words being. "I am one of very few. If you can not kill me, how will you fight the thousands to come". His laugh stuck in her head. Making her so tired, so energy less. Just empty.

She looked around trying to find the damage he had done, only realising slowly that there were two people lying on the floor. A girl and a boy. One was covered in blood, the other lay next to her.

Elysia ran towards them shouting out "Cura" as she did.

When she got there, she bent down and noticed who they were.

Surprised to see Sora, but more worried for his current safety, she checked for any damages. Whatever had happened, Sora had broken his ankle and Kairi had split her head open, but not to such a dangerous extent.

Elysia didn't know what to do, but decided the best course of action being to get them inside. Casting a few Gravity spells she took them inside the shacks, away from the blowing winds and the sand.

With a few Cura's, they both seemed to make a recovery. But Elysia was still worried as neither seemed to wake up. They were just silent. So quiet. It was almost frightening. There were no birds, not even the sound of the waves could be heard.

The quiet seemed so perfect after everything. But Elysia's worries soon took over her and she couldn't handle it any more.

She walked out side trying to find the source of the quiet, but as she did she found herself standing on a platform, made of sand but it seemed to be fading away. Slowly, and silently. She looked around, now more scared than ever.

Then he appeared before her, but it wasn't him. It was at first, but after that an old man took his place. Then back to him, a younger boy. Elysia had seen him before, recently. But for some reason she couldn't think.

Then it hit her.

"Ray!"

As she called out his name, Ray disappeared, taking the realm with him.

Elysia closed her eyes and opened them again, finding herself on the shores of Destiny Islands once again.

"What just happened?" She asked herself. "Am I going crazy?"

Ray's form fazed through many worlds, drifting through the void. With no control, Ray's consciousness was gone, but his shell continued to drift. The body he had left behind, the star dust had re-formed into a silent being. With no purpose but to exist.

xXx

_You can not simply kill Kingdom Hearts. The heart of all worlds will never die. But the form it may take can easily fade away. Another will form, but it will never be the same. For a human form to be taken, would mean that all the worlds were in danger. This form must be protected, at all costs. _

Mickey put his book down. He was trying to learn as much as he could, even between Gummi Ship journeys. No time needed to be wasted. The more he knew, the better prepared he would be. The war would soon be upon him, and as King. It was his duty to protect and serve the people, to the best of his ability.

But he had people to visit first. Things to be asked. Questions to answer. But more importantly, a call to arms for many. The war would come, and without a weapon designed for war, how could you win. It would have to take many skilled individuals. And Mickey knew many, as well as knowing that Sora had met many people along his travels, and they would be happy to join the cause.

Mickey shook his head. "This is going to be a chaotic time. The point of war, is not a point that is easy to stand on. No matter how well you balance".

Authors Note: Like I said, short chapter. But I'm sure you have better things to do than read me babble so I'll just end my note here. Well actually sorry. Remember there should be another chapter up now, if not in a couple of hours. Just because I haven't got enough for you here. Oh and for those that haven't read my prequel then I have forgot to mention that Sora and Kairi think Riku is dead ( as he didn't return) and Riku thinks Sora is dead. Hence the reason he didn't return. And so... :D Enjoy your time off during Christmas. And sorry I'm just no good at making it short. But yea see you next time.


	2. The Pain Of Memories

**Authors Note: **Hey again. This time were going to take a look at how Liam is taking being back home. How he is taking the damage that he caused. And this time I will have a short Authors Note, because this is it. But yea the chapter name should say it all.

**Chapter 2: The Pain Of Memories. **

Liam sat on top of one of the watch towers at Radiant Garden. Everything was quiet, peaceful enough. He hung his legs over the edge, dangling them above the stone street far below. The wind blew in his face but even that was quiet, and the wind was just cool enough that it cooled him down. Body and mind.

He drew his key blade and looked at it as he swung it around.

"How much pain did I cause".

He wasn't surprised to see blood stains all over his key blade. He never thought of washing it, but the more he looked at the blood, the more his heart tormented him with memories, that he wished were not his own.

"I was me, but another me. I knew what I was doing, but my sense of right and wrong was rewritten. What kind of monstrous people do that". Liam shook his head, holding back the memories that were braking through.

He heard footsteps behind him, on reaction he jumped to his feet, holding his key blade out in front of him as he balanced on the stone ledge.

"Now put that away".

Liam shook his head and dispelled his key. "Sorry Leon".

Leon walked over and sat down beside Liam.

"Trouble adjusting?" Leon asked.

"No not really, it's just the memories that bother me. I caused so much pain, so much sorrow. And I was completely me".

Leon looked towards him. He could see fear in Liam's eyes. "You weren't you. They rewrote your past, your dreams, your reasoning. How can you say that was you?"

"Because it was. I wasn't possessed until the end. It was fighting Pure Light that broke the lies. What if fighting Total Darkness, pushes me back to what I was".

"It won't. I don't think of myself as a mentor to you, more like your older brother. I'll look after you. No matter what".

"But I even killed you. How can I say I won't go back".

"Because this time, I'll fight by your side". Leon smiled.

"Look where Ray ended up". Leon's smile disappeared. Liam just kept his eyes on the street below.

They both fell silent.

Leon stood up. "Ray's death wasn't your fault. Just the fact that you went to protect yourself shows that at no other time were you yourself. You wanted to attack the enemy, the ones who were harming you. It is just, such a painful thing to know that it was your blade that killed a friend, but it wasn't aimed at him, it was aimed at those who tried to control you".

Liam shook his head.

"But...The memories, I know it was me. And my heart won't let me forget".

Liam didn't even turn his gaze to look up at Leon, instead he kept his eyes on the the streets.

Leon was beginning to get worried.

"Liam, back away from the edge. It's getting windier".

"I'll be fine". Liam spoke very quietly.

Liam stood back up, still looking down below. He summoned his key blade, and looked at the blood stains once again.

"What are you doing?" Leon asked.

"I never want to hold this again". Liam threw his key blade with all his might towards the Great Maw. He could see it glinting as it moved through the sky.

"Okay then. Now come back down, we'll go back to my house". Leon ordered. "You look like you need some sleep".

Leon began walking down the towers steps, looking back over his shoulder. "You coming?" He asked.

Liam closed his eyes, letting his memories take over. But they were happy memories. "Yea sure". He replied.

xXx

A tall man walked down the streets of Radiant Garden. He was at least in his twenties but his age was unclear as he wore a thin grey cloak. From what people could see under his cloak, his entire body ( Or what they could see ) was covered in what looked like burn scars. He had two different colour eyes. One was a deep purple, while the other, red. He had no hair, which could be seen from the way the hood covered his head.

He moved along the street silently, coming to the stone steps that led to the castle.

Two guards stood there watching, refusing to let anyone past.

"State your name and business". One ordered the man as he walked close.

The man did not answer.

The second guard got involved next as the first seemed to get no response. "Are you deaf? Who are you?"

"My name... My name...Is of no importance. You wouldn't know me any way, and after this meeting, you shall not even remember me".

Both guards drew their swords. "What are you talking about".

The man reached into his pocket pulling out what seemed to be a vial of red smoke. The man flipped off the cap and threw it at the ground.

The guards immediately collapsed. Hitting the ground with a rather loud thud.

One guard however was still conscious and grabbed onto the man's leg as he passed over.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

The man laughed. "You shall not remember so why should I waste words to a forgotten memory".

"What did you do to us?" The guard asked.

"Paralysed you. That is all. Also a bit of memory removal, I'm not just good at mixing drinks". The man laughed.

"What? Who are you".

"If you must know, my name is Graros. And before you ask, I'm here to start an organisation. But this time for the right reasons".

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, look at the time". Graros looked down at his arm, pointing at an non existent watch. "Places to be, people to free".

Graros walked over the two guards laughing as the last guard loosened his grip.

He began to walk up the steps looking around for anyone else who could possibly bother him. But luckily there was no one.

xXx

Leon and Liam sat in side Leon's house. They sat on opposite seats, both of them just staring at the carpeted floor.

Leon was the first to speak. "Even after everything, nothing changes".

"Why would you say that?" Liam asked.

"Your still as quiet, moody, you know".

"No not really". Liam began to laugh.

"Well then again, I wasn't much better when I was your age". Leon shook his head, thinking to himself.

"Yea but you were different back then. And really in the eyes of Radiant Garden, you weren't alive. There never was no Leon".

Leon fell silent for a moment.

And Liam realised what he had said. "Oh sorry".

"Don't worry. Your not the only one with bad memories". Leon shook his head. "But that time was a long time ago. Now I fight like I should of".

"You know. Since you've been reborn again, you could pick a new name". Liam started to laugh again.

Leon shook his head, in disbelief at what he was realising. "No I think I prefer my name".

"That doesn't make sense". Liam smiled. "Come on Leon".

"Leonhart you mean".

"What?" Liam was confused.

Leon lifted up his gun blade looking down it, making sure it was perfect. "Why am I dwelling in the past, when I've told you to move on from yours. That makes me a hypocrite. It's time to move on, or better accept that I couldn't of done anything".

"Now your confusing me, Leon".

"My name is not Leon. I am Squall Leonhart. I have no regrets on what I failed to do all those years ago. The times gone and it's time to move on". Leon smiled. "Just like you should".

Both Leon and Liam started to laugh. Even though it was serious they both knew a good chuckle was the best way to pass an awkward moment. And for some reason, Liam was best at it.

"So Squall. Food?" Liam pointed towards the smoke coming from the kitchen.

Both of them shot up and ran towards it, trying to figure out what had burnt.

xXx

Graros walked around the castle. It was completely empty since Ansem had died, and no one dared pass the doors. No one except Graros.

It was quiet, even with him running around the place.

"Where is it?" He asked himself.

He ran into the study. "Hmmm, maybe I'm not thinking right here. This was built again after Ansem came back. So I want to head down to the lowest point of the castle".

And so that is what he did, after walking through multiple rooms, and walking down thousands of stair cases he came to what seemed like a divide in the castle. One half looked reasonably new, the other, ancient.

Graros smiled. "Bingo".

Looking around he came to a distorted wall. It seemed out of place, and just plain odd. It had a small key hole at the bottom.

"What I would do to have a key blade at this point". He laughed, pulling out another vial from his cloak. Pouring the contents on the ground, he took a step backwards. "3...2...1. Boom". And just on that the wall crumbled into nothing but rubble.

Graros looked behind the smoke, not surprised to see a huge room, hidden away from sight.

"Xehanort, this is quite extraordinary". He walked around admiring Xehanorts hidden study and lab. "Looks like you tried a couple of things here, what's this?" As Graros bent down to touch it, it fazed away.

"Hmm whatever it was, it's gone now".

He walked further down the long room, admiring all of Xehanort's work. "Where are they?" He asked himself many times.

Finally he came to another staircase. He walked down into a large circular room. It was pitch black.

"Really?" Graros was getting annoyed now. Reaching into his cloak once again he pulled out another vial. This time he just flipped off the lid and a burst of light lit up the room. "Thank you"

He had found what he had come for. Cryogenic freezing tanks. Or what seemed to be them. He walked across to the nearest one. Rubbing the tank he looked at the face of a strange man. He had fire red hair and red marks beneath his eyes. His eyes were a deep green and his hair was all spiked up, even in the tank.

Graros looked down at a note stuck to the door.

_No: VIII. Lea. Organisation member under the name Axel. Flurry of Dancing Flames as stated by my Nobody. Controls Fire and wields Chakrams. Has a strong link with Roxas. Met his end saving Sora and his friends while they entered the World That Never Was, betrayed the organisation. Reformed into a somebody in Radiant Garden. Captured and frozen to reduce knowledge of my return. Not to be killed. May be of some use. _

Graros put down the note. "Well, well, well. Axel, or should I say Lea. Good to see you again. Now how about we get you out of there so we can get you out of this hell hole".

Graros shook his head as he looked around at the eleven tanks around him. "Roxas was with Sora and Xemnas was with Xehanort. Therefore there are eleven members". Graros shook his head. "Twelve counting myself, so we need Roxas to reform the thirteen".

Graros walked over to a computer table that sat in the middle of the room. Entering a few commands, suddenly the entire room lit up.

A computer began to speak. "Waking subjects. Checking bodily functions. Draining fluids. Opening tanks".

Graros stepped back as eleven people fell out of the tanks around him.

"So now then, here we go again".

**Authors Note:** So anyone else realise that I've basically just added another eleven characters. I'm killing myself with the amount of story arcs I have. But their all necessary. And I still have many more characters to go. Also any characters you want to see I will take anyone. Spoilers but I know for a fact that Cloud, Zack and Sephiroth will be making a large appearance. Why? Because they are. Also I have planned out a side story as to how Cloud and Zack fit into this and how their past differs from the Kingdom Hearts Universe and the Final Fantasy 7 Universe. I'll be taking idea's from Crisis Core, Kingdom Hearts (Obviously) and FF7. So if you interested keep an eye on my profile, but I may mention when its up on here as it may be slightly important. Not too important but will save me going into to much detail here, especially if they are only side characters. Sorry for the ramble and random advertisement. But yea tell me what you think if you have the time, and I do hope you have enjoyed. Thanks for reading.


	3. He Told Me To Protect You

**Authors Note: **So yea here we go. What to say apart from I hope you've been enjoying so far. I sort of didn't want to waste time, and wanted to get straight in there. These first few chapters will be quite slow though as I just want to set the scene for what is going on. Oh and this chapter will be looking to see how it's going on the Dark Margin. To look in and see how Riku and Becca are doing. Also a bit more from some of the other Key wielders. But I've held you for long enough. Enjoy.

**Chapter 3: He Told Me To Protect You**

The Dark Margin looked no different. Over the years nothing had changed. Riku was lying on the sand, with his feet in the dark water. Becca was sleeping behind him, propped up against a rock. Riku continually looked over his shoulder, just to check that she was okay.

"As quiet as ever". He said to himself.

Riku pushed himself up onto his knees and looked into the water. He flashed into dark mode just to look at himself.

"I look like he did". He spoke, disgust in his voice.

Riku flashed out of dark mode.

At that moment a group of Neo Shadows rose from the ground behind him. Riku spun around, stopping himself from summoning his key blade. But the Neo shadows made there way towards him.

"Not now, please". Riku was getting worried, and this was rare.

He looked down towards Becca. She was still asleep.

Riku leaped in front of her, as the Neo Shadows jumped from the ground just a few foot steps away.

"Looks like I don't have a choice".

Riku summoned Way to The Dawn as the Neo Shadows jumped at him. With one quick swipe they all fell. But more soon replaced them. The Key blade was more pain than it was worth, as every time Riku took down one Neo Shadow, three more replaced it.

Riku flipped backwards, taking three deep breaths. Then he realised he had left a sleeping Becca to the mercy of the Neo shadows.

"Not now". Riku shouted as he dove through the air, fazing into dark mode. As he did he struck down every single Neo Shadow in a combination of both a Dark Firaga and a Strike Raid. They all fell and no more appeared.

"What?" Riku didn't understand.

He looked around just to make sure there were no more. And there weren't. But Riku didn't understand why.

He looked down at Becca, who was still sleeping.

"Wow, she looks like she's been through a lot". Riku fazed out of Dark mode only to see a pair of Invisible's and Orcus'.

Riku held up Way to the Dawn, as the heartless drew their own blades.

"It's been awhile since I've seen any of you". Riku laughed. "Roxas was walking around last time".

Riku flashed back into Dark mode and dived into the fight. It was over quickly, but not quick enough for Riku's liking. But Riku finished it with time to spare. As he did, the Dark Margin fell silent once again.

"It's almost like their scared of my dark mode". Riku laughed. "Or maybe their just scared of him".

Riku walked over to where Becca was sleeping, sitting down next to her.

"But why aren't they going after you". Riku wondered looking down at Becca.

Then he realised. "Your cloak. Its protecting you from the darkness". As he said it her cloak finally changed from silver to black. "Well that's strange. Maybe it changes colour to protect you from the different realms. Silver for Pure Light, Black for Darkness. And so on".

Riku looked down at himself. "So I've got to stay like this to be safe, and you have to keep wearing that".

Riku closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep, his dreams, nothing short of a nightmare.

xXx

Riku opened his eyes. He looked around finding himself in a completely different realm, or world. He couldn't tell.

But wherever he was, it was no where natural, no where normal. It seemed like the place where all nightmares came from.

"Where am I?" Riku asked, but when he spoke it was not his own voice.

The world was just grey and dead. There was nothing there but but a grey ground and grey sky.

"What happened?" Riku asked, but once again without his own voice.

There was a flash of darkness and Riku was thrown into the sky. He could hear a laugh, a dark and frightening laugh. It was his laugh, Xehanorts Heartless' laugh.

"Your gone, gone for good. I know it". Once again it wasn't his voice.

But he heard his own voice coming from above him. "Maybe I am, but your darkness will always reign supreme".

There was another flash and Riku appeared back at the Dark Margin. But there was something wrong. There were thousands of people, normal people running away from something, some one. But they came to the Dark Margin where they made their last stand, against a enemy Riku had only just met.

"Total Darkness". Riku summoned his Way to the Dawn, but Soul Eater came instead. "What?"

Riku dived in front of the people, but when he hit the ground all he heard was screams. And then the Margin fell silent. And in another flash it was gone. Riku appeared somewhere very familiar. Somewhere that he didn't enjoy visiting.

xXx

Radiant Garden or Hollow Bastion as Riku remembered it. He saw himself but himself years ago, a fifteen year old version of himself.

He was walking the halls with no one other than Maleficent. She guided him further into the castle and Riku felt his heart drop. Looking down on this happening made him feel sick.

"I can stop this, right?" Riku ran after Maleficent and himself, kicking off the walls trying to cut down on time. He wanted to stop this quickly, this was too real to be a dream.

By the time he reached them they came to the Hollow Bastion Chapel. His younger self stood in the corner while Maleficent stood in the centre.

"You can see me?" Riku asked.

Maleficent started to laugh, in that horrible nightmare of a laugh. "Of course, did you think otherwise?"

"But I'm here and there". Riku said pointing at his younger self standing in the corner.

"Well... Then try and stop me, try and free yourself from me. Stop it all from happening".

Riku summoned his key blade but once again Soul Eater came. "What's going on here?" He asked.

Maleficent summoned her staff and pointed it towards Riku.

"Now Child, can you end this. Or shall I end you?"

Riku dived at Maleficent. But before he could make contact, his dream fell apart, proving that it was still a dream.

This time he found himself in Castle Oblivion. But that soon faded away into the gates of the old mansion in Twilight Town. Riku caught on quickly, he was being shown things of importance in his history. Well important was not the best word to describe them, but the memories meant something.

Once again there were two Riku's. But this time he saw the memory through one of their eyes. Riku looked down at himself lying on the ground, in his original dark mode. And above him, a Riku in the clothes that he had worn during his fall into darkness and his journey through Castle Oblivion.

"Wait a second, I'm the replica".

Then Riku felt a sharp pain as the Riku above him finished him off.

And the dream faded, into another.

xXx

This time he was back on the shores of the Dark Margin. Standing next to Becca.

She stood up and hit him in the face.

"Why didn't you help him?" Becca screamed, summoning her key blade as she did.

"I'm sorry". Riku replied as he jumped out of the way of Becca's attacks.

"Why didn't you save him?" Becca threw her key blade at him.

Riku dropped to the ground, avoiding her key blade. "I'm sorry, he told he to protect you".

Becca caught her key blade and tried to hit him once again. "You could of saved him".

Riku summoned his Way to the Dawn and blocked her attacks. "You were too hurt, full of darkness. You would of died".

Becca kicked Riku in the stomach and brought her key blade down on him. Riku fell to the ground.

"But you didn't do anything to help him. Why?"

"Because he said he had to do it alone, and he told me to protect you".

Becca shook her head. "It's your fault he's dead. It's all you fault!" She impaled her key blade through his chest, pinning him to the ground.

Riku screamed, unable to contain the pain.

xXx

Then he woke up, to Becca sitting above him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yea fine". He answered, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"But you were screaming?" Becca seemed really concerned.

"It was just a bad dream". Riku looked down at himself still in his Dark mode. He had never slept in it before and he feared that was the reason for his dreams. Or nightmares. But it was the only way to stay safe in the Realm of Darkness. And this was going to create a problem.

"Well that's okay. But what made you scream like that?" Becca asked.

"Nothing". Riku said, standing up and keeping his eyes from meeting hers.

"Yeah, well that's a lie. Come on, what's up?"

Riku didn't know what to say, he turned around and looked right at her.

"You know I couldn't save him right?"

Becca nodded, without saying anything.

"He told me to protect you. So I stayed by your side".

"I know. You did what he told you, but he was never always right you know". Becca began to cry.

"But I didn't know. You were too hurt and I know that he didn't want to leave you alone".

Becca tried to bring herself together. "I know, but I wish you had left me. He could be alive now".

"Yea I'm sorry".

xXx

Sora stood up, using some branches as a crutch. With his ankle in a cast he found it especially difficult to move around, and the cast wasn't exactly very strong. Elysia had to put it together with whatever she could find, as Sora and Kairi were in no position to take a boat back over to the main island.

Sora looked down at Kairi, who now had her head bandaged with some torn cloth. She was still sleeping and because they couldn't get to a hospital, the damage was hard to measure as something may of happened in side her head. But Sora didn't want to have to think like that.

Elysia came through the door of the shack to check on them.

"Good Sora, your okay".

"Yea thank you... But who are you".

"Oh yes, Sorry. I'm Elysia. Mickey says that I'm one of the next generation of Key wielders. But without sounding too full of myself, I was one of the people who set out to save you and your friends".

"Wow, and I thought I did a lot". Sora sat back down, finding it difficult to stand. "But yea, how are we going to get off the island? I cant carry her" Sora really didn't know what to do, and was getting worried.

"I honestly don't know what to do".

Then they heard someone walking up the beach.

"Oh gosh, this is a mess". Someone said

xXx

Sora was the first to realise who it was. "Your Majesty. In here".

Mickey walked through the door.

He looked down at Kairi and then to Sora.

"Oh, are you okay". Mickey was seriously worried.

"Yea I'm fine apart from my ankle, but we have to get Kairi to the main island. She's hit her head pretty hard" Sora answered.

Sora was really worried, so worried that he was beginning to cry.

"It'll be okay Sora. Don't you worry". Mickey looked backwards and called through the door.

"Donald, Goofy!" He shouted.

They both came running in. Both shocked with what was inside.

Sora completely forgot that they shouldn't be standing there as his mind was too focused on Kairi.

Mickey looked up at Goofy. "Can you take her to the gummi ship. We can get her to the main island quicker".

"Of course". Goofy bent down and picked her up. Carrying her out, Donald pushed open the door.

"Your Highness, is there anything I can do". Donald asked.

"Yes Donald, help heal Kairi". Mickey answered.

Mickey turned around and looked down towards Sora.

"Now to help you my friend".

Mickey offered his hand and helped Sora to his feet. He then summoned his key blade and handed it to Sora.

"This will be stronger than a bunch of branches".

Elysia walked up behind Sora, making sure he didn't lose his balance until they reached the gummi ship.

Sora struggled to sit down, and Elysia sat across from him.

"Thank you". He said to Elysia.

"What for?" She asked.

"For saving us. More times than once".

"Well really you saved me. I needed somewhere to go, you see I have slight family problems. So I can't stay home". She summoned her key blade. "So honestly, this key blade is my life".

Sora tried to smile, but the sight of Kairi forced it away.

Elysia looked at where he was looking. "She'll be fine, don't worry".

"Yea I know. I trust Mickey, Donald and Goofy. But she is pretty hurt".

"Don't think like that. Trust me, if Becca or me thought like that once, well we wouldn't be here now".

"I know, I know".

xXx

Roxas was pacing around Betwixt and Between. Trying to clear his mind.

"Will you please stop, your making me dizzy". Namine asked.

Roxas shook his head. "Sorry Namine, But I keep feeling weird. First I couldn't feel Sora's presence any more, then I could feel it. Then I felt his pain and then nothing and then pain again".

Namine walked over to him as he sat down on the ground. She sat next to him, and put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he's fine. Sora can look after himself". Namine said cheerfully.

"But do you think Ray freed him?" Roxas asked.

"Well if he's getting hurt then I guess so".

"You know that doesn't help.

"Sorry". Namine smiled. "But come on Roxas, Sora has Riku. And Riku's not exactly easy to take on".

"You trying to say something?" Roxas asked laughing.

"No, not at all".

Roxas pushed himself backwards onto his back, so that he was lying down. Namine also pushed herself backwards so that she could lie next to him. She put her head onto his chest.

"It won't be long until Ray gets us out of here then?" Roxas wondered.

"Why? Don't you like being stuck here with me". Namine asked, laughing again.

Roxas put his hand on her head. "I love being here with you but there's not much we can do is there. I'm surprised neither of us has lost it".

"Well we have each other".

"Yeah but even after we get out of here. I'll stay with you anyway. You've really only seen four worlds. I'll be your person guide. If you want?" Roxas laughed.

"Yeah, sounds fun. You've got to get me a sketch book first mind. It's driving me nuts not being able to draw".

Roxas couldn't stop smiling. "Yeah sure".

Namine relaxed and started to drift off. "You know Roxas, all we've done is sleep and talk. I can't wait either to see what you've seen".

"And I can't wait to show you it all".

"And about Sora, Kairi's not much better, she's really hurt. I mean, permanent, non curable damage".

"Don't worry, Sora will look after her".

And they both fell silent and fell asleep, waiting for their freedom.

**Authors Note: **So yeah another chapter. Trying to keep this short again but I'm sure I'll fail. :L But yeah. Really I leave what Roxas and Namine's lives are like, to your imagination. But when your alone with one person like that for more quite a few years, your going to be at least considered in a relationship. So in my fic they are a couple. If you haven't noticed from this chapter.(I know that its not always this way as people like to mix it up. Why am I saying this, I'm not sure. I have people to blame. But meh, I'm babbling again). But yea thanks for reading.


	4. Organisation

**Authors Note: **Well what to say. Apart from Dream Drop Distance looks epic. I'm going to have to come up with like £160 for a 3DS now. Great :(. But its worth it. And the reason I'm bringing this up is because I realise that it does fit into my fic. Luckily. Apart from the fact that after the Organisation woke up as somebodies, Xehanort captured them. But yea a slight difference. Also the fact that there's two Riku's in the trailer. Now I want to stay away from this, as the argument is sort of... Yea, don't go there. But for the sake of my fic. It was him. So yea you've guessed it, I'm bringing him back. This is a last minute decision so I don't know how it's going to fit but I want him in here. It may be a while until you see him, but ah well. Yeah and sorry for the long Authors note, I just had to get that out. So here's my next chapter. Enjoy.

**Chapter 4: Organisation **

Ven pushed himself out of the dirt. He had appeared back at the Land of Departure, back where everything had began. In the gardens, where Aqua had given them each a Wayfinder.

That reminded him. Ven reached into his pockets, trying to find it. He couldn't find anything.

"Where is it? And where are they? They were there in that other world".

Ven looked around once again. But he couldn't see any sign of Terra or Aqua.

He took off down the hill towards the castle. The whole world looked like a war zone, and Ven was heart broken to see his home like this.

xXx

Terra and Aqua walked around their home checking the damage. Most of the upper floors remained unscathed but the ground floor was nearly falling apart. And the armoury was completely destroyed.

Terra was getting angry looking at his home like this.

"Why did they do this! Who did this! Who would turn someone's home into a battlefield!"

Aqua walked over to him, pushing rubble out of her way as she did. "Come on Terra, we've been gone for a long time. We don't know what went on".

Terra kicked away a part of the fallen wall in front of him. "Yeah your right. But still..."

"Still what? We'll have it all back to normal soon". Aqua smiled.

Terra started to laugh. "Yeah I know. Well as soon as Ven wakes up".

"We really should of brought him in here though". Aqua said worrying.

"He'll be fine. And outsides no better than in here. So there's no difference".

"I suppose". Aqua replied, sitting down on a staircase.

Terra sat down next to her. "You know what's nice though".

"What?" She asked.

"The quiet". Terra replied.

"Yeah I missed it".

The quiet was soon disturbed when Ven walked through the main doors.

"You left me outside!" He shouted.

Both Terra and Aqua started to laugh.

"What?" Ven asked.

Terra was the one to answer. "You climb over a pile of rubble, to shout at us for leaving you outside".

"I was worried".

"Awh, was little Ven worried". Terra said mockingly.

Ven picked up a rock and threw it at him.

Aqua stood up. "Terra stop making fun of Ven!"

"What about him?" Terra asked pointing at Ven.

"Ven don't throw rocks!"

Ven smiled. "I didn't".

The three of them started laughing.

"Why do I bother". Aqua said to herself.

xXx

Graros helped each of the organisation into a sitting position. They had already fallen out of their cryogenic tanks and Graros didn't want them to wake up with their face against the ground.

He stood there, looking at the eleven members around him.

Then he stood back, but before he could take a breath, he could feel himself fading away.

"Not now. For the sake of the worlds!"

Then he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

xXx

Axel was the first to wake up, being the first to come out from his tank.

His head hurt, he felt like he was on fire.

But at the same time he was freezing cold.

He could hear this horrible screeching sound, and his vision was very blurry.

"Wow, whatever happened, it must have been a hell of a party".

Even his words were slurred. But he actually couldn't tell as the screeching in his ears still did not cease.

Axel pushed himself up to his feet. "Well talk about dizzy". As he found it difficult to keep up.

After a few minutes he regained his balance, but still decided he would keep to the wall just in case.

xXx

After about ten minutes most of the other members of the organisation were awake and trying to regain their balance. Saix however still seemed to be asleep.

"Come on Isa, get up". Axel said to himself.

Xigbar was the next to his feet.

Axel turned towards him. "Hey look who's awake. Xiggy, good to have you back".

Xigbar started mumbling to himself.

Axel walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter with you?"

"He left me, we used to work together. And yet he left me in the gutter like the rest of you".

Xigbar moved away from Axel, so that he was standing by the door.

"Trying to get away. Trying to get to Xehanort. Let me tell you Xiggy, I'll hunt him down, along with you".

Xigbar started laughing. "You Axel, never cease to make me laugh".

"Nah Xiggy, he gave me that name. The names Lea. Got it memorised". Lea summoned his Chakrams. "Thank god these things still come".

Xigbar opened his clenched fists. Summoning his arrow guns. "Your not the only one. Turning on us again are we".

Lea ignored Xigbar's last comment only to throw his two Chakrams at him. One hit its target but the other was knocked aside by one of Xigbar's shots.

"Your going to have to try better than that". Xigbar taunted.

"I plan to old man". Lea replied, once again throwing his Chakrams.

Xigbar just shot them aside. "What no fire. You my boy have lost your touch".

"You old man never had one".

Xigbar started laughing again. "We'll see about that". He said joining his two guns together. "Run!"

"Not a chance". Lea replied. "Never learnt how!"

Soon Lea was being shot across the room with incredible accuracy. But Lea dodged most of them, but a few well placed shots hit him. One knocking him off his feet.

Xigbar jumped over to Lea. "Shame to knock you off so quickly. But I suppose killing traitors, will get me back in Xehanorts good books".

Xigbar pointed one of his guns at Lea's head.

xXx

Graros appeared in the Realm of Darkness. "Damn tech! Can't keep me there long enough".

He looked around, everything was quiet, everything was the same.

"Now I've got to wait for this thing to recharge". He said to himself looking down at a metal plate covering his heart.

He decided to go for a walk while he waited.

The realm of darkness was the same for any person who visited. However, knowing where to look would leave you somewhere completely new. But the best part about it was, you would have to know what you were looking for, to find it in the first place.

Graros walked over a large vine, going over a gorge. It seemed to break in half, stopping people from crossing. But Graros continued to walk, and found himself over the break.

"At least it still works".

Now Graros found himself on the bottom of a large cliff, that seemed to reach infinitely into the sky. But he just walked up to it, and rested his hand against it. In a second the entire cliff seemed to split in half. Revealing a small path, leading to some small town.

He walked up to the town, not surprised in it being there. But instead over joyed that he was there.

Graros walked through the empty town, looking through the odd window, making sure no one was there.

But there was no one.

The town was completely empty. Not a singe person walked the streets, nor sat in their homes.

"I can only dream. I'm the only one, nothing will change that".

Graros walked up to a small building. It was made out of the same dark material that the rest of the Realm was made out of, but he opened the door, and walked inside.

As he did the entire house lit up.

"Just here to pick some stuff up". Graros said to himself. "Don't want to stay long". He spoke almost like he was trying to make himself believe. But it wasn't working.

"Maybe just a few minutes".

Graros sat down on a small chair, next to a large desk, covered in test tubes, papers, and a whole host of materials. Sitting on the chair, he lent back and in seconds he was asleep.

xXx

Xigbar pointed one of his guns at Lea's head.

But before he could pull the trigger, Saix's claymore was pointed at his neck.

"Isa!"

Saix looked down at Lea, almost cracking a smile. Then he looked back up to Xigbar.

"Why do you still want to go back to Xehanort. He tricked us! He warped our thoughts into a belief that he could help us! And when we got our hearts back... He trapped us away where we could never use them!"

Xigbar lowered his gun. Making it and his other one disappear. "I would appreciate if you lowered your claymore, Saix".

"And I would appreciate if you didn't call me that. Like Lea, I don't want to keep a name that Xehanort gave me. I wasted too much time working for him. I'm not going back now".

Lea jumped up. "Good to have you back Isa. And wait, you were awake when I said that?"

"Yeah, sorry. I had a lot to think about". Isa replied.

Isa then looked back to Xigbar. "So Braig, are you one of us".

"One of us?" He asked.

"Like Lea. I'm hunting down Xehanort, Sora could need help. Especially with eleven of us by his side". Isa answered.

"Your just going to go work with Sora! After all the time we spent against him!" Xigbar asked.

"No not Sora. But that was Xehanort who was against Sora. Not us". Isa answered.

Lea just stepped away from the argument between the two men.

"Not Sora, then who?" Xigbar asked.

"Roxas. He had it right. We all should of run". Isa looked back to Lea. "Looks like you were right to. Sorry".

"Don't worry. We all make mistakes, even you Isa". Lea said looking at him.

Xigbar moved backwards so that he was leaning against one of the tanks. "Maybe...Maybe kiddo had it right".

Xigbar smiled. "Your right. No matter what happened. Xehanort was in it for his own gain... We would of never got anything".

"Good to have you Xiggy". Lea said.

"Sorry kid. Your going to have to think of a new nickname for me". Xigbar said smiling. "The names Braig".

The three men started to walk out of the room they were in, when they were surprised to see Lexaeus and Xaldin behind them.

Xaldin was the one to speak. "If your going after Xehanort we're coming too. He took our honour from us, turning us into monsters. And to regain our honour and protect Radiant Garden like we promised we would, we will destroy him".

Lea smiled. "Glad to have you".

Isa turned around. "Your going by Dilan and Aeleus now right?"

Lexaeus answered. "Of course. We'll keep our own names, not ones that someone else gave us".

Isa turned back around, looking towards the exit. "Lets go then".

"Not quite yet". Lea said stopping them all. "What about everyone else?"

Dilan turned to look down at Vexen and Zexion. "I know they would want to help us".

xXx

Soon there were nine of them. Lea, Isa, Braig, Dilan, Aeleus, Even, Ienzo, Myde (**A/N Sorry I shall cover this in my end Authors note. But its Demyx) **and Rould. (**A/N Luxord, again I shall cover later)**

The nine of them decided to stick together, to hunt down and destroy Xehanort. Little did they know that they were hunting a dead man. But with Leas word in, the first plan of action was to find Sora, and in finding Sora, Roxas.

But before they could leave, Marluxia and Larxene were already at their necks.

"Why are you two working against us! You were the first to turn against Xehanort!" Shouted Lea.

Marluxia flicked his hair out of his face, summoning his scythe. "We turned against you all! Not just Xemnas!"

"So you have nothing against Xehanort? Isa asked.

Larxene answered. "We hate Xehanort just as much as you do. But we don't want to stick around with you all".

Dilan stepped forward. "Then go! We won't hurt you, only Xehanort. Live your life".

Marluxia stepped forward, raising his scythe. But after counting his luck, he lowered it and turned around.

He looked at Larxene. "Come on now Arlene, we'll make our leave".

Arlene turned around. "Coming Lumaria".

As Lumaria opened up a dark corridor behind up, thanking the worlds that he still could, both Arlene and himself disappeared.

Lea turned to his eight comrades around him. "So lets go".

As they walked off Myde turned to Lea. "So what are we going to call ourselves. Organisation Nine?"

Lea smiled. "No... If anything Organisation ten".

"Why?" Myde asked.

Braig answered this. "We're getting Kiddo back!" He shouted from across the group, as they all walked through Radiant Garden, in the darkness of the night.

Myde started to laugh. "So why are we walking through Hollow Bastion? Won't it be smarter to go to Destiny Islands first?"

Lea looked at him surprised. "You know Myde... That's the smartest thing you have ever said. A heart's good on you".

"Thanks... I think".

As the nine of them disappeared through separate Dark Corridors, Radiant Garden fell silent once again. Apart from slight mumbling from Even. "Interesting. We can still use our dark powers, even after regaining our hearts. But our elemental powers, are lost to us".

xXx

Graros appeared back in Radiant Garden, just in time to see nine members of the Organisation disappear through Dark Corridors.

"Good, their off already. I hope their ready to help Sora, even if they don't know it. Yet".

Graros touched the metal plate on his heart and he disappeared.

"Good luck". He said as he did.

**Authors Note: **Another chapter down then. Sorry but this Authors note may be a little long, but if you don't care then thanks for reading anyway and I'll have another up soon.

But in this fic I have obviously had to go with the original names of the organisation. And as some are not yet known, I have had to go with the ones that I believe fit them the best. The argument continues online as to what they are but these are the ones I've gone with. Also about the length of this fic. We're up to Chap 4 already, and well we haven't even scratched the surface of the story, when before we were nearly ¼ of the way through. So yea what am I aiming for, for this fic. I have no clue, maybe about 100 chapters. Of the same length as these ones, but still 100 chapters. Or maybe more, as I have no idea how much detail I'm going to go into. So if your along for the ride then I'm glad to have you.


	5. Life From Death

**Authors Note: **Hey again. Next chapter. You know it took me a while to decide what this one would cover. Because we've got the Organisation, those on Destiny Islands, those at the Land of Departure, Roxas and Namine, Graros, Riku and Becca and Liam to look onto. But then we have more people that will be dragged in. I mean I'm pulling in everyone, and I mean everyone. Like if you look at the KH games then you'll notice that the cast continues to grow after each one, so why not as this takes place after KH3, bring in everyone. And trust me if this story goes right, Sora will need everyone he can get. But yea, damn Authors note, too long again. Sorry, but I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 5: Life from Death **

Mt Nova was quiet as always. The entire world was caught by a cool breeze, the leaves on the trees rustled and the streets were covered in frost.

But unlike normal days, two boys made their way up the mountain.

"Come on Will, if we're going to get up this hill by sunrise we've got to move".

"Who's great idea was it to get up this early?" Will said, yawning. "I mean, its just a sunrise Connor".

Connor turned back around, looking down at his friend who was struggling to get up the hill.

"Well Ray used to come up here for sunrise. So its our best bet if were going to look for him".

"Yea your right". Laughed Will. "But why did Ray have to make a habit of coming up here at sunrise".

Connor started laughing with his friend. "Well he was different. For the year we knew him anyway".

The two boys finally made it up the hill. Looking across the clearing, at the calm lake, they noticed something strange.

Bubbles were coming up from the bottom of the lake.

"Someone's down there". Will said.

"And look at that". Connor said pointing at the light erupting from what seemed like a crack in the base of the lake.

Then in a flash of light, a head came out of the water, followed by the rest of a body.

A man climbed out of the lake, he clicked his fingers and he immediately was dry. His blonde hair blowing in the wind.

"Ray... Your back".

xXx

Squall and Liam walked through the streets. Radiant Garden was finally busy again.

"Where are we going anyway Leon?" Squall looked at him. "I mean Squall".

"Something happened up at the castle. So the restoration committee are meeting up to have a look. Something about a hidden wing of the castle".

"What! I thought we've seen every wall and corner of that castle".

"Perhaps not. Cid thinks it's something to do with Xehanort".

Liam laughed. "Xehanorts dead. Ray made sure of that".

Squall looked at him worriedly. "How do you know?"

"I was on clear up... Just in case Ray was still there".

Squall relaxed. "Okay then".

By the time Liam and Squall were at the castle, the rest of the committee were already there. Time had taken its toll on them, and like Squall and Cid, they all looked much older.

Liam had seen them all before, so nothing seemed different to him.

Merlin seemed very strange in his old age, or older age. He seemed so much weaker, and Aerith.

Aerith now in her early thirties had changed but not that much, she just looked wiser.

Yuffie was now in her mid twenties, she didn't seem as young as she used to but she still looked out of place with the rest of the group.

Cid now had grey hair showing his age, but he still seemed fit and ready to go.

But also having come to a dead end in his long and tiring chase with Sephiroth, Cloud had joined the committee for a short time. Tifa by his side.

Cloud in his early thirties looked no different, just stronger and more scarred.

Tifa, in her late twenties seemed the same as Cloud, stronger. But she also seemed to have seen a lot of danger.

"So the whole gangs here already". Squall said.

Cloud stood by the door, leaning against a large pipe. "You took your time".

"Glad to have you back with us Cloud".

Cloud just turned away.

"Anyway shall we?" Squall asked.

Liam kept behind Squall, trying not to show his face. He was worried about what they would think, especially after he killed Squall. But the group made their way inside anyway. Checking everything as they did.

Squall explained his name situation, but when he told them why, Liam crept out from behind him.

"Hey everybody".

"Look who's back" Cid said.

"Glad to see ya, my boy". Merlin said.

They were all so welcoming, Liam was surprised.

Squall butted in once the welcomes were done. "We've got a job to do here, come on I think it's through here".

As the group walked in the door they were surprised to see an entire new room. A circular room, with the walls lines with some sort of cryogenic tanks. They were all open.

"Who was in these?" Cloud asked.

Squall walked up to one of the tanks and looked at its label.

_No II Braig. Organisation Member under the name Xigbar. The Free-Shooter. As named by my Nobody. Controls the powers of Space and wields Arrow Guns. Met his end at the World that Never Was, by Sora's hand. Reformed in Radiant Garden. No use. Too weak to be of any further help. _

_May be scheduled for destruction. _

Squall took a step back. "This is Xehanort's study, he most probably used it all those years ago".

Cid looked at the label. "Wha', you mean seven years".

Squall scratched his head. "Yeah. Has it been that long?"

Aerith answered. "Yeah, that also makes seven years since we've seen Sora".

"Yeah, I think I may of told Ray differently".

"Well tha don't matter. What we should be thinkin bout here is that we haven't found this for seven years!" Cid shouted.

"Maybe Xehanort had other secrets". Liam said from no where.

xXx

A man climbed out of the lake, he clicked his fingers and he immediately was dry. His blonde hair blowing in the wind.

"Ray... Your back".

The man shook his head.

"I'm afraid not... Your friend Ray is no longer with us".

Will shook his head in disbelief. "But you look just like him, just older. Your not pissing us around right Ray?"

The man shook his head again. "No sorry, my name is Fallan. To put it simply... I'm Ray's older brother".

"What? Ray never told us he had an older brother". Connor said.

"Well, he didn't know... Now if you'll excuse me". Fallan said pushing his way past the two boys.

Will stopped him. "Where is he then, Fallan? Where is Ray?"

Fallan stopped. He took a deep breath. "Ray... Ray's gone. He sacrificed his life, where he didn't need to".

Will and Connor stopped completely. Even there breathing seemed to stop for a second.

Connor spoke. "You were there?" He said quietly.

"Yeah, he... he's the reason your here now... he's the reason this... is all here now".

"Why didn't you do anything then? You were there... Your his brother!" Connor shouted.

"It's a long story. But I couldn't do anything... That I can tell you".

Will stepped forward. "It's sunrise. We have a long day, a long day ready for a long story".

Fallan took a step back. "Maybe... But I have other things to do".

"You haven't got a choice". Connor said.

"Fine".

And so Fallan explained his situation, his story. He explained what Ray went through and what he was meant to do. He explained the past, present and future. He told them everything.

Once he was done, Will was the first to speak.

"If Ray can't help, then we will. Give us something to fight with... And we will fight".

"Yeah". Connor said.

"He wouldn't want you to fight". Fallan replied.

"Well he's not here. And we will fight!" Will shouted.

Fallan turned around, and started walking away.

Then in front of him, a boy, a boy he knew well walked across his field of vision. It was strange, it almost felt like an answer.

"Ray. Looks like you are still around... Just its not you is it". Fallan said to himself.

He spun around. Looking straight at the two boys. "Looks like I don't have a choice in the matter... If he... If he thinks you can fight, then so be it".

Fallan turned back around and started making his way down the hill.

"What?" Both Will and Connor shouted at the same time.

"You coming or what?" Fallan shouted back.

Will and Connor looked at each other confused. But decided to follow none the less.

xXx

"Maybe everything he did was for nothing. This war... It's still going to happen, and now without him, how is it going to end. I've seen the end, he's there. But what if times have changed. What if he has changed how the future plays out. What if now, it comes down to me... What if now, I get a second chance. Whatever happens, I will play my part... I'll fight, like he did. They have their memories of him, but I... I have a memory of him succeeding, I have a memory of something that could of happened. And I'll hold on to him, just as the worlds are. They wont let go of him, so why should I".

Fallan finally reached the town, his thoughts became words as he made his way down.

"I get my second chance, maybe the worlds can only handle one Kingdom Hearts. So now that he's gone... I get another chance. Another chance he can never have. Rest in peace Ray. You deserve it".

Fallan turned around just as Will and Connor reached him.

"So where are we going?" Will asked.

"You two need to say goodbye. We don't know how long it will be until we come back".

"Okay". Both Will and Connor answered.

"I'll be here". Fallan said. Leaning against a large tree.

"You'd better be". Connor replied.

"I will". Fallan slid down to the floor. "Ray couldn't survive on his own, so maybe.. maybe help is a need... for a journey like this". Fallan said to himself as the two boys ran off.

"I just hope they can cut it".

xXx

The Restoration Committee sat around the table, talking, enjoying themselves. Something that they had not done for a long time. Liam just sat silently, eating. The laughter around him... Almost bugged him. But there was something nice about it.

As they sat there, the night seemed to fly in. Soon the dark crept in underneath the doors and through the windows. There was nothing sinister about this darkness. But Liam almost felt scared of it, following him, wherever he went.

He backed away from the window, trying to stay away.

Squall turned to look at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah fine... Just a little tired". Liam answered.

"Give in for the night then. There's a free bed if you want". Merlin offered.

"No thanks". Liam answered. "I just think I need to go back".

Squall looked at Liam worriedly. "I'll come with then. I think I'm done".

"No its fine". Liam snapped.

Squall lent back shocked. "You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah... I think a quiet walk will clear my head". Liam answered.

"Okay... I'll see you back home later then".

"Yeah sure". Liam said making his way out of the door.

xXx

Fallan stood back up as the two boys came up to him.

"You ready?" He asked them.

"Yeah". They both answered.

Fallan looked up into the sky. "Then first... First we I have something to give you".

Fallan clicked his fingers. In front of him, two swords appeared.

"I give you... Will... the powers of the winds. This blade itself comes from the heart of the element. But most importantly its powers come from your heart. Take it in your hands, treat it like a part of you".

Will grabbed the blade in front of him. It was a slightly curved blade. As white as snow and incredibly light. It was a long and thin blade, with a handle that fit comfortably and safely into Wills hand.

Fallan turned to Connor.

"I give you. Connor. The powers of the earth. This blade comes from the heart of this element. But it too comes from your heart. Take it in your hands, treat it like a force, controlled by you".

Connor held the blade. It was a long and straight blade. It was sturdy, heavy and wide. The handle was long, leaving room for movement, but also mistakes. It was a blade made up of dark colours. Blacks, browns, greys and greens.

After the two boys had held their blades for a few seconds they disappeared.

Fallan looked at their confused faces. "They will come to you... When there is need".

Will turned to Fallan. "But what will you fight with?" He asked.

"A key blade". Fallan answered, holding out his hand. As he did a blade did come to him. But it was no key blade. Instead it was the blade Ray wielded for a part of his journey. The blade that he had lost at Hawaii.

"Or maybe not". Fallan said.

"Is there a problem?" Connor asked.

"No, it's fine. I just expected to see something else". Fallan answered again.

Fallan looked up into the sky once again. Clicking his fingers they appeared in a different world.

xXx

"Wow. How did you do that?" Both Connor and Will asked.

"Different worlds. Same sky". Fallan answered walking away.

**Authors Note: **So there we go chapter 5. Now did I manage to trick you into thinking that was Ray. I hope I did. But meh whatever. Anyway I'll just cut this short. Thanks for reading and I'll have another chapter up soon. It may be a little longer than these first five have been up. Just because I'm a little busy. But whatever. Yea so... Thanks.


	6. Soul Eater

**Authors Note: **You know, I'm sitting here now... Wondering, where the hell am I going with this. I mean I know where I'm ending, I have certain things that must happen, I have an order for those things to happen. But how to get to my first 'thing', I have no idea. Everything is important, but I'm not sure where to put everything. Planning can only take you so far, and after that your on y our own. So the question is... I don't know... I don't have one... That's how lost I am. But I have one more to put out to you. But after this... Um I may be awhile before I can put out more. And sorry for the long authors note. But read and enjoy.

**Chapter 6: Soul Eater **

He took a step forward, looking into the man's face.

In front of him, he saw Riku. With some girl, that he had never seen before.

"How come my past, always comes back to bite me. No matter what, I keep seeing him". He said with such spite.

Even though he felt a mixture of emotions, he was still going to stay. There was something making him want to stay. Something strange.

He took a step forward so that he could hang his feet over the edge of the rocks. Sitting down where he could not be seen, but where he could see.

"Why can't I just go and confront him?" He asked himself. "I bet I could easily destroy him now".

His was feeling a lot at this point, mostly anger.

But seeing Riku again, made him feel other emotions on top. Most of these emotions linked to other people. Because thinking of Riku made him feel overwhelmed with rage.

"Why can't I do this any more. Eight years ago, I would of. I would of killed him".

He summoned his blade and swung it around in front of him. Soul Eater had not changed in all the years. Not at all. But then again, there was only one place that he ever needed to use it.

"Castle Oblivion, if I never go back there. It will be too early".

He shook his head.

"That's where it all started... But most of all that's where it ended. But... but... why didn't my story end, at the end. My end was not an end at all, but a new beginning. But even my new beginning was hell".

xXx

About 8 – 9 Year Ago

At the end of the events in Castle Oblivion

Riku... The real Riku walked up to the gates of the mansion in Twilight Town. Looking up through the gates, he looked up to the top of the mansion, then back to the ground.

"Maybe Namine is here..." He said.

His replica walked up behind him, making his presence known.

"Hold it!" He shouted.

The real Riku turned around, looking at his replica with shock.

The real Riku stood completely still while his replica walked towards him.

The replica stopped, a few steps away from the real Riku.

"Hmph. You've changed. Your own darkness... it doesn't frighten you any more". The replica said.

"How can you tell". The real Riku asked.

"Because I'm you". The replica replied with wide eyes.

"No I'M me". The real Riku snapped.

The replica looked down at the ground. "I'M me. He says". The replica spoke to himself but out loud so that the real Riku could hear.

The real Riku remained silent.

"Must be nice being real. A fake like me could never get away with saying that". The replica continued.

The replica looked down at his hands. And then spread them out, jolting his head forward.

"That's right, I'm a phony, a fake!" He shouted.

The replica lifted his hands up to his face, pulling them down it.

"The way I look, the way I feel, everything I remember!". He continued shouting.

He looked straight down to the ground, bringing his hands to his side. Then raising them up, with clenched fists.

"And even this new found power!"

All this time the real Riku remained silent. Just staring at his replica in front of him.

Then he was shocked to see a dark aura surround his replica.

The replica held his hands out. "I thought by finding some new strength. I could finally be someone...".

As he said someone the dark aura disappeared and his hands fell to his side once again.

"... someone who is not at all you". The replica finished.

The replica looked down at his chest, and at his hand clenching where his heart would be.

"But... nothing changes...I'm still just empty!" He shouted.

The real Riku almost thought he could hear him crying as he continued.

"Everything about me is borrowed".

The replica looked straight at the real Riku, looking like he was holding back tears.

"As long as your around, I'll never be more than a shadow".

As he said never, he swung his right arm back, summoning Soul Eater.

Taking his fighting stance, he pointed his blade at Riku.

The real Riku took a second to take it in, then took the same stance and summoned his own Soul Eater.

And they started to fight... The real Riku took a few moments before he needed to shift into Dark mode, while his replica remained in it for the entire fight.

As it came to the end, Riku, the real Riku knocked his replica to the ground.

The real Riku stood there... above his replica... watching him fade away into a pool of darkness that surrounded him.

Even on the edge of death... the replica still spoke.

"So... it's over". He snorted.

Riku just stood there still, unsure of what to do.

"Hmph. Death doesn't frighten me. Good riddance to a phoney life. My heart was never real. I'm sure, even what I'm feeling now is probably all fake".

"What are you feeling?" The real Riku asked softly.

The replica ignored his question.

"What happens when a fake dies? One like me? Where will my heart go". He asked.

He kept his eyes on the sky... the bright twilight sky, watching himself slowly fade away.

"Does it disappear?" He asked.

"It'll go somewhere". The real Riku answered "Maybe the same place as mine".

The replica snorted.

"A faithful replica until the very end". He said.

Then as he faded away, with the wind behind him. He said one last thing.

"That's okay".

Riku could imagine him smiling behind the thick black cloud of darkness.

The pool the replica was lying in soon disappeared, without a trace.

Riku kept his eyes on the ground, refusing to move.

xXx

Moments after the Replica's death.

The Riku replica opened his eyes.

Looking around him, he found himself standing on a small stained glass platform. On it was a picture of Riku holding Soul Eater. Behind him, it seemed to be an image of Sora's key blade. And around this main image in the middle, there were pictures of all of Riku's friends and enemies. And one of the clearest images, was one of himself. But the replica wondered if it was really himself.

"Where am I?" The replica asked himself.

"Is this where my heart went?" He shook his head. "No! It can't be!".

He summoned his blade and swung it in front of him.

"How can I not be dead!" He screamed into the air. "I watched myself fade away".

The replica looked around him once again. Apart from the lit platform, the rest of the place he found himself in, was surrounded in darkness.

"No!" the replica shouted. "How can I be here".

He looked down at the platform again.

Throwing his blade straight at the large image of Riku, a large crack appeared down it.

"Why am I in your heart!" He screamed so loud, the crack began to grow bigger. "I would rather die, than be in your heart".

He swung his blade around him, trying to get rid of his anger.

"You planned this... you said... my heart would go the same place as yours. Why did you have to say that!"

The replica summoned his blade back to him and once again throwing it at the image of Riku... This time shattering it.

"I'll destroy you from the inside!"

As the replica fell into a free fall, he found himself surrounded by Riku's memories. Memories that he had once thought to be his own. But also surrounded by new memories, things that had happened recently.

"How long have I been asleep". He asked himself.

Then he saw an image of Riku fighting a boy.. a boy in a black cloak.

"Roxas... how do I know your name".

He saw Riku give in to the darkness in order to save him. He saw Riku change completely.

"The darkness... it must of woken me". The replica shook his head. "But how long... how long has it been since Castle Oblivion".

Finally the replica's free fall ended, and the replica landed on his feet. On a platform no different from the one he had just destroyed. But this time, there were heartless there to meet him.

"Good something I can kill".

And so his life continued like that. Where he fought and rested. With nothing but the image of those he had thought he knew, but never did. But his new life was also hell. There was nothing there for him but rest and destruction. He wanted to escape. But little did he know that it would take years before he could.

xXx

About a year and a half later.

During the ending moments of Xehanorts final stand against the key wielders.

Xehanort fell through a portal that he opened below him. The seven key wielders now stood before this portal. Their hopes, dreams and spirits low. They had already lost Donald and Goofy, and no one was ready for the final moments against Xehanort.

The portal in front of them seemed different. It almost seemed like to travel through it... it would rip you apart... then piece you back together on the other side.

"Is it safe?" Sora asked half heartedly.

"Yes... For us... but...". Mickey answered.

"But what?" Riku asked.

"Roxas and Namine... as they share Sora and Kairi's hearts... they may not be with us... on the other side". Mickey answered.

"Where will they go?" Kairi asked worriedly.

"I don't know... on one hand... they may create their own bodies... but on another they may fall into the void and disappear forever".

"Then... what do we do?" Sora asked. "We can't go after Xehanort... if we can't ensure their safety".

Riku stepped forward. "Then they stay behind... We go through... Sora and Kairi can stay here".

Mickey thought about it for a second before speaking. "Maybe...".

"No!" Sora shouted.

Everyone turned to him.

Sora shook his head worriedly. "That wasn't me".

Then he spoke again. "No it was me... come on guys have you forgot me already".

Riku shook his head. "Roxas... How are you doing that?"

"I don't know... just you need all the help you can get... and if it means me disappearing then so be it... I don't know about Namine... but I'm willing to give up if it means Xehanort is stopped".

Roxas replied.

Kairi spoke up too. "Namine says that she's with Roxas... if it means Xehanort falls".

Mickey smiled. "Thank you both of you... but take care... I know your strong enough to survive. So we will find you... once were done".

Roxas spoke through Sora once again. "Thank you your Majesty. Now go! Don't worry about us... we'll see you again".

Everyone smiled... taking it in turns to step through the portal. As Sora stepped through, he felt Roxas ripped from his heart. As Kairi stepped through, she felt Namine pulled from hers. Then when Riku stepped through he was surprised to feel anything. But he felt as if his heart fell calm, but also fell easy. Like he too had something pulled from his heart. But he did not know that it was replica... no one knew.

But in mere moments those three people who were never meant to exist... became somebodies. Somebodies with solid forms.

Roxas and Namine appeared in Betwixt and Between, while the Riku replica appeared on the Dark Margin. A world completely new to him... a world he had only seen in Riku's memories. It was a new start. But also... nothing easier than where he had been before.

He was still trapped... finding himself unable to open dark corridors. He was surrounded by endless amounts of heartless... and worst of all, he was completely alone. Once again.

All he had... were false memories. And this made his hatred grow once again. And with plenty to kill, he was in no shortage of practise. Practise for when he would meet his original again. And destroy him... making him the one and only Riku.

xXx

7 years later.

The Present Day

The replica jumped to his feet. Looking down on the unsuspecting Riku.

He wondered many things.

Would he answer the originals questions?

Would he give him any time to talk?

But the biggest thing... was... could he win?

He launched himself off the rock, down to the sand below. Landing on his feet he summoned his blade and pointed it at a surprised Riku.

The real Riku looked at the blade now pointed at him.

"Soul Eater! Who are you?" The original asked.

"Don't you remember me! Did all that mean nothing! Or is it just a forgotten memory to you now".

Becca jumped to her feet and went to summon her own blade. But Riku held out his hand to stop her.

"Think of the heartless". He said to her.

She nodded.

Riku turned his attention back to his replica. Without realising who it was. The darkness was hiding his identity. And the seven years had not been kind... he looked much older. He had far more scars and seemed darker and more experienced.

"No. I'm sorry but who are you?" Riku asked softly.

"You've only ever used that tone with me once before. When I was supposed to die!". The replica thrust his blade forward, but Riku stepped out of the way.

"Are you going to kill me again!" The replica asked.

"Again? Who are you?" The original asked once again.

"Who am I... Who am I! I am you!".

The replica took a step forward so that the original could now look into his face.

"No... How?... no...no". That was all the original could say.

"How!" The replica started laughing. "You saved me... I joined with your heart. You said I would... Didn't you think it would happen. But your heart... its a prison... full of darkness!"

The original shook his head in disbelief. "I'm sorry".

"What do you have to be sorry about! Apart from sending me into your heart! Xehanort was the one who I was thanking! But then in freedom came more capture! In this place! And do you know what kept me going?"

The original shook his head.

"Really! It was the thought that you would always come back here... where I could kill you... and finish what I should of done back in Castle Oblivion".

The original took a step back... Holding his arms out.

"Do it then... I have nothing left".

The replica looked into his eyes. Seeing nothing... no anger, no hatred, just peace.

"That peace...". He said to himself. "How? How did you get it... there's nothing left in your eyes... nothing but the peace of serenity".

"I've lost everything... Just like you... I have found my new purpose keeping a promise".

"I tried to keep a promise". The replica lowered his blade.

"And that kept you alive, it kept your heart going".

"Maybe... maybe a promise is all I need".

The original smiled. "Here". He held out his hand, opening a dark corridor. "You can go... Go make a new life".

The replica looked at the corridor then back to Riku. "It's not right... its fluctuating. If I use this... you may never be able to open one again".

The original smiled. "Consider this my final promise to you... a promise of freedom".

The replica smiled. "Thanks Riku".

And with that he stepped through disappearing from sight. The corridor stayed open.

Riku turned to Becca.

"He's right mind... this is your only chance to leave".

She shook her head. "Ray told me to stay with you... So that's what I will do".

Riku smiled as the corridor closed in on itself. Disappearing for good.

**Authors Note: **So yeah... That was fun to write. And as I have split it into two part, I have another chapter for you... just a bit more from Repliku. Finding another purpose. But yeah.. thanks for reading. And I hope you enjoyed. Next one should be up in about two days. But until then, have a good day.


	7. A Promise Of Freedom

**Authors Note: **Hey again. Not much to say this time as its just continuing on from what happened last time. The only thing to say as a whole is that what I wrote last time is what I think happened to Repliku. Why... well I'm not going to go into it... to hectic. But yeah, the only reason I started trying to figure out how he would come back is because he possible makes an appearance in the KH3D trailer. Possibly because no ones sure its him or not... but whatever. Read on and enjoy.

**Chapter 7: A Promise of Freedom**

The Riku replica was thrown out of the dark corridor.

"I knew it was unstable". He said spitefully.

He looked around, trying to find out where he was.

"Where the hell did you send me".

He looked around again. Then he realised.

"I know... this place...but... I've never been here".

He looked up to the large clock tower above him.

"Twilight Town... but why did he send me here...".

He looked around again. The town was quiet, no one walked the streets, but that may have been because it was the middle of the night.

"I've never seen the night sky before..." He said out of no where. "It's so... peaceful".

He started walking away from the clock tower. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that he had to go somewhere. He could hear a voice in his head.

"To begin you must be where it ended".

He didn't question who it was, only that he knew where he needed to be.

He started walking down the hill, but the closer he got, the faster he walked, until he found himself sprinting.

He finally came to the gates. The gates of the old mansion.

"Why did you bring me here?" He screamed.

And he was surprised to be answered. "To begin you must be where it ended. To continue you must open the doors".

He looked across, at the gates. "Where do I go?". He looked down to the ground. "Help me!"

Then a boy appeared in front of him.

He had long blonde hair. Not too long but long none the less. He wore dark jeans and a white top, with a dark silver jacket over the top. But all of his clothes were damaged and torn. And through the centre of his shirt, was a gaping hole. And around the hole his shirt was burnt.

"Who are you?" Riku's replica asked.

This time the boy did not answer.

"Why are you helping me?" The replica asked again.

Then the boy collapsed.

The replica ran over to him, but before he could reach him, he disappeared.

But as he did, the gates to the mansion opened.

He slowly walked towards the large front doors.

"What is making me... why am I drawn towards this place".

He pushed open the doors.

There was no one nor nothing. Everything was either under white sheets or covered in dust.

"Now where?" he asked.

Then the replica felt a large gust of wind come through the still open doors. And the dust was blown around the room, leaving a faint outline of footsteps.

Riku's replica nodded and followed them.

Until he came to a computer room. But as soon as he walked in, he found that the tracks stopped.

But there was still something calling him. Something calling him to go further.

He walked into the centre of the room. The only thing that caught his eye, was a faint beam of light, it almost looked like it was about to go out.

"Now where?" he shouted.

But there was no answer.

He didn't take his eyes off of the beam of light, unsure of what to do with it.

But then he turned away.

"I hope this works". He said to himself.

He turned back around and touched the beam of light. In a flash, he found himself in the exact same room as he was in before. But this room had one major difference. The computer taking up most of the room, had been completely destroyed.

He looked around the rest of the room, noticing that every door way but one was blocked.

"One way then". He said to himself.

He walked through the doors, seeing a nearly see through dark corridor in the corner.

But it wasn't the dark corridor that made him walk towards that corner. No it was the image and sounds that came from it.

He saw her, he could hear her. But he also heard someone else. A boy.

"Namine".

He ran towards the portal. Jumping through it.

xXx

He came out the other side. Completely ignoring his surroundings, summoning his blade.

The only thing he focused on was Namine screaming as she was chased around this realm by a boy.

What the replica did not know was that she was screaming with joy. But he knew no difference. Between joy and pain.

"Stay away from her!" The replica shouted diving at the boy, blade drawn.

Roxas turned straight away, looking straight at Riku diving towards him.

He drew Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Blocking his attacks.

"Riku what are you doing?" Roxas asked.

Namine couldn't believe her eyes. She was speechless.

Roxas refused to attack. All he did was block Riku replica's strikes.

"Do I know you!" The replica responded. "And what were you doing to Namine?"

Namine took a second to try and understand.

"He knows me... but he doesn't know Roxas... it can't be him... can it?" She asked herself.

The replica continued to attack. But his attacks, even after years of training were no match to Roxas' defence.

"Stop this Riku... do you know what your doing?" Roxas asked.

Then the replica's blade was knocked from his hand, almost hitting Namine.

Namine just backed further away.

"Look what you've done!" The replica shouted at Roxas.

Roxas just looked at him confused. "It was your blade..." then he realised. "blade..." He repeated.

Roxas turned to Soul Eater. Looking down at it. "Who are you? And how do you have Riku's old blade?" Roxas asked the replica.

"I am Riku!" The replica replied shouting.

Then Namine jumped in between them both. "Stop!" She screamed.

Roxas dropped both his key blades and the replica stopped completely still.

Namine continued. "Riku... Your not the real Riku are you?... Your his replica".

The replica laughed. "Trust you to notice".

"Replica?" Roxas asked.

Namine looked across at Roxas. "I'll tell you again... it's a long story...".

He shook his head. "And you haven't had time to tell me before now?"

She shook her head disapprovingly. "No... because it had nothing to do with you".

Roxas just left it there.

She then turned to the replica that was standing completely still.

"So... Riku... where do I begin... how about how are you still alive?" Namine asked.

"I don't know... my best idea is that when I died my heart joined with my originals. And then one day I got kicked out... and I was thrown into the Realm of Darkness".

"That makes sense... But how are you here now?" Namine asked.

"He helped me... well two people helped me... my original and this blonde boy". The replica answered.

Roxas looked at his confused. "Blonde? Like me? Or something else?"

The replica turned to Roxas. Still not having made a first impression of him.

"No long.. down to his shoulders".

Namine smiled. "Then he's still alive... it won't be long until he comes back for us... with Sora".

The replica shook his head. "No... he helped me... but I don't think he was physically okay. His body... didn't look good. And when I actually saw him... he collapsed and disappeared".

Both Roxas and Namine stopped dead.

Roxas shook his head. "No... he was our last chance".

"Chance of what?" The replica asked.

"Freedom". Namine answered.

"Your stuck here?" The replica asked.

Namine nodded. "We need... Sora... And Kairi. Riku freed you... we need our own somebodies to come and get us".

The replica smiled. "Then let me make a promise to you... a real one... A promise of freedom".

Namine smiled. Roxas nodded.

"Thank you but Riku... you know that we cant... be together".

Roxas raised both his eyebrows. "Huh". He said to himself.

Namine turned to him then back to the replica.

He nodded. "I know... none of that was real... but at least now... now I can make a real promise... make a real life for myself".

Namine smiled, seeing him happy made a huge weight lift off of her.

The replica turned to Roxas. "Let me ask you something though. Are you two together?"

Roxas stood still. "Um..."

Namine was the one to answer. "Yes... I'm sorry Riku".

The replica nodded but then shook his head. "I'm not Riku... I'm his Replica".

Roxas laughed. "So what ...that makes you Repliku"

Namine smiled. "You know Roxas... that sounds like a good idea".

The replica nodded smiling. "Yeah... I'm him... but I'm not. So I deserve a different name at least".

Namine shook her head disagreeing. "No... you deserve a whole life... that you get to control"

Repliku smiled. "Thank you Namine". He then turned to Roxas. "Roxas you'd better protect her".

Roxas looked at Namine. "I will... I promise".

Repliku turned around, holding his hand out. "I hope this works". He said to himself.

Then a spark appeared at the end of his fingers and a corridor appeared in front of him.

"Why don't you leave with me?" Repliku asked.

"It wont work". They both replied.

He turned back around then. "I'll... I promise I'll give you your freedom".

Namine nodded. "I know... And I'm sorry...".

"Forget about it". He said disappearing through the corridor.

xXx

Fallan lay in the snow.

He was trying to stay out of sight, while a group of seven Pure Light Soldiers passed his position.

He was dressed in exactly the same clothes Ray had worn, and like Will and Connor, it was difficult to distinguish between Ray and Fallan. But Fallan's black jeans were not brilliant camouflage in the white snow. And this worried him. There were too many Soldiers to fight at once, making getting seen, not an option.

As the Soldiers came closer, Fallan could just hear what they were saying.

"Why does the master send us to these worlds? There is nothing but weak people" One soldier complained.

"You should know that a battlefield needs to be scouted before any fight". Another Soldier said.

The complaining soldier started to laugh. "So what are we going to say in our reports? Lots of Snow... And a slight chance of seeing powerful beasts that roam the world".

One of the other Soldiers started laughing then. "You really believe these dragon things exist. It's just superstition. Weak people like to believe that something strong is looking after them".

Fallan laughed to himself.

The more serious Soldier answered this time. "The master wishes to know everything about this world... so take any guesses. Everything we report back must be true".

Fallan placed his hand against the ground, summoning all his power.

"Come to my aid. End those that aim to hurt this world". He whispered under his breath.

But nothing happened.

The complaining soldier spoke up again. "But there's nothing here... and if I had skin it would be freezing off right now".

The serious soldier shook his head. "Just shut up... we'll go down this hill now, cause some havoc then be on our way".

"You had me at havoc". One of the soldiers that hadn't spoken yet said.

As they reached the bottom of the hill, Fallan relaxed knowing that they hadn't seen him. Then he felt vibrations in the hill. Then if felt more like an earth quake. The snow seemed to shift from one spot, revealing bare rock, and in a mighty crash the bare rock shattered revealing an open cave.

The seven soldiers turned around immediately.

"What was that?" One asked.

But his question was soon answered, as a enormous dragon, made from crystals rose out of the cave.

"You know I think they exist". One soldier said, summoning a rifle.

"Okay everyone aim for its head... we don't need any information on this thing.. just kill it". Said the more serious Soldier, taking charge.

He summoned his own rifle, as his comrades behind him did so.

"On my mark!" He shouted.

The dragon flew through the sky at incredible speeds, but the soldiers were ready in seconds.

"Now!" He shouted, as the seven of them opened fire.

xXx

"Shit". Fallan said to himself. "They have guns".

He watched as they completely destroyed the dragon, knocking it out of the sky. As it hit the ground they walked over to it, dispersing their rifles. Summoning swords and spears.

Fallan watched as they took no pity for the creature and tortured it. Until it could take no more.

They killed the dragon without breaking a sweat.

The soldiers turned around and continued making their way down the mountain.

Fallan pushed himself up from the snowy ground. Brushing off the snow from his clothes he walked over to the dragon.

He placed his hand on its head.

"I'm sorry my friend. You should not of lost your life for me. Now rest in peace".

As he finished the dragons body faded away, leaving a its heart floating in the air.

"I shall not take a heart that I do not deserve". Fallan said walking away.

The heart sank into the ground, rejoining the world, so that one day it could regain life.

Fallan walked down the hill slowly, trying to avoid the Soldiers.

xXx

Fallan came to a camp at the bottom of the mountain. There he saw Will and Connor training with some of the people from the world they were in.

Fallan walked up to them. "Come on we're going".

They nodded and followed him out of the camp.

"Did you get what you wanted?" Will asked.

"No... And yes... the Soldiers are too strong, for us to defeat them... we're going to need everyone together". Fallan answered.

"Everyone?" Connor asked.

"There are many people who will take up arms when there is need. And to win this war... we'll need everyone and more".

"Can we win? I mean if we get everyone, can we survive" Connor asked.

Fallan took a second to think.

"I don't know... Ray... to win... we need Ray".

Both Connor and Will looked to their feet.

Fallan looked towards them. "But I promise you... no matter what... after all of this, I will take you home".

Fallan stopped for a second as they came to an area surrounded by bamboo.

"Even if... your hearts are not beating... I will take you home". He said to himself.

Fallan looked up to the two boys.

"Come on". He said opening a portal. "Next stop, Olympus Coliseum".

**Authors Note: ** Rereading this ready to post and I realise I have no authors note. So since this was written quite a while ago I don't know what I was thinking at the time. But thanks for reading anyway. :D


	8. But I Got Him Icecream

**Authors Note: **Good news... or bad, depending on your views but I have a lot more... I mean I swear someone just wrote all over my head... I strangely have plenty more ideas on how to get to my first big point ( if that makes sense ). But yeah so that means there should be no random decrease in writing, I hope, if all goes well. :D But yea now its down to what to write about first. Umm... Yeah okay. Just read on and I hope you enjoy... I'm babbling too much.

**Chapter 8: But I Got Him Ice Cream **

Lea walked out of the dark corridor, everyone else behind him.

He looked around him, seeing hundreds of people going about their daily lives. Well they were, now they were staring at ten men dressed in black cloaks standing in the middle of the square.

"What a great corridor". Lea whispered to himself.

Braig walked up in front of the group.

"What haven't you people ever seen a stag do before?" he joked addressing the people looking at them.

Everyone just started laughing and continued their keeping to their own business.

"Stag do?" Lea asked.

Dilan walked up to Lea, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Long story...".

Lea shook his head, then looked around. "So where do we go?" He asked.

"I don't know... haven't you been here before Lea?" Isa answered.

"Yeah but not this island". He answered, realising their next step.

"Well there we go then". Isa answered walking into a shop in front of him.

"Where are you going?" Lea asked him.

Isa shouted back. "As much as I like Braig's wonderful cover up... I need new clothes".

Lea thought about it for a second, before nodding his head and following Isa into the shop. Everyone else did the same.

Lea was the first to come out of the shop. He was wearing black jeans and what seemed to be a yellow bikers jacket. His jacket was mostly yellow but had a black stripe going across the bottom, middle and down the zip. His jacket was mostly undone and a plain white shirt could be seen underneath.

Isa came out next.

"What took you so long?" Lea asked.

Isa just ignored him. He was wearing light blue jeans and a baggy white top with sleeves.

Lea walked into a different shop while he waited. He came out holding a box of Sea Salt Ice cream.

"What are they for?" Isa asked.

"Well what's a better homecoming present than ice cream". He answered laughing, putting the box in his pocket.

Then the two of them waited silently for the others.

Braig came out next. He was simply wearing black trousers with a white top and a black over coat.

Both Lea and Isa looked at him but when he looked at them, they both looked away, not saying anything.

Dilan was next to come out. He was just wearing a blue shirt and black trousers. But he wore it very tidily.

Lea looked at him. "Very posh... looking to impress?"

He looked towards Lea while he lay in the street. "No I just prefer to stay clean".

Aeleus came out wearing brown three quarter length shorts and wearing a green t-shirt.

Rolud walked out wearing brown trousers and a white shirt.

Myde came out, singing away. He was wearing baggy dark blue trousers and a baggy light blue t-shirt.

Even came out in the closest thing to a white suit he could find. But ended up going with white trousers and a white t-shirt.

"Original". Lea commented.

Ienzo was the last to come out the shop. He was wearing black shorts and a white shirt with purple sleeves.

Once they were all ready Lea turned to them all. "Okay then now that we all look the part... what do we do with these?" He asked, holding his Organisation trench coat.

Even was the one to answer. "We need them if we are going to continue to use corridors. I don't know about you all, but I do not fancy losing my heart again".

Lea chucked his over his shoulder. "Fine... we'll keep hold of them".

So they made their way around town, trying to find any clue of Sora, and hopefully Roxas.

Finally they came to the small port. From there they could just see a gummi ship on the opposite island.

Isa looked down at the boat. "We could just take one". He said.

Dilan walked up to one of the passers by. "Its fine if we take a couple of boats over to the other side right?" he asked him.

"Yeah its free. Everyone knows that". He answered, walking away.

"Well there we go..." Lea said surprised.

They all climbed into boats.

"So does anyone know how to make these things go?" Myde asked.

xXx

Elysia stood outside the gummi ship, trying to get some air. The wind was blowing her hair in her face, and was bothering her. Quite a bit.

Mickey walked out of the ship.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"No not really... I've been thinking... Do you think Becca and Riku, are really gone?"

Mickey looked down at the ground. "Ya know... I really don't know. If Ray is really gone then there's no telling what happened to Becca or Riku. But I can tell you something... even in the most hopeless of situations... Riku can come through. And from what I've heard, so can Becca".

Elysia turned away.

"But your Majesty. Why wouldn't they come back?" She asked.

"Well I think their hearts led them else where...".

"But... what if Ray could only save those outside the realm he was in... what if Becca and Riku died, fighting by his side... because if Ray died, then Liam must have been stronger than anyone you or I have ever fought before... Or... they might be stuck there... where they fought Liam... trapped without any chance of escape".

Mickey started dragging his feet. "Gosh Elysia... I honestly think that they're gone... Kingdom Hearts has no power in a realm like that... he must not of been able to help them escape, or they could of died. I don't think Riku would just leave again... and Becca... well after losing Ray, why would she want to be alone... I'm sorry but the more we guess the more our hearts take over".

"So what if they're gone, we just leave it there! What if we could help them!"

Mickey stood there stunned.

"I'm sorry". She said stopping.

"Don't worry... but there's nothing we can do now... but make sure a future they fought for, stays bright. I'm sorry but we cant go back, nor can we do anything if they are gone...".

Elysia walked away.

"Where ya going?"

"Somewhere else". She replied, jogging away.

xXx

After a lot of trial and improvement Lean and the rest of the Organisation found themselves on the other island.

As soon as he was back on land Lea ran towards the gummi ship.

Turning the corner sharply he came face to face with the end of Mickeys key blade.

"Long time no see, your Majesty".

Mickey was shocked.

"Axel..."

"No I'm afraid not... it's Lea now. Got it memorised".

"Ah yes...". Mickey lowered his key blade. "Gosh it's been a long time... and you don't look a day older. What happened?"

Lea explained what happened, from fading away in Betwixt and Between to waking up in Radiant Garden and getting captured by Xehanort, and then waking up in the cryogenic pods.

Mickey just listened, taking everything in.

When Lea finished, Mickey had a couple of questions.

"Gosh... But why did you come here? And is it just you?"

"Well we're after Roxas".

"After? And what do you mean by we?" Mickey asked.

"I mean if I'm back then what about Roxas... and we by everyone but Marluxia and Larxene".

Sora hobbled out of the ship. Still on his crutches.

"Well what happened to you?" Lea asked him.

"Someone tried to kill me". Sora said jokingly.

"We've all be there". Lea said laughing.

Mickey turned back to Lea.

"But... Axel. I mean Lea, Roxas isn't here".

Lea's face dropped as Mickey explained the situation.

xXx

Elysia just kept running. As soon as she came to the other side of the island, everything fell silent.

She stood there, watching the waves and the clouds.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself.

She dropped to the ground so that she could lie in the sand.

It wasn't long before she dropped off to sleep.

xXx

Elysia found herself back home, sitting there with Liam. They were both much younger. Without a care for anything else. Or anyone else.

They both sat in her room, playing and talking.

Even back then Liam was obsessed with power. And always being the strongest hero, or even the villain if it meant he could be stronger.

But being just kids, no one took any notice. Why should they, they were just kids, dreaming away of a future that could never happen.

That's what kids do, create futures that could never be... but the things she could remember, almost felt like they were riddled with things from the future.

xXx

The scene faded out and Elysia found herself sitting on the pier with her feet in the water.

This was a recent memory.

It was the night before Liam disappeared.

She sat there watching the sunset, while Liam stood behind her. He stood completely still, there was something on his mind. But she never thought it was important.

He dropped down to the floor so that he could sit next to her. As both of them sat watching the sunset, they noticed something strange. For a split second everything went black. But then that small amount of remaining light returned.

"Did you see that?" The young Elysia asked the young Liam.

"Yeah... strange huh". He answered.

Then as the night ended, he rowed them back to the main island. He walked her home.

"I'll see you tomorrow". He said as he walked away.

But he was never there. And that was the last thing he had ever said to her, while he was himself anyway.

xXx

That scene also collapsed. And Elysia was left with one that she didn't want to remember.

She was getting screamed at by her dad, and her mum just stood there. He didn't want her to come back home. Not at all. And strangely enough she didn't. But her parents had never acted like that before, it was almost like they were possessed by something, something dark.

But because of that, she was scared to go home, even now.

But she saw herself running through the streets, taking a boat over to the play island, and sleeping in those little huts for days.

She saw herself stealing food from the stalls, trying to cure her hunger.

And then one day, she remembered falling asleep in the hut, but not waking up there.

Instead she woke up in that prison. That prison made out of darkness.

The loneliness was the worst thing, it was something that she never wanted to experience again.

xXx

That too collapsed but then, she didn't see herself. But she saw Becca, surrounded in darkness.

She was just lying there, peacefully but she also seemed to be scared.

But that didn't matter. Because it meant that while she was lost in darkness, she was still alive.

"Hold on". Elysia tried to say.

xXx

"Wait so your telling me Roxas isn't here... but not only that, you don't even know if he's okay!"

Lea was screaming, he couldn't control it. After everything he thought he could see his friend again.

Mickey couldn't say anything.

He didn't know what to say.

Lea continued. "And I got him ice cream".

Mickey just laughed. "You'd be surprised how long those things stay solid".

But then all of a sudden there was a loud crash as Sora fell to the ground, clutching his head.

"Sora!" Mickey shouted.

xXx

Sora saw Roxas and another blonde haired boy fighting. They both fought with incredible power behind them, but it was almost like Roxas fought half heartedly.

But it wasn't the fight that interested Sora, it was where it was.

If this was another one of Ray's memories then that meant that Roxas was not only safe but he knew where he was.

xXx

Sora woke up.

"Roxas! Roxas is in Betwixt and Between".

Both Mickey and Lea jumped backwards out of shock.

"What?" They both asked.

"Roxas... I saw him... he's in Betwixt and Between".

Lea turned around. "Then I know where I'm going".

Mickey and Sora turned to look at him.

"Don't worry I'll bring him back". Lea said running towards the other Organisation members who were still on the beach.

**Authors Note: **So yeah that's done. I kinda like how so far half of my story arcs are revolving around Roxas. :D I mean I loved 358/2 Days. So I'm kinda obsessed with him. And he was the final boss in Coded, so yeah... Anyway more in a couple of days. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time.


	9. I Have A Promise To Keep

**Authors Note: **Well next chapter it is... I don't think I have anything to say. I actually don't this time. So this continues on from last time. There's a lot of corridors going in and out of Destiny Islands. I wonder if that would have any damage. It wont in my fic but its a thought. Anyway hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 9: I Have A Promise To Keep**

Repliku appeared out the other side of his dark corridor.

"Now... where would Sora and Kairi be?" He asked himself, searching through his false memories.

He looked around him, he was standing on a small island. With a wooden bridge heading over to a larger island.

Then he noticed a large group of people standing on the beach. People he knew, he wished he didn't but he knew them.

Then they all disappeared through dark corridors.

"Good riddance". He said to himself.

When he turned away from where the Organisation were standing he turned to some sort of ship that was on the beach.

Repliku thought about it for a moment, before realising that it would be as good as place as any to start.

He started to walk over to the ship, being swamped with memories that were not even his own.

"Will I ever forget?" He asked himself.

xXx

Everyone sat around Kairi as she started to come to.

"What happened?" The first thing she said, completely ignoring a literal splitting headache.

Everyone looked at each other, deciding who would explain. Sora was the only one who spoke up.

"Someone attacked us... to put it simply".

"Did you deal with them". She asked sweetly, and oddly.

"I did". Elysia said, walking through the door.

Kairi turned to Elysia.

Sora's worries began to break down but he still had to check a few things.

Everyone else however stepped outside, giving them both some space.

xXx

"Your Majesty... I know Becca's alive". Elysia said as they stood outside the gummi ship.

"How can you be sure?" He asked her.

"I saw her in a dream... a dream of memories. Then I saw her, surrounded in darkness. And alone".

Mickey shook his head. "I'm sorry Elysia, but to go back to that realm of Total Darkness, would be like handing ourselves over to the enemy. I'm sure if Becca's okay, she'll find a way to us".

"What if she can't though? What if she needs us?"

Mickey thought about his answer for several seconds.

"Why don't you want to save Liam?" Mickey asked.

"What?" She asked in shock.

"Why don't you want to see him again... after everything you told me I thought you would want to see him again, see him as you remembered him".

She looked down to her feet, completely losing heart.

"You didn't see him, when he wasn't himself". She began to cry. "It was almost... almost like he was never himself...".

"I'm sorry". Mickey said.

"It's fine... I just wish I could forget him as he was in that Pure Light Realm... and just see him how he was".

"Forgetting a memory isn't easy. But replacing it with new happy memories is so much easier... I'll help you find your Becca. Even if it means visiting the Realm of Total Darkness".

"Thank you". Elysia said wiping away her tears.

Then they heard a voice behind them. A familiar voice to Mickey but Elysia had only heard it a few times.

"Those are wise words, your Majesty".

Mickey turned around to be face to face with Riku.

"Riku!" He shouted.

"No... It's funny how no one remembers me... I'm his Replica".

Mickey jumped back summoning his key blade. Elysia did the same, seeing Mickey's reaction.

"How are you still alive?... Riku killed you didn't he?..."

"Well... yes, but then he saved me. I joined him in his heart. Until I was thrown out. Roxas and Namine said it was something to do with fighting Xehanort".

Sora walked out of the gummi ship. "You can all go come back in if you wa..." he said stopping at the sight of Repliku.

"Riku!" He shouted running towards him. "Wait till I tell Kairi your okay".

Mickey put his hand out to stop Sora.

"It's not Riku, Sora... It's his replica".

Sora stopped. "Replica! Didn't we deal with you in Castle Oblivion"

Repliku smiled. "Yes and no... Riku finished me but ended up saving me".

"How?" Sora asked, dropping his key blade.

"Same way you saved Ven". Mickey answered the question for Repliku.

"Oh... Wait does that mean Roxas and Namine are okay?"

"Yeah, there fine... But if they want to be free, they need your help".

"Axel went to help them". Sora replied.

"So it was him". Repliku spat. "He won't be able to... it has to be you and Kairi".

"So another adventure then?" Sora asked smiling.

Mickey turned to Sora. "Sorry Sora, but Kairi's in no state to travel. We'll have to wait awhile".

"What?" Sora asked.

"She can't... Sorry Sora". Mickey said, showing authority. For once.

Repliku turned to them both. "But I have a promise to keep... so Kairi better hurry up".

"For some reason... I don't like your promises". Sora said. Mickey nodded.

"You don't need too". Repliku said turning around.

"Where are you going?" Mickey asked him.

"To drop in on my old friend Axel. I reckon he'd be glad to see me". Repliku answered.

Sora ran up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Wait!... Have you seen Riku... I mean the real Riku".

Sora shouldn't of said that. It made Repliku think about his answer.

"No". He answered walking through a dark corridor.

xXx

Ven and Terra trained in the Land of Departure gardens, Aqua just stood on the sidelines watching the two boys go crazy.

"Your getting old Terra". Ven taunted.

Terra ran towards him and tried to knock him over.

Ven just jumped over his swing.

"Well I'm sorry Mr X-blade. We can't all be like you". Terra said jokingly.

Aqua stepped in at that point. "Terra... there's no need for that".

Ven was pretending to cry.

Terra dropped his defence and Ven ran into him, knocking him to the ground.

"That was unfair!" Terra shouted, covered in grass.

"You always taught me to never let my guard down". Ven said mockingly.

Terra looked to Aqua, who had some how been given the job of referee.

"He's right". Aqua said laughing.

Terra jumped to his feet, and started hitting Ven hard.

Ven tried to block most of the hits but Terra's strength was enough to break any defence. And Ven soon found himself on the ground.

Aqua continued to laugh.

"Come you two... enough's enough". Aqua said, trying to get them to calm down.

"Who put you in charge?" Terra asked, half heartedly.

"Okay MOM" Ven said, being sarcastic.

The two boys began to laugh before Aqua started to walk away.

"Where you going?" They both asked her.

"In for the night" She shouted back. "If you don't come in now... I may not be awake to open the doors".

"You wouldn't". Ven tested.

Aqua turned around, smiling evilly.

"She would". Terra said, looking at Ven.

Both boys sprinted after Aqua. Laughing as they did.

xXx

Riku lay still on the dark sand. Since his replica had left he hadn't moved. He was fixated to his thoughts.

Becca paced back and forwards behind him. She didn't know what to say. But she was also thinking, trying to decide if not being able to leave was a good thing.

"It's going to be a boring life". She whispered under her breath. "I never had a life like that with Ray around".

Riku jumped to his feet.

Becca looked at him confused. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

Riku shook his head. "There's something... something that we have to do".

Becca smiled. "What?" She asked. "I'm up for anything".

"I keep... keep sensing something. Almost like there's so much more to see here. I thought I'd seen everything. But now, there seems to be so much more".

"How can you tell" Becca asked him.

"I don't know. I just know they're there... just as they know we're here". Riku said summoning his key blade and spinning around.

Riku was right, behind him a Total Darkness Knight stood, just watching. Riku could only just see him, as he almost blended into his surroundings.

Becca jumped as she saw his eyes staring at her.

She summoned her key blade.

The Knight started to laugh.

"Two of you. Sitting in the darkness. Do you really think your any match to me. Here and now".

Then Riku started laughing.

"What?" The Knight asked.

"I'll destroy you, just like those that came before you". Riku ran towards him, but the Knight just sidestepped into the the deeper darkness beside him, disappearing from sight.

"Coward!" Riku shouted.

Becca ran towards him, standing next to him, holding her blade tightly.

The Knight reappeared by the water.

"I'm not hiding". The Knight said peacefully.

Riku flashed into Dark Mode. "When did I flash out?" He asked himself. "I must not be able to keep it up for long".

He shook his head. "Gotta keep that in mind".

Riku shot a Dark Firaga at the Knight, but once again he just stepped away.

"Stay still!" Riku shouted, charging at the Knight.

Becca followed him, landing her on hit as Riku missed.

"Bitch!" The Knight shouted.

Riku shook his head. "Say that again!" The Knight laughed.

Riku smashed his blade straight into the Knight.

Riku looked straight into his eyes as the Knight bent over in pain.

"I said say it again!" Riku screamed.

Riku brought his blade down on the Knights back. The Knight hit the floor.

Riku walked over to him.

Becca looked at Riku worriedly.

She ran after him, holding him back.

"Leave him... it doesn't matter". She said to him.

"No!" Riku shouted, pushing Becca away. "I'll kill him now, end it quickly".

Riku brought down his key blade, Becca quickly summoned her own and blocked his strike.

"Why?" Riku asked, staring at Becca.

"You have to calm down... Riku please".

Riku shook his head.

Becca let her key blade disappear.

Riku did the same.

The Knight just laughed. "I don't think you understand what war is". He said, mocking Becca and Riku before disappearing.

"You shouldn't of stopped me". Riku said turning away from Becca.

"And you should know, I can fight my own battles. Why? Why did you stand up for me like that?"

Riku didn't turn to face her.

"I told him I would protect you... and I keep my promises. Something my replica takes from me".

Becca smiled.

Riku turned around. "What?" He asked.

"You remind me of him... he always tried to keep promises".

"I don't try... I keep my promises".

xXx

Liam woke up in his bed.

Throwing open the curtains he looked out into the dark sky.

"How long have I slept for?" He asked himself.

He put his hand on his forehead. It was drenched in sweat.

"What's going on?"

Liam head ached, but more than that, he could hear this sound, almost like a faint heart beat. But it was calling him.

He opened his bedroom door and walked out. The heart beat got louder. Only slightly, but louder.

He walked down the hallway to the front door, an opened it. The heart beat got louder again.

Liam ran through the street, it was still night and the streets were completely empty.

He continued to run, following the gradually increasing volume of the heat beat. It was drawing him to it.

Finally he came to old ruins. With the blue and white tiled floors and walls.

He came to the end of the ruins. The heart beat was now so strong. But it was still pulling him to it.

He looked over the edge, looking into the Great Maw.

Liam jumped down into the Maw. The blue ground was cold and dark.

He walked slowly as the Heart beat seemed to not only get louder but faster.

Finally it stopped.

He came to a small clearing between one of the rocks. Inside there was something on fire, but it called Liam to hold it.

He reached for it, gripping the flaming object.

He pulled it out of the rock. Lifting it up.

"I thought I got rid of you". He said to it.

The flames finally died away, leaving behind Liam's key blade.

"Why do you call me? I don't deserve to hold you any more".

The flames flashed on, and then off again.

"What are you trying to tell me!" Liam shouted.

The key blade flew out of his hand. Disappearing through a small portal in the air.

Then in a flash, Liam disappeared.

Leaving the Great Maw silent and empty once again.

xXx

Squall woke up to the sound of the front door closing.

Immediately he jumped out of bed.

Grabbing his Gun blade that rested beside the door he rushed out.

He grabbed his jacket, and ran out the door, not even bothering to lock it.

He could see a shadow rushing down the streets.

"Where are you going" He asked.

He took off in its direction, running faster than he had ever had before.

He stopped, as he found he had lost track of Liam.

Then he heard something.

And then again.

And then he heard someone shout. "What are you trying to tell me!"

Squall knew where it came from. He ran into the ruins, leaping off of the edge, landing in the Great Maw. But as he landed, he saw a flash of flames. And everything fell silent.

"Liam... Why do you keep running away?" Squall asked.

He shook his head.

Turning around he was surprised to see Cloud standing beside him.

"What's with all the noise?" Cloud asked.

Squall shook his head. "Liam's gone again".

Cloud started to walk away. "The kid likes to travel. Leave him go... I'll watch him".

"Your going again?" Squall asked.

"Yeah... I've seen him. He's showed his face, after all these years". Cloud answered.

"Then stay safe".

"You to".

Cloud walked away, and Squall walked back to his house. The streets were still quiet. Even as the sun began to rise.

**Authors Note: **Hmm... what to say. Well I have nothing. So I hope you have enjoyed and I will see you next time.


	10. Crisis in the Colosseum

**Authors Note: **So I'm nearly at one of my check points for this story. It will most probably be next chapter, no actually the one after that. And then I can tick it off. But it is my first tick box... yeah I have a quite a lot more. But lets not worry about length or anything else. I just hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 10: Crisis in the Colosseum **

Liam woke up, covered in sand and dust he tried to push himself to his feet. But every part of his body ached, and it made it difficult to even get off of the ground.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked himself.

He looked around at the large room around him. It had no roof and what seemed to be seats surrounding it.

Looking at the architecture Liam finally noticed where he was.

"Wait... this is Olympus Colosseum. Me and... Ray came here".

Liam finally got to his feet.

Deciding to find a way out he came to a small door way that let to an equally small room.

Liam was shocked to see a small goat-man standing in front of him as he walked through the door.

The small goat-man didn't however turn around.

But he did speak. "Finished your training for today then kid".

"Training?" Liam asked.

The goat-man turned around. "Yeah..." The man stopped "Wait who are you?" He asked.

"I'm just passing through". Liam answered.

"Well that's not the greatest name I've ever heard but whatever".

Liam pushed his way past him, aiming for the exit.

"So Just Passing Through... you going to fight today? There's an all star line up. Even Herc's taking part".

Liam shook his head. "Sorry, I'm not interested".

Liam pushed open the door and took in the bright sun light once again.

And as his vision began to clear he saw two people standing in the courtyard.

"Cloud? How did he follow me?" Liam asked himself. "Do you think he sent me here?"

Liam turned around and darted back through the door.

"Only one way then. Looks like I'll have to fight". Liam said to himself.

"Changed your mind?" the goat man asked, turning around.

"Yeah... but sign me up as Liam".

"Got it Liam". The goat man laughed. "The names Phil".

xXx

Cloud and Hercules stood outside the Colosseum. Just talking.

"So what are you doing back here anyway?" Hercules asked.

"I heard someone I knew passed through. I need to find him".

Hercules nodded. "Hmm... a lot of people take part in these games. A description would be good".

"Big sword, long silver hair..."

"Big wing". Hercules continued.

"So you have seen him?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah. He's taking part today... he looks the part... I can tell you that".

Cloud nodded reaching for his blade. "The part?" He asked.

"He looks like a hero. Looks like he's seen a lot and helped a lot of people".

"Yeah maybe". Cloud said walking towards the entrance.

"Where you going?" Hercules asked running up behind him.

"I'm going to enter". Cloud answered as Phil walked out the door.

"Afraid not. Some kid just beat you to it". Phil said, shocking Cloud.

"What? I need to get in". Cloud shook his head. "Can't you get me in?" He asked.

Phil shook his head. "Can't happen. But you can come and watch".

Cloud shook his head, but walked into the Colosseum none the less.

xXx

Liam flew through the early rounds of the tournament. His challengers were either heartless, nobodies or aspiring heroes. None of them too much of a problem.

However Liam was nothing from great himself. He refrained himself from using any magic or abilities. He just wanted to keep to the old hack and slash method.

Using anything else reminded him of what he was.

xXx

Cloud not really watching the fights took a while to notice that it was Liam who had taken his place.

But when he tried to jump over into the arena he was stopped.

"What do you think your doing?" A very dark voice asked.

Cloud turned to see who spoke.

He was a middle sized man, but strangely he had a flaming head and blue skin.

"Hades". Cloud said spitefully.

"Your friend... you know the one you came to me about... yeah. He's here. He wanted me to help him".

"Sephiroth asked you for help?" Cloud asked.

"Yes... something about not being able to defeat these... what were they... oh yes. Knights. Darkness Knights or something. But he came to me weak and well nearly dead".

"These Knights... they nearly destroyed him!" Cloud asked, shocked.

"Yes... He told me that if he could not defeat them, how would he defeat you. So I offered him a boost in power. Some left over force that Maleficent gave me... back in the day".

"What! You gave him more power. He's my darkness. You've just thrown off the balance!" Cloud shouted.

"It's what I'm good at". Hades said laughing. "Now you my friend better sit down... the semi's are about to begin".

xXx

The first Semi final was between Liam and some unknown hero. He seemed to be wearing some black clothing. It seemed to be very similar to Clouds. Minus the lion head buckle.

But he also wore a helmet, that looked like he had just picked it up out of a donations box for the fight.

Liam walked into the middle of the arena. Looking straight at his opponent.

His opponent started to warm up. Squatting.

"What is he doing?" Liam asked himself.

Then he drew his blade.

Liam drew his key blade.

His opponents eyes went wide underneath his helmet.

"Its been a long time since I've seen one of those". His opponent stated.

"Yeah well... its something I wish I didn't have to see". Liam said under his breath.

And then after a short countdown the fight begun.

Liam's opponent dived straight into combat. His blade simple in structure was a straight blade that seemed to be light and easy to use, but also powerful.

As it crashed into Liam's defence, Liam tried to pull away, but his opponent was incredibly fast.

"Great another wannabe hero. How'd you get in the semi's". Liam's opponent taunted.

On that Liam charged into attack. With one quick sweep he knocked his opponent off his feet and down to the ground.

"Because of that". Liam replied.

His opponent leaped to his feat, kicking Liam out of his way. But as he did, his helmet came off. Revealing his black hair. It was flat at the front, running towards the back of his head where it spikes up behind it.

xXx

Clouds head hurt as he was flooded with memories.

That man's face. His heart told him he knew it. But his mind told him he didn't.

He even knew his name.

"Zack".

Cloud shook his head. "That can't be his name. I've never met him... never".

xXx

Liam and his opponent crashed blades. Neither giving in.

Every move either made was easily countered or blocked by the other.

Liam knew he could win, if he used his powers. But he refused to.

His opponent took every opportunity to hit Liam while he contemplated whether or not to use his abilities. Not really helping his cause.

"Giving up". Liam's opponent taunted as they both took a breather.

"Never". Liam replied rushing back into battle.

They blades clashed again. This time sending both of them away from each other.

But that just gave them both more of a run up to gain more power. And they both used it. Clashing in the middle.

This time the force given off sent them both into the air.

Liam kicked off of a pillar, launching himself at his opponent as he landed onto the ground.

But his opponent saw him coming and rolled out of the way, mid air. Leaving Liam crash into the ground.

His opponent stood above him, blade pointed towards him.

"You done?" He asked.

"No!" Liam shouted, summoning his blade back to him. "Far from it".

Liam's blade lit on fire as he smashed it into his opponents side.

Liam charged at his opponent as he was still in mid air. Continuing his combo.

Liam finished with a ball of fire. That hit his opponent in his chest. Sending him into the ground, leaving a crater around him.

Liam landed onto the ground, looking down onto his opponent he realised what he had done.

"No... I did it again".

Liam opponent pushed himself out of his crater.

"I'm not done... yet". He said, throwing himself at Liam.

Liam blocked one attack before giving in.

"No... not any more...". Liam said to himself, as his opponent started a combo.

When the combo ended. Liam lay on the ground. But refused to give up.

"Now you done?" His opponent asked.

"Yeah". Liam replied. Looking down at his key blade that lay on the ground. "I wont fight any more. I can't do it".

"Wait... you quit?" His opponent asked.

"Yeah... I don't want to hurt you if I do it like that". Liam replied.

"Then I give in too. I wont take a win if its not won".

Liam looked at him confused. "But..."

His opponent just laughed. "But nothing... I didn't win. So we both lose. Or draw either way".

Liam cracked a small smile.

His opponent offered Liam his hand, so that he could get up. Liam took it. And they both helped each other out of the arena.

"I'm Liam by the way".

"Nice to me you. I'm Zack".

xXx

Cloud jumped out of his seat. "No!" He shouted. Running down to the edge of the stands once again. But once again Hades appeared.

"Again... barriers. Okay kid". Hades mocked.

"How do I know him!" Cloud asked, with so much rage in his voice.

"Beats me... but I bet you good friend knows. Look he's coming on now for his Semi... oh wait as the kids quitted its the final. Good". Hades answered.

Cloud went to draw his blade, but Hades disappeared before he could.

"Coward". Cloud said.

xXx

The Final was Sephiroth against Hercules. And it started out well, but as the match went on, Hercules had finally met his match.

Sephiroth shot towards Hercules. Knocking him into the air, and then in an all mighty combo, Hercules fell to the ground. Beaten and defeated.

Liam and Zack watched the battle and until that moment, they did not want to intervene.

But they did talk.

"I know him". Zack realised.

"Who?" Liam asked.

"Sephiroth. I used to work with him. Or I trained where he used to work".

"You sure?" Liam asked again.

"Yeah... me and this other boy... um yeah is name was Cloud. We trained under this hero. His name was Angeal. And Angeal worked with these two other hero's. Genesis and Sephiroth".

"Sephiroth used to be hero!" Liam asked shocked. "And wait... you know Cloud".

"Well yeah... I know Cloud we grew up together. But then again its been a while since I last saw him. And Sephiroth still is a hero... he was the best back then".

Liam thought for a second. "Sephiroth is Clouds darkness. And now your telling me... he's his trainer". Liam asked.

"Well yeah... and wait Darkness?"

"It's a long story...".

"Well look". Zack said pointing at the fight as Sephiroth brought Hercules to the ground. "Sephiroth will do the honourable thing now... you watch".

Liam watched as Sephiroth brought his blade towards Hercules chest. He stood above, holding it in place ready to end it.

"That's right!" Hades shouted for all to hear.

"No!" Zack shouted, running out of the tunnel he and Liam stood in. Zack ran into Sephiroth knocking him off balance.

"What are you doing Sephiroth!" Zack shouted. "Your meant to be the hero!"

Sephiroth threw Zack off of him.

"Zack? I thought you were dead". Sephiroth asked surprised, but still his anger never left him.

"What are you doing! What would Angeal say!"

Sephiroth laughed. "What would Angeal say... What would he say Zack!"

"He would say that you have lost your honour!" Zack shouted, jumping up to his feet.

"My honour. He did say that..."

Zack looked confused. "Did?"

Sephiroth ignored Zacks question. "Have you seen him recently?" He asked instead.

"No... that's why I've been travelling. I thought he might of left home... after the Genesis ordeal". Zack answered.

Sephiroth continued to laugh. "He hasn't been travelling. He never left home. After I threw you off Nibelhiem. He waited for you... And when you came back he was amazed, but with Genesis on the run he couldn't bear to see you... then after Genesis you left right?"

"Yeah I left... I couldn't find Angeal. Or you! And wait you threw me from home... you threw me from home! I was thirteen!"

"And I didn't think you would survive... but look where you are. You couldn't find me or Angeal because we fought. He heard what I had done to Cloud... so I killed him".

Zacks eyes flew open in rage. "You... you killed him!" Zack drew his blade and ran at Sephiroth. But he just swatted him away.

Sephiroth started to laugh again. "You killed Genesis... I killed Angeal...I'm the last hero".

"Your no hero... none of your honour remains. All you have left is empty heart". Zack answered jumping to his feet once again. So filled with anger.

"You want to fight me! Zack... I always thought that this would end back home... but if this is your last request then so be it". Sephiroth drew Masamune and pointed it at Zack.

"I wont be the one that dies!" Zack shouted, as he ran at Sephiroth in rage.

**Authors Note: **First I will say sorry to any body who does not understand the second half of this chapter. I'm sort of drifting into Crisis Core. I need to set a back ground to the FF7 Characters. And this is what I came up with. In fact to those hard core Crisis Core fans, you will notice that this is not actually the story to Crisis Core. Yes its different mainly because if it was to fit in... Cloud and Zack would have to be in their twenties in BBS. Making them 30+ in this... Yeah it cant happen. So this is the back story to Zack, Cloud and Sephiroth in Kingdom Hearts. Not their alternate FF forms. But to explain this properly I will do a side story as I have massive idea's as to how this could work out... but it's not relevant to this story. But it will help. So when its up if you want to read it that would be great. If not then I will sum it up in Part 2 of this chapter. Which should be out soon. But thanks for reading and sorry for the long Authors note... My fault... to much to explain.


	11. Core of the Problem

**Authors Note:** Okay here we go again. Part 2 of my FF7 focus. I hope you enjoy, and if your still confused after this chapter there will be an extended Authors Note covering mostly everything to do with this that isn't spoilers. But yeah hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 11: Core of the Problem **

"You want to fight me! Zack... I always thought that this would end back home... but if this is your last request then so be it". Sephiroth drew Masamune and pointed it at Zack.

"I wont be the one that dies!" Zack shouted, as he ran at Sephiroth in rage.

Sephiroth immediately blocked Zack's first attack. But failed to block the second.

But it only fazed him for mere seconds, straight away he stood up and took a swing with his own blade.

Zack jumped out the way, landing with his feet against a pillar. Launching off it, he caught Sephiroth off guard, nearly knocking him off his feet.

Zack started a combo, even while still being in mid air. But Sephiroth soon recovered. With an Aerial spin, Sephiroth was soon flying in the air, while Zack crashed to the ground.

"How about you come down to my level!" Zack shouted at the now flying Sephiroth.

Sephiroth just ignored him.

"Fine!" Zack shouted, leaping into the air. With one swing, he hit Sephiroth's wing, knocking him from his flying position.

With another leap, Zack was back into the air, this time taking the high ground.

"You used to the hero!" Zack shouted, bringing his blade down on Sephiroth who stood below him.

But he just blocking the attack, knocking Zack to the side of him.

Zack jumped to his feet and tried again.

"I used to look up to you!" Zack screamed. Swinging his blade around him, trying to hit Sephiroth from the side.

But he blocked it again, this time throwing Zack over him.

"And he trusted you! We all trusted you! Genesis, Angeal, Cloud and me!" Zack stopped, standing up again he saw Sephiroth's mood change.

Sephiroth lifted his blade.

"Genesis became obsessed with knowledge. Angeal became obsessed with his broken friendships. I... I became obsessed with the power that we should of all had!" He started calmly but the more he spoke, the angrier he got.

Zack took a step back as he saw Sephiroth hold out his blade, pointing it towards him.

"Genesis was confused, Angeal kept to his honour. You... you... you have no excuse! You killed your friend, tricked me into killing one and killed the other yourself. What happened to you!"

Sephiroth charged towards Zack, but he was just quick enough to dodge his blow. Kicking off his blade as it was nearly impaled through him.

Sephiroth leapt into the air once again, getting an aerial view on Zack. Preparing his next move.

"Zack did you know what they did to us. They turned us into what we fought. They infused us with the energy that was given off by those creatures!"

Zack stopped confused. "What?"

"You... you, Angeal, Genesis and Cloud. They gave us the powers of the heartless and the nobodies. Making their own super soldiers. But they didn't think we would find out...".

Zack stopped as he thought for a second.

Sephiroth continued. "With the light from sacrificed pure hearts, and the body of a nobody and the strength of a heartless. They created us, from the things we fought!"

Zack stopped.

"Genesis was right! But I wasn't created, I have parents, and so does Angeal, Cloud and Genesis!"

Sephiroth laughed.

"What about me then Zack? What about me...?"

Zack stopped again. "I never met your parent, nor heard you speak about them..."

Sephiroth's eye's lit up. "That's because they never existed! The good professor took the energy from the first Guardian Heartless. Mixed it with more darkness, the light they collected and the frame from a nobody! They never needed a empty shell for you... but for me... that's all I am".

Sephiroth continued. "I may of left you to die when you were thirteen, but those monsters at Nibelheim, they poisoned you three years earlier. They set your life out. To die!"

"No!" Zack shouted.

Sephiroth dove to the ground, aimed at Zack, he brought his blade round. As the blade came close, Zack feared the worst, seeing no way of escape.

xXx

A Few Moments Earlier.

Cloud watched as the two men fought in the arena.

"I have to get in there!" Cloud shouted.

"Can't let you do it". Hades chuckled.

Cloud drew his blade and swung it around him. But it hit nothing.

Hades laughed. "Is that all you got".

Cloud closed his eyes.

With one swing, he knocked Hades to the ground.

Hades backed away in fright. "How!"

Cloud brought his blade down on him again. "Like this!".

Hades disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Reappearing at the back of the stands.

Cloud charged towards him.

Hades threw a fire ball towards him. Cloud side stepped out the way, and continued to run towards him.

As he did he noticed the stands were now empty, apart from one man, sitting alone in the corner.

Then he stood up, and began walking towards Cloud and Hades. He wore a red cloth, that covered him like a coat. He held a large blade over his shoulder. He had black hair, that spiked at the front, it also had a tint of grey in it. His right eye was covered by a scar and his left shoulder was covered by a pad that was decorated slightly.

He continued to walk towards Hades.

Hades turned to look at him. Completely ignoring Cloud.

"Do I know you?" Hades asked, throwing a fire ball at his feet.

The man continued to walk.

"Yes. You were part of my story once... I wanted to make sure you never make an appearance again. I just had to wait until you showed up".

He swung his blade with his right hand, keeping his left hand tucked under his coat.

"Wait a second!" Hades shouted. "Not you again!"

The man just laughed.

He swung his blade again this time hitting Hades, throwing him against the wall.

The man turned to Cloud. "Fight if you wish".

Hades' blue flame turned red, as well as the rest of his body.

Both men just shook their heads. And in one mighty swing from both of them, Hades was knocked through the wall and out of the Colosseum.

Cloud went to turn to the other man but he was already walking away.

"Thanks..." Cloud tried to say.

The man ignored him.

"Aren't you going to help?" Cloud asked him, running up behind him.

"It's nothing to do with me... I'll fight my own battles".

Cloud shook his head. "Fine... Sephiroth is my problem. I just hope that other boy is okay". He said aloud.

"You know its strange to talk to yourself".

Cloud shook it off. "Thanks anyway...um.. uh". Cloud realised he didn't know his name.

"Auron".

"What?"

"My name. And yours?" Auron remained peaceful.

"Cloud. But why do you want to know?"

"We'll be working together very soon... there's a war coming".

"What happened to I'll fight my own battles?" Cloud asked.

"I fight when it means my story keeps playing. If that's going to happen... we all need to fight". Auron answered, walking away. "Now you need to help your friends". Auron said looking back at Sephiroth flying in the air. "I'd hurry if I were you".

Cloud looked down the Sephiroth who was about to bring his blade on a momentarily dazed Zack.

Cloud looked back to where he was looking. Auron was gone.

Cloud then leapt from the stands into the arena, with the barriers now gone.

But when he got there, someone had already beat him there.

xXx

Sephiroth's blade had been stopped by a key blade. A flaming key blade.

Liam now stood in front of Sephiroth, Cloud and Zack.

"A boy". Sephiroth laughed.

Liam lifted his key blade, knocking Sephiroth's blade from his hand.

"How?" Sephiroth shouted.

Liam looked at him. They were both so filled with anger at that point.

Liam lifted his key blade once again, with one swing he knocked Sephiroth away from him, forcing him into the dirt.

Zack jumped to his feet. "Thanks Liam". Then he turned to Cloud. "Cloud?" He asked.

Cloud looked at him, but his head began to hurt again. "Do I know you?"

"Yeah come on... do you remember Nibelheim?"

"Where?" Cloud asked.

Zack gave up for a moment as he saw Sephiroth stand up.

Zack drew his blade.

Cloud did the same.

Liam lit his key on fire once again.

Sephiroth spat into the sand.

"Another day then". He said flying away.

"Coward!" Zack shouted.

Cloud looked confused. "He's never ran before". He said under his breath.

Cloud turned and began to walk away.

Zack turned to Liam.

"You think he's okay?" Zack asked.

"No... it's almost like... like he remembers but... he cant bring himself to". Liam answered.

"Is there anyone that can help him?"

"I know someone... Ray told me about her once... but its a long shot".

"Ray? Her?" Zack asked.

"My friend... he passed away recently... and she has the power of memories. Maybe if Cloud has a strong enough connection to Sora... it might work".

"I didn't understand any of that... but I'm up for it... lead the way". Zack said to Liam, running up behind Cloud.

Zack took a second to think. "Sorry but I think I've had you confused with someone else. But I still have a question... can you take me somewhere... I don't really know how to get off world... I've been stuck here for a while".

Cloud turned around, shaking his head. "Um... sorry... I cant help you".

Zack's heart dropped.

"But I think... No I know where Sephiroth is... if you can get me off world, we can chase him".

"What's he done to you?" Cloud asked, now calmer.

Zack finally told the truth. "He took someone from me... well someone's. People I hold close to me".

Cloud took a second. But it was his heart that made the choice in the end. It told him to trust Zack. So he did.

"Fine... but where too?"

Zack turned back to Liam.

"Destiny Islands". Liam answered.

Cloud was confused now. "Why there?" He asked himself under his breath.

Liam and Zack led the way, even though they had no clue where they were going.

Cloud turned to them. "This way".

xXx

Some time later.

Zack, Cloud and Liam stood around a motor bike. That was conveniently hidden in the alleyway of two houses in the lower towns.

"How does this get us off world?" Zack asked.

"It's an old prototype I stole. If I can build up enough speed, if basically flows past the barriers and into another world". Cloud answered.

"Yeah but there's three of us". Zack pointed out the obvious.

"So" Cloud asked.

"We're not going to fit on it".

Cloud looked across to Liam, who stood silently. "Then we make two trips". Cloud said.

"No need..." Liam finally spoke up. "I know a way".

"You sure?" Zack asked.

"Yeah... If I'm using the key blade again, I may as well use it for everything it can do".

Cloud nodded. Turning his attention to Zack.

"Get on".

Zack and Cloud climbed onto the bike.

Liam thought for a second, trying to bring forward memories of when he was not himself. Watching Ray travel between worlds.

Liam opened his eyes, and threw his key blade into the air. It disappeared, reappearing as a glider.

"Wow...". Zack said. "It has been a while since I've seen one of those".

Liam turned to him. "Huh?"

"Oh I met three other wielders about seventeen years ago. They're probably not around any more". Zack answered.

Liam nodded. But Cloud turned to him worriedly.

"You know how to use it though?" He asked.

"Nope... but I can't see it being too difficult".

xXx

Zack and Cloud stood in the street, looking up and laughing.

Liam was practising his flight skills in the sky. Before taking off into the void. But he was a long way off any good on his glider.

"You know... this is easy". He said to himself. Before nosediving into the ground. "Or it was".

Cloud stopped realising he had let his mind wander from his objective.

"Come on, we have to go".

Zack wiped the smirk off his face and nodded.

Liam jumped back onto his glider and tried again.

"See you on the Islands then". Liam said looking at the two men.

Liam took off into the sky through a small portal.

Cloud put his bike into gear and hit the acceleration. Pelting it down the steps, he nearly ran over too many people. He didn't hit anyone, but he was close. Finally he reached enough speed and they found themselves driving a long what seemed to be an highway made of crystals.

"Now what?" Zack asked, staring into the beautiful scenery.

"We follow the road". Cloud answered simply.

**Authors Note: **Fun fun fun. These two chapters have been my favourite to write so far. I'm slightly obsessed with Final Fantasy 7. Not as much as I am with KH but I'm still pretty obsessed. But this A/N is going to be a long one. So if you don't care about the past of these FF7 Characters then thanks for reading and I'll have more for you soon, actually there may be an extended wait, probably a week. I have important things going on. So I'll see you in a weeks time. Tops.

However if your still here then I have some explaining to do. Firstly below is nothing more than a simple time line plan of what happened to the KH versions of the FF7 Characters. I will be writing a short story on this. Just because I think its interesting how no one understands what happened to Sephiroth and Cloud at the beginning. Obviously its different to the FF7 story but I want to fill in the gap. But if you cant be bothered to read a short story then you can get a general overview of what happened in the time line below:

To begin, everything that happens that is not set in a location purposely happens in Nibelheim. Why... because Midgar seems boring to write. And a world called Nibelheim sounds so much better. You would have had to of played a FF7 game to understand the world references.

But onto the actual time line.

Sephiroth. This takes place before the events of Birth by Sleep.

Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis basically start their lives out how they did in Crisis Core. They are friends when they are very young, and sign up to join SOLDIER. They undertake the experiment becoming super soldiers. However Sephiroth already went under the experiment years before. Basically doubling him in strength. But leading the way into his own madness.

The three of them soon become the only living members of the higher class of SOLDIER, with its previous members becoming too old, passing away or choosing to lead different lives. The director of SOLDIER asks for them to take in apprentices. Only Angeal agrees to do so. Taking in two.

Cloud and Zack train under Angeal. He takes them in when they were very young. It is not his call however. He is told from a higher command to do so. By the time Cloud and Zack are old enough, around the age of ten, they undertake the experiment that Angeal and the others underwent years earlier. However, the experiment has been perfected now, when before it created Unstable super soldiers. This may of taken place around the same time Master Eraqus begins to train Terra and Aqua.

The Wutai War begins. Unlike Crisis Core, Zack is too young to join in the fight. Although because of this Angeal does not wish to fight along side his friends. Sephiroth's anger becomes the best of him, as well as his jealousy. He attempts to kill both Zack and Cloud. But can only throw Zack off Nibelheim. Cloud however eludes him. Zack is fourteen at this point, Cloud is twelve.

Sephiroth gets his wish and with Zack gone, Angeal joins the war. Along with Genesis the three of them enter the capital of Wutai, ending the war. Wutai and Nibelheim are on the same world. The war started over land issues as they are so close together.

During the war Cloud leaves in order to try and find Zack. Just believing that he ran away.

At this time Birth By Sleep takes place. Zack is seen in Olympus Colosseum, Cloud is seen by no one of importance.

Genesis begins to go crazy, Sephiroth plays a major part in this. Twisting his mind to get what he needs.

Zack returns. Around the time BBS ends. Along with Sephiroth and Angeal they track down Genesis. Sephiroth tries to make Angeal kill Genesis. He cannot and disappears. Sephiroth then turns to Zack. Making him think that he must destroy him to save Angeal. Zack hunts down Genesis, and they fight until the death.

Zack leaves once again, to find Angeal.

Sephiroth hunts Angeal down, finding him hidden up in the mountains in Nibelheim. Angeal finds out the truth, and Sephiroth kills him to hide his past.

Sephiroth uses the technology at Nibelheim to call Cloud home but also to add more heartless DNA to himself. Creating his one wing. ( And so comes his signature KH move Heartless Angel) He twists his mind making him believe that he is his darkness. The more Cloud hates Sephiroth the strong he becomes. The more he fears him the stronger he becomes. The darkness that Sephiroth pretended to be, he soon became as he fed of Clouds dark thoughts and feelings. Because of this Clouds memories become warped and many become forgotten.

With his last few memories Cloud holds onto his memories of his former mentor. Taking the Buster Blade from the dead body of Angeal. He fights Sephiroth for the first time. Winning.

Sephiroth survives but runs away. Knowing that the more Cloud follows him, the more he will hate him, the stronger he will become.

Before he leaves Cloud uses the same technology Sephiroth used in order to give himself a wing. He also steals a prototype motorcycle, that allows him to travel between the worlds.

Zack returns home to Nibelheim. Does not find Angeal as Cloud gave him a burial. He settles down for a few years, protecting Nibelheim as he watched Angeal do all those years before.

KH1 begins. Cloud meets Sora at Olympus Colosseum. At the end of KH1, Cloud fight Sephiroth. In an air battle. (This actually happened. Although it is not necessarily canon. It was in the final mix version, and has never been confirmed to have actually happened) But Sephiroth wins this battle. Ripping Clouds wing off ( makes sense. As he does not have it in KH2). Leaving his fall to the ground, trying to kill him.

Cloud, just alive, returns to Nibelheim. Unfortunately he does not meet Zack. ( I suppose its just unlucky. Maybe everything could have been fixed there and then). He meets Tifa. He did know her before but his memories are sketchy. She remembers him but believes that Sephiroth is his darkness and promises to help. Hopefully to help him remember her. He went there to actually recreate a wing, but Tifa stopped him. While there he also picks up the black soldier uniform. (Explaining his change in clothes in Kh2).

And so that is it. It shall be continued in this fic. But to put it simply, Zack hears of Clouds return but never actually meets him. After making sure that Nibelheim is safe, taking quite a long time. He sets out. And this is where we get these two chapters.

I'm sorry. That was a flipping long Time line. I didn't realise. But if you interested then please check it out when its up. It's going to be a side project. Well actually its going to put this fic on hold until its done as I don't expect it to be that long. That's why I wont be uploading to this for a while. Also... its good for building tension. :D Anyway thanks for sticking around for longer. And I hope you big FF7 fans don't mind me doing this and will enjoy it. Thanks again. And I'll see you soon.


	12. A Day Before Departure

**Authors Note: **Okay, well as I'm waiting on some things before I put my side project up I'm going to go ahead and write the next chapter in this. All I can say is that I have finally reached my first tick box :D. And so I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 12: A Day Before Departure. **

Kairi sat in the gummi ship. Both the King, Donald and Goofy were making sure that her injury had healed well.

It had been many weeks since her accident and it seemed like she had made a miraculous recovery. She had memory blank spots sometimes but there was never anything to serious. Never anything yet anyway.

Sora walked in. "So... is she okay?" Sora asked.

"I've been fine for over a week". Kairi answered moving her head.

Donald started to got angry. "Stay still!" He barked.

"Sorry". Both Kairi and Sora answered.

Mickey started laughing.

"Yes Sora, Kairi's fine. Apart from what you already know there's nothing else to worry about".

"Good. But can we go now?... I never thought home could get boring". Sora breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't know". Mickey answered. "Maybe if we had more help. We don't know how strong they are".

Sora nodded. But Kairi jumped to her feet. "But I'm fine... look". Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, twirling it around in her hand.

Mickey smiled, looking at her back to normal.

"Fine... but lets wait a day first".

"Why a day?" Sora asked.

Mickey shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Gosh I just have a feeling we should wait".

Kairi ran to Sora and grabbed his hand. "Come on Sora, lets go for a walk".

Sora's eyes opened wide. "What?" He asked himself.

Donald and Goofy started laughing, watching Sora get dragged out the ship, back outside onto the beach. Mickey just smiled.

xXx

23 Hours before Departure

Sora and Kairi lay against the Paopu fruit tree.

It was dark out. And the night was rolling in. But they didn't want to waste any of their time. Even though they would be together, they had no clue as to what was coming the next day.

Sora turned to look at Kairi.

"Are you sure your okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine... you look after yourself okay. I worry about me".

Sora thought for a moment. "Well I'm sorry for worrying about you".

Kairi turned to look at him, kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks".

They both fell silent then, not knowing what to say next.

After a few minutes however. Kairi started talking again.

"So Namine and Roxas. They're okay". She said overjoyed..

"Yeah..." Sora answered. "If anything... that's where we're going first".

"Do you think Riku's replica has caught up with Axel and everyone?" Kairi asked him.

"I don't know..." Sora answered. "I don't trust him... he's Riku but he seems so much more..."

"Much more what?" She asked.

"Darker. He seems so much darker".

"Riku was dark... he always was. Maybe he's more like Riku than you realise. Just you can't bring yourself to believe it".

Sora turned to Kairi dazed.

"Sorry". She said looking down at the sand.

"Your right". Sora answered. "And yes... I think he would of told them by now.

And from then they stopped. Slowly drifting to sleep. They wanted to stay awake. Trying to keep their precious time. But sleep took them and the hours flew by.

xXx

23 Hours Before Departure.

In Betwixt And Between.

Roxas and Namine stood in the centre of the platform that they had called their home for too many years.

Roxas summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

"You sure?" Roxas asked her.

"Yeah... I may as well learn. Gives us something else to do".

Roxas frowned. "Okay... fine. Here". Roxas said handing Namine Oathkeeper. "Now where do I start?" Roxas asked himself aloud.

But Namine had a better idea and started to swing Oathkeeper.

"Hey..." Roxas said laughing. "Calm down, lets start with something simple".

Namine burst out laughing. "How much simple can a hack and slash be...?"

Roxas blinked. "What?"

"How hard can it be to swing a blade?" Namine asked, rephrasing her last question.

"Okay Miss I think I'm ready already".

Namine laughed. "Good job you look good".

"Why?" Roxas asked confused.

Namine face palmed. "Because your not exactly funny... or smart". She said laughing.

Roxas shook his head. "I have no come back..."

"Why you given up already?". She said running up to him, trying to knock him over with a couple of hits.

Roxas nodded, jumping away from Namine's attacks. "You beautiful, smart and funny. I have nothing..."

Namine walked up to him, dropping Oathkeeper on the ground. She put her arms around him, and held him tight. "Yeah but I wouldn't change anything..."

A dark corridor opened on the side of the platform. Repliku walked out of it.

"Wow... am I interrupting anything". He asked.

Namine let go of Roxas, and he summoned both his key blade back to him.

"No not at all". Roxas answered sarcastically.

"So what's up?" Namine asked.

"Kairi's hurt. Or she was. So that's why they're taking their time".

"It's fine". Namine answered. "We can wait". She turned to Roxas. "Right?"

"Yeah... But what took you so long? You've been gone for months?" Roxas asked him.

Repliku ignored him.

Namine tried instead. "So what have you been up too?"

"Our old friend Axel... and the rest of the gang. They're waiting around in Twilight Town. I decided to pay them a visit. After finding them... And my bloody dark corridors keep playing up... throwing me out in the wrong places". He said with a mixture of emotion.

"Axel's outside?". Roxas jumped up.

"Yeah... Him and nine more of the organisation". Repliku answered.

Namine didn't know what to say.

"Larxene isn't around though... I made sure of that". Repliku said looking straight at Namine.

Namine relaxed. "But why are they here?" she asked.

"Don't know... I didn't give them enough time to answer". Repliku answered.

"You did what?" Roxas asked.

"Why do you care" Repliku asked him.

"Because some of them are my friends".

Repliku just laughed. "Yeah well... nobodies don't have friends. I learnt that in Castle Oblivion".

Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Repliku summoned Soul Eater.

"Both of you! Calm Down!" Namine shouted.

Both boys dropped their weapons.

Roxas nodded. Repliku just stood still.

"Now..." Namine Started. "What happened Riku?"

He nodded. "Sora told me that Axel had just been there. So I followed his trail and ended up in Twilight Town. After a lot of corridor problems". He spat. "So when I got there they had all split up. So I tracked each one down, one by one. Just to say hello".

"Hello?" Roxas asked angrily.

"Yeah I went to drop a couple of choice words. But also have a quick spar for old times sake". He answered laughing. "But don't worry. I only knocked them around a bit. They're fine".

Roxas relaxed. As the Namine and himself stood silently, Repliku opened up a corridor.

"Where are you going?" Namine asked him.

"I've kept to my promise. Time to find another". He said walking away.

Roxas looked at the corridor as it fizzled out of existence. "So that's it... Now we wait". Roxas said.

xXx

11 Hours Until Departure.

Elysia sat on the beach as the sun began to rise. She had slept in the wooden huts again. Sora and Kairi on the little Paopu fruit island and Mickey, Donald and Goofy in the ship. They were all making sure they were ready.

But as she saw the sun come up from behind the other island, she was shocked to see a portal appear above the ocean.

Out came a key blade glider. It was not flown very well but it was a key blade glider none the less.

As it came close to the beach, Elysia scrambled to her feet, running backwards as it crash landed directly where she had been sitting.

She opened her eyes to see a huge sand cloud surrounding the crash.

"Aeroga". She shouted, as a gust of wind cleared away the blinding sand.

A man in a flaming armour now stood on the beach. The glider was gone and instead he held a key blade.

"Who are you?" Elysia asked summoning her key blade.

Then the remaining sand cleared. And she knew exactly who it was.

"You forgot me?" He asked her. As his armour broke down.

"Never". She said running towards him. "Liam, why didn't you come back?" She asked. Holding him tight.

Liam put his arms around her. "I'm sorry". He said.

"It's okay... just never leave again".

"Not without you". He answered.

The two of them sat on the beach, and just talked. Catching up, letting themselves become lost in each other again. Just so that they could feel just right again.

xXx

Mickey awoke to hear a loud crash outside.

Immediately he jumped from his bed, and ran outside.

On the beach, he saw two people. They had their feet in the water and their heads back against the sand.

Mickey walked over slowly.

As they spoke he knew one of them.

"Elysia... who's this?" Mickey asked, startling both Elysia and Liam.

Elysia turned around. "Oh your Majesty..."

Liam cut her off. "Sorry you Majesty. I'm Liam. It's an honour to finally meet you".

Liam jumped to his feet, and held his hand out. Mickey looked up at him, deciding if he could trust him. But in the end he took his hand anyway.

"Thank you Liam. Gosh it's great to finally have you back with us".

The three of them stood still for a minute. Deciding on what to say.

But Mickey finally broke the ice. "Well I'll leave you two alone then". He said walking back to the ship.

Elysia ran after him. "With Liam... doesn't that mean we can go now?"

Mickey nodded. "As long as he's up for it... and we can trust him".

Liam overheard the conversation. "You can... I will take my heart from myself, before I let the darkness touch it again".

Mickey just turned around and walked away.

xXx

9 Hours Until Departure.

Sora woke up. Kairi's head was against his chest as she slept soundly.

He didn't want to move. In case he woke her.

Sora looked up into the bright sky.

"It won't be long now". He said to himself.

Then out of no where he heard an engine. On the beach.

He tried to turn his head, but he couldn't move very far.

But Kairi was waking up anyway. The engine must of woken her.

Sora turned around. The engine was a motor bike. And on the bike sat Cloud and another man he had never met before.

As Kairi started to come too, Sora lifted her head off of him and jumped to his feet.

"Cloud." Sora called.

Cloud turned to look at him.

"Sora... have you seen Sephiroth?"

"What?" Sora asked.

"I asked if you've seen Sephiroth. I was told he was hear". Cloud answered.

"No... I haven't seen him".

Cloud turned to look at Zack who stood behind him.

"Who's your friend?" Sora asked.

"My names Zack. And I'm a good friend of Clouds" Cloud turned to look at him confused. Zack continued. "And Cloud can't remember me... I was told to see someone called... Namine?"

Kairi walked up behind Sora.

"Namine's not here". She answered. "But I'm the closest you'll get". Kairi rubbed her eyes trying to adjust to the bright light.

Cloud pulled out his blade. "So Sephiroth isn't here?" He asked Zack.

Zack took a step back. "Come on mate. You have to remember...".

Cloud shook his head. "I don't know you... why do you know me?"

"Because you do know me... you just can't remember. Trust me... when we find this Namine... you'll remember me fine. You'll remember everything".

Cloud turned away. "I don't need this. I need to destroy Sephiroth. Nothing more... nothing less". Cloud climbed back onto his bike.

Cloud hit the acceleration and sped down the beach, until he disappeared from sight.

"He won't get far". Liam said, walking behind everyone.

"And you are?" Sora asked. Before realising. "Wait... you killed me!" Sora shouted summoning his key blades. Kairi summoned her own and Zack pulled out his blade.

Elysia ran in front of him. "He's with me!" She shouted.

Sora looked confused. "But he killed me!"

"But he wasn't himself". Elysia answered for Liam.

Sora was flooded with Ray's memories once again. He saw how Liam had been, and how he had lost his mind. But also his Ray's memories began to cross over with his own. He saw Riku and Liam, standing side by side. As if they had been through the same thing.

Sora nodded. "I forgive you". He dropped his key blades, letting them disappear.

Kairi was shocked.

xXx

7 Hours Until Departure.

Liam explained everything. To everyone, as they sat inside the gummi ship.

When he finished Zack still had one question. "So... how won't Cloud get very far?"

Liam smiled. "Simply because... think of the time we got here in. It took us a long time. The space between the worlds is growing, like they are being split off for a reason".

Mickey jumped into the conversation. "It's the best way to contain the chaos of war. Hold it to one place, stop it from moving".

"But can't pure light and total darkness get anywhere?" Sora asked.

"Yes... so really, if we don't hurry. We could lose worlds to them". Elysia answered.

"Then we go now". Sora said.

"No... we leave when we planned too". Mickey asserted his authority for once.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Because... I still feel like there's more to come".

"More? As in what?" Elysia asked.

"I don't know. It's just some thing's telling me not to leave. Not yet anyway".

xXx

1 Hour Before Departure.

Everyone stood outside the gummi ship.

Mickey was doing some last minute checks.

"So we head to Twilight Town first... to free Roxas and Namine, and then..."

Elysia jumped in. "Then we find Becca".

"Okay". Mickey answered.

Then as they all climbed aboard, there was a huge crash. Followed by the sound of crashing waves.

Everyone ran outside.

In the sea, between the two islands, stood a giant creature. It looked like it was purely made of Pure Light. It seemed to look like a some sort of serpent, rising from the ocean. But it also seemed to be able to fly.

But that was not all. Opposite the creature a man stood. A man made of darkness. He held a sword, longer than Sephiroth's and wider than Cloud's in his hand. The two intruders seemed to be in the middle of a fight.

Mickey looked across at the fight.

"I knew this would happen". Mickey said worried.

"How!" Sora asked, shouting over the noise the fight was producing.

Mickey did not answer. In stead he stared across at an empty part of the beach. But in his eyes it was not empty. But a boy stood there. Ray stood there.

"Thank you". Mickey said under his breath, as the the ghost disappeared.

Everyone drew their blades. Ready to attack or defend, whatever was needed to protect Destiny Islands.

**Authors Note: **And so cookie crumbles. Come on if you've read my previous fic you will know it's not short of action in any way. And I thought that this chapter would be a better one to take a break on. A nice... not cliff hanger but... something to look forward to. But yeah, I hope you have enjoyed, it was great to write this chapter. As I take a break I'm open to suggestions on who you would like to see more of. But I would greatly appreciate if you could check out my side story once it is put up, if it is not already. But thanks anyway. Have a great day. :D


	13. There's Always More

**Authors Note: **Yay. I can finally get back to writing this. I been wanting to write this for so long but I also really enjoyed writing my other side project as well. But I know where my priorities lie and that is here. But anyway, because I'm an evil person you won't see anything from the guys at Destiny Islands. :P Because I have other characters to cover. Sorry. But I hope you enjoy none the less. I know I'll enjoy writing these next few chapters. Oh also before I forget, I may slow down with my writing for a while. I now have to find time for a very special lady, and while she knows I do this, I know that I've got to find time to write when I'm not with her. So sorry about that. But anyway, hope you enjoy. :D

**Chapter 13: There's Always More. **

Fallan, Will and Connor walked through the town at Olympus Coliseum. They were just taking in everything around them, you could of called it recon the way they were doing it.

Suddenly they were stopped when a motorbike came towards them, the three of them were given no chance to move, but the two men on the bike were quick enough as to not hit anyone.

Fallan counted his luck. "

"Are you okay?" He asked Will and Connor.

"Yeah fine". They both answered.

"Good. Well that was strange anyway. You don't see many of them around here. Well you don't see any". Fallan said.

Will and Connor remained silent. They really didn't know what to say.

The three of them finally came to the Coliseum gates, not noticing anything else odd.

But as they did they were stopped at the gate.

"Sorry the Coliseums closed". Someone shouted.

Fallan, Will and Connor turned around.

Fallan took in his surroundings. Nothing seemed out of place. "What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing..." A small goat man said.

"Nothing?" Will asked. "Why is it closed then?"

"Because..." The goat man said.

"Because what?" Will asked.

"Because it is. We had a few problems before!" The goat man shouted, his patience gone.

"That's all we needed to know". Fallan said, walking away.

"What?" Connor asked, running up behind him.

"If it was anything that we need to deal with, then he wouldn't be so calm about it. It's probably some internal matter". Fallan answered.

Connor just nodded, as Will ran behind to catch up.

"So is this the only reason we came here?" Will asked.

"No. I just felt it would be a good place for you two to train. But as the Coliseum is closed, we had better keep moving". Fallan answered.

"Where too?" Connor asked.

"There's something going on at Destiny Islands..." Fallan started, before stopping dead in his tracks. "But they'll be okay there".

"That doesn't answer the question". Connor said, before realising that he had stopped.

Will turned around at the same time. "What's up?" He asked.

"I just saw him". Fallan said.

"Him?" They both asked.

"He was just in the crowd of people. But then when they scattered... he was gone. What's going on here?" Fallan answered.

"But who?" Connor asked.

"Ray. Firstly I felt like he was everywhere. Everywhere at once. But then everywhere became only a few places, and now even fewer. But I've even seen him now! What's going on?"

"Could he be still alive?" Will asked, suddenly really happy.

"No". Fallan answered bluntly.

"But..." Will tried to say.

"If I'm still alive. He won't be".

Everything fell silent.

"Come on. We have some preparation to do". Fallan said, opening a portal beside the three of them.

xXx

Ven woke up.

He walked over to the window, and gazed out of it, into the deep, dark night sky.

He didn't even know what had woken him. He was a sound sleeper.

Then he noticed something. In the deep darkness that surrounded the castle, he saw a flash of light. But this light was so bright, blinding even.

Then the light flashed again. Ven's eyes locked on to it.

"What are you?" Ven asked under his breath.

Ven watched the darkness, trying to spot that odd light again. Then suddenly there was no more darkness, as the entire world erupted in light.

Ven ran over to his bed, where his small armour piece sat at the end. Ignoring under clothes, he activated his armour, and ran over to the window, jumping out.

Landing in the gardens he stood staring out at what seemed to be a man, dressed in a white cloak. He held a staff, that held a white crystal on the end of, that seemed to be emitting the light.

"Who are you!" Ven shouted, summoning his key blade.

The cloaked man just shook his head.

Ven tried again. "Who are you!"

Once again, the man did not speak, he merely ignored Ven and continued expelling the darkness, that tried to push its way back.

"I'm warning you! Leave peacefully or this won't be pretty!"

The man laughed.

"Children ready to fight! Now I've seen it all!"

Ven was the one to laugh this time.

"This is my home, and you are not welcome!" Ven said angrily.

"Then show me what you have, Child!"

Ven dived forward, using his speed to his advantage.

In the beginning Ven knocked the cloaked man around like a toy ball. His speed obviously too much for the cloaked man.

But in a few seconds, Ven was stopped dead in his tracks. The cloaked man had summoned a wall of bright light, stopping Ven from even reaching him.

Ven stopped looking at him.

"Come out and fight!" He shouted.

The man just laughed. "I plan too". He taunted. Summoning up multiple light spears around him.

"Run!" The man shouted, laughing as he did so.

Ven darted left to right trying to avoid the spears, but as he did, one spear hit his hand, making him drop his key blade. Then suddenly he was stopped. Two spears landed either side of him, one behind, and one was aimed straight at him.

Ven closed his eyes, fearing the worst.

But the impact never came, instead he heard a familiar voice.

Terra stood in front of him. Blade blocking the spear.

"You should of called for us!" Terra said to Ven.

"Us?" Ven asked.

Aqua jumped over head, raining down orbs of fire. The cloaked man darted backwards avoiding them, before summoning up another shield, expelling the rest.

"Yeah Ven, you should have called us!" Aqua said, touching down nimbly.

Ven nodded. "I know". He said.

The three of them now stood side by side, ready to take on the intruder.

Ven ran forward, taking on his fast approach like normal. As the cloaked man threw up a shield of light, Terra blew it away with a Dark Firaga.

Aqua looked at him worriedly.

"I'm fine". He said. "Just, using what I've got". Terra answered.

Aqua just nodded, not completely satisfied with that response.

But she gave Ven a Aero boost none the less, launching him into the intruder.

With the open path and the speed, Ven took his chance. With all his might, he knocked into the cloaked man, sending him across the gardens.

The three key wielders gathered around him.

"Who are you?" Aqua asked peacefully.

The man laughed. "I am one of the many Pure Light Soldiers".

"What are you doing here!" Terra asked, not so peacefully.

"I was just dealing with your darkness problem". The man continued to laugh.

"It's night!" Aqua shouted, obviously loosing her temper with her lack of sleep.

"There should be no darkness. Nor should there be night. Only light. Only pure light". The man said before disappearing.

The three of them turned to look at each other.

They all nodded. "Too bed".

xXx

A Day Before The Proposed Departure From Destiny Islands.

Repliku appeared in Twilight Town.

It was Axel or anyone else who was at Castle Oblivion he wanted to drop in on. Just for old times sake.

But his Dark Corridors had sent him all over the place. Something was up, or he was out of practice. He knew it was most probably the latter.

Repliku walked forward, taking look around. He was at the Train Station. The clock tower loomed above him. But there was no sign of any of the Organisation.

Repliku took a walk, looking around. His mind was set on confronting them. No matter what.

Then as he came down the Market, he was not so sure.

In front of him stood ten members of the Organisation. And two of the people that he detested the most, weren't eve n there.

But it was okay. There was still Axel and Vexen to deal with.

Even so, Repliku was unsure. Was he ready?

"Why am I scared. I am so much stronger than they are". Repliku said to himself.

As he walked up to them, Repliku was both angry and happy to see that they split up. Axel headed to the Mansion, Vexen in Repliku's direction, and everyone else in their own directions.

Repliku stood completely still, as Vexen walked past him casually.

He was shocked. "Don't you remember me!" Repliku shouted.

"Should I?" Vexen asked, turning around slowly. Suddenly he realised. "Oh Riku. I suppose we never got a long well..."

"You got that right. But I'm not him!" Repliku shouted.

"Then who are you? You look like Riku, but... wait... you look like he was when he came to Castle Oblivion..." Vexen started to put things together.

"Still haven't figured it out yet... in that brain of yours. A heart doesn't help you Vexen". Repliku said spitefully.

"You're my..."

"Not yours!" Repliku barked.

"You're his replica..." Vexen corrected himself. "And how do you know I have a heart?" He asked.

Repliku started to laugh. "Because you seem so much more happier now. Happiness usually means a heart. Oh and yeah, I'm the replica".

Vexen shook his head. "How are you still alive? I never expected you to still be standing, after all this. Lea filled me in, on what happened after Castle Oblivion".

"I'm alive because of my original... and... Lea?" Repliku asked confused.

"Axel. We won't use the names Xehanort gave us... so we use our original names... our true names". Vexen answered.

Everything fell silent for a second.

Repliku drew Soul Eater. "Just for old times". Repliku said laughing.

"I'd rather not". Even said, turning back around and walking away.

"Come on! Test my strength! All you ever wanted was to test me!" Repliku was getting angry.

He ran up to Even and pulled him back wards.

"Don't make me Riku!" Even shouted, jumping back to his feet.

"I want to fight!"

"Fine". Even summoned his shield. He couldn't use his ice element powers, but at least he could hold up a good defence.

Repliku dove straight into an attack. As he did so, he fell into his Dark form, and after a few hits against Even's shield, he fired a Dark Firaga. But it didn't even faze Even, as he knocked Repliku away with his shield.

Repliku laughed as he fell to the ground. He honestly wasn't trying. As much as he wanted to, he knew Even had changed. So this was just a friendly fight. Even if Even didn't know.

Even stood in his defensive position as Repliku brought down many more attacks.

Even just followed by hitting him with his shield.

"What no ice?" Repliku taunted.

"Afraid not". Even answered.

And the battle continued for a while. But nothing special happened. Even continued to take hits then knock Repliku away. Repliku continued to get back up and keep the hits going. But after a while they both became exhausted. So they stopped.

"Is that all you've got?" Repliku asked, hardly able to keep on his feet.

"Not in the slightest". Even replied, hardly able to keep a hold of a shield.

They both began to laugh.

"It's good to see you've kept good care of yourself Riku". Even said.

"I suppose. You seem to be all right with a heart". Repliku replied.

"Thanks Riku". Even said.

"I'm not Riku. I'm his replica. You should know that more than anyone. I suppose I'm Repliku".

Even laughed. "Nice to meet you Repliku. I'm Even".

They both fell to the ground, laughing.

"Now if you don't mind, I want to drop in on Axel... oh wait it's Lea now".

Even laughed again. "Go knock him around a bit for me will you".

Repliku jumped to his feet. "Sure thing".

xXx

Repliku walked over to the Mansion gates.

Lea stood there, trying to get the gates to open. One thing Repliku learnt from walking up behind him. Lea thought that his Chakrams would act as a key. Repliku wondered if he missed Roxas more than he first realised. But in the end he came to the conclusion that Lea was actually that stupid.

"Nice to see you again Axel". Repliku said, making his presence known.

Lea turned around suddenly.

"Riku. You shouldn't scare someone like that. Especially when you've pissed off as many people as I have... oh and you know your friends are worried to death that you haven't gone home".

Repliku started to laugh.

"Well for one thing Axel. I'm not Riku. Another thing, I'm one of those people".

Repliku summoned Soul Eater.

"Oh..." Lea didn't understand. "Wait a second... who are you then?" Lea asked.

"Well I look like Riku. Or like Riku did... But I'm not Riku... Who do you think I am!" Repliku was getting impatient.

It finally hit Lea. The very enlightened look on his face showed that. "You're his... his... replica?"

Repliku wanted to hit him now. "Well done Axel. As smart as ever!"

"Hey... I got everyone believing I was on their side".

"Yeah... who's side did you end up being on again?" Repliku asked.

Lea shrugged his shoulders. "Mine?" He said unsure.

"Just what I thought. Well Axel, just for old times sake..." Repliku said, swinging Soul Eater.

Lea took hold of his Chakrams. "I'm not feeling a fight at the moment".

"You don't have a choice!" Repliku said angrily.

Lea just nodded, realising there really wasn't much else he could do.

"Fine, but if I win. You help me knock down these gates..."

"And if I win?" Repliku asked.

"I don't know". Lea said, shrugging his shoulders. "You decide".

"I just want to fight, Axel. There's nothing else I want right now".

"Fair enough. You win, I owe you one. Got it memorised?"

"Sure". Repliku said, agreeing.

And so it began from there. Lea dove at Repliku, and Repliku did the same. They both clashed in the centre, Lea only able to block, having no fire in his attacks. But they were about equal, with Repliku still exhausted from his fight with Even.

Repliku jumped backwards avoiding Lea's rapid attacks. Both Chakrams flew past his face, only just missing.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Repliku asked, following with his own combo of hits.

"I thought that was the point". Lea answered, laughing to himself, but in doing so he was not ready for Repliku's attacks and was knocked to the ground.

Lea jumped back up, but as he did, he was knocked to the ground once again by Repliku.

Repliku stood above him.

"So Axel... What happened to you?" He asked.

"One. It's Lea now! Two. I got a heart. Got it memorised!"

Repliku nodded, laughing. "Yeah I know". He looked up, throwing his blade at the gate, watching it fly open.

"It's open". Repliku said, walking away.

"Thanks". Lea said, climbing to his feet. "But I wasn't finished".

"I was". Repliku said, disappearing from sight.

xXx

Some Time After.

Around about the same time Repliku leaves Betwixt and Between for the last time seen.

Lea fell out of the the dark corridor.

He was finally back in Betwixt and Between. And now, in front of him, stood the person that he had not seen in over eight years. The person that along time ago, he had thought to have been long gone.

"Axel!" Roxas shouted excitedly.

Lea lifted his hand and shook his finger. "No, no, no Roxas. It's Lea now. Got it memorised".

It took Roxas a few minutes before he realised. "Oh... wait a second you get your original name, but I'm stuck with the one I was given". Roxas said, slightly peeved off.

"Well you could always go back to your original name..." Lea said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah okay... and when I see Sora... that will go down so well". Roxas said, still angry. Or pretending to be anyway.

Lea looked down at his feet. "Oh yea..." He said.

Roxas smiled. "My god I missed your ramblings".

Lea looked up. "Really?"

"Well yeah. Life's boring without your best friend". Roxas answered.

Namine walked out from behind Roxas clearing her throat.

"Oh look... it's little miss Namine". Lea said, not entirely sure what else to say.

"Nice to see you Axel". Namine replied.

"I'm sure she's been keeping you busy.. aye Roxas". Lea said, elbowing Roxas, laughing to himself.

"I don't know what you're on about". Roxas said, joining in with the laughter.

When the laughter died down, Lea started again.

"So you getting outta here or what?" Lea asked.

"Can't". Roxas said bluntly.

"Oh... Why?" Lea asked.

"Only Sora and Kairi can get us out of here". Roxas answered.

"And Kairi is stuck in a hospital bed..." Lea said, slightly annoyed.

"No she's fine now... or she's getting better anyway" Namine butted in. "She's on her way".

Lea nodded. "Good. Then I think I'll wait around till help arrives. Unless you were planning on doing something?"

"We can't do much, Lea". Roxas said.

"Exactly". Lea said, smiling. His evil smile, never truly going away, no matter when he used it.

**Authors Note: **Well that was just me filling you in, in what is going on with the rest of my characters. So I hope you enjoyed. Yeah I also know I'm drifting into adult content there... but I just felt like joking about with it as Lea and Roxas are both guys... guys joke about it... etc... But trust me I will never, ever even go there. Hinting is as far as I go. If you want more, you have to go else where I'm afraid. I'm not even saying if anything has happened... I'm leaving it to you. :P But anyway thank you for reading. Next time you'll have that fight at Destiny Islands for sure. So I hope you enjoy that. But for now, thanks and have a great day. :D


	14. First Strike

**Authors Note: **Okay, finally I can write this chapter. It has been at least a week and a half since I've even sat down and thought about this. Yeah my life just hasn't given me a chance. So I apologise for this. But really there are few people who are reading these as they come out so it doesn't matter really. But this is the chapter. Finally some big fight scene. Honestly I do a lot of planning for these complex fight scenes. But this is going to be the most complex. It's a chapter, of normal length. On just a fight scene. Yeah so wish me luck, and I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 14: First Strike. **

Mickey was the first to dive down the beach. After he had seen the Ray fragment disappear, he knew he had work to do. So he spared no time.

Everyone else stayed close to Mickey, but also ready to split if the battle demanded it.

The Light Serpent threw its body backwards, only to spring forward at the Dark Knight in front of it. The Knight just flew up its sword, letting the Serpents teeth bite down on his sword, rather than his body.

The Knight swung its sword, making the Serpent lose its grip, and fall back into the water. However it immediately rose back to it's tall position once again.

Mickey looked at the two enemies in front of him. The Serpents size scared him a little. He had fought giant heartless. But those heartless were ants compared to the serpent. And the Knight. The way he handled his enormous blade, made him seem more than a challenge.

Mickey looked back at his friends around him.

"Are you ready?" He asked everyone else behind him.

Everyone nodded.

Mickey jumped forward, summoning jets of water below him, so he could make his way closer to the fight, across the sea.

Sora stopped for a second. He turned to look at Kairi. "Stay here". He said.

Kairi just laughed. "I'm not just going to sit here and wait again. I'm going to fight with you. Like when we fought Xehanort".

Sora shook his head. "When we fought Xehanort you either came with us or you could have ended up worse off, if we failed".

Kairi laughed again. "I saved you remember".

Sora shook his head. "Fine. But don't go to far from me".

Kairi smiled. "I won't. I don't want to leave you".

xXx

As Kairi and Sora talked for a moment on the beach, Liam and Elysia dove past them. Liam immediately, but reluctantly activated his armour, and with a burst of flames, shot into the air. But not before grabbing Elysia's hand.

The two of them shot through the air, close behind Mickey.

"Ready?" Liam asked her.

She only nodded, shooting Firaga's at the Serpent and the Knight beside it.

Liam kept his eyes on the water, making sure he didn't touch it. Even though he had lived on an island, now he seemed to be afraid of it. For some odd reason. But that really wasn't the reason now, he just new he had to keep up a great enough height and speed to get close to the enemy. And as he not only had to look after himself, it was now more important than ever.

xXx

Zack, Donald and Goofy stood on the beach. Realising they had no way of getting close to the fight.

But there was a way. And Zack noticed.

"Can you fly that thing?" Zack asked, looking at the Gummi ship.

Goofy nodded, Donald didn't say anything.

"You think you can get close?" Zack asked again.

"Uh huh". Goofy said.

Zack smiled. "Then get me close".

xXx

Mickey was the first to make impact, but as he did, he was not even noticed.

The Serpent and Knight just continued their fight, but as they did, the power released and the force they controlled was damaging the islands around them.

The waves crashed against the beach's. The sky's were filled with beams of light and darkness. That seemed to either crash into the water, or the town.

Mickey began to get worried. But he knew the way to stop it, was to end the fighting all together.

Finally he reached the serpent, when he did, with some help from some gravity magic, he ran up its body. As he came to the head, he smashed his key blade into it. Dragging it across its body.

But it did nothing. The serpents body just released a jet of light, and then healed itself. Mickey nodded, and decided to turn his attention to the Knight, that had only just registered his existence.

"Leave!" Mickey screamed. For once in his life, showing his pure anger.

The Knight laughed mockingly.

"I have light to destroy first". He answered.

Mickey held his key blade tight as the Knight just flicked his wrist, sending his enormous blade into Mickey's side.

Mickey was knocked off the Serpent's head, back down to the ocean below. But he never hit the water, instead he was caught.

xXx

Elysia grabbed Mickey's hand, as she held Liam's with her other. The three of them knocked into the serpents body, finally getting something solid to stand on.

"Are you okay?" Elysia asked the king.

Mickey nodded.

"We've gotta stop them". Mickey said, worriedly.

Liam shot off into the air. Not even telling his friends that he was leaving. If he had power, he would use it. Especially if it meant saving his home. Even if he had not seen it, in a long time.

As he reached the Knight, he shot a ball of flames from the end of his key blade, that for a second caught the Knight off guard, sending him into the ocean below.

Liam looked down at the Serpent that now tried to shake him off. He laughed at how it simply failed.

He dropped his key blade, letting it disappear. Then dropped to his knees and held his hands against its body.

And as smoke began to rise from where he held his hands, he watched as the Serpents body began to burn away.

"Burn out the light". He said to himself, although he was not sure why.

Finally Mickey and Elysia caught up with him. They watched as Liam used all his concentration to burn away at the Serpents body. But in doing so, he left himself open to an attack from the K night that was not gone.

But Elysia wouldn't let Liam get hurt. As the Knight flew back up to where he was, Elysia dove at him, knocking him away.

As she glided through the air she used the Knights body to keep gliding. But at the same time, knocking him around a bit with a few combo's.

xXx

Sora and Kairi watched as Mickey, Liam and Elysia fought in the distance. The listened as the Gummi ship took off behind them. But in doing so, they had forgot about what they needed to do.

Sora looked to Kairi. She merely nodded.

Sora took a deep breath.

In a flash of light, Kairi was gone.

Sora now stood, fully armoured, in an amazing suit of armour. It glowed like the sun, but glowed a bright white. The armour just looked like Ven's own key blade armour, however it more had a colour scheme based of his Final Form.

Sora looked up to where his friends now fought. In a flash he teleported there.

He lifted two key blades. In one hand he held Two Became One. In the other he held Ultima. When Roxas left his heart, he had taken Oblivion and Oathkeeper with him. It was only normal that Sora kept the two strongest weapons.

Sora dove through the air, ripping the Serpent apart. He changed gravity and used the air to his advantage. To simply soar through the air.

He flew backwards for a second. Just to check on how much damage he had done.

But as he did, he watched as the Serpent healed itself once again.

Sora shouted in frustration.

And he couldn't keep up his form much longer. It was pulling on everything he had, and everything Kairi had. It used her Princess of Heart status as a power source. But it used his heart as the way to do so. And it was hurting them both. A lot.

Sora paused for a second.

xXx

Sora dove into his heart.

There he stood watching Kairi struggle in pain, as she tried to keep up Sora's form.

"Kairi! Give it up. We'll find another way!" Sora shouted.

She couldn't even speak. But she shook her head.

"No! Kairi please!" Sora pleaded. "It's not working!"

xXx

Sora came back to. Realising she would not listen.

"I have to end this quickly". He said to himself.

But as he did, he heard a scream come from above him.

He watched as Zack jumped from the Gummi ship. "Wooo Hooo!" He shouted.

Zack lifted his training sword, and cut straight through the Serpents body.

The two part fell into the ocean. Leaving everyone else to fall also. Everyone was thank full that there was water below them. .

"I've got to avoid the belly flop". Zack said to himself, laughing.

xXx

Elysia continued to fly through the air. She continually hit the Knight, refusing to let him recover.

But he did. In a burst of darkness, he flipped back into a floating position. And knocked Elysia away, to fall into the water below.

She immediately recovered, and threw an Aeroga below her, to throw her back into the air.

She smashed her key blade into him, once again, sending him through the sky.

But he recovered once again. This time without any trouble.

He summoned his blade back to him, and swung it once, without any effort, knocking Elysia into the water. This time with no chance of an recovery.

xXx

Liam watched as Elysia and the Knight fought.

Then he watched as she fell to the water.

"No!" Liam shouted, shooting off in their direction.

With a flick of his wrist his key blade came to him, and he held it in front of him. Hoping to end the Knight quickly.

But he had no luck. The Knight threw up a shield of Darkness. Knocking Liam away. However Liam quickly recovered, and started a combo on the shield, easily breaking it.

Liam then continued his combo on the Knight, landing many blows that could of easily crushed a normal person.

But the Knight was surely no normal person.

He ended Liam's combo by throwing up his attacks. He swung his giant blade with such ease that it gave Liam no time to even breath. Liam darted every direction, trying to avoid it. But it was no easy task, and Liam was hit, multiple times.

As he was knocked around, he noticed one thing. Elysia. She hadn't resurfaced.

Ignoring the pain he now felt, he let go of the flames that surrounded him, letting him fall to the sea below.

He dove under the water. To his discomfort. And immediately found her. He grabbed hold of her, and began to pull her to the surface. His own air was beginning to run out. And he knew he didn't have much time left.

In a last effort, he deactivated his armour, and swam as fast as he could to the surface.

Finally he reached it. He lifted Elysia onto his shoulder, and watched as the Knight shot off towards where the Serpent had fallen.

Liam lifted one of his hands above his head. And with a blast of flames, he tried to signal Donald and Goofy. And luckily they noticed.

xXx

Goofy and Liam helped get Elysia into the Gummi Ship.

Liam just floated there.

Donald had luckily been able to the get the ship pretty close. And luckily for everyone, Elysia had started breathing almost immediately after she was in the ship.

"Are you coming with us?" Goofy asked.

Liam nodded.

"But not for long".

xXx

Sora teleported back to the beach.

He could feel Kairi scream inside of his heart.

As soon as he got there, his form fell apart, and Kairi fell into the sand.

"She wasn't ready!" Sora shouted, angry with himself.

Sora turned around, noticing bubbles beginning to rise from the water.

"What?" Sora asked himself.

He didn't take his eyes off. But then, the Serpent rose from the ocean once again. Like nothing had happened. Its entire body still intact.

And with the Serpent the Knight was also close. The battle had already been long, and now, it was just about to get longer.

It was only the first strike. And there was so much more to come. But first they had to survive a unbeatable creature, and a Knight that fought like a god.

**Authors Note: **Well then. I hope you enjoyed that. Its a lot of work to plan a fight scene that big. But also a fight scene that does not take place on solid ground. As you have to constantly think about what's going on, with each of your characters. I'm bound to have confused some people on Sora's new form. So just take it this way, Kingdom Hearts 3 is going to be a huge game. Sora is bound to get some new forms. And thus I have created one. But I wanted to take Kairi and Sora and put them together into something very powerful. Of course it does some damage... but that's for another day. I just wanted to give you all a sneak peak of it. Some more on that another day. :P but I hope you have enjoyed. And I'll see you next time. :)


	15. Protecting Home

**Authors Note: ** Okay the second part of the battle for Destiny Islands. Yes I may have forgot to mention that. :P But yes. It's a long fight, just because of the way I set it out. But I hope you enjoy none the less. I don't think I have much else to say... so enjoy. :D

**Chapter 15: Protecting Home. **

Liam stood in the gummi ship door war. He looked across at the Knight and Serpent that had now already began to fight again. And they had no care for what they destroyed. And worst of all they were getting closer to the main island.

"Get close!" Liam shouted, as Donald pulled the ship around, trying to do just that.

Elysia opened her eyes, as Liam got ready to jump.

"Don't go". She said under her breath.

Liam shook his head, ignoring her.

He leaped out of the gummi ship. Activating his armour as he fell through the air.

In a flash of flames he shot towards the Knight. Deciding that at least he could break up the fight.

"I will protect my home". He said to himself.

Finally he hit the Knight. Not even knocking him away.

Liam summoned his key blade and swung once, before having to jump away, to avoid the serpents massive jaws.

xXx

Sora turned to Kairi.

She was still out. But Sora knew, he had to help his friend, and protect his home.

Sora clenched his fists tight.

"What do I do?" He asked himself.

"You ask for help". Someone answered.

Sora turned around quickly. Noticing three people standing behind him. They activated their key blade armours.

"Something told us you needed help". A different person said.

Sora nodded.

"Ven. Terra. Aqua. This isn't easy". Sora said, taking this battle hard.

"Who ever said this would be?" Ven asked.

"We'll help". Terra said.

Sora smiled. "But how do we get up there?" He asked.

Ven looked down at Sora's key blade.

"Like this". He said, grabbing hold of it from Sora.

He threw it into the air, summoning a glider.

"Fight from the sky". Aqua said smiling.

The four of them climbed onto their gliders.

"What about Kairi?" Sora asked.

Aqua looked down.

"You boys have fun". She climbed off her glider. "I'll look after her".

The three of them nodded, shooting off in the direction of the fight.

xXx

Mickey and Zack began to swim back to shore, trying to avoid the fight that was going on above them. The waves were making it hard to swim, and the random bursts of energy, were beyond painful. But they continued on none the less. They had both had their fair share of pain, so it was not a new experience.

Zack was the first to be able to stand on the sand.

Mickey was close behind him.

Mickey jumped at the sight of Aqua, kneeling by Kairi.

"Aqua?" Mickey asked confused.

Aqua looked up. "Ven felt like something was wrong. I'm sure it has something to do with... well you know. But we came as fast as we could. But we had our own unexpected visitor that took some of our sleep".

"Don't yah worry. I think we'll all be glad that we have some more help". Mickey said, exhausted.

Aqua nodded.

Then looked up to Zack. "Wow. Long time no see". Aqua said.

"Try seventeen years". Zack answered. "But you seem to have aged very little". Zack started to laugh. "Do I have a chance now?"

Aqua laughed. "Fraid not. It's all a bit of illusion magic. Saves on the make up". She was obviously lying, but for one she didn't want to explain him to Terra, or have to go through all this again.

Zack looked down to the ground. "Hey I don't mind". He said dragging his feet.

"You guys couldn't have picked a worse time to be doing this, ya know!" Mickey shouted.

Zack and Aqua nodded.

"So how are we getting to it?" Zack asked.

"To what?" Aqua asked.

"The fight". Zack answered.

"You're going straight back in there?"

"Yeah". Zack answered. "Even if it's not my home, It's still worth protecting".

xXx

Liam shot another fire ball, trying to get himself back into the air.

He watched as the fight continued. But so did the damage.

He watched as his home was nearly ripped apart.

He was so angry.

Liam looked up to the knight.

And in a puff of black smoke, he appeared next to him.

"Be gone!" Liam shouted.

In the confusion, Liam impaled his key blade through the knights chest. Ignoring all his barriers and shields. Just going straight through. Liam watched as he broke down right where he floated.

There was no scream. Just silence. And the knight fell into the water below, fading as he did.

Liam turned his attention to the serpent, but as he did he saw the gummi ship flying through the air. And in doing so he lost all his anger, thinking of Elysia. And his power faded with it.

xXx

Sora, Ven and Terra watched as Liam single handedly took down the Knight.

As the Knight fell they turned their attention to the serpent.

"Now how do we kill this thing!" Ven shouted.

"It's Pure Light right?" Terra asked.

"Yeah!" Sora shouted back.

"Then how about we make it less than pure!" Terra was onto something. It was regenerating because it was surrounded in light. It needed to be shut off.

"Terra! What are you thinking?" Ven asked.

"If I surround it in darkness, you two could probably do some serious damage!" Terra responded.

"Are you sure!" Ven asked.

Terra just nodded.

And Ven trusted him. And so did Sora, even though he knew very little of what was going on.

Terra shot off higher into the air. Until to Sora and Ven, he was nothing more than a black dot.

And then he disappeared. As a orb of darkness began to grow from his body. And it covered the sun, blocking it out. Like a forced eclipse.

Ven looked to Sora. "Ready?"

"Always".

The two of them shot off at the serpent, hoping that this worked. For the sake of Destiny Islands.

xXx

Aqua flew on her glider, Zack hanging onto the edge.

"Just get me close!" Zack shouted.

Aqua nodded.

And she did just that. Zack let go as soon as he was close enough, and drew his blade. If he could do the same thing again, this would be over quickly.

But it didn't work. The serpent had learnt from it's mistakes.

It winded out the way, but as Zack fell, about to get wet once again, a hand reached out to him.

Aqua watched as he shot off higher than she was. Like an invisible angel had just lifted him into the air.

Zack looked up at his saviour. But he saw no one. All he saw, were falling white feathers.

But Zack was then thrown towards the serpent and he joined in with Sora and Ven's attack. And soon the serpent fell. It being completely ripped apart, by the blades.

And the serpent fell into the water. This time, with no chance of return. Hopefully.

And hopes were answered. As it didn't.

xXx

Terra was tired. He couldn't breath. His heart ached.

It was a lot of darkness he had just used. And he couldn't see this going well.

And it didn't. He lost consciousness. And fell. The sunlight returning as he did.

xXx

Aqua looked up as the sun returned.

Then she noticed as black dot, getting closer and closer. And then a glider falling into the sea.

"No!" She shouted, shooting off towards the black dot.

Terra hit the water.

But as he did, Aqua was there in time, ready to pull him out.

If she hadn't been. Maybe it would have been a different story.

But she did.

xXx

Mickey stood on the beach, as the gummi ship landed. Goofy carried Elysia out, and placed her down next to Kairi. Donald came out close behind.

Then there was a flash of light behind him.

"Thank you for the warning". Mickey said, thinking it was the ghost.

"What warning?" A angry person spoke. "My creature failed".

Mickey spun around, summoning his key blade.

"Your creature!" He said angrily.

A pure light Soldier stood in front of him.

"Yes. The master told me that this world would be the best for our first strike. Especially with those dark fools following us". The Soldier laughed. "The damage is doubled with them fighting us".

Mickey jumped forward, swing his key blade.

The Soldier teleported away, appearing on top of one of the palm trees.

"Sorry your majesty. I'm not here to fight. Just to tell you that this is only the beginning. You can't protect every world". The Soldier mocked.

Mickey jumped up to try and hit him again. But this time he just disappeared, not returning.

xXx

Everyone regrouped on the beach.

Everyone exhausted.

Elysia woke up pretty quickly. And so did Kairi. Neither of them were two hurt. Kairi was just more exhausted than anyone else.

They all sat around a small fire.

"So what next?" Ven asked.

"Do we really want to leave now?" Kairi asked.

Sora nodded. "We have to get everyone that deserves to be free".

Everyone could agree on that.

Sora looked up at the sky. "Ven".

"Yes?" Ven answered.

"Can you go to the key blade graveyard. There's someone there you need to get".

"How do you know?" Ven asked.

"I'm having these weird visions. Of a man, standing there alone. I think they're Ray's memories again... But all I know is that he's a friend". Sora answered.

"Then we'll go. Right Terra, Aqua?" Ven said.

Both Terra and Aqua nodded.

"Then we'll go get Roxas and Namine". Kairi said.

"And I'll get Cloud". Zack butted in.

Everyone fell silent.

"Then what?" Mickey asked.

Everyone looked to him surprised. He always knew what to do.

"We protect as many people as we can. It's our job right?" Sora said.

Everyone nodded.

xXx

Fallan, Will and Connor appeared in The World that Never Was.

Fallan took one look around, before darting off in one direction.

"What are we doing here anyway!" Will shouted, trying to get his attention.

Fallan stopped.

"We're going to need to get this place ready for a lot of visitors. And people staying for a while".

"So what, we're maids?" Connor asked.

"Precisely". Fallan answered.

Both Connor and Will shook their heads.

"Fun". They both said.

**Authors Note: **Short chapter this one. Just because I want to save the next bit for a separate chapter. So the quest is set. It may be a short one, but things will grow, and things will go wrong... and so on. But I hope you have enjoyed. And I'll see you next time. :D


	16. The Two Sages

**Authors Note: **Another chapter. Yes I know I'm very slow with uploading. I'm just behind with the writing... too many exams. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's going to be a simple one. That will probably create more questions than answer. Well half of it will. The other half is just character development... I suppose. Anyway, hope you've been enjoying and hope you enjoy. :D

**Chapter 16: The Two Sages. **

Ansem the Wise lay weak, in the sand and dust of the Key blade Graveyard.

It hadn't been long since Ray had left him. But he was slowly starving. But his hunger wasn't the problem. He was dehydrated. There was no water on the entire world.

It wouldn't be long.

Ansem held out his hand, trying to summon a dark corridor. But nothing happened. Since his rebirth, no powers came to him.

As he lay there, weak, he remembered everything he had done. His life.

"Xehanort... Riku... Roxas... Heartless... Kingdom... Hearts... Sora... Aqua..." Ansem coughed, his throat so dry.

"Radiant... Garden... The... key... blade... nobodies..."

Then Ansem watched as three things seemed to fall from the sky. He thought he was just seeing hallucinations.

xXx

Graros appeared in the Realm of Darkness once again.

He walked the same beaten path. That many had walked before him. But then, he walked up to that wall of rock, and opened the door once again. Walking over the thorn bridge and heading into town.

"I wonder how they're doing". Graros said aloud. "Wake them up and they haven't even figured out that Xehanort's dead and gone".

Graros shook his head.

He reached a small house and walked inside.

Inside he walked over to one of the doors and pulled it open.

Inside, a small metal box rested against one of the walls. But that was all that was inside.

Graros opened the box, looking inside, before closing it once again.

"I do believe it's time I visited the old Organisation".

xXx

Ansem fell asleep from heat exhaustion.

He had been out for awhile before he realised he had been moved into the shade. In that shade, a young woman sat next to him. She with some Blizzara magic was providing him with the water he desperately needed.

In front of him, two men stood. One was older than the other, but the young one, he reminded him of someone he had once hurt badly.

"We have to get him back". The young woman said.

"But to where?" The older boy asked.

"Take him back where he belongs. I'm sure he'd be better off home anyway". She answered.

"And how do we plan on getting him through the world barriers. Gliders only work for one person out of worlds". The older boy spoke again.

"I don't know". She said, almost like she had given up hope.

Then surprisingly. Ansem tried to speak.

"I think... No I know... I know you". He said .

The young woman smiled. "Its been a long time".

Ansem tried to laugh. "Aqua, Terra and Ven".

"That's us". Ven said, smiling.

"But we still don't know how to get you off this world..." Terra said, ruining the mood.

xXx

Graros walked through a dark corridor appearing in a wasteland.

"Great. These corridors are getting worse and worse. Looks like the worlds are just ripping apart further".

He looked down at four people that sat in the shade, that the cliff he stood on, loomed above.

"Are they stuck here?" He asked himself.

"But we still don't know how to get you off this world..." Someone said.

"That's my answer". Graros said.

He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a small flask. Drinking it, he began to float.

He then pulled out a small sealed test tube.

"Can't go ruining the surprises yet". He said to himself. "Putting people to sleep just saves explanations".

He flew down close, and dropped the test tube. The four people jumped, only to be surrounded in a green gas, that in seconds put them to sleep.

xXx

Ven, Terra, Aqua and Ansem woke up in one of the courtyards in Radiant Garden.

Ven jumped to his feet. Worried. "What just happened?" He asked.

Terra pushed himself up. "I don't know... I think we were attacked".

Terra walked over and helped Aqua to her feet. After that Terra offered his hand to Ansem. But he refused to take it.

"I won't except help from the same hand as Xemnas". He whispered under his breath, bitterly. He got up on his own, taking awhile to stand up with a good enough balance.

"Why would attackers gently deposit us here?" Ansem asked.

"So they didn't attack us". Terra said.

"So what did they do?" Ven asked.

Aqua shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you think, they could of helped us". She said.

xXx

Graros walked through another corridor. This time appearing in the right place. Twilight Town.

"Time to see how they're doing". He said, laughing to himself.

He began to walk around town, taking random turns to see if he could find any of the Organisation. He knew the town, but not how to get around it. And he constantly found himself wandering around in circles.

Finally he came to the Sandlot.

And on one of the benches, looking into the arena in the centre, sat Isa. He sat peacefully, and in complete silence.

Graros walked over and sat down next to him.

"It's a nice day, is it not?" Graros asked, happily.

Isa turned to him confused. "Do I know you?" He asked.

"I don't know. Do you?" Graros said laughing. "I just thought you might need some company".

"I'm fine". Isa answered.

"Really? You're keeping the whole no emotion thing up, after everything?" Graros asked.

"Everything?" Isa asked concerned.

"Yes Saix". Graros said, keeping calm.

Isa jumped to his feet and summoned his claymore.

"Now what are you going to do with that?" Graros asked. "Especially as you're missing your powers".

"How do you know all this?" Isa asked angrily.

"In due time. But first, I wanted to tell you that your search for Xehanort is pointless Finding a dead man is pointless!"

"What?" Isa asked, just as angry.

"Yes. Xehanort has died twice in the time you and your colleagues have been gone". Graros remained completely calm.

He pushed himself back to his feet.

"Tell your friends. And then live your life while you can..." Graros continued. "It won't be long until you'll need to fight again, this time for a reason".

Isa remained silent as Graros walked away.

xXx

Around the Same Time.

Sora and Kairi walked through Twilight Town.

They had finally made it, and they could finally free their friends. But Roxas and Namine were more than that. Under the certain circumstances, Roxas was more Sora's brother. And Namine, Kairi's sister.

So if anything, it was about bringing back together friends and family.

Elysia and Liam had just gone off to spend some time together. Mickey, Donald and Goofy had gone to assess the situation of this world, and see if it had, had any problems with Pure Light or Total Darkness.

Finally Sora and Kairi reached the Old Mansion.

Sora walked up to the gate, and pressed his hand against it. He thought it would be locked, but it flew open.

Sora waited, letting Kairi go through first.

He then followed, close behind.

Then Sora searched his memory for the map of this mansion. Once he had some kind of idea, he led Kairi up the stairs.

"Right or left?" Kairi asked sweetly.

"Left". Sora answered. "I think she'd want you to see something".

"Who?" Kairi asked.

"You'll see". Sora said, taking Kairi's hand, and leading her into the White Room.

Sora opened the door, and Kairi's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Namine drew all these!" Kairi said amazed.

Sora nodded. "I'm sure she'll want them. So want to help me get them all?"

Kairi smiled. "Yeah". She said happily. "As long as I get a proper look before".

Sora laughed. "Why don't you wait until she can show you them herself?" Sora asked.

"Good point". Kairi answered.

She looked around. "There's a lot though... We'll be here all day".

Sora looked around, realising what he had gotten himself into.

"Not with a little help". Sora said, with a grin on his face.

"Aeroga!" Sora shouted.

The two of them watched as all the pictures were blown off the walls, and off the floors, into a neat pile on the table.

"You're getting good at that". Kairi complemented.

Sora just smiled and picked up the pile of paper.

"Now to get them". Sora said.

xXx

Sora and Kairi stood before the small, warped dark corridor. That had become the only entrance into Betwixt and Between.

Sora summoned his key blade.

Kairi did the same.

And in a flash of light, two key holes appeared on the corridor. Sora shot a beam of light from his key blade, unlocking one.

Kairi watched Sora do one, and then did the same. Both their beams of light stopped once Kairi joined.

And they both unlocked.

xXx

Roxas, Namine and Lea watched as Betwixt and Between collapsed around them.

"What in the worlds is happening?" Lea asked, trying to find something to hang onto.

Roxas summoned his key blades. "I have no idea!" He turned to Namine. "Get behind me. I'll protect you!"

Namine shook her head. "Don't say that".

Roxas looked at her confused. "Why?"

"Don't worry". She answered.

Roxas didn't understand what she meant. Lea did though.

"Hey you two! You're both useless with hearts! Let's find a way out!" Lea shouted.

"Just leave!" Roxas shouted, trying to get his voice over the immense noise that was now echoing around Betwixt and Between.

"I'm not leaving you!" Lea shouted. "Not again!"

"Axel! Just go!" Roxas shouted, throwing up his hand, trying to summon a dark corridor around Lea.

And it worked. Lea disappeared.

Roxas was speechless.

He ran over to Namine, and held her close to him.

"I'm sorry". He whispered in her ear.

"Don't be. At least I got a chance to spend all this time with you".

Roxas smiled. Watching as Betwixt and Between fell apart, into pure nothing.

xXx

Sora and Kairi stood in the basement of the Mansion. Shocked.

Nothing had happened. Only the warped corridor had disappeared. That was it.

"Did we do something wrong?" Kairi asked worriedly.

"No! We couldn't have" Sora said, angrily.

xXx

Liam and Elysia waited by the steps of the Train Station. They just wanted some time together to talk. But then, a man walked up to them.

"Excuse me". He said. "Could you possibly help me?" He asked.

Liam nodded.

"Sure". Elysia said. "How can we help you?"

"I need something". The man said.

Both Liam and Elysia said nothing, expecting him to continue.

But he didn't.

"Yes?" Liam asked.

"I need a key blade". The man answered.

"Sorry, I don't think it works that way". Elysia said. "But how do you know about the key blades?"

"I've had experience..." He said. "But if you won't give it over voluntarily... then I'll take it".

Liam stood up, summoning his key blade.

"Don't make threats!" He said angrily.

"I will if life demands that I do". The man said.

Elysia then stood up. "Please, just walk away". She pleaded.

"Wouldn't you like that". He taunted.

The man pulled out a test tube from his pocket, and drank.

In a puff of darkness, his arms seemed to transform into blades.

He then jumped backwards. "Now give me the key blade!" He shouted.

"Come and take it!" Liam shouted, charging into combat.

Liam clashed his key blade into the man's now blade arms. The man was incredibly fast, and made every one of Liam's attacks look like they were carried out by a wooden sword. Liam tried to attack again, but he was knocked off his feet.

Seeing this Elysia attacked. But as she did, the man crossed his two blades, holding her key blade in place.

"Thanks". He said, smiling.

In another puff of black smoke, his blades turned back into hands. And he held the key blade tight.

He then let go with one hand, and took out a small cloth. Rubbing it against the key blade, he smiled once again.

"That'll do". He said.

Liam jumped back to his feet, and tried to attack. But his strike was blocked. When a dark cloud surrounded his blade.

"There's no need to fight any more". The man said. "But thank you none the less. It's been a pleasure, Liam and Elysia".

They both were shocked.

"Who are you! And how do you know us!" Liam shouted.

"My name is Graros. How do I know you... Well that's because I've been watching". He said laughing. "Enjoy yourselves... for life is only going to get harder".

Graros turned around, and walked up to the glass doors of the Station. He noticed scars beginning to form all over his face once again.

"Damn light". He cursed to himself.

He then disappeared. Leaving far to many questions asked.

As Liam and Elysia stood confused, Mickey, Donald and Goofy, ran up behind.

"Did ya see him?" Mickey asked.

"Who?" Elysia asked.

"The man with the scars". Mickey answered.

"Yeah. He just started a fight, then stopped, when he was winning". Liam said, slightly annoyed.

"Where'd he go?" Mickey asked.

"We don't know... He just disappeared". Elysia answered.

"Who is he?" Liam asked.

Mickey paused for a second.

"He's a sage. A wise man. Someone who people go to for help..."

"Like Ansem?" Liam asked, with memories of his former mentor and friend.

Mickey nodded. "Exactly. Just... he comes from the darkness. And from what Ansem researched... he seems to be the last remaining member... of some sort of civilisation..."

Everyone but Mickey were confused. So he continued.

"Ansem is the Sage of Radiant Garden. He is the Sage of a Darker City. A city in the Realm of Darkness. Somewhere that those in the light, have never seen. Ansem is the Sage of Radiance, he is the Sage of Shadows".

"I'm still confused. But how do you know this?" Elysia asked.

"Because... Ansem won't tell me... he and this other man share something... and whatever it may be... it's a secret that not even I can know". Mickey answered.

Liam jumped to his feet.

"I'll find out". He said, summoning his glider.

Elysia did the same. Liam looked back at her.

"I'm coming with you". Elysia said.

"But Ansem the Wise is gone". Mickey said.

Liam shook his head. "You know that man Sora was on about. That Ven, Terra and Aqua went to find... it's him".

"How do you know?" Mickey asked.

Liam just smiled, and shot off on his glider. Elysia shook her head and followed.

"Sorry!" She shouted back.

xXx

Ansem the Wise sat in his chair, in the library of Radiant Garden.

He was dozing off, mostly because of his overwhelming exhaustion. But he also felt like there was something else going on here. But he was unsure what.

As he finally did drop into sleep, he relived a memory that he would have preferred to have never remembered.

xXx

The Dream.

Ansem ran through the streets of the Radiant Garden. They were completely empty, apart from another boy that ran behind him.

As Ansem himself was only a boy. He must have been only thirteen. He was definitely younger than Sora had been in the beginning of his journey. And the boy behind him was about the same age. And the strange thing was, they both looked the same.

"Come on Graros! Catch up" Ansem shouted back.

Ansem stopped, waiting for Graros.

When he finally caught up, he had to take a moment to catch his breath.

"Hey... it's... not...my... fault... I can't run... as... fast... as... you". Graros replied.

Ansem just laughed to himself childishly. "Sorry. But come on bro. If we're going to rule this town one day... we'll need to be fit and healthy".

Graros smiled. "I suppose. But don't you mean you. You're the one Dad chose".

"Yeah. Well once Dad's gone, we won't have a problem will we. I'll rule, and hire you as Co-Sage". Ansem said grinning.

"Aren't we a little young to be thinking about this?" Graros asked.

"Well we're smarter than most kids. Plus the non stop lessons of utter rubbish, Dad puts us through". Ansem replied.

"That doesn't answer the question". Graros said.

"I suppose... but still... think now, means you don't have to worry about thinking later". Ansem answered.

And that happy memory soon drifted into another. Not that long after. And it was this memory that ruined them all for Ansem the Wise.

xXx

Ansem and Graros sat in the Great Maw.

They laughed to themselves as they watched random adults scream at them to get out. But they didn't listen. Even after all the times they had been told they weren't aloud here.

"Come on bro. You want to go further in?" Ansem asked.

Graros smiled evilly. "But won't we get in trouble?" He asked mockingly.

"Yeah... and?" Ansem replied, as they both burst out laughing.

They both ran off, deeper into the Great Maw. The blue rock seemed to draw kids to it. Ansem and Graros were no exception. And they knew how to get past the guards.

They continued to run. But they didn't notice the strangeness of what was around them.

Ansem stopped.

"Graros!" He shouted.

He watched as the Great Maw split in half. Revealing a bubbling darkness below. The darkness rested so close to this world and just being here began to let it in.

But Graros didn't stand a chance. He watched as the ground split below him, and as the blue rock was smooth and simply UN-climbable, he was left to fall into the darkness below him.

Ansem ran over to the edge, and watched his brother disappear from sight.

"No!" He shouted.

Then in a flash of light, the damage was gone. Like nothing had happened.

Ansem watched as an armoured man walked away. He seemed to be carrying some sort of key. But it was large, almost like a key blade.

Whoever he was, he had undone the damage, but also had left Graros to whatever was below.

"Help me!" He shouted, trying to get the armoured man's attention.

The man just ignored him, and continued to walk, before disappearing from sight.

xXx

As he watched the man disappear from sight, Ansem the Wise woke up. He had fallen out of his chair, and was covered in sweat. But that was nothing new. He always woke up strangely from that dream.

"Graros... Where are you?" He asked himself. "I know you're out there... I can feel it".

**Authors Note: **Yay, getting further into the plot already. Thankfully I've finished all opening chapters now. Just some more secrets to set and some characters to set up and get going. But apart from that you'll see this plot going somewhere. :D But next chapter you should see a bit from Riku and Becca. And whoever else I want to put in in that chapter. But I hope you've enjoyed. And sorry for the extended wait for these chapters. I'm just really busy.. :(


	17. Watching the Darkness

**Authors Note: **So another chapter. :) I don't think I have much to say for this one... as at the moment I'm going to wing this chapter completely. I don't have anything massive to cover. All I want to do is make sure you guys know what's going on with everyone else. So I hope you enjoy this filler chapter. Yes it's a filler. But just because I don't want to cover my next big event quite yet. :P So I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 17: Watching the Darkness. **

Becca paced up and down the Dark Margin.

Riku just sat on the ground, facing the water. He hadn't said anything for awhile now. And Becca was getting worried.

But as she walked over to him, he jumped to his feet.

"Let's go". He said, putting on a fake smile.

"Where do we start though?" Becca asked.

"If we're going to find any of those Knights, we'll need to get back to the realm of Total Darkness". Riku said confidently.

"But how?"

"We'll find a way". Riku smiled.

The two of them began to walk. Riku didn't even notice but he continually flashed in and out of his dark mode. Becca noticed, but she was too worried to mention it.

As they both made their way through the Realm of Darkness, nothing seemed to be new. It was the same dark path, the same dark thorns, and the same dark rocks.

"It's funny, darkness never changes. But light does". Riku laughed to himself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Becca asked worried.

Riku looked at her, a grin on his face.

"I'm beginning to think... being here... is a good idea. Whatever is going on in the light... isn't affecting us here. I promised him I'd keep you safe. And bringing you here, is doing just that".

"You don't have to look after me". Becca said, ignoring everything else.

"Well I'm going to". Riku answered.

"Stubborn much?"

"Pretty much". Riku answered, laughing to himself.

xXx

After a long walk, Riku and Becca came to a large, but strange clearing.

Strange because even Riku had never seen it before.

"This is new". Riku pointed out.

"Is that good or bad?" Becca asked.

"Bad" Someone else answered from no where.

As they did, a dark figure appeared in the centre of the clearing.

"Good... I've been itching to fight!" Riku shouted at him.

The Knight just stood still.

"You going to start this or what?" Riku asked.

The Knight remained silent. But held up his hand.

Rain started to fall.

But that rain seemed so thick. Like tar. And it started forming into shapes. They were heartless, but they seemed to have evolved.

"How do you like the new and improved heartless!" The Knight finally spoke again.

"Not impressed". Riku answered, summoning his key blade.

Becca summoned her own, staring at what looked like a Neo Shadow, but they seemed to look even more human. Like they were perfect shadows of the people in which they came from. But even so, they seemed so much stronger. So much faster. So much more frightening.

The charged towards Becca and Riku. Riku turned to look at Becca, she just nodded.

Riku jumped into the air, bring his key blade down into a slam. Becca followed him into the air, and activated her armour, landing back down nimbly.

As Riku hit the ground, he fell into his Dark Mode, and knocked away all the charging heartless. But they just climbed back to their feet, and continued their charge.

Becca swung as one came close, but it gripped on to her blade, swinging around it, and landing a powerful hit of its own on her.

Riku fired some sort of Dark Firaga at the Heartless, knocking it off Becca.

Becca brought her key blade down on it, as it squirmed on the ground, trying to put out the fire.

It disappeared in a puff of smoke. But as it did, two more replaced it in the rain.

"How are we going to win this?" Becca asked.

"Like this!" Riku shouted, darting off towards the Knight.

Becca followed, knocking away any heartless that tried to hit Riku during his charge.

Riku did his job however, easily clearing a path. Be it with his Way to the Dawn or with a few Dark Firaga's. However he couldn't watch all around him, and that left him open to many attacks from behind.

Becca cleared all the heartless that were blocking her from Riku, from there she ran up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Riku!" She shouted, as a group of heartless ran towards her.

Riku spun around, and threw her into the air. With one strike the heartless behind him were gone. But those he had just been facing, now had their chance.

"Thundaga!" Becca shouted, raining down thunder on the Heartless that tried to hit Riku.

This gave Riku easily enough time to defend himself, and with another strike, they fell.

Becca landed onto the ground once again. Riku ran over to her, just to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine". She said.

Riku nodded and spun around to find the Knight once again.

But as he did, he noticed he was surrounded. Both he and Becca were surrounded by these new heartless.

"What do we do?" Becca asked.

Riku held out his hand. Becca took it.

In a flash, Riku shot through the air using Dark Aura. But he was also surrounded in a glowing light, that carved through the heartless and the realm itself. To finish, Riku flew into the air, and in anther flash, Becca reappeared, raining down beams of light. As Riku finished with a slam.

"Wow". Becca said, landing back onto solid ground.

Riku looked around, noticing that for now. There were no heartless.

"The path's clear!" Riku shouted, running towards the Knight.

Becca started running as soon as she heard him shout. And soon they were standing before the Knight.

He said nothing.

"It's over!" Riku shouted, bringing his blade against the Knights body. Or trying to. As a shield blocked his blade.

"Fight yourself!" Riku shouted, getting angrier.

The Knight laughed.

"So you two... Are pretty strong". The Knight mused.

He disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Leaving the clearing empty. Leaving Becca and Riku standing alone.

xXx

As Riku and Becca continued to walk, they began to talk.

"So what are we going to do about them?" Becca asked.

"What do you want to do?" Riku asked. "We could just hide. Stay away from any danger".

"What sort of life would that be?" Becca said. "It would not only be boring, but it would mean we hide as people die".

"You're right". Riku said quietly.

"What?" Becca asked.

"You're right". He said louder.

"I know". She said cockily. "But we have to help... right?"

Riku smiled. "Yeah. But what do you suggest?"

"I say we watch the darkness. If anything we try to find out what they're doing... and we may even be able to get back into the Realm of Total Darkness, and take out one side before they can do any damage".

"One side?" Riku asked, confused.

"Yeah... there's these Pure Light Soldiers... they're not the good guys, despite the name". Becca answered.

"Then we have to do our part". Riku said.

"Yeah".

"Sora would". Riku said to himself quietly.

xXx

A Few Hours Before Sora, Kairi and the rest of the gang arrive at Twilight Town.

Zack jumped out of the Gummi Ship.

He had a strange feeling. Cloud was down there somewhere. And he really didn't want to explain it everyone else. So he opened to door, and jumped. Not really thinking about how he would get back later. If he did get Cloud to join him.

Cloud had fallen from that high. So why couldn't he.

But Zack knew, he wasn't Cloud. So he took a parachute. Even though it didn't really help in the Void, once he got into orbit, it would.

And it did. No matter how hot he got as he fell faster than a meteorite, Gummi parachutes helped. A lot.

Finally he hit the ground. Or the roof. He had landed on some kind of castle.

The castle was surrounded in a forest, like it had been build there to hide away from the rest of this world.

But Zack didn't care about where he was at the moment. His biggest worry was getting down.

He looked across at his parachute, which now had ironically slipped off the roof.

"You've got to be joking me". Zack said to himself.

He looked around him, just trying to find somewhere he could jump onto, as a way of climbing down.

But there was nothing. He had stupidly landed on the up most roof. And in doing so he had trapped himself.

"Yes, well done Zack. Brilliant idea!" He said to himself.

Just then, he jumped as blinding white wings flew past him.

Zack turned suddenly to look at them, but when he did, and his eyes adjusted to the light, they were gone.

"Angeal?" Zack asked.

He looked around again. Only to be shocked by a group of flying creatures go past him. They were so bright, like they were made from Pure Light.

Zack drew his blade. But the creatures just seemed to ignore him.

"Strange". Zack said aloud.

Then he heard a scream. A woman's scream.

Zack peered over the edge, watching his balance. Below him he saw a grown woman running through the courtyard. She was wearing a bright golden yellow dress.

And the creatures seemed to be aiming for her.

Zack only took a second to think, before turning around. He took a few strides towards the centre of the roof. Then turned back around, looking towards where the courtyard was below.

Taking a breath, he ran forward, and jumped over the edge.

As he dove through the air, he brought his blade against one of the creatures. His blade stuck in its side. Catching Zack from falling. As long as he held on.

But then the creature exploded in a flash of light.

Zack was once again left in a free fall.

But it gave him ample time to use the creatures below him as stepping stones to get closer to the ground.

When he finally hit the ground, he had already taken out enough of the incoming enemies.

But he still had those that bothered the woman. And hitting the ground, even though he had saved himself a lot more hurt, still took a lot out of him.

But he ran towards her, throwing his blade at the creature that seemed to be doing the most damage.

As he came close, he pulled the blade from the creature, as it squirmed free. But he didn't let it live for long, as with one blow it disappeared.

Zack turned around to look at the rest. There were a few. More than a few, there were a lot.

"Get behind me!" Zack shouted, lifting his blade as more of the creatures darted towards them.

The woman just nodded and ran behind him.

xXx

The fight took awhile. The creatures seemed to be pretty strong, in health. But power was a different story. Well actually, Zack didn't know how strong they were in power, as he didn't let them hit him. Or the woman behind him.

But finally the remaining creatures fell. Whatever was summoning them, obviously had better things to worry about.

Zack turned around to make sure the woman was okay.

"Thank you". She said.

"It's nothing. Nothing new anyway". Zack said, laughing.

She didn't know why he was laughing but she smiled anyway. "I owe you a lot. How can I repay you?"

"I don't need payment. But information..." Zack answered.

"Anything". She said.

"Have you seen a man. About my height, my age... with blonde spiky hair?" Zack asked.

She nodded happily. "He's inside. He appeared out of no where, on some kind of metal horse... And my husband was amazed. He had some amazing fighting skills". She laughed for a second. "Something my husband admires".

"Well can you take me to him?" Zack asked.

"Of course. But why are you trying to find him?" She asked, just to make sure he wasn't trying to hurt anyone.

"He's a friend of mine... just he's missing a few memories. So I'm trying to help him". Zack answered.

"Missing memories?" She asked, very confused.

"Yeah, he hit his head". Zack answered, believing he was lying, but he really had told the truth. Just even he didn't know it.

"Well okay". She said smiling. "I'm Belle, by the way".

"The names Zack. Zack Fair".

xXx

A Few moments before the Creatures stopped appearing.

Cloud and Prince Adam walked around the castle.

Belle and the now human Prince had done a lot of redecorating, just to make the castle seem like more of a home.

But Cloud talked about his travels, and his darkness. And Sora. Both he and the Prince had one thing in common. Having fought beside Sora. And it left them with a lot to talk about.

"It surely has been a long time". The Prince said.

"Yeah". Cloud answered. "But he's okay. I saw him for a short time".

"That's good". The Prince smiled. "I wonder if he'll appear any time soon..."

"Probably..." Cloud answered.

The Prince smiled. "But what about you Cloud, why are you running?"

"I'm confused. Someone claims to be a friend. But I can't remember him... But at the same time, my heart remembers him..."

"Maybe you've just forgot him then". The Prince said.

"Yes. Maybe..."

Just then there was a loud crash. Cloud and the Prince drew their blades, as a huge hole appeared in the wall behind them.

A brightly armoured man stepped through.

"Pure Light!" Cloud hissed.

"Where is the Princess!" The Soldier demanded.

"You shall not touch her!" The Prince roared, strangely.

Even Cloud was shocked.

"So the Beast still remains..." The Soldier tormented.

**Authors Note: **Hehe. Cliff hanger. That's two in the last two chapters. What's happened to Roxas and Namine, and now this... I'm sorry. Blame my planning, and my characters. Only they determine where everything happens. Making it kinda hard... But still... And with slow uploads I bet I'm annoying you... So sorry. But I hope you've enjoyed. :D And I'll see you next time. Hopefully with some answers. :)

Oh wait, extra note. This is being added a few weeks after this has been written. I have no started up a blog. Although most of it is me babbling about shiz that no one cares about, some of it focus' on my fanfic. With some explanations of some things that may not get time during the chapters. So yeah, also I thank those that have helped me a lot over there. :P So if you are one of those people, check it out, so I can thank you properly. :L There's a link on my profile. Thanks in advance.


	18. The Plans

**Authors Note: **So, next chapter. Which is being written straight after the last. But posted like a week later :P. Sorry I'm just busy... and I want to stock up chapters in case I mess up one week and leave no time to write. Okay this chapter. A bit of plot development in the Realm of Total Darkness, the Realm of Pure Light, and the rest of the bit in Beasts Castle. And then a bit from Fallan in The World that Never Was, hopefully. I don't know how long the other bits are going to be... as I like to keep to a strict length. Those that have read my last fic, will know why. :P Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Chapter 18: The Plans. **

Eclipse sat on his dark throne, in the Realm of Total Darkness.

To anyone else, this Realm was nothing but darkness. But to Eclipse, it was full of the lives of so many Dark Knights. So many Knight that he could send out, to cause chaos. To achieve his final aim. To cover the world in Total Darkness. Not the impure Darkness, but the Total Darkness.

Two of his generals climbed the steps to his throne, standing before him.

"Master Eclipse". One said.

Eclipse just nodded.

"The testing of the evolved heartless..." The other said, trying to think of a way to finish his sentence.

"Yes?" Eclipse asked impatiently.

"It failed". The Knight said nervously. "Every heartless we tried to release, were defeated. The Knight that we sent out to do it, attracted the attention of two key wielders".

"Failed!" Eclipse shouted. "No Knight of mine shall fail!"

"Yes we are sorry, master". The other Knight said.

"Sorry will not win us this war!"

The two Generals nodded.

"Now, I want the failed Knight. Here!"

"Yes Master". Both Generals replied.

They turned to walk away. But they were stopped.

"I'm not finished yet". Eclipse said. "I want Stage Two to begin. Our heartless are to be released into all the worlds. And with assigned Knights. We will pull these Worlds into Darkness, bringing them closer to us. Making them ready to become a battleground for the battles to come".

"Master?" One Knight asked.

"Yes?"

"What about the key wielders in the Realm of Darkness?..."

"Kill them. Do it yourselves. And you shall not return until it is done". Eclipse said.

"Yes Master". They both replied.

xXx

On the other side.

Solaris, lord and master of Pure Light, sat on his own throne.

But climbed to his feet. His incredible height left him towering over his Soldiers.

He walked down a few steps, towards a large room.

In this room, a few Soldiers stood around a large table, that seemed to be some kind of map. A war map.

"Plans? My Soldiers". Solaris asked.

Only one Soldier answered. "We have already sent out suitable Soldiers to the worlds containing the Princess' of Heart... As well as this we are now mass producing many of our Pure Light creatures in the light of all worlds in the Realm of Light".

"Good. Now how many of our Soldiers have made contact with the Princess'?" Solaris asked.

"One, Master". One Soldier answered.

"ONE!" Solaris replied, angrily.

"Yes, Sir". The same Soldier replied, fear in his voice.

Solaris held up his hand, and in a flash, the Soldier that had spoke, turned into a pile of ash.

"Okay. Now has this Soldier successfully captured this Princess?" Solaris asked calmly, like nothing had happened.

"No Sir. He has come into contact with the Prince of that world. As well as the hero Cloud Strife".

Solaris laughed. "Then I suppose him taking his time is acceptable. If he is able to defeat him".

"Sir. Zack Fair has also appeared on world". Another Soldier said nervously.

"Then send another Soldier out. One of you perhaps? I need to hire another tactician now. What makes another". He said laughing.

Every Soldier in the room looked around at each other.

"Can't decide?" Solaris asked. "Then how about..."

Solaris lifted his hand. In a flash, the Soldier that had done the most talking, excluding the pile of ash, disappeared.

Solaris lowered his hand.

"Now... I want the key wielders attacked. Show them we are ready..." Solaris paused for a second. "Send out... Three Soldiers".

Everyone nodded.

"Good". Solaris smiled. "Now I shall return to my throne. Bring to me the smartest of our grunts. They shall be lucky enough to be hired into our upper ranks". Solaris laughed. "I hope they do not disappoint".

xXx

Cloud and Prince Adam readied for whatever attack was to come.

However the Soldier that had come in through the wall, just stood there.

So Cloud started in stead.

He ran forward, and swung his Fusion Blade once, knocking the Soldier from his floating spot.

The Soldier immediately regained his balance, and in a flash of light, summoned a blade. A perfect copy of Clouds.

"Ah. That's why". Cloud said, annoyed.

"This is a nice blade". The Soldier said laughing. "Lets see how much it hurts".

He darted forward and swung once, bring his pure light version of Cloud's blade, into Cloud.

Cloud flew into the wall.

The Prince darted forward, but in his human form, was no match for the Soldier.

Cloud pushed himself out of the wall and leaped forward into the Soldier.

With one swing Cloud knocked the Soldier away once again.

"You're fast... I'll give you that". The Soldier said.

Cloud laughed, charging forward. He swung once again, but his strike was blocked. Both Fusion Blade's sending off spark into the air.

The Prince climbed to his feet and ran over, and as the Soldier was busy, he had the perfect opportunity to strike.

Cloud laughed as the Soldier lost his strength as the Prince impaled his blade through the Soldier side. Giving Cloud time to land his own combo. Showing off his Omnislash limit break.

The Soldier pushed himself back to his feet, but Cloud stood above him blade out.

"Is that all you've got" The Soldier said, coughing.

"Look who's down on the ground..." Cloud taunted.

The Soldier laughed as he sent out a wave of light. Knocking Cloud and the Prince across the room.

Cloud pushed himself up. The Prince did the same.

"He's good". Cloud said. "But I've fought better".

Cloud charged forward.

xXx

Zack and Belle sprinted up the stairs.

They had heard the explosion from upstairs. So they headed for exactly where it had come from.

However Zack stopped once them came to the door, in which behind they could hear a fight.

"Stay here". Zack said.

"Why?" Belle stupidly asked.

"Because it'll be dangerous in there. And I'm not good at protecting people. Better at doing the damage".

Belle nodded.

"Okay". Zack said to himself, pushing open the doors.

He quickly closed the doors behind him, and then turned around to see Cloud, a man he had never seen before, that he guessed to be the Prince, and a Pure Light Soldier.

Zack unsheathed his blade, and ran towards the action.

xXx

Cloud jumped back as the Soldier tried to hit him.

Zack then jumped over Cloud's shoulder. Bring his own blade down on the surprised Soldier.

The Soldier jumped back, blocking Zack's attack. But gave Cloud easily enough time to land his own hit.

Zack then followed with his own combo, knocking the Soldier back across the room.

"You're as good as ever". Zack complemented.

Cloud just nodded.

"Happy too". Zack said sarcastically, laughing.

Cloud ignored him and darted forward.

Zack just nodded and followed. But he then stopped.

"Prince... Belle's just through those doors. Why don't you look after her. We've got this". Zack said confidently.

The Prince nodded.

Zack continued his charge. Watching as Cloud and the Soldier had already begun the fight again. Their two blades clashed. But Cloud seemed to be winning.

"This is over!" Cloud shouted.

Cloud jumped back, pulling the bandages off his blade. The Fusion blade shone in all its glory. And in one hit, Cloud sent the Soldier through the already crumbling wall. Cloud jumped through, and hit the Soldier once again, through the sky.

Kicking off the rubble he followed him into the air.

And as a first for Cloud, the Fusion Blade became blades, as he threw them towards him. And as Cloud came close, he finished it, with the base of his blades. And the Soldier began to fade, as it fell through the sky.

Cloud began to fall also, but strangely enough, he seemed to fall slowly, like he was being lowered to the ground, by an invisible angel.

Zack stared in awe. Cloud truly was incredible.

Then he heard a shout.

Zack spun around, and ran back to the door he had entered through.

In the doorway, the Prince stood. He was angry. Very angry.

"They took her!" He shouted, showing a side of him he hadn't showed in awhile.

"How?" Zack asked.

"When I came down, there was another one of them, he took her and disappeared".

Zack looked around, and then back to the Prince.

"I'm sorry". He said.

The Prince just nodded.

"I'll find her. Me and Cloud will. We'll bring her back". Zack promised.

"Thank you". The Prince said.

"Don't worry. But look after yourself, I'm sure Belle won't be happy if you're not here when she comes back".

"I will".

xXx

Cloud rejoined his blades together, wrapping them once again in the bandages. He still felt he had to protect it. He couldn't even remember when he had changed his blade, or why it meant so much to him. All he knew, was that it did. And he would look after it.

He walked around the castle, coming back to where he had left the Fenrir.

But was shocked to see Zack waiting.

"Come on Cloud..."

"What do you want?" Cloud stopped him.

"I want you to trust me. I want you to come back with me, so we can see if we can fix your memories. And if nothing happens, then your life doesn't change... Just trust me.. Please?"

Cloud paused for a moment.

"Okay". He finally gave in.

Cloud climbed onto his motorbike. "Get on". He said.

Zack nodded.

"Where too?" Cloud asked.

"Twilight Town... I think they said". Zack answered.

"Got it".

As the bike screeched against the floor of the courtyard, Cloud hit the acceleration. And they shot off. Disappearing from sight after reaching a certain speed.

xXx

Fallan walked through the halls of The World That Never Was.

He was satisfied with how it now was. It was readied for any siege. But also ready to hold many more people than it ever had. Fallan had made use of his own magic and the Proof of Existence room in the castle. It now allowed for many more people here.

Fallan met with Will and Connor.

"Memory Skyscraper?" Fallan asked as they came close.

"Ready. We've set up the early warning systems on top. If anyone moves through the city, the alarm will go off... Anyone we don't want anyway". Will answered.

"Good". Fallan said happily. "And with that done, I suppose we're done".

Both Will and Connor were happy to hear that.

"Now what?" Connor asked.

"We part ways". Fallan said bluntly.

"Why?" Both Connor and Will asked.

"Because... I have to search for these fragments... I've got to collect them, otherwise too much could go wrong".

"Fragments of what?" Will asked.

"Of Whom... is the question". Fallan corrected.

"Fragments of who, then?" Connor took over.

Fallan just smiled. "Don't worry".

"What are we going to do then?" Will asked.

"You can do what you want. Stay here... return home... or just go wait in a world until I'm finished".

They both shook their heads. "Why can't we come with you?" They both asked.

"Because... I'm going to have to move quickly. I have follow these fragments... and help them fade properly". Fallan answered.

Neither Will or Connor were happy, but they knew that had to do as they were told.

"We'll stay here then". Will spoke for both of them.

Connor nodded. "Yeah.. We'll train. We'll hold down the fort. There really isn't that much else we could do anyway".

Fallan smiled. "You two will end up more useful to this fight than you can imagine. Just hold on... good things come to those that wait".

"Right". Both Will and Connor said.

And with that Fallan disappeared in a flash of light. Will and Connor looked around.

"So..." Will said, as everything fell silent.

**Authors Note: **Another chapter done. Hmm... what to say about this. Well yes, I did get Fallan's bit in at the end. :D But you obviously know that. Um... there's still one bit that needs to be covered, so that'll be done next chapter. And apart from that I have nothing to say. So I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you soon. :)


	19. Reunion

**Authors Note: **Okay, another chapter. What to say... Well this chapter shall focus on Liam rejoining with his former mentor, Ansem the Wise. As well as the outcome of the collapse of Betwixt and Between. But also a bit more from Riku and Becca. :) So I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 19: Reunion. **

Liam and Elysia flew through the void. A glider each at their feet. They were aiming for, a world that Liam had called home for a long time. And now, Liam was returning there to see if his former mentor had returned. If he really was alive and well.

They finally came into orbit, and they both slowly glided to the surface.

Touching down, they both dispelled their gliders.

Liam turned to Elysia.

"Elysia... you shouldn't have come".

She laughed. "Yeah... and lose you again. I'm not stupid... I'm not leaving you to whatever happened before".

Liam shook his head. "If it happens again... you won't be able to stop them... and if it happened... you wont be able to stop me".

"That's where your wrong. I can't just stand aside, and not help you".

"Fine". Liam said, slightly annoyed. "But promise me... if I turn back... run".

Elysia shook her head. "I can't do that".

xXx

Ven, Terra and Aqua walked out of Ansem's study. They had said their goodbyes, and were heading back out into the worlds. They knew they couldn't just leave Sora and everyone alone.

So as they made their way through the castle, everything was peaceful. And it remained that way, as they got ready to leave the world. Radiant Garden was oddly peaceful. Especially for a world that had seen many dark days in its time.

The three of them shot of into the air. Aiming for Twilight Town. There was a fight to be fought. Even if they didn't quite know it yet.

xXx

Liam and Elysia climbed the steps to the castle.

The closer Liam got, the faster he seemed to walk.

Elysia was happy, just seeing him excited, and happy himself.

"He deserves it". She said to herself.

Finally they came to the main doors. There were no guards. Which both Liam and Elysia found stupid, but none the less, he was inside.

Liam could feel it.

He pushed open the doors, only to come face to face with Radiant Garden's entire force of guards. They were grouped together in the main hall. Perhaps they had learnt that they could only do their jobs together.

"Long time no see". Liam said.

"Hey". Elysia said shyly.

No one said a thing.

"What, you guys forgot me or something..?" Liam asked.

There was still silence.

"Wait a second..." Liam took a closer look at each of the guards. "I don't know any of you".

"We were all summoned to become guards, after every other guard has been killed". One guard spoke.

Liam was shocked. "Everyone?"

The guard nodded.

"But if you're all here now... that means..."

The guard nodded once again.

"Well I'm guessing you're not going to just let me in... so someone tell Ansem, that Liam has come to see him". Liam said.

xXx

Liam walked into Ansem's study slowly. Elysia was right behind him. As they closed the door behind them, Ansem turned around in his chair.

"Liam!" He said. "You my boy, look like you've been through a lot".

Liam remained silent, not wanting to mention what had happened.

But he finally pulled together some words. "Ansem... you're alive".

"Well yeah. The weapon... Ray... it saved me".

"He saved you!" Liam snapped.

"You knew it?" Ansem asked.

Liam nodded. "I knew him, he saved me, and everyone else. He sacrificed his own heart, just to save mine".

Ansem was shocked. "Maybe I was wrong, after all..." He said to himself quietly.

Elysia walked forward a little.

"And who is this?" Ansem asked.

"This is Elysia. She's a friend from back home... a good friend". Liam answered.

Elysia did a little courtesy. "Nice to meet you". She said.

"You too". Ansem said.

Everything fell silent for a moment.

"But I think it's time that you told me what has happened in my absence". Ansem said.

Liam nodded, not too happy with this.

"Well... It's a long story". Liam began.

xXx

Back in the Realm of Darkness.

Riku and Becca ran across the dark rocks of the Realm of Darkness. They ran from hoards of the evolved heartless. There were far too many for them to beat now. They were exhausted from their combo move.

Riku stopped suddenly, as he turned a corner.

Becca stopped as well.

"Now what?" She asked, worriedly.

They were at a dead end. The rocks were far to flat to climb, and too high to even think of jumping over.

"We make our stand". Riku said, not happy with this at all.

Becca just nodded, and summoned her key blade.

Riku did the same.

But the sound of the heartless had gone. Instead they could hear two people walking towards them. Their footsteps growing louder.

Finally they came into sight.

Two Knights of Total Darkness walked into the clearing.

"Key wielders?" One asked.

Riku lifted his key blade. "Who's asking?"

"Master Eclipse". The other one said.

"He wants you two dead". The other finished.

Riku smiled. "He's not the first". He said.

Becca laughed.

"There's nothing to laugh about". One of the Knights said.

"No.. Let them laugh. It's better to go out laughing than to go out crying". The other Knight said.

"Are we going to fight? Or talk?" Riku taunted.

Becca readied herself. Riku was already ready.

The Two Knights charged forward.

As they did they summoned two large staff's. They swung at the same time, giving Becca and Riku no warning as to when they would hit.

Straight away, Riku and Becca were thrown through the air.

They both recovered immediately, touching back down on the ground.

"They're good". Becca said.

"Not as good as we are". Riku said, a giant grin on his face.

Riku dove forward, Way to the Dawn in his hand. As he came close to one of the Knights, the other swung for him, but Riku side stepped out of the way, and brought his blade down on the surprised other Knight. In a flash then, he fired a Dark Firaga at the other.

This gave Becca ample time to hit the Knight that had been temporarily stunned by the the Firaga. She ran up to it, and landed a very nice seven piece combo onto it, sending him away from her a few metres.

Riku flipped over the Knight he was attacking.

"Switch" he shouted.

Becca did the same, back flipping over her Knight.

She landed back on her feet and landed another combo on the Knight that Riku had been attacking.

With this going on, Riku landed his own combo on the other Knight, ripping him apart in a flurry of strikes.

"Is that all you've got". Riku taunted as he finished with a powerful horizontal slash.

"Not in the slightest". The two Knights said in unison.

xXx

Liam finished his story, and Ansem sat there shocked.

"In the name of the worlds. My boy, that is a story".

"That has been my life". Liam added.

Elysia just sat in the corner, reading Ansem's large collection of books. She had picked one of the strangest ones. Fairy tales.

Both Liam and Ansem turned to look at her as she burst out laughing.

"What?" She asked. "Fairy tales are funny".

"Not the time". Liam said.

"Anyway, so I'm guessing you want to know about the man with the scars?" Ansem asked.

Liam nodded.

"Yeah, who is he?" Elysia asked, putting the book down.

Suddenly, out of no where, there was a flash. And the doors flew right open.

Everyone turned to the new comer.

"Long time no see". The new comer said.

"Finally you come back". Ansem said.

"Glad you recognise me". The man said. As it was obviously a man's voice.

"No, I just new you'd show up". Ansem corrected.

"Very true. Now... you want an explanation?" He asked.

Ansem nodded. "Although I could have given it".

The man laughed. "I was always the best with stories. Reading, writing and anything else. Isn't that right, brother?"

"Graros, you never change". Ansem said. Not really surprising anyone.

"Neither do you. Well then again, this realm of light ages people so much more... I think the Realm of Darkness fits me better. Don't age as much". Graros said cockily.

"Been there myself a few times". Ansem said, out of no where.

"And you didn't think of coming to look for me?" Graros asked.

"Well to be fair, first time I was attacked and thrown there... I had no idea what I was doing. And second time, I was blown there by a faulty machine. With the same outcome as the first". Ansem said, almost like he was childishly taunting.

"Fair enough. Now can I start the story?" he asked.

"Yes.. but how long do you have?" Ansem asked.

"How do you know I have a time limit?" He asked.

"I've done my research". Ansem said.

"Good old brother. Making sure he has always done his homework".

"You look what, twenty years older. But you act the same". Ansem said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Graros asked.

"No, not at all". Ansem said.

They both burst out laughing. Liam and Elysia were both officially lost.

When the laughter died down, Graros turned to them both.

"Now, this is going to be confusing". He said.

"Hey, include me as well". Ansem said, rather informally.

"Fine..." He said. "Well... Where to begin. You see a long time ago, Ansem and I were only kids. And what do kids do... They explore. And that got me in a hell of a lot of trouble. I fell through a crack in the Great Maw. I thought I was dead".

Liam and Elysia were shocked. Ansem however took this normally. He knew this.

Graros continued. "Well, needless to say, I woke up somewhere completely new. I woke up in a city, that seemed to be made out of darkness. It seemed to be an opposite of Radiant Garden, in an opposite realm".

"There's civilisation in the Realm of Darkness?" Liam asked. "Ansem always said that it was uninhabitable".

"It is". Ansem said.

"It's not". Graros corrected. "Just its inhabitants are hidden away. Away from the heartless. And away from the rest of the realm".

"But wait!" Elysia shouted. "Have you seen anyone strange in the Realm of Darkness... Anyone new?" She asked.

"No". Graros lied bluntly.

"Okay, well back to the story..." Ansem said.

"Yes. Of course". Graros answered. "But the Sage that lived in that City was already dying. He wanted an heir".

"And he chose you". Ansem said.

"Yes, he found that I reacted to the darkness strangely, like I fitted in to it. Not like everyone else who stood out".

"You always were strange". Ansem pointed out.

Graros nodded. "But he took me in, and taught me everything he knew. Like how to use the Realm and it's strange ecosystem to make powerful and useful potions".

"Ecosystem?" Ansem asked. Really confused.

"Yeah. You've just got to know where to look". Graros answered. "Anyway". He continued. "Soon after this he died. And left me to look after his people. But then, a wave of Total Darkness came over, and they killed everyone. And once again I was alone. I was okay... Because the Dark hid me".

Ansem, Liam and Elysia all stood completely shocked.

"They killed them all to gain enough energy, to summon back their army. Three of them did so much damage. What could thousands do?"

"And that's why you're doing something". Liam said. "I saw you before. In that bar. Why?"

"I was just checking up on you. Making sure that the darkness really had left you". Graros answered.

"Has it?" Elysia asked.

"No. But he's in control". He answered.

Everything fell silent for a second.

"But wait!" Liam said. "Why did you attack us?" He asked.

"I wanted to take some of the energy from the Key blade. I'm trying to make something... for some people that could help a lot".

"Who?" Elysia asked.

"People". Graros said, as cracks began to appear on his skin once again.

"Got to go". He said.

"You still haven't explained why that happens". Ansem said.

"Another time perhaps". Graros said, disappearing into a black cloud.

xXx

Around the same time.

Merely seconds after the collapse of Betwixt and Between.

Will and Connor walked around the Dark City in the World that Never Was.

"Do you ever wonder how this got here?" Will asked.

"Nope". Connor said bluntly.

Suddenly there was a loud crash, and the entire world shook.

Will and Connor fell to the ground.

After a few minutes they pushed themselves to their feet.

Now in front of them, two people lay on the ground. They were both in ripped Organisation coats. One was a girl, she had blonde hair, and she wore a white dress that was coming from under the coat. The other was a boy, he also had blonde hair. His coat was still intact enough for his other clothes not to come through.

Will and Connor both looked at themselves.

Will reached into his pocket and pulled out two potion Fallan had given them.

"They're for us". Connor said.

"Look at them". Will pointed out. "They need it".

Connor nodded.

Will through one to him, as he bent to down to give one to the girl. Connor gave his to the boy.

They sat next to them, watching their surroundings.

"Are they okay?" Connor asked.

Will nodded. "They're still breathing. And they have solid forms. I can't see them fading... any time soon".

xXx

Back in the Realm of Darkness.

The fight was still going on.

Riku jumped into the air as one of the Knight's staff's was thrown at him. Becca slid across the ground with help from some Aeroga magic. However, with the Knight's swings, they gained speed and force.

And then the worst possible thing happened. Becca got hit, she flew against the rocks, and fell to the ground unconscious.

Riku rushed over, ignoring his chance at a combo.

"No!" He shouted, blocking both the Knight's blows.

The force from those two blows however knocked him back. He immediately got back up though. Not wanting to let the two Knights touch Becca.

"I told him I would protect her!" He shouted, rushing forward, only to be knocked back again.

He repeated this, not letting himself give up.

Finally he hit the ground next to her. He couldn't even stand. His body ached with an immense pain, that he had not felt in a long time.

"This isn't over!" Riku shouted.

The Darkness seemed to consume him. It wasn't a dark corridor, nor was it anything he had ever done before.

When it disappeared, he was standing. Full of life.

He ran forward, and in one strike, one of the Knight fell. Riku flipped backwards, landing where he had been standing seconds before.

He watched as one Knight faded in front of him.

The other look incredibly surprised.

"How?" He asked.

Riku didn't speak. Instead he charged forward once again, and in a single flash of a move, the other Knight fell.

As he flipped again, to land in front of Becca, he couldn't stand straight.

In fact he stood there, but he wasn't there. It was almost like he was just a shadow. He seemed to fade in one location and appear a millimetre across. But he wasn't moving. It seemed like he couldn't hold a solid form.

Riku tried to speak. But no words came out.

He looked up noticing someone standing above the cliff.

Riku jumped into the air and flew up to the top.

He tried to speak again, but once again, nothing came.

However the man standing above did speak. "Look what you've become". He said. "You chose the way to the dawn. This is not the dawn, Riku... This is not the dawn".

As he said that, the man disappeared.

And Riku fell back to the bottom.

When he hit, he fell asleep.

xXx

Riku woke up. Becca was shaking him, she was saying something, but he couldn't make it out.

"Ri... ere... ar... hea... co... Ri... we... ha... t... go..."

Riku shook his head.

Becca repeated herself.

"Riku, there are heartless coming. Riku! We have to go!"

Riku opened his eyes and looked around.

She was right, heartless were beginning to surround them.

But there was no where to run.

"Shit!" She said.

Riku tried to summon his blade, but nothing came.

Becca summoned hers.

Riku watched as she struggled to keep a battle stance.

"Becca". He said. "Run!"

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'll hold them off". He said, not really sure how he would.

She took a second to think. "No". She said bluntly. "If this is it. Then we go down together".

Riku shook his head. "I'm sorry I brought you here... You should have gone with your friends. It would have been safer... But I'm happy, I got to know you".

Becca smiled. "Come on Riku. We'll make it".

Riku say a thing.

"Don't think so?" She asked.

Riku remained silent.

"Fine". She said, facing her enemy. "This is my turn".

She lifted her blade.

And the heartless attacked. Becca didn't last long before she was over run.

Riku watched as they piled on top of her.

But as he watched this, he watched a man in a brown cloak walk behind them.

"You again". He said under his breath.

The man nodded.

He lifted his hands, and in a flash all of the heartless seemed to disappear.

Riku was amazed. But before he could say anything, the man was gone.

Becca lay on the floor. She wasn't moving.

**Authors Note**: So... I hope you enjoyed that. It was fun to write. And I'm sorry it was a little longer than normal. Graros' story went on for a little too long. One thing though, I love writing or Graros as he's like Axel was. We know what side he's on, but we really don't know what he's planning to do. And as he lies a lot... So thank you Ger for being my inspiration for that character. You've helped me create a character that is more complicated than Ray himself. :D


	20. A Nobody With The Right To Be

**Authors Note: **Now, I've been wanting to get onto this chapter for awhile now. But to do so, I had to get Roxas and Namine out of Betwixt and Between. And as I know no one is that stupid, you would have already guessed that this chapter is going to be focused on Roxas and Namine. Well Roxas mostly... Now the reasons for this chapter. Well, Roxas only now being free has some stuff he wants to do first. As well as that, he has someone he has to talk to. But that's spoilers. :P Read on to find out, and I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 20: A Nobody With The Right To Be.**

Will and Connor slowly carried the two newcomers inside. It was too dangerous to keep them outside. So they very carefully made their way into the Castle that Never Was.

Finally they set them both down, back on the ground.

"I'll go back. Watch the entrance". Connor said, walking away.

"What... What am I meant to do then?" Will asked.

Connor spun around. "I don't know... Make sure they're okay..."

Connor turned back around and continued to walk away.

xXx

A Few Hours Later

Roxas slowly opened his eyes. His entire body hurt. If he could think straight at that point, he wouldn't be able to think of one part of him that did hurt.

He turned his head, trying to find Namine.

He saw her, but his vision was blurred. When he finally focused, he looked at her peaceful expression. He then looked up, hearing something.

"You're awake". Someone said.

Roxas jumped to his feet, drawing both of his blades.

"Wait a second!" Will said, surprised with Roxas' reaction.

"What did you do to her?" Roxas shouted.

"I've helped her". Will said, taking a step backwards. "And you".

Roxas was too confused to calm himself.

"Don't lie to me!" He screamed.

"I'm not. We found you in the Dark City. You were unconscious!" Will shouted, trying to get through to him.

Roxas shook his head. "I know that you're lying!" He shouted, rushing forward to strike Will with both of his blades.

As he did, he stopped. But not because of his own choices.

And Will had done nothing. And Namine, was still unconscious.

xXx

At the exact same time.

Connor stood by the bride that joined the dark city and the Castle. Everything was quiet. But that really wasn't that surprising.

But something was strange.

Connor could hear a strange, but very quiet shriek.

Connor looked around. He could see nothing. But the shriek was getting louder.

And louder.

Then in a flash, he was surrounded by what looked like bats made out of darkness.

Connor pulled his blade from off his back, it's dark earthy colours stood out in this world made of light and darkness.

"I hope I'm ready for this". He said to himself.

Connor swung his blade down as the bat like heartless shot towards him.

But he really wasn't a match for them.

They were fast and strong. He was new to this.

He moved aside as another bat dove towards him. But he was not ready for the others that came after.

It wasn't long until he was knocked to the ground.

He hadn't even made a dent in their numbers.

Although, Connor wasn't one to give up quickly. Or give up at all.

Which wasn't that strange. In this day and age, everyone was like that.

But he pushed himself to his feet, and gripped his blade tight.

With one well timed swing, he was able to take down four of the bats.

But the ones behind replaced them. Giving Connor no other choice but to step back, and let them get closer to the injured new comers.

Connor lifted his blade again, trying to block the quick moves of his enemies.

But he didn't stand a chance.

He was knocked down to the other side of the corridor, when half of the bats all hit him at once.

They started to make their way towards him.

xXx

Back In Twilight Town. A Couple of Hour Earlier.

Sora and Kairi walked out of the Mansion, only to be met by Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

"Were they there?" Mickey asked happily.

"We don't know..." Sora said, dragging his feet.

"What'd ya mean?" Mickey asked, his smile gone.

Sora was silent.

"The portal collapsed... Were we meant to unlock it?" Kairi said.

"Yeah... It seem'd to be the best way..." Mickey said.

"You're not sure, are you?" Sora asked.

"I'm sorry Sora. I'm sure they're okay... We jus need to find them".

Suddenly, like a path had just been cleared, Sora and Kairi noticed something.

It was almost like two heart beating. But two other hearts. They were beating slowly. But they were beating.

"They're alive". They both said.

"Where?" Mickey asked.

Sora closed his eyes. Trying to think of something. Perhaps Ray's memories could help. But there was nothing.

"If they're still alive. Then I know where they will be". Someone said.

Everyone turned around to see Lea, walking out of the Mansion. His clothes were in as much of a wreck as Roxas' and Namine's.

"Damn". He said, noticing his clothes. "I just bought these".

"Axel?" Sora asked.

"For the second time. It's Lea. Got it memorised".

Everyone laughed.

"Where to Lea?" Mickey asked.

"We need to go back to the World that Never Was". Lea said.

There was a loud noise, and then three more people walked up to join the group.

"Where?" Aqua asked politely.

Then there was the sound of a running engine. Which stopped, and two more people joined.

"Wow... Everyone has some good timing". Sora said, happy that he now knew Roxas and Namine were okay.

No one said anything for a few moments.

Then Sora tried to start the talking.

"I've never had a party this big..." He said, laughing to himself.

xXx

Everyone was ready to go.

Everyone but Lea. He said he wanted to get the rest of his co-workers, before he went anywhere.

So he went off. And everyone climbed aboard their right transport.

xXx

Roxas stood shocked.

Will was just as surprised.

Blocking both of Roxas' keyblades, were two other floating key blades. Like they were being held by a ghost.

They were exactly the same keyblade. Just one glowed red, the other a bright yellow.

Roxas withdrew his attack. And the two key blades disappeared.

Both Roxas and Will looked around for the owner of the keys.

But there was no one.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked Will. Ignoring the ghost keys.

Will didn't have a chance to answer. Instead a familiar voice spoke.

"He's a friend. Glad you're out Roxas... Glad I could do something right".

Will looked around again. Knowing that voice for sure.

Roxas smiled, and offered his hand to the very confused Will.

"I'm sorry". Roxas said.

"Don't worry". Will said. "You were scared. I would be".

Then they both heard a mumble come from Namine. They both turned to look at her, and watched as she began to come too.

"Thank the worlds" Roxas said.

xXx

Connor slid out of the way, as he was attacked constantly.

He tried to swing, but he was too weak to get a strong enough strike to hit.

He thought it was over.

But it wasn't. As in a flash, all the heartless were gone.

Connor opened his eyes to see many people in front of him.

They were as lost as he was.

"And you are?" Sora asked.

"... I'm... Connor... I was Ray's friend. So I wanted to finish what he couldn't".

"Honourable". Terra said.

"Yeah". Sora agreed. "I'm Sora. This is Kairi". Sora said, pointing at Kairi behind him.

Connor smiled.

"I'm Ven". Ven said, popping his head out from behind Terra. "And this grumpy guy in front of me is Terra". He continued.

Terra hit him half heartedly.

Aqua smiled. "I'm Aqua". She said.

Mickey walked over. Donald and Goofy were behind him. "I'm Mickey, and this Donald and Goofy". He said.

"Nice to meet you". Connor said.

Sora held out his hand.

"You don't happen to know where we can find someone do you?" Sora asked, as he helped Connor to his feet.

"Depend who you're looking for". Connor answered.

"Someone that looks like me". Ven butted in.

"And someone like me, just blonde". Kairi said.

"Yeah... But they were hurt". Connor said.

"How hurt?" Sora asked worriedly.

"Not too bad. But they may or may not be awake now..."

"Can you take us to them?" Sora asked.

Connor nodded. "It's the least I could do". He said, smiling.

xXx

Roxas wouldn't let go of Namine.

"We got out". He said.

She didn't want him to let go. "You're okay right?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine". Roxas said, a massive grin on his face.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming close.

Roxas drew his blades again, and stepped in front of Namine.

"Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Well look who it is". Roxas said. "It's my somebody and... my heart".

Ven waved. "Hey, you look like my twin". He said.

"Well yeah, but it's kinda your fault. Mister, hitch onto the best heart".

Ven laughed. "This is going to be interesting". He said.

Terra nodded. "How am I meant to know which one of you to beat up?" He asked joking.

While this went on Kairi ran over to Namine to give her a warm and welcoming hug.

"You're okay". They both said at the same time.

They both laughed. "Yeah". Namine answered.

"A little dizzy, but I'm okay". Kairi answered.

"You've got to look after yourself". Namine said.

"Oh shush. Who are you my mother?" Kairi asked jokingly.

"No, I'm your caring younger sister".

Kairi was surprised.

"Then give your sis another hug". She said.

Cloud and Zack finally came through the door. And walked up to meet the rest of the group.

"Okay... So who's Namine?" Zack asked.

"That'd be me". Namine said, walking forward.

"How are you with memories?" Zack asked.

"Pretty bad". Kairi said, laughing to herself.

"Shush". Namine said to Kairi. "I'm good. But you have to be connected to Sora".

Zack was heart broken. But then something hit him.

"Sora get over here. Cloud hold you hand out". Zack said.

They both did as they were told.

"Now, grab hold of each others wrists". Zack said, turning to Namine. "There. They're connected".

Namine started to laugh, but was suddenly surprised she did feel something.

She placed her hand on theirs.

And she was attacked by hundreds of memories. Sora's. Cloud's new and twisted memories, his lost memories. But most dangerous of all. Ray's memories from Sora.

Namine collapsed.

Again.

Roxas ran over. "What happened!" He shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry". Zack said. "I... I was stupid".

Roxas clenched his fists, but then turned to everyone else. He let go.

"It's okay. But she's just not ready yet... okay?"

"Okay.. I'll wait". Zack said.

He and Cloud walked back down where they had come.

"Where you going?" Ven asked.

"Just for a walk". Zack answered. "I've already done enough damage.

Sora walked over to Roxas and placed his hand on his shoulder.

He was also blown back in shock.

"Ven, come here". Sora said, shaking.

"Why?" Ven asked worried.

He walked over and Sora placed his hand on his shoulder also. And once again he was hit with a powerful shock. Like a freezing cold wind.

"Can you feel that?" Roxas asked.

Sora and Ven nodded.

Suddenly everything froze. And Roxas, Ven and Sora stepped inside a joint heart.

xXx

"Roxas?" Sora said.

"Yeah..." He answered.

The three of them stepped through what seemed to be a misty swamp like area. It was like whatever part of their heart they were in, it was locked away. Like where everything forgotten and lost went.

Sora found himself remembering things that he thought were long gone.

Ven felt a cold chill, that he had only felt when he was around someone that he had hoped was long gone.

And Roxas, Roxas' head just hurt. It felt like he was forgetting something... someone.

"Can you feel that?" Sora asked.

"What?" Roxas asked. "I'm feeling a lot right now".

"There's someone coming. No... Someone's". Ven said, almost like he was possessed.

Ven jumped back in shock, in front of him, stood the one person in all the worlds that he had hoped was long gone.

He stepped forward. He seemed to be in Riku's Dark mode. But it wasn't Riku's dark mode... It was something in essence the same, but something truly original.

He also wore a helmet, that covered his entire head.

"Ven. You brought friends..."

"Vanitas!" Ven hissed.

"You have me all wrong. I just want to do what we should have done a long time ago. I've been ripped apart too many times with all this nobody creation and shit. Finally you're back together. So I'll be taking over now". He said.

Ven shook his head. "No!"

Sora held out his key blade.

"Ven". Sora said bluntly.

Ven did the same.

Sora turned to Roxas.

Roxas nodded, and held out Oblivion.

"You're in our heats, Van". Ven started. "You need to get out!"

In a flash of light, he was gone.

"Where'd he go? And who was he?" Roxas asked.

"He's me. But he's also Sora..." Ven answered. "He's something Master Xehanort created to give himself power". Ven answered.

"Is it strange I remember that?" Sora asked.

They all laughed.

Then they heard a familiar voice.

Out of the mist someone in an Organisation cloak walked forward. They were small. Like Roxas' size.

"Roxas?" They asked, in a very feminine voice. But she was too small to be Larxene.

Roxas couldn't think straight. It was almost like, he knew her. But he had been forced to forget.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked.

"You really don't remember me?" She asked. "Nothing?"

Roxas fell to his knees, his head in his lap.

"What happened when you were asleep!" Roxas shouted at Sora.

Sora was shocked.

Roxas looked around. "Three hundred, and fifty eight days... Why can't I remember what happened!"

"Roxas, what would it take for me to be like you?" She said.

Roxas' head hurt even more. She was doing this to him.

But he couldn't bring himself to attack.

Sora and Ven stood completely still. They didn't know what to say. They didn't know what to do.

The hooded girl stepped forward again, making her way closer to Roxas.

"How are you all here?" She asked. "Roxas you should not live so long as Ventus does. Sora should not be able to wake while Roxas is".

"What are you talking about!" Roxas shouted, wanting to dive forward and attack, but his heart wouldn't let him.

She walked even closer to Roxas, standing almost directly in front of him.

"Roxas". She said quietly. "What do you see now?" She asked, as she slowly removed her hood.

Sora was shocked.

She looked exactly how Kairi now looked. Just with black hair. Now that Sora, Ven and Roxas were all together, in solid forms, she could not only regain her sense of being, but evolve what she had once taken as her body, with everyone's up to date memories of Kairi.

For once, everyone saw her as she wanted to be seen. Instead of just what their strongest memories of Sora were.

But still, no one knew who she was.

She turned around.

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked, shocking her, and everyone else.

"You remember?" She asked.

"No. But I know.. I know that I don't want you to go again".

"Again". She said excitedly. "Roxas, remember!"

Sora and Ven remained silent, they had no idea what was going on here.

But for Roxas, just then, at that moment he felt everyone of his days in the Organisation come to life. Like before they had been missing something. And now, whatever they were missing had returned.

Roxas' life seemed so much brighter.

But there was still something wrong. He spent all that time, with her. And then he had met Namine. The only good thing about living his fake life. He was stuck between the two most important people in his life.

"Xion". Roxas said.

"You remember".

"How could I forget".

She just smiled.

Ven and Sora decided to join in.

"Now what in the worlds is going on?" Sora asked.

"Sora, Ven. This is Xion. My..."

"I'm his replica... Sorta like his non-identical twin".

"Okay..." Sora said really confused.

Even Roxas was confused by that answer.

"But wait". Roxas said. "If I destroyed your body... You're stuck here?"

Xion nodded. "All that's left of me is the heart that you helped create. I never existed as someone. I was less than nothing. I stole things from others, becoming what they wanted me to". She said to Roxas. "It was never fake... Because of you. You're the only reason I could really become my own self". She said.

"Don't look at me". Roxas joked. "You should be thanking Mister I'm going to sleep for ten years. Oh and then seven more".

Ven started to laugh. "Hey, I'm a teenager. I like my sleep".

Everyone burst out laughing. Even though Roxas and Xion didn't really understand what he meant.

"But I still want to know... How this is possible?" Xion asked.

No one answered, but then some sort of transparent shape stepped out of Sora. Almost becoming a fuller as he did.

"I can answer that". He said.

Everyone turned surprised.

"First Vanitas, then Xion, and now... Who are you?" Sora said.

The shape took a more solid form, and only Roxas realised.

"Ray".

Ray nodded. "But... I'm not him. I'm just a fragment of what he could have been. And what's left".

Somehow everyone understood.

"You are all here, because you have taken a step into Sora's heart. Where you have all once resided. Here you have fallen into it's deepest cracks, where you will find remnants of many things. Including myself. As with bringing Sora back to life. The full version of myself, left all his memories in side of him. Not realising that in doing so he left a remnant".

"That doesn't answer the right question though..." Xion said.

"Right". Ray said. "I'm getting onto it. That is where you are. But as for how three of you can exist when there were only ever two hearts to begin with... Well... The worlds are pretty much so messed around with right now... That nothing can end or begin. No more stars are being born, and none of truly going out. And the laws that were set in place... Don't apply any more. And to fix these worlds... I must warn you. One of you will die in the process. It is a fated event that must happen for you to succeed in bringing peace. Because the worlds, need to be balanced again". .

Everyone fell silent.

Ray smiled. "But don't be scared. For the journey ahead is a long one. It is only at the end of the journey must one of you take the sacrifice".

And with that the fragment faded away. Like he had never been there in the first place.

No one said a word.

"Is he right?" Ven asked.

"I can't see why he wouldn't be". Roxas said. "He's Kingdom Hearts. The heart of all worlds... He knows what these worlds need..."

"We won't let him be right". Sora said. "We'll all make it".

Suddenly a bright light began to shine, breaking down the world where they stood. Sora was the first to disappear and then Ven. Roxas looked to Xion.

"I'll be okay. You just have to go". She said quickly.

"Will I remember you?" He asked, just as quickly.

She nodded. "Look after Namine". She said.

"You know?" Roxas asked surprised.

She nodded again. "It was never right to begin with. You're like my brother Roxas. And you both deserve each other".

"If I find a way. I'll get you out of here". Roxas said.

She smiled. "Don't Roxas. Don't waste your time. I only exist here, I will only ever exist here".

And Roxas disappeared.

"You have the right to be now Roxas. Use it well". Xion said, as she watched the world around her break away.

"Back to sleep". She said, laughing. Even though the laugh seemed so forced.

**Authors Note: **Wow. Another long chapter. Sorry about that. I just don't want to split it up for these certain bits. And now that I've written this chapter I feel even though the main focus was Roxas. It didn't really have that much of him in it, as it was about a lot more as well. :P And more prophecy like things... Yeah... Fun. :D Will it happen.. Or won't it. You'll just have to hang on until the end. Hope you've enjoyed and next chapter shall be finishing the Riku and Becca bit from last chapter, and dealing with the flash flood of memories of Xion that now everyone is going to experience thanks to Roxas. See you next time.


	21. Chasing Shadows

**Authors Note: **So, another chapter. We are now officially past The Lost Keys on Chapters. Thing is, these chapters have been far shorter. :P So we know why. While we are on length, this should be the last long chapter I write. You've had two so far. This will be the third, then they'll go back to 2500 words maximum. Sorry, it's just these chapters are hard to break down. But still, over all this is going to be far longer than the Lost Keys anyway. I mean we haven't even touched the plot that I have planned yet. Think of this like gathering the cast together. After all you need the cast, for the show to begin. On that note I shall begin. I don't want to ruin the mood. :P Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 21: Chasing Shadows. **

Riku dragged himself over to where Becca was lying.

"How much hurt will she get, the more time she spends with me?" Riku asked himself.

As he finally reached her, he didn't even know what to do.

He was too tired to go anywhere.

And the man that had saved them, was now gone. So it just left the two of them lying there. Alone.

Riku still could not hold a solid form. He felt so weak. But he still stretched his hand out, just to check that his worst fears had not come true.

She was still breathing. Riku relaxed.

"How much worse can this get?" Riku asked himself aloud.

"I don't know" Someone answered. "But this is no place for her. I can send her home".

Riku turned around. It was him again.

"Who are you?" Riku asked in an angry confusion.

"Who am I?" The man repeated the question. "I'm someone who wants to see this realm safe again. But also, to see an end to this war".

"That doesn't answer the question!" Riku said, getting really angry. "And how does that have anything to do with me?" He asked.

"Your friends need you. You have no excuse to run, just because you've lost one friend..." The man said, trying to play along with what Riku knew. "And, who am I personally? My name is Graros".

"So Graros! Why the disappearing". Riku continued to get angrier. Even though he was in no place to. Being completely empty of any energy.

"Because... I don't stick around for long. I shall only be there when there is need. No point wasting time, that could be used fighting this threat". Graros said. "You should be saying the same".

"I won't go back. It will be even more dangerous". Riku said, looking down at Becca.

"She'll be safer with her friends. And so will you. Safety in numbers".

"You don't know me!" Riku shouted. "No one does any more!"

"I know that your darkness is growing. Soon you'll be ripe for the picking. They'll be able to take control of it, and take it from you. They'll have another weapon. And you'll be nothing but a past memory. It'll be far worse than anything you can imagine". Graros said. "So much so, that turning into a heartless would be a holiday in comparison".

Graros laughed. "You need help". He continued. "And you can't get that here. Especially not alone".

"I don't want your help!" Riku screamed.

"Then... So be it". Graros said, walking away.

"Wait". Riku shouted, but not in anger.

Graros turned around.

"What?" He asked.

"Take her.. Take her back. If you're right. She shouldn't be here. I'll use my power to kill them all. And then I'd love to see them turn me into a weapon. "He said sarcastically. "But she shouldn't be here to see that".

"Smart boy". Graros said, forming a portal around Becca. "I do believe this is good bye".

"Good". Riku said.

Becca disappeared from sight, and strangely enough, Riku felt nothing.

Graros turned around once again. "You're a fool, Riku. You've made mistakes. But this is your worst! If you go through with this, you shall become nothing more than a shadow. A memory that will soon blow away in the wind. People miss you. Why can't you open your eyes... And see that there is so much beyond the darkness". Graros almost felt like he was talking about himself. "Trust me Riku! It's not worth staying here... Stay with your friends. Your family".

"You won't change my mind". Riku said quickly.

"Then... This is truly good bye. You have no future... unless you go home". Graros said to him, just as quick.

"Then so be it". Riku said. "I don't want a future any more. I just want to go out surrounded in screams".

Graros was shocked.

"You boy! Are a fool".

And with that, he disappeared. Leaving no trace behind.

Riku looked down at himself. He was completely healed. His body had been completely healed.

It was the darkness. It was working with him now. Was it true. Was he really becoming nothing more than a shadow.

Only time would tell.

xXx

Lea and the rest of the Organisation arrived at the bridge into the Castle that Never Was.

It took Lea a lot of coordinating to get them all here. It had driven him insane.

But they were here now. And luckily the bride was still active.

They all walked towards their former home. They all now had feelings returning here. In more ways than one. As they reached the main entrance, everyone stopped.

"Never thought we'd be coming back". Lea said, trying to break the silence.

"Let's just get this over and done with... I don't feel like myself when I come back here". Dilan said.

The group slowly made their way through the castle. The voices of former enemies getting louder as they did.

They finally came to them.

Everyone, could have not been more surprised.

Roxas, Sora and Ven lay on the floor unconscious. Namine lay against the wall, half conscious. Everyone else, were gathered around them.

"What's happened here". Lea said, running up to Roxas.

"They... they..." Kairi tried to say.

"They just touched". Mickey said. "Then they collapsed".

"Touched?" Lea asked.

Mickey nodded.

Lea turned around to look at Even.

"Any ideas?" Lea asked.

Even shook his head. "Not my area... But just from their past... I'd be willing to be money they've just gone into a shared realm. A collection of their hearts perhaps..."

"That sounds about right". Mickey said.

Lea nodded. "But... Will they be okay?" He asked.

Even shrugged his shoulders. "Again, I don't know how it works".

Then three deep breaths made everyone jump. At the exact same time, Sora, Ven and Roxas took deep breaths, coming back to life.

"Roxas!" Lea said.

He held his hand out, and as Roxas rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust to what had happened, he realised who was in front of him.

"Axel". He said.

"Lea". Lea corrected.

Roxas laughed. "It doesn't work for you".

"I would so hurt you right now... if you hadn't been missing for who knows how long".

"I'm up for a fight". Roxas said, jumping to his feet.

Lea started to laugh. "Calm down".

Roxas took his hand, and Lea pulled him to his feet. But as they touched, everything Roxas had learnt, everything he had remembered, came flooding back into Lea.

"You saw her?" Lea asked.

"Yeah". Roxas answered bluntly.

Lea looked around. Ven and Sora were both now back on their feet.

"Who was that in there?" Sora asked.

Roxas sighed. "She was an imperfect replica of me. Just like Riku, the Organisation made a replica of me..."

Sora was shocked. Lea stood there, dragging his feet.

Isa just stood back, unsure of what to say at this point. Even was the same. In fact everyone fell silent.

"But... in the end". Roxas continued. "She was taking more from me... and more from Sora. So Riku.. Riku tried to destroy her. But she was ready to do so herself. But she couldn't do it... Xemnas took control... And made her try and destroy me. But all she wanted was to be back with you, Sora".

"And you...?" Sora asked.

"I did it for her". Roxas answered. "I killed her. And then... with the last memories I had, I left to destroy the Organisation's efforts. Riku stopped me, and took me to DiZ. And you know the rest..."

"Did you two... you know..." Sora asked.

"I don't know... If anything it would have been Ven who would have felt something for her".

Namine was awake by this point. Fully aware, and listening.

She pushed herself to her feet, and ran off, deeper into the castle. Tears running down her face.

Everyone was shocked. Everyone but Kairi.

She followed her.

"Oh no..." Roxas said.

Everyone remained silent.

xXx

Namine sat down in the corner of the White Room. She had somehow found her way into it. The castle was in ruin now, and random corridors had holes in them, leading into previously sealed rooms.

Kairi edged through the crack Namine had entered through.

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked.

Namine didn't answer. She had her face in her hands. Sobbing quietly.

"It was a long time ago, Namine". Kairi continued. "He didn't even know you... Maybe... maybe he did like her... But then he met you".

Namine lifted her head out of her hands.

"What if he still has feelings for her?" Namine asked, her voice croaky, her face covered in tears.

"Then... Then he'll have to choose. If he can't see that you mean more to him than her... then... you can end it then... Before it grows any further".

"We just spent years together". Namine said.

"Then he should have no problem seeing that you are the right person". Kairi answered.

Namine just shook her head. "He's remembering her now... When he met me... He wouldn't have known he had feelings for her... What if now... he realises that I'm not what he wants".

Kairi didn't know what to say.

But he did.

He tapped Kairi on the shoulder. She moved out of the way, letting him past.

Roxas walked over to her, and sat down beside her.

"You know I love you". He said. Surprising Kairi more than Namine. "That doesn't change... What ever I once felt, it doesn't mean anything now".

Namine lifted her head up again. And looked into Roxas' eyes.

He wiped the tears from off her face.

She smiled.

"I love you, Namine. I would spend all of that time with you again... Even if it is a boring life, at least I can be with you".

xXx

Riku walked alone through the Realm of Darkness.

But it could have been said, that the Darkness moved around him. He didn't seem to take steps, the realm seemed to move. Moving him.

But suddenly he stopped whatever he was doing.

It was like he was home, when the waves used to surprise him when they would crash against his feet. It was that sudden. But he knew it was coming.

"Why do I remember you now?" Riku asked himself. "What's happening in the light?"

Riku looked around, everything seemed quiet.

"For her to in my memories... He would need to be alive. Along with Roxas and Ventus".

Riku shook his head.

"It must just be the worlds... Becca said they were messed up. Doing things that they would have never done before".

Riku's head hurt. "I miss her already... Why did I let him take her?"

Riku shot off into a sprint. This time, he was moving. Not the darkness, like he was actually putting effort into just being able to move himself.

"Sora. Why did you have to die! It's your fault. It's your fault I'm here. If you were alive... We could have helped Ray together. He would still be alive. And I wouldn't be here..."

Riku was surprised with himself. But as he ran through the darkness, his thoughts seemed to turn darker and darker.

"It's your fault, Sora!" Riku screamed. "It's all your fault!"

xXx

Becca woke up on the beach's of Destiny Islands.

She had only ever been here once before. And that was only briefly, as Riku, Ray and herself fought to enter the Realm of Total Darkness.

She even wondered why she thought of Riku first now.

As she opened her eyes she noticed someone standing above her. But the light was too bright for someone who had been in the Darkness for so long.

"Riku?" She asked. Her words barely forming.

"I'm afraid not". The man answered. "My name is Graros. Riku told me to get you out of there. So that you could be with your friends. So that you could be safe".

"He's there alone!" Becca shouted.

Graros nodded.

"Then get him out of there too". Becca said angrily. Still unable to see very much.

"I'm afraid he doesn't want to leave. He wants to use his new power. To do his part for this war. As you should be. You can't do anything stuck in there with him".

"I don't care". Becca said, jumping to her feet, and summoning her key blade.

She could still barely see. But she could still fight, some how.

But Graros opened up a portal beside him.

"I helped you". He said. "Remember that".

And with that he disappeared.

"You didn't help me!" Becca shouted. "I'll find my way back to him, you watch".

xXx

Elysia and Liam climbed the nearest tower from the study to step outside the castle. Just to get some fresh air.

"Are you as confused as I am?" Elysia asked him.

"I think I get it..." Liam started. "But... It's still strange.. He seems to be hiding a lot".

Elysia looked at Liam strangely.

"How can you tell?" She asked .

"I don't know... I just can".

Elysia really didn't understand. But that wasn't new when it came to Liam.

Elysia turned around to look back at the door, in which they had come through. At that exact moment, Liam seemed to be mesmerised by something off in the distance.

Elysia turned to look at what he was looking at. He was staring directly at one of the lower guard towers. As standing on there, was Ray.

"Ray!" Liam shouted, diving off the guard tower to try and get to the other.

Elysia followed, but with less recklessness.

Liam landed just a few metres away from where he wanted to land, so had to draw his weapon to stop himself from hitting the ground.

With enough force he stuck his key blade into the metal and flung up to where he needed to be.

But as he did, Ray was gone.

"Ray?" Liam asked.

He turned around, and now Ray stood where he had just been.

"How?" Liam asked again.

Elysia landed next to him. Landing the jump first time.

"What?" Elysia asked, noticing what had just happened.

Liam dropped his key blade, letting it disappear.

Then in a burst of flames he shot of to where he had just been standing. But once again, Ray moved. Back to where he had been.

Elysia was still there however.

"She's back". Ray said quietly.

"Who?" Elysia said, just as quietly.

Liam couldn't hear anything.

"She's at Destiny Islands. Someone let her out... You've to stop her from going back".

"Becca?" Elysia asked.

Ray nodded.

"Are you... him... or.. like before?" Elysia asked.

Ray smiled, before disappearing in a burst of light.

Liam landed next to Elysia.

"What did he say?" Liam asked.

"It wasn't him... it was just a fragment again..."

"Oh... but still?" Liam asked again.

"He said... He said we need to go back to Destiny Islands. And now!"

Liam nodded, summoning his glider.

"Shall we?" Liam asked.

Elysia nodded, summoning her own.

xXx

Becca sat in the sand. She just sat there silently. She wanted to get back to him, but it wouldn't be that easy.

For all the powers over light she had, she couldn't open up a dark portal. She couldn't use any darkness at all.

She shot a ball of light from her fingertips.

She tried for a bit of darkness, but only light came.

She drew her key blade and swatted the balls of light away.

"Why can't I get back?" She asked herself angrily.

Becca jumped to her feet, and started swinging her key blade. Just to try and let of some anger.

But then, suddenly, as if it was triggered by a memory, she felt her scars flare up with darkness.

That memory in the Realm of Total Darkness, where she couldn't beat that Knight. The one with the claws.

She swung her key blade again, and watched as tendrils of darkness seemed to wrap around it.

She swung it again, and watched as the darkness flared up again.

"Thank you". She said.

She swung her key blade once more, bringing it into the ground. The darkness flared up again, and when it hit the floor, it erupted into a pool of darkness.

Becca just smiled, satisfied with what she had.

She looked around, just to make sure no one was there.

"Good". She said, as she stepped into the portal.

xXx

Ansem sat alone in his study. Liam and Elysia had only stepped out moments ago. He just sat there, using this time to enter his thoughts, and to try and make sense of what was happening.

The doors flew open again. Ansem half expected it to be Liam and Elysia returning. But it wasn't. It was Graros.

"Back already?" Ansem chided.

"Yeah. I decided to wait until the kids were gone".

"They're not kids". Ansem snapped. "But why anyway?"

"Because". Graros answered.

"Because what?" Ansem asked. "You're keeping too many secrets".

"You're one to talk". Graros answered. "I know nothing about you any more, brother".

"Maybe because today is the first I have seen you in too many years".

"Maybe..." Graros began. "But maybe it's to do with you not trusting me".

"What?" Ansem asked, shocked.

"You're scared of the darkness, you still believe it's only evil".

"That's not true". Ansem said.

"Isn't it?" Graros asked.

"No. I would trust this boy, Riku. I would trust him with my life, and he wields darkness, as did I".

"Really?" Graros asked "Last time I checked, Riku wasn't doing so well".

"What? What happened to him!"

"He's dead. Died getting revenge".

"Revenge for what?" Ansem asked.

"He thought Sora had been killed. So he gave chase.. and he didn't return, to find out that Sora was not in fact dead". Graros answered.

"So he's gone..." Ansem said, shocked.

"Yes. But there are others that still walk the same path as him. One is delving deeper into the darkness as we speak. What would you suggest brother? With his power he could easily knock down a large portion of the Darkness Knights, but he may fall, just as easily as Riku did. I could go get him, but that would mean many of the Knights would still stand. This really is a test of you heart".

"I don't know". Ansem said. Something that no one would have expected him to say.

"Exactly. There's some people around as well... Some of your old guards, some kids that used to live here... They were once turned into nobodies... And then trapped by Xehanort on his return. I woke them up... just so you know".

"Why?" Ansem asked, still shaky.

"Because no one deserves to be left to sleep for an eternity. To be forgotten about!" Graros answered.

"I didn't forget you". Ansem said, picking up on Graros' hints.

"And you didn't come looking, did you!"

"I wouldn't have known where to begin". Ansem answered.

"But you didn't even try!"

"How would you know! If you knew that then you would be able to come back..." Ansem said.

"Because..." Graros began, before turning around. "I need to go".

"Why does the light destroy your body?" Ansem asked.

Graros just laughed. "Because it does". Graros continued to walk.

"That person... like Riku... Get him out of there!" Ansem said.

"You're really not set for this war, are you Ansem?"

With that he disappeared, leaving Ansem alone in his study, with those last words ringing in his ears.

"No... I'm not..." He said to himself.

xXx

Elysia and Liam arrived at Destiny Islands.

Elysia was the first to leap from her glider, just to get her feet back on the ground. However she took no time to rest, and ran off in search of Becca.

Liam just stood still. He could feel a small spark of Darkness nearby. Total Darkness.

Elysia continued to search the island, until she came back to Liam.

"Anything?" Liam asked, as she walked up to him.

"No". She said disappointedly.

"Well I know where she is". Liam said.

"Where?" Elysia asked.

"She has already gone. She used darkness to get off the island". Liam answered.

"What?" Elysia asked. "Are you sure it was her?"

"Positive". Liam answered. "Who else would leave behind darkness that is trying to end it's own existence. She's so bright.. Any darkness can't survive. So her portal... could have chucked her out anywhere".

"Then... We're chasing shadows?" Elysia asked.

"Pretty much. Sorry". Liam answered.

"Don't worry.. but it's probably safer if we go with everyone else... Who knows what we might have to face".

Liam turned to look at her.

"No, we don't know. But we'll face it together".

**Authors Note: **Awwh. Corny lines. :L :P Yeah anyway. The end of these extended chapters. Next chapter may in fact be shorter than usual, as I'm going to try and have it focus on just Fallan. So a one scene chapter for once. Far too much goes on in these chapters... But I don't want to change it. I like how everything has pieced together. Anyway, I'm writing this note the same time as I edited that on Chapter 17. So I shall mention my blog again. It'll just have a lot on my fanfic and stuff to do with me. Don't know if it's worth reading. Tell me what you think? Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see you next time. :)


	22. Following Fragments

**Authors Note: **Okay, another chapter. This is one that I've been waiting to write. A chapter (hopefully) just on Fallan. I say hopefully as it depends how much I can write on him, at this point in the story. Anyway, we'll see. Umm... My blog has a bit on this now. Interesting?... probably not. But I'd still appreciate if you you'd have a look. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy. :)

**Chapter 22: Following Fragments. **

The Underworld was as dreary and quiet as it always was.

Fallan walked through its long stone corridors, just following a strange feeling he had, that another one of Ray's fragments was here. Of course, Ray visited Olympus Coliseum, but he never came to the Underworld.

But then again, his fragments had been appearing everywhere.

Fallan turned the corner, as a rather angry, and hot headed Lord of the Underworld appeared.

"And what would you be doing here?" Hades asked.

"Just looking for a friend of mine". Fallan answered.

"Is he dead?" Hades joked.

"Yeah, he is". Fallan answered bluntly.

Fallan continued to walk away, turning his back on Hades.

Hades appeared in front of him.

"Hey, Kid" He said angrily. "You can't take someone who's dead, from the Underworld. No one does".

"Really?" Fallan asked, laughing to himself.

"Any more". Hades mumbled.

"Don't worry. My friend may be dead... but he certainly wouldn't come here. He's stronger than you are... and I'd love to see you contain him". Fallan said, still laughing.

"No one is stronger than the god of the Underworld!" Hades shouted, his blue flame, turning bright red.

"Cool your jets". Fallan said, ignoring Hades' anger. "But just to say... You've been beat by... how many key blade wielders?"

Hades threw a ball of fire at Fallan.

Fallan just laughed, as the smoke cleared it could be clearly seen that he had merely blocked it with his sword.

"Try again". Fallan taunted.

Hades did just that. But had the same result.

"Who are you?" Hades demanded.

"The name's Fallan... But I'm also known as the failed weapon.. and Ray's brother... You choose".

"Wait what?" Hades asked, confused.

"Don't worry. But this just proves my point that you know nothing but this tiny little world of yours". Fallan answered.

Hades threw up a pillar of fire, trying to catch Fallan off guard, but he just side stepped out of the way.

"Why wont you stand still?"

"Sorry". Fallan answered. "I don't fancy being cooked today".

"Cocky little..." Hades began.

"Watch it, little kids could be around". Fallan said, cutting him off.

Hades threw fireball after fireball at Fallan. But to the same result as the two before.

"Really?" Fallan asked. "Try something else... actually, don't. I have someone to find".

Hades teleported in front of him again.

"Sorry, but this is my Underworld, and you're not going any further!" Hades shouted, right in Fallan's face.

Fallan lifted his blade and impaled it into Hades' chest.

Hades began to laugh.

Fallan joined in.

"Why are you laughing?" Hades asked. "You know you can't kill me here, right?"

Fallan continued to laugh.

"And you know... This is my world! They're all mine. I choose, who lives and who dies!" Fallan shouted, showing a side of him, that no one had seen. Ever.

With a click of his finger, Fallan began to watch as Hades seemed to lose all his strength.

Hades fell to the ground. Fallan's blade was actually doing damage.

"How does it feel to die? Lord of the Underworld my ass". Fallan said, laughing to himself.

Hades coughed. "You're... no better... than me".

Fallan laughed again. "I suppose I'm not. But I kill for the right reasons. That's all that matters in a war".

Fallan pulled his blade from Hades' body and turned around to walk away.

"You're just... going to... leave me!" Hades tried to shout.

"If you let me find my friend. I'll spare you".

"What?" Hades asked shocked.

"You heard me". Fallan answered bluntly. His darker side showing.

"Fine...".

Fallan laughed.

"Good". He said, clicking his fingers.

Immediately, Hades' old powers returned, and he climbed to his feet.

"Just remember, it takes just a click to put you back to that". Fallan said, walking away.

Hades nodded.

"Who are you really?" He asked.

"I'm someone, who needs to go. Because it's not right that I'm here". Fallan answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hades shouted.

But there was no answer, as Fallan was already out of ear shot.

xXx

Fallan arrived in one of the deeper chambers of the Underworld.

"Where are you?" Fallan asked himself, as he looked around.

"Right here". Ray answered. Or his fragment did.

"This is strange". Fallan said. "You're not even a recorder memory, or a recorded message. You're actually responding to us?"

Ray shrugged his shoulders. "Strange things happen".

Fallan took a second to respond. He actually hadn't thought of what he would do once he found one. This was the first fragment he had seen since he had left Will and Connor.

"So what do you need to do? Why are you actually here?" Fallan asked.

"I'm here to make sure everyone on this world is safe. The key hole... it can be used to save people when a planet is collapsing... It's how summons are made..."

"I know" Fallan answered, before it hit him. "What?"

"This world is breaking, in the shadow of war. We need to seal its inhabitants in the key holes, until the day it's safe for them to return".

"Okay... I shall inform the Key wielders". Fallan said.

"No need. Another fragment, shall complete that mission".

Fallan nodded.

"But, what happens after you complete your mission?"

"We fade away". Ray answered. "It's simple. Once we have done what he wished of us, we join him in death".

"Can you refuse to complete it? Live a normal life?"

"No. We are merely ghosts. To not complete it, would be like a normal human not sleeping, eating or living their life. It is something we must do".

Fallan understood, but was shocked as the fragment seemed to fade.

"I thought you said you had to seal this worlds inhabitants away?" Fallan asked.

"I lied. My mission was to tell you a truth. And tell you a lie". Ray said, laughing.

"Why?" Fallan asked.

"So that I would fade".

"That's a paradox". Fallan answered.

Ray laughed. "Keep following us".

"Why? I know what I need to do". Fallan asked.

"Because... Your mission is still yet to be set. One fragment shall have it for you".

"So you want me to chase them, until I find one".

Ray nodded.

"But also... you must collect the expelling power from the fragments. They'll make their way to you, but it will be quicker if you move around".

"Okay". Fallan said. "But why?" He asked.

But before he could get his answer, the fragment was gone.

"Ray... I never saw this... As I travelled through time... I never saw this... In fact, you were never meant to die there. You were meant to die much later... If time has changed this much... What can I say about the future?"

Fallan clicked his fingers, and was consumed in a ball of light. In a flash, he was gone. Moving once again.

xXx

Fallan appeared in a dark and dreary forest .

"Now where am I?" He asked himself, looking around.

That was the thing with forests like this. There were far too many worlds with one.

Fallan took a look around, and after a few minutes of walking, he knew exactly where he was.

With the small cottage sitting in the middle of the woods, it wasn't hard to guess.

"Why is there a fragment in the Dwarf Woodlands?" Fallan asked himself. "Ray never came here... Unless it's here to keep the people safe".

Fallan started to walk around again, before he was suddenly stopped.

Fallan drew his blade.

"Who are you?" The newcomer asked.

"The question is, who are you?" Fallan asked.

"I am the Prince of this land. Who are you?" The Prince said, drawing his own blade.

Fallan sheathed his. "My name is Fallan. I'm sorry for startling you. I'm a traveller, looking for a friend".

"There's a lot of you people these days". The prince said, sheathing his own blade.

"What?" Fallan asked.

"Oh nothing. But maybe I can help?" The Prince asked.

"Maybe you can..." Fallan began. "My friend... he looks a lot like me. Have you seen anyone like me?"

The Prince looked confused. "I'm afraid not".

"That's okay". Fallan said. "But, I had better be on my way then".

"Of course". The Prince said.

Fallan began to walk away, before he was stopped.

"But... I think the Dwarf's were talking about some sort of ghost... that looked like you.."

"That's exactly what I'm looking for". Fallan said. "But he's not a ghost... he's just a little pale". He said, obviously lying.

And with that, Fallan was gone.

"I didn't even tell him where to go". The Prince said to himself, now more confused than ever.

xXx

Fallan appeared on the rocky outcrop path that led to the Dwarf's mines.

But as he came to the entrance, he had already drawn his blade.

Standing before him, stood a Soldier of Pure Light. He didn't even acknowledge Fallan's arrival, he just kept his focus on the sky.

"Leave!" Fallan shouted, lifting his blade.

The Soldier remained silent.

"I said leave!" Fallan shouted again, however not moving from the spot he now stood on.

"I have as much of a right to be here, as you do". The Soldier answered.

Fallan took a step back.

"Do you?" He asked.

"I do". The Soldier answered. "This world rests in the light, am I correct?"

Fallan nodded.

"And because it has a Princess of Heart as a resident, this world is closer to Pure light, than many others".

Fallan nodded, knowing the Soldier was correct.

The Soldier continued. "So really, this isn't even your world".

The Soldier reached into the air with both hands and summoned a ball of pure light, that erupted with energy around his fingertips.

"So.." The Soldier said, keep his calm for just a few more seconds. "I am going to have to ask you to leave!"

At that moment the Soldier lowered both hands to his side, splitting the ball of light in half. Lifting both hands, pointing them towards Fallan, he released the contained energy, in small jets of light.

Fallan dodged each one as they came towards him.

The Soldier began to laugh. Just as every other one of his comrades did in combat. They all just seemed to enjoy the thrill of watching someone run around frantically trying to avoid their attacks.

Fallan used this time to attack. Even with the his lack of the key blade, he was handy with the blade he was able to summon.

With one swing of that old blade, he knocked the Soldier aside, but before he could continue with a combo, the Soldier teleported behind him, allowing him to land a large combo of from his jets of light.

Fallan hit the ground, ignoring all the injuries he had just received, he dove back into combat.

Dodging even more of the jets, Fallan gave himself just a single second to get his own hit in. But as he did, he was knocked back by a wave of the same energy the jets were made of.

Hitting the ground once again, Fallan slowly pushed himself back to his feet.

"Is that all you've got?" The Soldier asked. "I thought this Kingdom Hearts was far stronger".

Fallan began to laugh slowly.

"I'm not Kingdom Hearts... he was..." Fallan said.

"Was!" The Soldier said, laughing to himself. "But you are the closest thing to it, these days".

"So what?" Fallan asked.

"So... Once I kill you, there's nothing the worlds can do".

"I wouldn't say that". Fallan sad, diving back into the fight with a single strike.

The Soldier shuffled backwards, throwing up small shields of light where he needed. Once he was out of room behind him, he shot out a beam of Pure light that could have enveloped Fallan ten times over.

Even with this, Fallan climbed back to his feet. "Sorry, I don't give up that easily!"

"Good". The Soldier said. "Makes this.. more fun".

Fallan ran back into the fight, but as he did, a hand reached out and and grabbed his shoulder. Stopping him in his tracks.

"Let me". Someone said, their voice croaky and broken. It seemed like they had been through a lot.

But Ray had.

Ray took a few steps forward, and with a flick of both of his wrists, he summoned both his key blades.

The Soldier swore, as Ray charged towards him. None of the Soldiers attacks seemed to faze him, and Ray broke through every shield that he tried to through up.

And with a deadly and perfectly placed combo, the Soldier fell to his knees in an immense pain.

Ray walked forward slowly, so that he was looking down directly on the weak Soldier.

No one said a word.

And with the silence, Ray brought both of his blades down on the Soldier, and watched as he faded away. Without a sound.

Fallan ran over to him, but as he did, Ray's victorious smile, turned around.

"You're not him are you?" Fallan asked.

Ray, or his fragment shook his head.

"But you're so strong?" Fallan asked.

"It was my job to fight this fight for you. I had to be". Ray answered.

"But how did you know? I thought Ray couldn't travel through time... Only I could..."

"I don't know... But all I know, is that my job ends when I tell you something". Ray said.

"What is it?" Fallan asked, taking a small step backwards.

"So long as you live, he cannot be. And as long as he is fragmented, you cannot die".

Fallan didn't understand, but before he could ask a question, the fragment was gone.

"I don't understand!" Fallan shouted. "In the future I saw... Ray was alive until Chaos... But, has the future changed... I can't see it..."

xXx

Fallan walked through the mine, still in the Dwarf Woodlands.

He wasn't satisfied that all the fragments were gone on this world. He had a strange feeling.

But as he walked through the mines, he found nothing but precious stones, and dark and simple rocks.

His thoughts were still on what the last fragment had told him, and the future that now seemed lost in his own past.

Fallan thought about what he had been through and what he had seen, but was still to come.

He had once travelled through time. Mostly because of his eternal and tormenting boredom. It was either that, or sit and wait in Ray's heart for the rest of eternity.

But in doing so, Fallan's own time line twisted and turned around the normal human time line, and sometimes overlapped with his own.

Fallan had been born in the original war with Total Darkness and Pure Light. From that point he knew nothing of his powers. So had to sit in the nothingness, unable to create a solid form.

As time passed, Fallan's knowledge of his own strengths and his knowledge of time itself grew. And like every other curious child, he went to the end of time. To watch the end.

That had been wrong. As all children grow older in war. He watched as the world had been ravaged by the endless war, but also the Chaos that came after that.

Unable to watch any more, he moved back. Watching many heroes take a stand, and fall. Many heroes that he saw now.

And once he had seen it all, he watched it all again. And again.

Until he spotted Ray. The successful Kingdom Hearts. Fallan decided to help him. Along with a being that seemed to be a god.

He introduced himself as Ray's grandfather. But Fallan, even at this point saw so much more in his eyes. He hoped they would cross paths again.

From that, Fallan watched as Ray fitted himself into the time line, only to watch him die in the end.

Fallan told him to beware of his death, hoping to change the future.

And he did change it. But for the worst. Ray died far earlier than he should have.

And time changed, so that now, Fallan followed fragments, instead of viewing time.

Fallan came out of his thoughts as he came to a dead end. There were no more fragments here, and that feeling he had, was now gone.

"It's time to move". Fallan said to himself.

**Authors Note: **Wow, I don't know what to say about this one. It was nice just writing about one character again... I mean, I really miss writing for Ray. :'( As I didn't have to worry about making any mistakes. But yeah, just a couple heads up. Ray's grandfather, has more to him than you all yet know. Fallan knows pretty much how everything would have turned out, and may still turn out. And as he changed time, Fallan blames himself for Ray's early death. :P Again, wow. I'm making this more complicated every day. And I should be revising... even though by the time you see this chapter, I would have done my exams and had my results. :L :P But, one last thing. By the time you see this, my blog should have at least 3 or 4 Character Corner's on my blog. Liam was the first one I did. And my oh my did I go into detail. So if you want to know more about the characters, see my blog, there's a link on my profile. :) Thanks for reading, and sorry for the longer than usual authors note.


	23. A Rising Darkness

**Authors Note: **I swear. If I fail my exams because of this god damn fanfiction, I'm blaming all you guys. :P I keep getting random bursts of inspiration. Especially after messing up completely and learning half the plot of Dream Drop Distance. Check my blog for a explanation on that without wrecking it for you as well... But for those that don't know. People in Europe get 3D on the 3rd of August and you lucky people in America get it on 31st July. The special 3DS will be £120 while... I'm too lazy to change that into Dollars. But yeah, that's it for the stuff I found out for you guys. Um... This chapter will focus on Riku, Becca and Repliku. I want to leave the guys at The World that Never Was, for a while, it's going to get complicated... A little heads up, this chapter may be short. As like I said, I don't want to cover the guys in TWTNW yet. But I hope you enjoy. :)

**Chapter 23: A Rising Darkness. **

Riku sat on one of the dark rocks that made up the Realm of Darkness. He had climbed, or rather jumped up here, just to take a break. He hadn't needed to fight again, Total Darkness hadn't bothered him, but he knew why.

He was still angry with Sora. He still blamed him. Almost blaming him for dying.

Riku summoned Way to the Dawn.

He was surprised it was still intact. He always thought a Key blade Masters key blade represented its master heart. And with the amount of darkness Riku had let in. He now doubted that, a lot.

Way to the Dawn was the only thing that remained the same. He was sure the darkness had even warped what he looked like. It surely had warped how he felt, thought and fought.

But it wouldn't stop him from using it.

He had it now, and he had nothing to go back to. Why would he stop?

There was one risk.

The worlds were in such a state that Heartless and Nobodies couldn't live in the Realm of Light or even in the Realm of Darkness. But who was to say that people still wouldn't become them, only to be lost to somewhere in between.

So what if Riku lost his heart to the darkness. Out of Sora, Kairi and himself, he was the only one without a nobody, but also the only one without the chance of being able to return to his normal self...

Unless Kairi and the others could defeat both his nobody and heartless.

Could he return then? He wasn't sure.

But he had decided one thing, if it meant stopping Total Darkness, and doing his part. He wouldn't hold back.

Even if it meant a fate worse than death.

xXx

Becca appeared back in the Realm of Darkness. But once again, she was back on the Dark Margin.

She looked around slowly, trying to get her bearings. Once she realized where she was, fear struck her.

She hadn't thought about this. How would she find Riku now. He knew this place far better than she did, and knowing her luck, she would walk around in circles, and never find him.

Even with this in mind, Becca still counted her blessings. The Dark Margin was still quiet. Meaning for now at least, it was safe.

She looked around once more, just trying to pick a direction to go. This entire realm, though in one piece, was impossible to navigate. For her, anyway. It all looked the same.

"Riku! Where are you?" She shouted, not giving a care in the worlds who heard.

But as she suspected, there was no answer.

Becca thought to herself for a second, before deciding to try something.

With a flick of her wrist, she threw her key blade into the air, summoning her glider. Hoping that it would work here.

And luckily it did.

She jumped on, and shot off into the distance, just hoping that she could find him quickly, before he made any reckless decisions.

xXx

Repliku leant against the train station clock tower. At the top, looking down on the people that seemed to be nothing more than ants below him.

He didn't even know where to go. What to do. Life in Riku's heart, was so much easier. Even if it was just a prison.

"You cursed me to this life!" He shouted into the sky. Even he didn't know who he was angry at. It could have been Riku, Vexen or anyone.

Repliku couldn't even stand up straight. He was dizzy, alone and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was scared.

He summoned Soul Eater to his side.

That old blade has seen a lot. In such a small space of time, in two different pairs of hands. Was his Soul Eater ever real, or was it just a fake, like him.

"I'm still just a fake!" He shouted. "But now... I'm a fake without a purpose!"

Just then, he heard footsteps come from behind him.

"You say you want a purpose?" A deep voice asked.

Repliku shook his head. "My own. I won't work for anyone... every again!"

"Calm yourself". The man said, walking into sight. He was a tall man, with dark hair, and many scars on his face.

"Who are you?" Repliku asked, still angry.

"Yes, lets just get to the introductions. My name is Graros. My brother is Ansem the Wise... But I doubt you know him. But he guided your original once. I want to do the same for you. Riku".

"You should know. I'm not Riku". Repliku said.

"Oh, I know". Graros said. "But that Riku, is about to be lost to the darkness once and for all".

"How!" Repliku shouted, not even sure how to feel about this.

"He has given up. With your help of course. You lied to him, and Sora? Correct?"

Repliku nodded.

"Thank you". Graros said, shocking Repliku.

"What?" Repliku asked.

"I thanked you". Graros said, before realizing what he meant. "Yes. I'm doing what needs to be done. And by splitting up those two friends, their true powers can be released. Riku especially. But by doing so, Riku will be lost. But there is nothing wrong with losing people in a war? Don't you agree?"

Repliku nodded.

"So, I'm recruiting a group together. To fight Pure Light. A group of people that have been in darkness for a long time. But at the same time, not completely taken. I believe you know them... but if you want a purpose, you'll need to put everything side. And fight along side them. Just until this war is over". Graros began to laugh.

"What's in it for me?" Repliku asked.

"A purpose. A new reason to fight. Some one to become, and in the end..." Graros began.

"In the end what?"

"Revenge. Gain their trust, then kill them all for all I care. As long as they do their part in ending this war".

Repliku began to laugh.

"What?" Graros asked.

"You... I'm beginning to like this idea".

"Good. So are you in?" Graros asked.

Repliku nodded. "Just let me kill Marluxia, Larxene and Vexen now!"

"Kill the first two. Even... may be needed". Graros said.

"Fine". Repliku snapped. "Just don't let him... or Axel piss me off".

Graros held his hand out.

"Your one way trip to the beginning of your revenge, Riku".

Repliku smiled. Something he really hadn't done in a lone time. Truthfully anyway.

xXx

Riku leapt off his high position landing back on the hard rocks below him.

He decided it was time to keep moving. Or to let the realm move around him. Whatever he felt like.

As quick as he fell, me moved. In a flash he had already moved out of sight, if anyone had been watching him that is.

He finally came to a large cross roads. Riku was looking for only one thing, a door into Total Darkness. There had to be one, and he would find it.

Riku took in each of his options, but was hit with memories, of the first cross roads he had come to.

The road to the dawn he took then, now he walked whatever path, surrounded in darkness.

"No matter what choices you make, the future never changes". Riku said to himself.

He took the path straight ahead, deciding that was his best bet. His best bet to get to a fight, to get to Total Darkness.

xXx

Repliku walked out the Dark Corridor in a completely new world. Where ever Graros had sent him, Repliku knew he wasn't lying. This was where he could get his revenge, and so he would.

And just at that moment, as Repliku walked out of the corridor, he came face to hood with someone in their Organisation cloak, and just as they realised who he was, they spun on their heels and shot off in the other direction.

Repliku laughed as he summoned Soul Eater to his side once again, and began his chase.

Luckily for Repliku, the person in the hood, stupidly ran into a dead end. Which seemed pretty easy, as once again, the hooded person stupidly ran into a hedge maze.

Repliku walked up close, so that he could get a closer look, all pull down the hood.

But before he could, he was hit with a bolt of lightning. From behind.

Larxene walked past the temporarily paralysed Riku replica.

"Lumaria!" She said in her usual shriek of a voice. "You're scared of this kid. One key blade wielder".

"Look at him, Arlene!" Marluxia said, showing his authority. "He's younger!"

"So what, Riku obviously is a slow grower".

Marluxia shook his head. "You stupid..."

Repliku leapt to his feet, as finally the lightning had worn off. With one swing, he knocked Larxene away.

"Exactly". Marluxia said, pulling down his head. "Nice to see you, Riku!"

Repliku laughed. "For a guy who was pulling the shots in Castle Oblivion, you really are clueless!"

"What?" Marluxia asked, summoning his scythe at the same time, the pink rose petals did not however fall. Showing that he too, did not have access to his magic.

Then Repliku realised. "Axel said you guys can't use your magic! So how can you shock me!" he shouted at Larxene.

"Some guy came and gave me a potion. Said I needed to be at my best to test something!"

Repliku began to laugh. "That something would be me then".

"You're not Riku are you?" Marluxia asked.

Repliku shook his head.

"No you're his replica!" Marluxia said.

"What?" Larxene asked, slightly scared.

Repliku nodded.

"Scared Larxene?" Repliku asked. "It must be strange feeling things again!"

"Shut up you toy!" Larxene shouted, fear in her voice.

"Reusing insults!" Repliku shouted, laughing.

He threw Soul Eater at her, completely catching her off guard. Going straight through her shoulder, pinning her to the ground.

Marluxia however didn't move.

"Are you going to kill her?" He asked.

Repliku nodded. Larxene was shocked, and now incredibly scared.

Marluxia swung his scythe once, with no effort behind his attack.

Repliku just stepped backwards, putting less room between him and Larxene.

Repliku smiled. "So you want her dead as much as I do?" He asked.

Marluxia nodded. "You can only have so much of this crazy hag... she was a handful as a nobody".

Larxene began to scream, just hoping someone was nearby.

Repliku began to laugh, and with a flick of his wrist, he summoned soul eater back to him. And with another blow, Larxene's shrieks of fear, died out.

"Now..." Repliku began.

"You have your revenge, Riku". Marluxia said. "How about me and you... work together... These worlds are far rougher than they once were. I need a strong partner".

"Sorry... I've already got a purpose. Being your bitch isn't one".

Repliku ran forward and with a few blows, Marluxia fell to his knees.

He tried to swipe Repliku away with his scythe but has no energy for any strong blows.

Repliku began to laugh.

"Is that all you've got!" Repliku began. "Lord of the Castle, you once were".

Marluxia spat at Repliku.

And that was it. Repliku brought down his blade, and Marluxia, fell silent for good.

"Now you're nothing".

As Repliku began to walk away, he heard the faint sound of clapping. Graros of all people, was standing on top of one of the hedges.

"Well done Riku". He said. "Are you ready to help me now?"

"Do I have anything better to do?" Repliku asked sarcastically.

"No... But I thought I'd give you the choice". Graros said, quietly still laughing.

xXx

Becca shot through the dark and damp air of the Realm of Darkness, just trying to find Riku. Or a sign of him. Anything that proved he was alright, anything that could lead her to him.

Then, a few moments later, she got just that. She came to some sort of cross roads. Where the rocky path split into three. Riku stood in the centre as she approached on her glider. But as she finally got close, he shot off. Far faster than she could go on her glider. Far faster than any normal human being should ever go.

"Riku!" She shouted. But doubted he could hear her.

She shot off after him, hoping he would take a break again, giving her time to get closer.

**Authors Note: **Okay well that wasn't as short as I had thought... and would have probably been longer if I had drawn out the Marluxia and Larxene fights... But I don't know who I said it to, but I promised someone that I'd end up killing off Marly and Larxene, just because I hate them... a lot. And thus, I did. If I wasn't stressed, I would have dragged out the fight, or the pain. ***Evil laugh***.

Another thing to note, that I'm only noticing a few seconds before posting this, is that the title of this chapter was also the name of a film that I had to make a trailer for, for my Media Studies coursework. I'm not sure which came first, but... I doubt you care. :P But I hope you enjoyed.


	24. Another Prophecy

**Authors Note: **Well, I need to write... I'm desperate to. So I'm risking further failures during my exams to write. I do this for you guys, so you'd better appreciate it. :) Anyway. Again, I don't to cover too much of a large plot progression. So I'll use this chapter to tie off some things that need to be tied off... :P Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 24: Another Prophecy **

The World that Never Was was eerily quiet. Everyone had split up, just trying to find somewhere to make camp. Roxas and the Organisation headed to their old rooms. Of course, that left two rooms empty. Sora and Kairi took those.

Even with Sora's unease at being just down the hall from most of the people he had killed.

Mickey, Donald and Goofy took the Grey Area. Using the same entrance Namine had found to get in.

That left Cloud, Zack, Ven, Terra, Aqua, Will and Connor, with no place to go.

However after some exploration Ven, Terra and Aqua found a strange library. Or what had been. It was just empty shelves now, gathering dust.

Ven pushed open the doors.

"Hey guys". He shouted back. "There's room in here, and it's hidden away!"

Terra came running. Aqua just walked towards them.

Aqua looked towards Terra.

"Why the rush?" She asked.

"I'm tired". He answered bluntly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why don't we just go home?" Ven asked, butting in.

Aqua and Terra didn't know the answer. But it didn't take long until they did.

"We need to stick together" Terra began.

Aqua nodded. "People need us, Ven. We have to help".

Ven nodded. "Yeah".

The three Key wielders took a second to take everything in. Everything was happening so fast. Again.

xXx

Will, Connor, Cloud and Zack found their way to the Castles Computer room.

As the room was meant to be hidden, it was easily as safe place to sleep, so without a word, the four men fell to the ground, and tried to get some sleep.

Some time went on, but Zack and Cloud could not sleep.

"Cloud?" Zack asked.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Do you believe me? You know, about our real past?" Zack continued.

Cloud didn't say anything for a while.

"Yes". He finally answered.

Zack laughed. "Now, we've just got to wait. That's all I seem to do. Wait, and wait".

"Waiting is only worth it, if the thing you're waiting for, is worth waiting for". Cloud said, out of no where.

But with that, they both fell into sleep.

xXx

Ven and Terra lay on the floor of the library. Aqua had decided to push around some of the bookshelves, just to give herself a little more privacy.

But once she had, she shot a small Firaga at the ground. Giving the three of them, their only source of heat.

Then as they lay in silence, Terra's worries got the better of him.

"Ven, what happened to you earlier. With, Sora... and Roxas?" He asked.

Aqua remained silent.

"We went to some sort of... shared heart" Ven began. "There... there we saw everything that was hiding".

Terra started to get worried even more.

"Ven, what was in there?"

"Vanitas. Vanitas was there". He answered.

"How?" Terra shouted.

Aqua sat up slightly to try and look at the two boys.

Ven was shaking. "I think... He came with Sora as well".

"Then we'll deal with him together". Aqua butted in, finally speaking.

Terra nodded. "But what happened in there?" He asked.

"Sora, Roxas and me. We got rid of him... But I'm not sure if he's gone, or free". Ven answered.

Terra looked at where Aqua was, and then back to Ven.

"Whatever happens, he's no match for all of us. He won't bother you again, no matter what".

Ven smiled, but then remembered what else he had been told. His smile disappeared as quick as it came.

"But there was more..."

"What?" Both Terra and Aqua asked at the same time.

"That fragment... of the boy that saved us... He told Sora, Roxas and me, that at the end of this, one of us would die. The world can't have three somebodies using two hearts".

Both Terra and Aqua were shocked. But in the inside, they had known this to be true since they first journeyed with Sora to fight Xehanort.

Terra was the first to answer. "What makes you think it's going to be you? You're going to be fine". He said.

"What if I want it to be me?" Ven asked.

Terra was speechless.

"Don't speak like that!" Aqua shouted.

"Why not?" Ven asked. "Sora has Kairi to look after, and Kairi will look after him. Roxas has Namine to look after, and she'll look after him. Who do I have? I couldn't be the reason Roxas has to leave Namine, or the reason Sora has to leave Kairi".

"And they shouldn't be the reason you have to leave us, Ven". Aqua said.

"We'll get you through this". Terra finally started talking again. "At the end of this, I promise you, we'll all be okay".

With that, everything fell quiet, and the three of them fell asleep.

xXx

Sora lay in the bed he had grabbed for the night. After everything that had happened, he couldn't bring himself to get some sleep.

Instead, like Ven he worried about what Ray's fragment had told them. One of them must die.

"You can't escape a destiny..." Sora said to himself.

Needless to say, in the room next door, Roxas was just as worried.

"It's going to be me..." Roxas said to himself. "I'm the one who should have never existed... it's going to be me".

Roxas summoned Oblivion and threw it through the wall. He didn't even know why he was angry. He just had to relieve some of the stress.

xXx

The Next Morning

(Or a few hours later. As The World that Never Was doesn't have day and night)

When everyone had managed to get enough sleep, they met at the top. On the Altar of Naught.

Sora and Kairi were the only ones not at the top yet.

While everyone else stood in the middle, Roxas and Namine sat on the edge, just talking.

"Are you sure?" Roxas asked her.

"Yeah, I want to help them if I can". Namine answered.

"But you collapsed last time". Roxas said worriedly.

"I was tired". She answered bluntly.

"Fine". Roxas said just as bluntly, just he didn't want to argue with her. "Cloud, Zack, come here!" He called.

Cloud and Zack did as they were told.

"Don't I need Sora as well?" Namine asked.

Roxas shook his head. "I think it'll probably work with me..."

Namine nodded.

"You're sure now?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah".

With that they tried the same thing again. Cloud grabbed Roxas' wrist and Roxas grabbed Cloud's.

With that Namine peered inside and saw all of Cloud's memories once again. Zack ran behind her just in case she fell again.

But she was fine, she saw Cloud getting thrown out of a huge building at his home. She saw his many fights with Sephiroth. She saw him meet many people. A red lion sort of thing, that talked. A vampire like man. And a man with a gun for a hand.

He had such an amazing life.

And he hardly remembered any of it.

But then it started to become too much. Roxas looked over to her, but as he tried to let go, Namine shook her head.

"No Roxas... I'll be fine".

Namine picked up all the broken pieces and put them back together. It was like a broken stained glass window. Full of vivid colours that were his memories.

But picking up the glass was painful. On her heart and mind.

She started to get dizzy, and this worried Roxas even more, which didn't help Namine get the job done, as he tried to let go.

As this happened Cloud just stood there, completely emotionless. It seemed like he wasn't even awake.

And then, she did it. Namine pushed in the last piece and everything shone. Including Cloud's body.

That shining aura. To show off his now shining mind.

Everything clicked.

Cloud looked towards Zack and smiled.

But as Zack looked back at him, he realised Namine fell into his hands.

"Namine!" Roxas shouted. Letting go of Cloud's hand.

And with that, the link broke.

Roxas hit the ground, as did Cloud.

All that was left, was Zack standing holding Namine.

"No..." He said.

Everyone else ran over to them.

"Ya tried it again, didn't you?" Mickey asked.

Zack nodded.

xXx

After some time, Cloud and Roxas finally came to.

Roxas was the first on his feet, and ran over to Namine.

Cloud slowly pushed himself to his feet.

"Cloud?" Zack asked, hoping it worked.

Cloud just looked at him.

"Do you remember Angeal? Genesis? Nibelheim? Anything?" Zack asked.

Cloud nodded, smiling. "I think I do... And I remember something even better".

"What?" Zack asked.

"Angeal left something for you". Cloud said, a huge smile on his face. Something he hadn't shown in a long time.

"Where? What?" Zack asked excitedly.

"We've just got to go home". Cloud answered, as he began to walk down the steps.

Zack ran behind eagerly.

xXx

"Well that was interesting". Aqua said as she watched the two men run down the steps.

Everyone nodded laughing. Before they looked back to Namine, as she started to come to.

"Namine?" Roxas asked.

"Did I do it". She quietly said.

Roxas nodded smiling. "Yeah, but don't scare me like that... ever".

Namine started smiling just as Sora and Kairi came up the stairs.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

Everyone started laughing.

"Sleepy head here didn't want to get up..." Kairi said childishly.

The laughing continued.

xXx

Liam and Elysia arrived in the dark city in The World that Never Was.

As they walked through the city, everything was quiet.

"Nearly there". Liam said, trying to keep spirits up. "We'll find her. At least we know she's okay".

Elysia nodded.

"We'll all find each other again. As long as we do our part for this war..."

Elysia didn't agree with that.

"What about Ray then, Liam?" She asked.

"Don't". Liam said.

"He did his part, and look where he ended up".

Liam summoned his key blade and pointed it at her. "I said don't!" He snapped.

"Or what? You'll hurt me, like you did to him?"

Liam dropped his key blade. "Never".

"I can't trust you any more. You killed Ray, which left Becca alone. You're not yourself even now. How do I know you won't just spin around again and join the other side".

Liam didn't answer.

But Elysia fell to the ground in tears. "Why did... I say that?" She cried.

Liam was shocked, but he noticed the faint aura around her.

"Get out of her!" Liam shouted, re summoning his key blade.

A deep and frightening laugh was heard. A laugh Liam new to well.

"Eclipse!" Liam shouted. "Leave!"

"You thought you could run". He said. "You think you can leave! You think once I can move, I don't need you!"

Liam couldn't move. He was so scared.

"You don't even the faintest happiness". Eclipse continued. "I have seen your future. You'll become stronger than everyone here, and 'cause so much destruction. You will lead to the end of this universe, and every other. That's why I took over, I want this universe, I don't want it destroyed".

"I will never become anything like that!" Liam shouted.

"You don't have a choice! I can kill you now, and stop that. Or I can take control again, and stop it. What do you want Liam... What do you want?"

"Neither!"

"So you'll bring around the end. Your selfishness will cause the end". Eclipse said.

"Stop lying!" Liam shouted, charging forward, before stopping.

"What? Can't you find something to hit!" Eclipse taunted. He began to laugh. "My entire being is inside Elysia. You could kill me... by killing her".

Liam stopped. He could end this now, at a single cost.

"Won't you do it?" Eclipse asked. "I thought not".

With a burst of Total Darkness, Liam was thrown through the air, and only watched as Elysia was thrown upwards with an invisible being's laugh.

As Liam landed back onto his feet, he watched as Elysia fell from what looked like as high as the roof tops.

Eclipse began to laugh again. "Give me a call if you change your mind". He said, before Liam could no longer feel his presence.

Liam looked up, before giving it no second thought. With one burst of fire he shot himself into the air. His heart began to beat so fast. He had to catch her.

But as he shot through the air, he missed. She was falling too fast.

"No!" Liam shouted, as he watched her fall below him.

Then suddenly, he watched as what seemed to be a ghost, appeared out of one of the skyscrapers. It flew through the air, and grabbed Elysia by the shoulder, gently placing her onto the ground.

As both Liam and it touched the ground, Liam looked towards him. Not surprised at who he was.

"Thank you". Liam said.

Ray's fragment nodded, before walking towards the Castle That Never Was.

Liam just stood there, hold Elysia.

xXx

In Nibelheim

Home of Zack and Cloud.

Zack and Cloud walked into the old lab. But this time, for a happy reason.

Cloud led Zack into a small office, hidden away. It was Angeal's. For whatever reason, he chose to have it in the lab, just in case he would be needed.

Cloud pushed open the door, happy that what he had left all those years earlier, was still there.

Because when Cloud met Sephiroth at the Olympus Coliseum, when he met Sora for the first time, he returned here. There he found his new blade, the Fusion Blades. A blade that Genesis and Sephiroth made for Angeal. To give him a blade that he would use.

Cloud at that time, left the Buster Sword, believing he was not the rightful owner of the blade.

And he was right, as Angeal in his last will, left it to Zack.

Cloud looked to Zack and then to the display case he left it in.

"He left it for you Zack".

Zack was speechless, but walked over to pick up the sword.

He lifted it up slowly and admired it once again.

With a flick of his wrist he placed it on his back.

"Thank you, Cloud".

Cloud smiled. "Don't thank me. Thank Angeal".

"But Cloud... Does that mean he's gone... I all ways thought he would come back".

"Sephiroth killed him... And I didn't know what to do, so I buried him at Mt Nibel".

Zack nodded. "Sephiroth deserves to die".

Cloud's smile disappeared as he nodded.

The two men walked out of the room, and made their way back to town.

"When we find him, we'll end him together". Zack said.

"Right". Cloud answered.

"But for now we have to help the key wielders". Zack said.

Cloud shook his head. "No, for now, we need to go to Radiant Garden".

"Why?" Zack asked.

"Because, I need to go to someone. And say sorry". Cloud answered.

Zack began to laugh. "Like I don't know who".

**Authors Note: **So... A little to say about this one. It's titled another prophecy, because well there's another. But actually there's two more. The second will be mentioned very little. But the first, will be a major subject for awhile. But who would you rather it be? Sora, Roxas or Ven? I'm not saying it will happen, I'm not saying it won't. But if it had to, who would you rather? Anyway, I also wanted to close down the Cloud memory problem story arc. To understand all of that, you'll have to read my side story The Heart of a SOLDIER. I loved writing it. Also when Namine sees all those people, that happened it the story. Um... Next chapter is going to be one of my big plot points that I have to cover. So Yay. But it's only point 2 out of... 30+. So we have a long way to go. But I hoped you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time. :)


	25. To Save the People

**Authors Note: **I just feel like I need to write again. I shall clearly say in one of my chapters when my exams are done, as I'll be over the moon with happiness, but for now, I just need to get some ideas on the page before I start writing them on my exam papers... Yeah. Anyway, this chapter is the second of my main plot points. This has to happen, and so it shall. Considering every other one of my points is big and exciting, this really isn't... compared to them. But I hope you enjoy none the less. :)

**Chapter 25: To Save The People. **

The Altar of Naught was quiet, like it nearly always was. However, it was strange for today, as everyone gathered there. Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Ven, Terra, Aqua, Will, Connor, Mickey, Donald and Goofy. They all stood in silence like they expected something to happen.

And they were right.

Everyone drew their weapons as they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It cost nothing to prepare yourself, no matter who it was.

It was Ray's fragment, but now he seemed nothing more than a ghost. When others before him, seemed so much more real. He walked up the stairs none the less, and as he came to the top, he looked at the key blades pointed at him, and forced them to disappear.

"There's no need for violence". The fragment said. "I just bring a message".

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"You need to do your parts, as key blade wielders, and seal the key holes once again".

"What?" Mickey asked.

The fragment smiled, almost like it was a mocking smile.

"The key holes are more than you know. They act as the doorway to the heart of the world. But the heart of the worlds can be used to house its inhabitants". The fragment said.

"Where's this going?" Terra asked.

"You need to go to the key holes, and seal them. The worlds will then do their part and take everyone who was born there into its heart. Until the day in which peace is restored on its surface".

"So it's that simple?" Sora asked.

The fragment nodded. "But your job has been made easier. Only the worlds you have not visited will need to be sealed. Every other has been done by a fragment".

"Done?" Mickey asked.

The fragment nodded again. "Yes. I am the second last fragment".

"What happens when you're all gone?" Aqua asked.

The fragment laughed. "We fade away, and leave these worlds to your protection".

Everyone was not so shocked with that answer.

"What happens when we're done?" Sora asked.

"You'll be ready to fight. The worlds will turn into nothing more than battlegrounds. You are just saving their people from this fight".

Then suddenly, like everything was going by a perfect timing, the fragment started to disappear completely.

"You don't have that many worlds to seal". He began. "But do it quickly. It won't be long until this war... tears all life apart".

And with that, he was gone.

Leaving the Altar quiet as it had been before he had left.

xXx

Zack and Cloud arrived in Radiant Garden.

As soon as they did, Cloud took off sprinting.

He wanted to say sorry for everything, now that he was back to his old self. With his mind as it should be.

Zack laughed to himself as he saw his friend disappear from sight.

As he began to take off himself, he suddenly stopped.

Like always he returned to ruin everything.

The black feathers fell from the sky.

Zack drew the Buster Sword.

"Didn't you take the hint last time?" Zack asked as Sephiroth touched down.

Sephiroth began to laugh.

"I got beat by an angry child... A child so full of darkness that it was even new to me. But now you're alone Zack".

Zack stood completely still.

Sephiroth continued. "Why didn't I try and kill you all those years ago... I threw you away from home. But I never wanted to kill you. Looks like I should have".

Zack took the hint and dove forward, lifting his blade as he did.

Sephiroth merely lifted his blade to block Zack's attack. As he did, he flicked his wrist, sending Zack to the left of him.

Zack pushed himself to his feet, lifting up the Buster Sword once again.

Zack ran forward to try and land some hits once again. Sephiroth just continually blocked all his hits. Putting in no effort.

"You're weak, Zack". He said.

Zack jumped backwards, feeling his body build up with energy. He was hit with memories. Memories of his former mentor.

He wasn't weak. He was about to prove that.

Zack lifted the Buster Sword, but placed it back onto his back.

Sephiroth was surprised. "Giving up?" He asked.

Zack shook his head, as he leapt towards him. Sephiroth didn't see it coming. Zack brought his bare fists again Sephiroth, seven hits. Before he flipped away, before landing yet another seven hits. Then out of no where, Zack dove forwards towards him. Sending Sephiroth across the square, into one of the walls.

As Sephiroth finally realised what had happened, he grabbed hold of his blade. But as he did, Zack was already standing over him, blade pointed at his chest.

Sephiroth began to laugh.

"You have a very active mind Zack. Strong memories... But you're still no where near strong enough to beat me..."

Sephiroth looked up, as meteors began to fall from a single spot in the sky.

"Stand back, Zack" Sephiroth warned. "Or I'll destroy everything".

Zack lowered his blade.

"Good". Sephiroth said, as he dove forward landing multiple hits in what seemed to just be a flash.

Zack had no time to react, so was thrown through the air.

As he hit the cold cobble streets, he heard foot steps behind him. And then a gun shot, and then many weapons being lifted.

Cloud offered his hand, and helped Zack to his feet.

Squall ran forward, following his gun shots with a flurry of strikes.

Cid came out of no where, with a what seemed to be a huge back pack. Strangely enough, Cid unleashed jets of fire. He had brought a flame thrower.

Aerith looked at Zack and smiled, throwing Zack a potion before running forward to join Squall with her staff.

Yuffie joined the group with her shuriken, throwing it to land more hits on Sephiroth.

Zack drank the potion, and joined the group.

Sephiroth looked up from his rather big dent in the floor.

"I know when I'm beat". He began to laugh. "One day though. One day".

With that he took off into the sky, and disappeared.

"Are you okay, Zack?" Aerith asked.

Zack nodded.

"I had him". He said, laughing.

xXx

The Organisation gathered in Where Nothing Gathered.

"Now what?" Braig asked.

Lea looked towards him. "Roxas said that Xehanort is gone... so what we do next... is up to us all".

"They seem to be having a problem around here". Isa began.

"I think we should help". Dilan said, as did Aeleus, Even and Ienzo.

"Right". Lea said.

Isa nodded in agreement.

"So we're just going to work with the Key wielders now?" Braig asked.

Everyone now nodded.

"So all that time against them, meant nothing?" He asked.

Lea shook his head. "That was Xehanort. Not us".

"And besides. If we don't help them, we might not be able to live normal lives. They're up for protecting the worlds. We may as well help". Isa said.

"Right". Lea agreed.

"Fine, but we also find out who woke us up in the first place. If Xehanort's gone, then we have to find out... People don't bring people like us back, for no reason". Braig answered.

xXx

"So that's it?" Sora asked, as everyone agreed on what worlds they would cover.

Everyone nodded.

"And remind me again why I have so many?" He asked.

"You've been to the most. As well as you know where most of them are from your first journey". Ven said.

Everyone agreed with that.

Then everything fell silent, like no one knew what to do next.

"So, we should go now right?" Roxas asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah" Everyone said, as they shot off in different directions. Be it by glider or by foot down the tower.

xXx

Liam carried Elysia through the castle, he walked slowly, as he too was exhausted from their quick fight with Eclipse.

Finally he heard people coming down the stairs.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Help!" He shouted.

Mickey and Aqua came from around the corner, shocked at what they saw, they ran forward to help.

"What happened?" Mickey asked.

Liam tried to catch his breath. "Eclipse... Eclipse happened".

"Who's Eclipse?" Aqua asked.

"The Master of all Total Darkness". Liam answered.

xXx

Aqua and Mickey helped get Liam and Elysia to a safe place in the castle. Finding an empty room and letting them rest.

They both walked out for a second.

"You majesty, have you any idea what happened?" Aqua asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Ya know, whatever happened, it must have been serious. Liam isn't the kind of person to be that scared".

"How do you know?" Aqua wondered.

"He's that kind of person. For some reason, I can just tell".

Aqua nodded.

xXx

Liam lay on the floor next to Elysia. She was still out cold, so he decided to rest. But his mind was wide awake. He was left just thinking about what he had been told.

He had been told he would cause the end.

Everyone the key wielders had fought so far, didn't want the end of the universe. They just wanted new life, or control. Or just power.

But Liam. Liam was told he would not only cause the end, but he was told that he would want it.

How could he cause so much chaos and destruction.

Then, as if it was on time, he fell into a dream.

xXx

In this dream, Liam wasn't there. He just watched as two people met.

Xehanort stood in the centre of a dark ever expanding room.

And a boy walked towards him.

Ray walked towards him.

"Have you come to mock me in my defeat?" Xehanort asked.

Ray shook his head.

"No... I have come to ask you something". Ray answered.

"What is this something?"

Ray lifted his hand, summoning a key blade.

But it was Xehanort's.

He walked forward and handed it to him.

"What are you doing?" Xehanort asked.

Ray ignored him. "Explain to me Xehanort. You set out wanting balance, correct?"

Xehanort nodded. "Yes... Even when I was young and weak, I never believed darkness was all evil. Light needs the darkness as much as the darkness needs the light".

Ray agreed completely. As time has passed, Darkness had been welcomed by so many. He had no problem with that.

Ray still had more to say however. "But you went about it the wrong way. You wanted balance. But you decided to gain it by giving yourself power".

Xehanort laughed. "As I grew older, I only wanted to see more. Learn more. I wanted to know the powers of Kingdom Hearts. I wanted to see what I could become. It was my thirst for knowledge that led me to Kingdom Hearts and the x-blade".

"But that didn't bring balance!" Ray shouted.

"I believed in the balance. I never wanted it. I wanted to see what would happen if I changed the balance. But to do so, I needed to be a god".

Ray lifted his hand once again, and summoned his own key blade.

"I am Kingdom Hearts, Xehanort. I see everything on the worlds, I hear everything, smell everything, feel everything".

Xehanort was interested now. "So you have the power I wanted?"

Ray nodded. "Yes. But this knowledge is a curse. You merely wanted to know more. Why could you have not done it right? Picked the road along darkness and proved there and then that it was not evil."

"Because I did not want to benefit the worlds. But benefit myself". He answered. But it hit him.

"That was your downfall". Ray said. "You sought to bring Chaos. The opposite of Kingdom Hearts. You pushed yourself away from it. You could never reach it, as you created the energy that pushed it away. So much so that the Chaos you created, allowed me to form, to protect the powers of Kingdom Hearts. When I formed, you would never have the chance to gain my power".

"I never knew of such an energy!" Xehanort screamed in frustration.

"There is creation. Kingdom Hearts. But there is also destruction. Chaos. Light and Darkness came from Kingdom Hearts. Nothingness has always been. Life came when Chaos and Kingdom Hearts clashed in the beginning. What did Chaos create? People like you". Ray explained.

"What are you saying?" Xehanort asked.

"You didn't know of such energy. As you created it. You were you, because of it".

"My quest for knowledge, for control and power. You say that I was only the puppet having his strings pulled by another".

Ray nodded.

"So you come here to tell me this?" Xehanort asked.

Ray shook his head. "No. I came to apologise. I blamed you for the beginning of this war. It was never your fault. It was the fault of Chaos. Ansem the Wise warned me once. He told me that it was Chaos that would come after this war. As the war causes Chaos. Those that cause the war, are fed by Chaos. It is a loop. A constant loop. Chaos caused the beginning. But also the end".

Xehanort was shocked, and did not know what to say.

"I trapped you here". Ray began. "I wanted your to suffer in loneliness for all eternity. But now, I have come to set you free. You will die, but you shall finally end your life, and finally rest. It is your choice".

"What should I do?" Xehanort asked

"If you want to leave this place, all you have to do, is open the door".

Ray jumped backward, revealing two keyholes below his feet.

Xehanort took a moment to decide but then jumped into the air, and repeated what Sora had done many times. Ray joined him and together they watched as the realm that Ray had made into a prison, collapsed around him.

They both touched down on the floor.

"Rest in peace". Ray said, as he began to walk away.

But as he did, he youthfulness disappeared. In its place an old man walked away. Time truly had had set its toll on him.

Xehanort nodded in understanding.

"Why all this?" Xehanort asked.

"Because every person should be saved. Too many people have been... will be lost... could be lost. I should save everyone I can".

"The things we must do, to save the people".

Both old men nodded.

And the realm collapsed, as did Liam's vivid dream.

xXx

Liam woke up. What had he seen? He did not know.

"Was that real?" He asked himself. "Ray's dead. But was it Ray? That old man..."

Aqua ran toward him. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Liam ignored her. "Did I see the past, the present or the future?" He asked himself.

"Are you okay?" Aqua tried again.

Liam nodded. "Yeah". He answered. "Just... had a strange dream".

xXx

**Authors Note: **:'( After reading through Xehanort's reports again, in Birth By Sleep, I really did see his decline into madness. So I wanted to give the old man a break, and say that yes, he was completely evil and power obsessed. But so are so many others. It is the ability to gain that power that is the reason why people go after it. So I wanted to say something nice. But don't worry, it's the second last time you'll see him. Apart from that, he'll never appear again. Um... But yeah, now the table is set. Everyone has certain worlds to go to. I will not be going into too much detail on them sealing the key holes, as I really don't want to. It's just the same old, same old otherwise... But yeah, I hope you've enjoyed, and I'll see you next time. :)

Edit: This will be the last chapter I post for awhile. I'll be away for awhile so I won't be able to post, as I won't be able to get to my laptop.


	26. To Seal The Key Holes Part 1

**Authors Note: **So now we go over some basic chapters about sealing key holes. Not in too much detail, as I'm sure we've all had enough of that over Kh1 and 2. But basically only the worlds visited in the games will be covered, and those visited in Ray's journey (With exception to those that Sora visited) have already been done by the fragments. Okay, now that that's done, I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 26 To Seal the Keyholes Part 1. **

Liam and Elysia sat in the castle that never was. They were both awake now, and Elysia seemed fine. However Liam couldn't be sure, so they both sat there resting.

Mickey and Aqua joined the others as they went off in search of the key holes. Mickey had gathered a large collection of Star Shards for this very purpose. With the worlds pretty messed up, they were useful but that usefulness was about to run out, as they wouldn't work correctly for much longer. But for this purpose, of going in and out of worlds quickly, they were just right.

They split off into groups to search for them, and close them as quickly as possible. With those who knew where to head, heading there.

Elysia jumped to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Liam asked.

"To help". She answered. "Don't know about you, but I don't want to sit here while we're running out of time".

Liam just nodded, knowing there would be no way to change her mind.

"Fine". He said. "But if anything goes wrong, we're coming straight back here".

xXx

Mickey and Aqua arrived in The Land of Departure.

"It looks different..." Mickey said.

"You've never been here have you?" Aqua asked.

"I came to Castle Oblivion. But yah know... I never did come to your home". Mickey answered.

Aqua just smiled and continued walking deeper into the castle.

"But why are we here?" Mickey asked.

"Master Eraqus told me to always keep this place safe, so even though there are no people to keep safe in the key hole... at least I can keep this land safe. For future generations of key blade wielders, as my master wanted".

Mickey smiled. "I wish I could have met him."

"I wish he was still here..." Aqua said, as everything fell silent.

They both finally made it to the Throne room, and Aqua walked behind the throne.

She wished that she wouldn't have to do this again.

With one quick motion a beam of light hit the key hole behind the throne, and the world erupted in light. As once again, it became Castle Oblivion.

xXx

As everyone split off into groups, so that the key blades were split up equally, Terra had found himself along side Cloud.

But they did seem to get along. Their fighting styles weren't much different. So it gave them something to talk about.

The world they found themselves on was the Castle of Dreams. And it was the dead of night. Which sort of made their lives easier, as they didn't need to worry about anyone getting in their way.

The only problem was that Terra had no idea where to go. During his visit here all those years ago, he never even thought of looking for a key hole. There was no need to back then.

Now, he had no idea where to look.

"Do you know where you're going?" Cloud asked.

Terra shook his head. "Nope... But I have a feeling I know where it is".

"A feeling? That's gives me a lot of hope." Cloud joked.

Terra laughed. "Well, we either have that, or we check every brick and every tree in this place."

Cloud took a second. "I think we should follow this feeling of yours".

Terra continued laughing. "I thought you would."

The two men took off sprinting towards the castle. Terra wondered if the key hole would be where the centre of attention for this world was. Everything returned back to this place when he had last visited. So it was worth a shot.

Terra and Cloud finally came to the ball room.

Terra walked into the centre of the room, almost like he was possessed. He looked up, and on the complex roof he just caught a glint of light from the corner of his eye. With one kick he was up in the air, and from what he could see, he was right. The closer he got, the brighter the light became.

As he began to fall again, he summoned his key blade and pointed it at the key hole.

Then Cloud heard someone coming.

"Hurry Terra!" Cloud shouted, just as a group of guards came around the corner.

But Terra was already done. The jet of light ended, and the guards seemed to disappear as their hearts shot into the key hole, and the castle fell silent once again.

"Are they okay?" Cloud asked, as Terra touched back down onto the ground.

"I hope so..." Terra answered, not so sure.

xXx

Ven and Zack arrived in Olympus Coliseum.

"All right." Ven began. "Sora said this one was in the lobby. Should be quick?"

Zack nodded.

They started walking up the steps towards the coliseum. But as they came towards the main entrance, just steps away from the key hole, as if everything was against them, two large portals of light opened up, and creatures made from the pure light poured out. All different shapes and sizes.

Zack and Ven drew their blades.

Zack's Buster Sword gleamed in the light. He had still barely had it. So he stood there admiring it's beauty.

Zack threw it back onto his back.

Ven looked to him confused. "Gotta look after it". Zack said, diving into the fight with his fists only.

Ven nodded and followed him into the fight, using some of his old abilities that he hadn't used in a long time.

Zack watched as Ven seemed to more faster than the speed of light, flying through the air, laying waste to all the creatures around them.

Zack fired some Firaga's into the fray to deal some of his own damage, before diving back into it with his fists.

Finally everything was clear.

Both boys hit the floor. Out of breath.

"You've gotten far stronger". Zack said, as he struggled to breath.

"You two. But what's the point in carrying that blade around if you're not going to use it?" Ven asked.

"It... represents my honour and my dreams. And I wouldn't want to ruin it". Zack answered.

"I never saw it before?" Ven wondered.

"Yeah... It used to belong to someone else." Zack answered, not exactly happy.

The two boys walked into the lobby, and saw the stone. Inside stood Hercules being given a lecture by Phil, like usual.

"Okay Herc. Two words. Leave No One!"

Zack and Ven burst out laughing, as Herc and Phil turned around.

"Well look who it is" Herc said.

"Been a long time". Zack said.

Everyone nodded. "But what's going on?" Herc asked. "Another journey... but wait what happened to you all?"

Zack was the first to answer. "Just been travelling. Searching for someone".

"Everyone seems to be doing that". Phil said.

Zack nodded.

"Did you find them?" Herc asked.

Zack shook his head.

"Sorry to hear". Herc said.

Along with this, Phil didn't stop staring at Ven.

"So Roxas, what happened to you? You make me think you were my new trainee, then you disappear".

"Roxas?" Ven asked. "I'm Ven".

Herc looked to Phil confused. "Phil... this is Ven. Like when I first started training".

"Who's Roxas?" Zack asked.

"You two look very similar". Phil said.

Ven started laughing. "Yeah... We're related.. some what" .

"But you didn't say why you're here". Herc asked.

"Searching for a key hole". Ven answered. "Sora said... it was in here".

"Ah". Herc said.

He walked over to the stone that had now returned strangely, and kicked it out of the way, without any effort.

"Here?" Herc asked.

Ven smiled. "Thanks".

Ven jumped into the air, and locked the key hole, but as he touched back down, he noticed Herc and Phil were gone.

"They're safe then?" Zack asked.

Ven nodded. "I hope so".

xXx

As Ven and Zack walked back out they noticed a old man standing beside the stairs that lead down to the town. He had black-greyish hair and wore a red robe, with his left arm in it, like it was in a sling.

"How is he still here?" Ven asked.

"I'm looking for Sora". The man said.

"Why?" Zack said, drawing his blade.

"Put it away". The man said. "We both know you won't use it".

"Why do you want Sora?" Ven asked.

"It's time... I joined this fight". The man answered.

"Then come with us, we'll take you to Sora". Ven said.

The man nodded. "Tell Sora... Auron is ready to join his story".

Ven thought about those words, just trying to remember them. But then he realised that he could hear Sora's thoughts.

"Maybe this'll work". Ven said under his breath.

xXx

Liam and Elysia arrived at Neverland, going to where they had been told to go. Sora had even told them where the key hole was.

The two of them shot off towards the clock tower.

They came to the clock face, and looked around, trying to find it.

"Number 3". Liam said. "Do you want to, or shall I?"

Elysia shrugged.

Liam smiled. "Go on then". He said laughing.

She glided forward on her glider and pointed her key blade at it.

And with a jet of light, it was done.

"Next?" Elysia asked.

xXx

Sora and Kairi arrived in Port Royal.

They looked around the empty streets, wondering if someone had already been here, before noticing the cannon fire out at sea.

"Jack!" Sora said excitedly.

"Jack?" Kairi asked.

"He's a pirate". Sora answered sprinting off.

Kairi started laughing, amazed at how Sora could find time to act the child even now.

But she took off after him, towards the port.

There she saw Sora had come face to the edge of a blade.

Kairi drew her key blade, but before she could move, Sora already disarmed the pirate.

"No way a kid is going to beat me". The pirate said.

Kairi just shook her head, and shot a ball of light at him, throwing him into the water.

"Thanks Kairi". Sora said, even though they both knew Sora could have easily dealt with him.

Then like it was timed perfectly, Sora heard Jack's voice.

"Hold a moment. No one takes my ship... again!"

Sora laughed and took off in the direction.

Kairi followed close behind.

Finally they came to the edge of the pier where Jack was surrounded by pirates. Sora looked and Kairi and they both nodded.

In a flash, all the pirates fell, and Jack was left standing alone on the pier.

"Jack". Sora said, as he touched down.

Jack pulled out his sword.

"You come now!" He shouted. "You've been gone for about... seven years!"

"Sorry Jack". Sora said. "I was... lost".

Jack nodded. "Fine... but why are you back Zora?"

"We're looking for a key hole. Something that no one should be able to reach. A place that will always be protected".

"Sounds like Davy Jones' Locker to me". Jack answered.

"Can we go there?" Kairi asked.

"Who's your lady friend?" Jack asked.

"My names Kairi". She answered.

"Nice to meet you, the name's Jack Sparrow". He said. "But onto your question. You don't get to Davy Jones'. You get sent there".

"Can you send us there?" Kairi asked.

"If you want to find a ship that I can sink, sure". He answered.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Davy Jones' Locker is at the bottom of the ocean. If you go there, you don't come back". Jack answered.

"So how do we get to the key hole?" Sora asked.

"Are you sure it's even there?" Kairi asked.

Sora thought about it for a moment. "I don't know". He answered.

Then it hit her. Like a connection had been made. "No... I know it is". She said.

"What?" Both Sora and Jack asked.

"I feel like I have a connection to it. I feel like I can see out of it". She said. "And all I see is water, and ship wrecks".

"That could be any where". Jack said.

Sora nodded. "Anything else?" He asked Kairi.

"I see... A fortress... made from the ship wrecks, above the waves".

"But I know where that is". Jack said.

"Can we go?" Sora asked.

Jack nodded. "But once we get there, it'll be difficult for you to get down there... and get back up".

"Okay". Sora said.

"Oh, and you'll need to get my ship". Jack said, pointing towards the ship pulling out of the port with many pirates on it.

"Sure thing". Sora said, thinking of a way to do this quickly.

"Sora..." Kairi began. "We could try that form again?"

Sora shook his head. "No, I won't let you get hurt again".

Sora looked at the ocean then decided on his course of action. "Sorry Jack". He said.

Sora shifted into Wisdom Form, now not needing one particular person to do so. Just one person in general.

With that he shot a Blizzaga into the ocean, freezing the surface all the way to the boat.

With a few quick movements he was sliding along the ice, and picking off the pirates as he came close.

Kairi just followed, slowly walking along the ice.

By the time she got there, Sora had already dealt with everyone.

"That was quick". She said.

Sora nodded, shooting a Firaga at the ice, setting the ship free.

He then reverted out of Wisdom and looked at Jack.

"Your ship is yours". Sora said laughing.

xXx

Jack, Sora and Kairi arrived at Shipwreck Cove.

Sora and Kairi now both stood on the edge of the Black Pearl, looking down for any way of getting to the Key hole.

"Looks like we don't have much more of a choice". Sora said.

"What are you going to do... Sora?" Kairi asked.

Sora smiled. "Be right back".

With one step, Sora fell into the ocean, and began to swim down.

"He won't survive". Jack said.

"He will... it's Sora". Kairi replied.

Sora continued to swim. Casting Aerogas where he could. Giving himself a few more minutes breath. He just hoped he had enough magic to keep going.

Finally he came to the sea floor, looking deep into the key hole he realised he was running out of air.

With one swift movement, he sealed the key hole and looked up at the top of the ocean that almost seemed impossible to reach.

Sora began to swim, but realised his magic was too low to cast any more Aeroga's and even an Aero seemed to cost too much.

"Not now". Sora said to himself, as he began to swim faster.

The surface still seemed to far away.

Then, as Sora's vision began to blur, he noticed someone swimming down towards him.

Jack grabbed on to him, and began to help him up. Sora had done most of the journey alone, but couldn't make the last stretch. Jack helped him make it.

Finally the two of them made it to the surface.

Sora began to cough up water, and Kairi breathed a sigh of relief.

Jack helped Sora onto the deck and Sora finally relaxed.

Sora looked to Jack. "Thanks... Jack". He took a large deep breath. "But... how are... you... still... here?"

"Sea turtles mate. They do everything". And with that he disappeared. Joining the rest of this worlds people inside the key hole.

xXx

Sora and Kairi sat on the deck for a short time, letting Sora relax.

Then Sora felt like he could hear someone. It was either Ven or Roxas.

"Auron is ready to join your story". He heard someone say.

Kairi looked to Sora worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah. We've got more help, that's all".

xXx

Solaris sat on his throne in the realm of Pure Light.

Two of his generals stood in front of him.

"Master, six of the seven Princess' of Heart have been taken. The last is a key wielder however". One said.

Solaris nodded. "I know. We shall bring her to us. With all seven, our power shall grow exponentially.

"Master, the Key wielders are in fact making a move. Sealing the key holes of each world". The other general said.

"Why would they do such a thing?" Solaris asked. "Deal with it. Stop them. Send out some of our best to deal with them. I don't care who we lose until we figure out what purpose sealing the key holes has. It cannot be a form of a weapon can it?"

With that the two generals sprinted off into the distance, as Solaris was left sitting on his throne alone.

xXx

**Authors Note: **Well that's it. I honestly can see this bit being split into like 5 parts. So sorry if that doesn't interest you. But I am enjoying writing the key holes more than I thought I would. So I hope you enjoy reading them. Either way... I have very little to say. So see you next time. :)


	27. To Seal The Key Holes Part 2

**Authors Note: **And so part two of sealing the key holes begins. Just to say, there are 24 to do... and I've only done 5. Yeah... we're going to be here awhile. Not too bad, I enjoyed the first part much more than I expected, just the plot won't advance very far for a few chapters. That's all. :) But I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 27: To Seal the Keyholes Part 2**

The Bazaar in Agrabah was quiet.

Roxas and Namine slowly walked through the streets. The darkness that night provided helped them move around unnoticed.

Roxas surprisingly knew where he was going. He had seen the key hole's location in Sora's memories. So it wasn't that surprising really.

They both made their way to the Cave of Wonders, trying to avoid everyone and anyone. As even in the night, there were a few people running along the roof tops.

Namine looked around frightened by the random people who sprinted by.

"Relax". Roxas said, taking her hand.

She smiled, glad he was here.

They continued out of the town gates, heading out into the desert.

Roxas still held Namine's hand as he guided her through the ocean of sand and towards the cave.

xXx

Finally they came to the cave, and slowly made their way to the Lamp Chamber.

Finally getting there, Roxas kicked himself how he didn't realise where the key hole was before now. And how he had to rely on Sora's memories. There was a stone wall with a key hole twice the size of him carved into it.

Roxas pointed Oblivion at it, and in a jet of light, stepped back to look at Namine.

"Done?" She asked.

Roxas nodded, and dropped his key blade. Taking her hand again.

"Shall we?" He asked, pulling out a Star Shard.

xXx

Aqua and Mickey slowly made their way through the castle in the Dwarf Woodlands.

For this world, they had no idea where to go.

All they could do was check every wall, every corner. Every loose brick and every passage way.

Their best bet was to head deeper into the castle where it would be protected. But that still left a lot of area to cover.

"Isn't there an easier way to do this?" Aqua asked.

"Yah know there really isn't". Mickey replied as they walked into a new room. In this room stood a lone mirror.

"I've been here before". Aqua said. "There's a spirit in that mirror, and it attacked me".

"You don't think do yah?" Mickey asked as he walked over to the mirror and pushed it aside.

Of course, as if it was that obvious. The key hole was behind the mirror.

Aqua laughed. "Is it always so obvious?" She asked.

"Not always". Mickey said laughing, while taking a step back to seal the key hole.

xXx

Terra and Cloud appeared in the Enchanted Dominion.

"So where do we look first?" Cloud asked as they walked along a large stone bridge.

"Well from what I understand, the key holes are usually close to the Princess' of Heart. Or somewhere where they can easily be protected, or not found".

"So where?" Cloud asked again.

"The castle that way". Terra answered, indicating towards Aurora's castle.

"You sure?" Cloud joked. "I don't really want to walk all the way up there, to have to turn around again".

Terra shook his head. "Come on". He said.

When the two men finally made it to the castle, they both climbed the staircase to Aurora's chamber, coming to the bed where she had slept all those years ago.

Terra wasn't exactly happy coming back here. Too many bad memories. But it was okay.

Cloud walked onto the balcony and noticed a small glint in the corner of his eye.

"Here?" Cloud asked.

Terra looked at where he was pointing. He was looking over the edge of the balcony. Trying to point at a small pattern below it.

"It's worth a try". Terra answered, jumping over the edge and hanging onto it with one hand.

With the other he pointed his key blade, and of course, they had found the key hole.

Cloud offered his hand to Terra as he struggled to get back up.

"Easy one". Cloud said, as Terra got back onto solid ground.

"Easy for you to say". Terra said laughing.

xXx

Ven and Zack found themselves standing face to face with a plasma cannons.

They had to lock the key hole for Deep Space. But, this place wasn't exactly safe.

But before the cannons could fire, Zack blocked the shots with the side of his blade, before Ven jumped over it to destroy them all in one quick and powerful blow.

"Easy". Ven said smiling.

Zack nodded. "Right".

"Now... Where do we begin?" Ven wondered.

"Well... I don't know". Zack said.

"The deepest part of this ship... or the most protected... the armoury?" Ven asked.

"Sounds like a good place to start to me". Zack answered.

xXx

Ven pushed open the doors to the armoury, only to come face to face with a lot of guns.

"Again?" Ven asked.

Zack laughed, jumping over him, firing a tripe Firaga at the guns in front of him.

"Leave some for me!" Ven shouted, as he shot past Zack and took down most of the guns on the wall closest to him.

Zack turned around to look at the other wall, and with a quick leap, charged straight into one turret, firing more Firaga's at the rest.

"Done". Zack said, waving away the smoke he had created.

"But... the keyhole?" Ven asked.

They both took a look around, seeing nothing that could possibly be or lead to the key hole.

"Nothing!" Ven shouted, showing his impatience.

"Calm down". Zack said, walking towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Ven asked, running after him.

"You'll see". Zack laughed.

xXx

A few minutes later, Zack had already taken control of the ship. Surrounded by the momentarily knocked out guards and navigators.

"Really?" Ven asked.

"Well, I have an idea". Zack said, taking the controls.

Ven remained silent.

"Get outside". Zack said, not taking his eyes of the controls.

"To do what?" Ven asked.

"The best place to hide a keyhole is in a burning flame. You know... the engines".

Finally Ven understood.

"Got it". He said.

xXx

After a quick space walk, and a flick of his key blade, Ven has the key hole sealed, and was back in the ship. It was completely empty. Apart from Zack of course.

"Ready to go?" Zack asked.

Ven nodded.

xXx

Liam and Elysia sat in Squall's house. The entire ex-restoration committee was also in the living room.

"So what, we all just go to sleep while you all fight?" Squall asked, not exactly happy with it.

Liam nodded.

"It's not going to happen!" Squall shouted. "We're going to help you. Right?" Squall asked everyone.

"Is that even a question". Tifa answered.

Everyone else nodded.

"But... It'll be far too dangerous". Liam said.

"So?" Squall asked. "I think I've had my fair share of danger. I've lost people... lost people close to me. I've seen what wars are like".

"But I won't lose anyone!" Liam shouted, losing his temper for a second.

"You won't. We can look after ourselves. You watch, we'll see the end of this war with you". Squall said, not wanting to comment of the random burst of anger.

Elysia remained quiet until this point.

"Liam, let them come. We need everyone we can anyway..."

Liam wouldn't argue with her, nor with that fact.

"Fine..." He answered.

Elysia pulled out the star shard out of her pocked. "I'll take them back, you get the keyhole".

Liam nodded.

xXx

Liam walked up to Ansem's new study, wanting to ask where the key hole was. Ansem had mentioned it once before, but he couldn't quite remember where.

As he walked through the doors, he heard Ansem talking with someone.

Liam knocked on the door, so that he wouldn't be intruding.

"Come in". Ansem said.

Liam pushed open the doors. Ansem sat there alone.

"Who were you speaking to?" Liam asked.

"No one". Ansem answered. "No one has been in here for hours".

Liam shook his head confused.

"Anyway" He said. "I'm looking for the keyhole. Where did you say it was?"

"Ah, below the old castle. But why, might I ask?" Ansem asked.

"We're sealing people away in them. Protecting them from what's coming". Liam answered.

"Well, that is interesting. But I take that means I will be going with you?" Ansem asked.

Liam shook his head. "It's a war. You're better off being safe. I won't see anyone else get hurt".

"I won't. But I will be coming with you". Ansem said, as he pulled out a star shard from a small box. "If you like it or not".

"Where did you get that?" Liam asked.

"His majesty gave it to me. I visit him when I can". Ansem answered.

Liam was getting annoyed now. "Fine. Go to The World that Never Was".

"As I thought". Ansem said, as he disappeared in a flash of light.

As he disappeared Liam heard the voice again. He closed his eyes for a second, only to open them to a different image. Ansem was sitting in his seat, and opposite him stood an older man. The same man from his previous dream with Xehanort.

"I went to see Xehanort". The old man said.

Ansem nodded. "You don't blame him do you?"

The old man shook his head. "The war was caused by Chaos, not Xehanort. Chaos caused Xehanort. How can I blame him?"

Ansem smiled. "I admit, I don't blame him either. Where will you go now? Or when?"

"I'm not sure yet". The old man said.

Before Liam was thrown out of his hallucination.

"What was that?" He asked himself worriedly.

xXx

Liam made his way through the old castle, finding all the secret passages like he had grown up here.

Finally he came to an old room, it seemed like some sort of prison. But it definitely hadn't been used in a long time. The dust covered every spot.

Liam walked over to one of the walls, and brushed away the dust. Watching as a keyhole glowed magnificently.

Liam smiled, as he pointed his key blade at it. Sealing it away.

However as he turned away he thought back to his hallucination. The thought of not knowing what they were, scared him.

xXx

Sora and Kairi stood in the hedge maze at Wonderland.

"I wish I had time to show you all the great things about this place, Kairi. It's pretty crazy". Sora said laughing.

"One day. When the jobs done". Kairi said.

"If it ever is". Sora said, trying to make a joke out of something serious.

After a few minutes that both found themselves in the Bizarre Room.

"This is going to be a quick one". Sora said.

Kairi laughed. "So where is it Sora?"

Sora looked around, not quite remembering after all these years. "Um... Ah! I remember".

Sora walked up the Door Knob. Which as always was sleeping. Even it seemed to age, as rust started to gather around it.

With a quick bash of his key blade, the Door Knob woke up. "What was that for?" It asked.

Sora didn't answer, instead just catching the right moment to seal the key hole, when the Door Knob yawned.

When he was done, the door knob turned lifeless, even the world seemed less crazy.

"Ever feel like we're doing the wrong thing?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know". Sora answered. "But... I guess we have to. At least everyone's safe".

xXx

Roxas and Namine sat on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town. Of course, Roxas had sea salt ice cream, Namine had one too, but wasn't too fond of it.

"Shouldn't we be finding this key hole". Namine said.

Roxas took out a chuck of his ice cream before turning to her.

"I think I know where it is". He answered, smiling.

"Then shouldn't we go seal it?"

Roxas laughed. "Probably".

His ice cream soon disappeared leaving behind the stick. It was not, unfortunately a Winner stick. With a quick fire the stick was gone.

Roxas pushed himself closer to Namine, as they both admired the Twilight sky.

"It's worth waiting". She said.

"Haven't you seen it before?" Roxas asked.

She nodded. "But not with you".

xXx

Finally Roxas and Namine climbed down to the ground, however Roxas walked into the train station.

Namine didn't notice he went in.

"Coming?" Roxas asked, shouting over his shoulder.

"Yeah". Namine answered, running after.

Roxas climbed onto the train.

"Really?" Namine asked laughing.

"Hey, it's a beach. A beach I've still never seen". He answered.

"And you think it's there?" She asked.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. Ansem's digital Twilight Town didn't have a beach, because it was another entry point, but... what if there was another reason? Like, maybe it would have fallen apart if I had found the digital key hole".

Namine thought about it. "Worth a try".

xXx

Roxas and Namine finally made it to the beach. The sand was warm on their feet, and the sky, sand and waves matched perfectly.

They both stood in awe.

Finally Roxas snapped out of it and started looking around.

"I don't think it's here". Namine said.

Roxas looked around again, summoning both his key blades. "Why isn't it here?" He asked.

"Are you sure it's not any where else?" She asked.

Roxas shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure I covered every where else when I was stuck here". He answered.

Namine looked around again. "I don't think I ever drew it". She said to herself.

Roxas walked around the empty beach, noticing nothing strange. Just a perfectly normal beach.

Then Namine fell to the sand. Roxas turned around noticing her drawing in the sand.

"Does that work?" Roxas asked.

Namine nodded. "When I really want to see something, it takes awhile but... I get there in the end".

Roxas sat down next to her. "I don't mind watching you draw".

xXx

The sea was cold on their feet and legs. Finally Namine had found the key hole. It was out to sea a bit. As if it wasn't obvious.

She drew it glowing, as best someone can draw someone glowing in sand. But that's what Roxas was looking for.

Finally they found it. The water was already up to their waists, so they were lucky it wasn't too deep.

"Who knew". Roxas said laughing. "Twilight Town, a town that you would be surprised to have a beach, has it's key hole not only at a beach, but in the water".

With one quick moment, and a brief jet of light, the key hole was locked.

"Now can we get out before I freeze?" Namine asked.

Roxas nodded laughing.

"How does a beach bonfire sound?" He asked her.

xXx

Will and Connor trained at the top of the World that Never Was. Just sparring, trying to pass the time.

But something was up, neither of them felt too great.

"I think I need a break". Connor said. "I'm feeling really dizzy".

Will looked worried. "You too?"

"You're dizzy too?" Connor asked.

Will fell to the ground, just to rest. "Yeah..."

Connor joined him.

"There's something else to. My memory, I can't remember hardly anything... How did we get here again?" Will asked.

Connor took a moment. "I can't remember". He answered finally.

"There's something up..." Will said, getting really worried.

The both tried to stand, but couldn't move.

Then there was a flash of light, like the way Fallan travelled.

"Fallan". Will said.

The flash cleared, and an old man was revealed.

"I remember him". Connor said to Will.

"You should do". The old man said.

"You're Ray's grandfather". Will said.

The old man nodded.

"Do you know what's going on?" Connor asked him.

The old man nodded once again, waving his hand in front of them, raising falling water so that they could see their reflections.

"What's this for?" Will asked.

"I wish I could have told you two. But, at the same time I wish I could have used you like I needed to". The old man said.

"What?" Will asked again, getting angry.

"Both of you. Are nothing but replicas of him. The first fragments if you will".

The water turned white, a bright white, and both Connor's and Will's appearances changed. They looked just like him.

"But you see". The old man continued. "You have to go now. As does every other fragment".

"Fragment...?" Connor asked, barely able to form words now.

"Fragments" He answered. "I created you when I found Ray. You were meant to help him on his journey, but that didn't work out. I then wondered if you could help fight this war, but in all honesty, neither of you are strong enough. No fragment is, in a war like this".

"So you throw us... aside to the wind". Will asked?

The old man laughed. "You won't even exist any more. You feel like you did, but all that is, is fake memories. Fake emotions. Everything you are, I made. You won't even go to the wind. The wind... is a friend of mine. She takes those away to the peacefulness of their end. When they fade away, the wind takes them. You... Neither of you will fade. You will just disappear. Neither of you are even a full fragment of Ray. Each of you is half. Your purpose now, is to bring him to me".

"Who?" Will and Connor asked in unison.

"Now that is not important". The old man said.

"But... does that mean, you created the fragments?" Connor and Will spoke together again.

"Yes. I created them to help at times when I could not. As messengers, defenders, saviors, or just to help anywhere they could. Each had a purpose to help in this fight. Your purpose was lost, now you are here to do what must be done".

Before Will and Connor could speak again, the water hit the floor, and disappeared. Will and Connor didn't notice, but now on the ground, only rested one body.

"Who are you really?" They asked.

The old man laughed. "You shall never know".

He summoned a key blade. It was completely new. No one would have ever seen it before. It was old, very old. It cracked at the shaft of the blade, and seemed to leak darkness and light. Its hilt was still solid however, and at the top of the hilt rested a golden emblem. The keyblade itself was small, with a sharp point at the top with a similar emblem in black. Of course, the key part pointed off from its side, looking no different from the shaft, as it cracked too.

"Call him". The old man said.

"What?" Connor and Will asked in unison.

"Call him!" The old man now shouted.

"Who?" They asked.

"Kingdom Hearts".

xXx

Fallan stood in the Key blade graveyard, trying to find the last fragment. He had visited many worlds, but was unable to find it.

"Where is it?" He asked himself.

Suddenly he heard something. Someone shouting. Ray shouting. Calling out to Kingdom Hearts.

Fallan thought for a second where it had come from.

"Ray... How?" He asked himself. "How are you in The World that Never Was? How are even alive?"

Fallan disappeared in a flash, appearing on the stair way to the Altar of Naught.

He drew his blade, and walked up slowly to the top, but as he looked over the edge, he saw nothing but an old man standing in the centre.

"Fallan. It's finally nice to meet you". The old man said.

"Who are you?" Fallan asked.

"We have actually met". He said.

"You're Ray's grandfather. But... you really just found him... Aren't you meant to be dead?"

The old man began to laugh. "No. It's a lot harder to kill me than I first realised"

Fallan was suspicious. "What are you doing here then?"

"I came to deliver a message".

"Which is?" Fallan asked.

"If you wish to save Will and Connor, meet me on the Edge of Creation. You have been there. You found yourself there upon your rebirth into this world. You were talking about Ray's death. And how he shouldn't have died. You were right. In all previous time lines, Ray didn't die there. He died restoring the worlds at the end of this war".

"Why there?" Fallan asked. "And how do I go there?"

The old man laughed. "Because we must go there. How? How is easy. Just want to go there. Remember the people you promised would be safe, yeah, they need you now. Don't let them down!"

Fallan nodded. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I want you to save them". He said, clearly lying.

Fallan saw right through it.

"That key blade". He said, pointing to it's unique design. "I was holding it when I was reborn. I left it in the sand at the Edge of Creation".

"That you did. Thank you". The old man said.

"Is it yours?"

"Of course". He said, before opening a portal behind him. "I think... It's time I left. I'll see you at the Edge, Fallan".

With that he disappeared. Leaving Fallan alone.

**Authors Note: **Well... I hope you enjoyed that. I hope I have you confused about Ray's grandfather. All shall be explained. In time. :P First we have to get past the key holes. Do you understand why I don't want to dwindle on them? I can't wait to write the next bits. But I'll see you next time, for some more Key hole action. Oh but we're now at 12 out of 24. Half way... so expect two more chapters like this. Probably named the same too. :P


	28. To Seal The Key Holes Part 3

**Authors Note: **Okay, I'm writing this with three days of exams left. All I have to say is, who needs revision? I do... But I can't revise now. I do well enough without it, it's all good. :D Anyway, by the time anyone reads this it'll probably be like weeks since I've finished them, but that's all good too. Anyway, part 3 of sealing the key holes. Yup, not covering any of the Fallan and Ray's Grandfather bits yet. :P Got a bit to cover first. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Chapter 28: To Seal the Keyholes Part 3**

Liam and Elysia met up mid trip to the next world on their list.

Ven, Terra and Aqua returned, after hearing something was going wrong at The World that Never Was. Something about an intruder. Everyone else's work load had increased. Sora didn't mind though, he was happy being able to show Kairi more worlds.

Liam just liked being away from the crowds, so he didn't mind too much either.

But of course, it was a world that Liam had a history in.

Halloween Town. Ray had killed Xehanort here. That alone sent chills down Liam's spine due to his dream. But also the fact that last time he was here, he was watching Ray, learning to counter his abilities and powers, like some power obsessed mad man.

When Liam and Elysia finally touched down on the ground, Liam was clearly very nervous.

"Are you okay?" Elysia asked.

"Yeah..." Liam answered bluntly.

"You sure?" She asked again.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure". Liam said, putting on a fake smile for effect.

"Good". She said. "Now come on, Sora said the key hole was this way".

xXx

Liam and Elysia made their way to the clearing where Oogies mansion used to be, and as if it couldn't be big enough, the key hole took up nearly the entire clearing.

"Pretty easy then". Elysia said smiling. "You want to get this one?" She asked.

Liam looked to her, then summoned his key blade. "Yeah sure..."

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem out of it today..." Elysia said. "You'd tell me if something was up wouldn't you?"

Liam nodded. "Of course I would".

After a few seconds and a jet of light later, the world fell silent.

"Good". Elysia said, as Liam touched back down on the ground.

"Where next?" Liam asked.

"Ven, Terra and Aqua told us to go with them". She answered. "Something about Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Namine getting the rest".

Liam nodded. "So we go back".

xXx

Mickey, Donald and Goofy arrived at the Mysterious Tower. Even though it was no uninhabited, they felt they should protect the world none the less.

As they climbed the long spiral staircase the silence was almost, chilling.

It always had been since Yen Sid has passed away during the key wielders' final fight with Xehanort.

They finally reached the top of the tower, but neither of the three said a word. Feeling like even now it was a sign of disrespect.

Mickey found the key hole easily, taking a pretty good guess where it would be.

The Keyhole at the Land of Departure was behind Eraqus' chair. It was only normal for this one to be behind Yen Sid's. And it was.

With a quick movement, the key hole was sealed, and the three of them made their way down, without saying a word.

Finally they reached the door.

"I hate coming here yah know". Mickey said.

Donald and Goofy just nodded.

xXx

Sora and Kairi appeared in the undergrowth of the Deep Jungle. It had been many years since Sora had been here.

It was very quiet.

"How are we meant to find a key hole in a jungle?" Kairi asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I know where this one is". Sora answered, moving into the jungle already.

The two of them slowly made their way through the undergrowth until they finally made it to a small waterfall.

"Up". Sora said, trying to find the path to do so.

"Really?" Kairi asked.

Sora nodded. "Wait here if you want". He said.

"Not a chance".

xXx

Sora was the first to the top of the waterfall, offering his hand to help Kairi up. She took it, and Sora lifted her up. Like before, this hidden area completely blocked out all natural light, with the only light source being the glowing blue butterflies that had returned to the key hole. As Sora walked closer to them, they flew away, as they had done before.

Once again, the key hole was revealed, and like Sora had done all those years ago, he once again sealed it.

xXx

Roxas and Namine appeared at the outermost entrance to the former Beast's Castle. Which was still named the same to avoid confusion.

"Didn't Zack and Cloud say something about the Princess of this world going missing?" Namine asked as the two of them walked along the long bridge.

Roxas was too busy reminiscing over his battle here, before he noticed she had spoken.

When he finally looked towards her, she wasn't too impressed.

"Sorry" He said. "I remember a pretty big heartless here, can't say it was easy nearly crushing me every few seconds".

Namine laughed.

Now Roxas wasn't too impressed. "That's not fair, you're meant to care". He said sarcastically.

Namine just continued to laugh.

"But yes, they said the Pure Light Soldier took Belle away". He finally answered.

"But how can you seal it, if she's not here?"

She was right. No one had thought of this. In the rare occasion where anyone was off world, where would they end up in?

"We should just do as we're told. Otherwise we'd be wasting time". He answered.

xXx

After some time, and a lot of searching and trial and error, they both finally came to the Prince's room.

"So what, it's just going to be here?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling it's here".

Roxas took a look around. "The podium to that pain in the but of a rose is still there" He pointed out.

"So?"

"Well the Beast protected that rather well, and it seemed to be the focus of this entire world at one point". He answered.

Roxas walked over to the podium, and pushed it aside, and of course, a small gleam of light caught his eye.

Underneath the podium, was the key hole. Very small, but still there.

"Told you". Roxas chided.

xXx

Mickey, Donald and Goofy appeared in the Second District of Traverse Town.

"It sure has been awhile". Goofy said.

Donald looked around. "Look! We're right on top of the key hole".

"Easy then". Mickey said.

The three of them jumped down to the square below, before Goofy remembered. "Don't you need to pull the bell tower cord first?"

Mickey laughed, and with a running start and a few jumps he was at the top in seconds. With a few pulls the key hole revealed itself.

Mickey jumped back down to the square to seal the key hole, but as he touched down, the three of them could hear a terrible screech like metal against metal.

Like it was destined to happen again, Mickey, Donald and Goofy saw two armours fall from the sky. Exact copies of how they once looked all those years ago, just one was pitch black, and the other, as bright as the sun.

"Again!?" Both Donald and Goofy said.

"We can take them". Mickey said summoning his key blade.

The two armours completely ignored the three of them and continued attacking each other. Taking out the front of one of the buildings as they did.

"We could just let them finish each other?" Donald asked.

Mickey shook his head. "And let them destroy the town, I don't think so".

Donald and Goofy started focusing on the Total Darkness armour while Mickey started on the Pure Light version. They didn't even seem to care, just continuing to beat more dents into the opposite one.

Mickey started leaping from the different piece to the next, trying to do some damage. It was extremely difficult however, as he couldn't stand anywhere for more than half a second.

After landing some hits, he jumped back onto the ground, joining Donald and Goofy.

"This isn't easy". Mickey said.

"And they're a lot stronger than the ones we dealt with when we found Sora". Donald said.

Mickey nodded. "Okay, take out the feet, we can avoid getting trampled on then".

The three of them went to work, trying not to get hit, which was like trying walk through a car wash without getting wet.

But after a lot of potions and Curaga's, they finally took down the legs of one of the armours, gaining control of the ground for now.

Even now the Armours only saw the trio as a minor threat.

"The arms!" Mickey shouted as they went to work again.

Mickey flipped over one that came towards him, and took it out as it came past. Donald and Goofy stuck close behind, and destroyed the other arm as it tried to counter.

The armour that they hadn't been focusing on, now turned its attention to them. Launching itself towards them, Mickey and Donald threw up a Reflega to protect them. The armour bounced off them and hit the other, destroying it.

"Now the next". Mickey shouted, running towards it's legs.

Donald and Goofy followed close behind. For them the fight wasn't easy. They were trying their best, but after all that time fighting beside Sora, fighting with their king again was not easy. While he was self reliant, they felt like they needed to help far more, like they used to for Sora.

Donald brought down every piece of magic he could, noticing that his magic was a little outdated.

Goofy ran forward, trying to help Mickey up close.

Finally they destroyed both arms and both legs.

Mickey flipped backwards and with one over charged Pearl, the armour piece erupted in black smoke.

"Are we done?" Donald asked, looking around.

"I think so". Mickey answered, walking up to the key hole.

xXx

Sora and Kairi arrived outside Merlin's house.

"Why are we in Radiant Garden?" Kairi asked.

"There are two separate worlds that can only be reached by coming through this world". Sora answered, pushing open the door.

They both peered around the corner, noticing it was completely empty a part from a single table that a book rested on.

"I think Liam and Elysia already sealed Radiant Garden's key hole. But I wasn't aware possessions disappear as well". Sora said, walking over to the book.

Kairi walked over behind him. "A book?" She asked.

"I have some good friends there... and we could just seal this here and now... But I want to go see them, if that's okay?" Sora asked.

Kairi smiled. "Of course, I'd love to meet more of your friends".

Sora opened the book, and looked inside. It was exactly how he left it, when he spent his last night there on Starry Hill. Obviously time had passed, and he didn't know exactly how long it would have felt to everyone inside.

xXx

The pair of them fell onto the 100 Acre Wood world map. Looking around at the different places they could go.

"I wonder if they're there again?" Sora asked himself, walking towards Starry Hill.

Kairi ran close behind.

Sora stepped into the area, appearing at the bottom of the hill. As per usual, it was night, and the only light came from the moon and the stars.

On the hill, sat everyone, like they were waiting for him to come back.

"Sora!" Pooh shouted.

Sora ran forward, only to collide with everyone as they jumped on top of him.

"Hey everyone". Sora said, laughing.

Kairi stood off to the side, a great smile on her face. Something Sora hadn't seen for awhile.

"I told you I'd come back". Sora said, hardly able to stop laughing.

"Did you find your friends?" Owl asked.

Sora nodded smiling. "Guys, I want you to meet Kairi".

Kairi gave a slight wave, before she gained the same welcome Sora had.

Sora climbed to his feet laughing. "All right everyone, I'm sure she feels welcome".

Everyone ran back to gather around Sora, he could hardly hear what they were all saying. But he ignored them for a second while he helped Kairi back to her feet.

"Nice friends you got". She said laughing.

"I think they just notice how much I like you". He said suddenly.

Kairi was surprised.

Sora turned to everyone again then.

"Guys, this time... you're the ones that are going to have to go away for awhile". Sora said.

"Why? What's wrong Sora?" Pooh asked.

"Outside... there's some bad people, and I can't let them hurt you. So you're going to have to go to sleep, while me and my friends make them go away. I promise, as soon as you wake up, I'll be back". Sora said.

Kairi smiled, but as he said it, Sora's smile disappeared. He was reminded of the fragments message. Out of Ven, Roxas and himself, one must die. He had never been able to fight fate before, and he had Ray's memories. Ray tried to fight his fate, and all he did was end up dying earlier.

Sora shook his head.

"I'll be here, I promise". He said again. "I'll be here with all my friends".

xXx

Sora and Kairi appeared back outside the book in Merlin's empty house. Sora looked down at the book.

"They'll be fine". Kairi said, as she noticed Sora stalling.

Sora nodded.

After the jet of light, and the key hole sealed, Sora stood completely still.

"I'll be back". He said under his breath. "I will be back, and everything will be fine".

Kairi ran over and hugged him.

"Why now, we've said goodbye to loads more of your friends?" She asked.

Sora shook his head. "I don't know... I just have the feeling... that all these promises we're making, may not be true".

Out of no where, Kairi looked up and kissed him. Sora was shocked.

"Everything will be okay, as long as we're together. You'll look after me, and I'll look after you. Together we can look after everyone. No one needs to go anywhere, ever again". She said, as she leaned away.

Sora looked at her, and then back to the ground.

"You're right, but... no matter what we do, we can't bring back the people that we do lose, and if we make a mistake... any mistake we can lose people in a blink of an eye". He said.

Kairi knew exactly what and how he was feeling.

"Even if we do make those mistakes, there's always a chance to make it better. When we learn from them, we become stronger, so that we never make those mistakes again. You're right, there are many things that can go wrong, but that doesn't mean we should stop doing anything to make sure things go right. If we do... well we've given up being human. You know Riku wouldn't want that".

Sora looked back up to her, and she hugged him again. "You were right". She said. "Everything will be okay and we'll be back here, to wake them up".

xXx

Riku stopped suddenly.

He had been moving through the Realm of Darkness for so long know, he had lost track of all sense of time. Had it been hours, days, even weeks. He wasn't sure.

He still couldn't stand on one spot, he felt like if he did, he would become the darkness. Fading into not the enemy, but the element. As half of the worlds.

It seemed peaceful, but he had a job to do first.

He looked around quickly. "Come out then!"

To his call came at least fifty Total Darkness Knights. They all surrounded him. As well as one that now appeared, floating above him.

The one floating spoke.

"It's finally nice to meet you Riku".

"And you are?" Riku snapped.

"I am just another Knight, sent to do his job. However, I have become interested in your 'abilities' shall we say".

"Sorry, but I refuse to be anyone's science experiment". Riku answered, throwing Way to the Dawn at a Knight that seemed to take a step forward. It went straight through it and it exploded into a puff of black smoke.

"That strength is incredible..." The floating Knight continued. "You really are something special. Who are you exactly, what's your story?"

"My story... My story. I'm just a kid from a small island that wanted to see more. I'm just someone who stepped into the darkness, when it hid a monster. I'm someone who wields the darkness like it's an old friend. I'm a boy that lost his friend because of monsters like you! I'm someone who doesn't have anything to lose but his existence".

Riku shot off multiple Dark Firaga's, taking out at least half of the surrounding Knights.

"But do you know what's happening to you?" The floating Knight asked.

"I don't care any more". Riku answered.

"Why? You know Sora's alive right? You know Ray brought him back?"

Riku was amazed, why was he lied to. Graros. He told him Sora was dead. He made him into this, thing.

"What!? You better not be lying!" Riku shouted.

"What would we get from lying to you?" The Knight asked.

"I'll have something to go back to!" Riku answered.

"Well yes... but I suppose in the end, you can trust me, or that fool Graros. You know he's just a bitter old man. He has lost so much, he thinks people losing things is only natural. He has tricked you, and so many others. Just watch, he plans to cause so much misery, in people like you, that you've never me nor will you ever meet. You'll work with him, whether you like it or not, but in the end, he'll die. He'll become worse than Solaris".

"And Eclipse". Riku said.

"Maybe..."

"Who are you?" Riku shouted. "I mean do you have a name. Do any of you have names?"

"No. But, an old man came to me. Recently in fact. He called me, Verrat... for whatever reason".

The other Knights around were shocked.

"Well Verrat. What is happening to me then?" Riku asked.

"So you do care". Verrat answered, laughing.

**Authors Note: **Now. Verrat came from no where. I mean there was no plan for him to even exist. I'm writing this meeting and I was like O.O Wow that works. And it kinda took off from there. So yes, I have another character. He is kinda going to be important... yeah I've decided that here and now. But I do hope you enjoyed and hopefully I'll finish the key holes off next chapter. Then we're on to some proper plot development. So... yeah see you next time. :)


	29. A Collection of Darkness Called Verrat

**Authors Note: **This'll probably be a shorter chapter than usual. I've decided to take a break from the usual key sealing stuff, to do a chapter (which came out of no where) on a character (that came out of no where). It's strange, as soon as I thought about this character Verrat, he seemed to just fit into the story. He was the missing piece to the puzzle that I myself am still putting together, only to take it a part and let you do the same. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 29: A Collection of Darkness Called Verrat. **

An old man calmly walked through the darkness of the Realm of Darkness. He was not worried, not afraid. He seemed to be happy he was there.

He continued walking along the dark stone, until he came to a clearing. There he was met with the glowing eyes of the Neoshadow Heartless as well as a group of the Total Darkness creatures.

The old man seemed to laugh to himself, as they dove towards him.

With a flick of his wrist a key blade that seemed as old as he was came to his side. It was cracked all the way up the blade, with only the only greys, whites and blacks as it's colour.

As the heartless and Total Darkness creatures came close, the old man swept across his his blade once, destroying every single one of them that were close enough.

The next wave came with the same result.

As did the next, and the next. The old man did not tire, he only laughed as he slayed every creature that came close.

Finally they stopped appearing.

"Next?" The old man asked.

A Total Darkness Knight stepped out of the darkness.

"Who are you?" The Knight asked.

"Me? I am just an old man, strolling through the darkness. Is that so wrong?" The old man answered.

The Knight laughed. "You're not scared of me?" It asked.

"Why should I be?"

"Do you not know of the war that is going on?" The Knight asked.

"I know of the war very well". The old man answered.

"So why are you not scared?"

"Because I have no reason to". The old man said.

"But I am Total Darkness. A Knight created to kill. Are you not scared of death?" The Knight asked.

The old man laughed. "Why should I be? Try and kill me, go on. You'd be better than most if you could".

The Knight fired a bolt of darkness his way, hitting the old man square in the chest.

If it had been anyone else, it would have gone straight through them.

The old man climbed back to his feet, as his body seemed to repair itself.

"What did I say". He said.

"Who are you!?" The Knight now screamed.

"I... I am known by only one thing any more. Ray's Grandfather".

"That's not a name. What is your name!?" The Knight shouted once again.

"What's yours?" The old man asked.

"I am just a collection of Total Darkness, created to do my Masters bidding, and to destroy both Pure Light and all living things other than Total Darkness".

"So you have no name?" The old man asked again, almost mockingly.

The Knight summoned a sword to his side, and pointed it at the old man. "No". He said.

"But, you say you're just a collection of Total Darkness. What happens when I add just the smallest bit of light to this 'collection'?" The old man asked.

"Nothing. Total Darkness is far stronger than just light. It'll destroy it, before it can ever do any damage". The Knight answered.

The old man nodded. "Yes I suppose that is correct. But what does one, such as yourself, aim to do once this war is over?"

"I shall rejoin Total Darkness as a whole".

"Is that what you've been told to do?" The old man asked.

The Knight nodded.

"So, if Total Darkness is that mighty, why do you not... oh I don't know, work for a world where you can live as a living being. With a real heart?"

"Because that is not the Masters bidding". The Knight answered.

The old man walked forward and placed his hand on the Knights forehead, or where his forehead would be should he not have been made entirely of Total Darkness.

"Look at my past. Your future. Eclipse shall fall. Total Darkness and Pure Light shall return to a balance, and look who survives. Look who is still standing once this war is over".

The Knight backed away scared. "How?! How can you do such a thing? How does this happen".

"People lose their lives for that to happen. Good people. Good friends. But in the end, they give a future to those that fought on their side. Those that survived. Help them! You can live in that future if you only help them".

The Knight fell to his knees. "How? I cannot just leave the true heart of Total Darkness".

"Then I shall give you a heart. A heart that will hold you together. That will allow you to feel real living emotions, rather than those lies that Eclipse has given you. You'll be stronger than all other Knights".

The Knight looked up at the old man that now stood above him. "How would you do this?"

"I am a man, who has seen much. Learnt much. Been through much. I have more power through experience than you would believe. I can end this entire war now".

"Then why don't you?" The Knight asked, ignoring everything that came before.

"Because, I can not interfere in events I have already been in". The old man answered.

"Then who are you now?"

"I... I cannot say. But if you join the Key wielders, I promise you, you will know soon".

The Knight pushed himself back to his feet so that he was standing once again.

"I will help you. You promise far more of a future than Eclipse ever did. No you actually promise a future".

The old man placed his hand on the Knights forehead once again. After a few seconds, he removed his hand.

"Done". He said.

"What happened?" The Knight asked. "What's different?"

"What happened was I gave you the chance to live outside of Eclipse's forced. I gave you the ability to use Eclipse's power, but not follow his will. You are now as free as any other. But also, what you feel now, is real".

The Knight took a step back to take in everything. He actually felt it now. He was free.

"Thank you". He said.

"Not yet, I must ask one last thing. You must go to see a boy. His name is Riku, and he would have been through a lot. He is here now, but you must wait until Graros, a man who hides in darkness appears before Riku. Then you must watch him and help him. Can you do that for me?"

The Knight nodded.

"Thank you".

"But how can I join the Key wielders, how can I make them trust me?"

"That's easy". The old man answered.

"Then how?"

"If I told you, how would you learn to control that heart of yours".

The Knight nodded.

"But now my friend, I will take my leave. However, those that live a free live deserve a name. You shall be called Verrat".

The Knight was surprised. "But why?" He asked.

"Because everyone deserves a name".

xXx

1 Week Later

Riku stood in a clearing. Half surrounded by Total Darkness Knights, and Verrat floated above him.

"Who are you?" Riku shouted. "I mean do you have a name. Do any of you have names?"

"No. But, an old man came to me. Recently in fact. He called me, Verrat... for whatever reason".

The other Knights around were shocked.

"Well Verrat. What is happening to me then?" Riku asked.

"So you do care". Verrat answered, laughing.

"I care as long as I have something to go back to".

"Good. But why didn't you care before then. You had Becca, did you not?" Verrat asked.

Riku nodded, before shaking his head. "I did my part. I looked after her! She..."

"Likes you as much as you like her". Verrat said, stopping Riku from continuing. "Neither of you could admit if because of Ray. But the boy is dead. She needed someone to be there, and you were. She found safety with you, and is on her way to make you feel safe".

"What?" Riku asked.

"She let darkness left over from her fight with the Knight in the Castle, back when Ray was still alive, into her heart. It allows her to open dark corridors, which unlike yours can make the distance. She is now more in darkness than light, for you".

"But why?" Riku asked.

"So that she can help you. She wants to repay the favour. She wants to stay with you, because she feels the same connection you feel. Even if you won't admit it".

Riku fell to his knees. "Was this your plan?" Riku asked. "Make me unable to fight, so you can kill me".

"No. You're slowly killing yourself. Total Darkness can not be used by the human heart. Because unlike Darkness that takes over your heart, Total Darkness takes over your body, making it become Darkness, making you fade away. As you are doing. That is what is happening to you. You are becoming darkness. That is why you are so strong. You stand in the Realm of Darkness. You have unlimited power here, but if you use it, you'll die. As soon as you reach the Realm of Total Darkness, you'd have... 5 minutes... at best. Before you became one of us. Just darkness. Under the will of Eclipse. You'd be dead, your body would be used".

"You say would be?" Riku asked.

Verrat nodded, lifting his hands, in a flash, all remaining surrounding nights exploded into puffs of smoke.

"I want to help you Riku". Verrat said. "I want to help you all. I want a future, I don't want to just become part of the world. I want to live. Eclipse could never offer that, an old man could".

Riku was shocked, but pushed himself to his feet. "If you're lying!" Riku threatened.

"I can't go back now. I'm a traitor. I betrayed my Master... my old Master. If I do not come with you, I'm as good as dead".

Riku nodded.

Verrat turned around suddenly. "Can you hear that?"

Riku stopped for a second, then after a few seconds he could.

"It's a key blade glider". Riku said.

Verrat laughed. "I told you she was coming for you".

He was right, Becca jumped off her glider and ran towards Riku.

"Riku you're still okay!" She shouted.

Riku smiled. "Of course I am".

It was only then that Becca noticed. She quickly summoned her key blade and pointed it at Verrat.

"Who's he?" Becca asked.

"His name is Verrat. I'm not sure, but I think he's a friend".

Becca looked at him for a second, before dropping her key blade. She ran over and hugged Riku surprisingly.

"Where'd that come from?" Riku asked.

"I was worried about you. You helped me, and I didn't want to see you get hurt". Becca answered.

"Thank you". Riku answered.

The two of them stood there in darkness for a while longer, until Verrat broke the quiet.

"Sorry you two, but if you stay here any longer Riku we may have a problem, you need to leave the darkness before you become it".

"What?" Becca asked worriedly.

"Don't worry". Riku said. "All we have to do is leave, and everything will be alright".

"I can arrange that". Becca said opening a dark corridor beside her.

Riku smiled.

The three of them got ready to step through when suddenly, a great gust of wind seemed to push them across the clearing.

The three of them fell to the ground, finding it hard to stand up.

The clearing, was no longer so clear. There were twice as many Knights now surrounding them than there was before, as well as many Knights now standing before them in the clearing.

"What do you think you're doing!?" One Knight shouted, obviously talking to Verrat.

"I'm fighting on the side that gives me a future!" Verrat said.

"Really?" The Knight replied. "No one betrays Eclipse. No one!"

Becca was the first to her feet.

"Really?" She asked. "I think he can do whatever he wants!"

Becca lunged forward firing what seemed to be a ball of darkness straight at the Knight. Even being made out of darkness it clearly hurt, a lot.

Riku was surprised, and slightly worried.

"That's a lot of Darkness Becca, you shouldn't..."

Becca looked down to Riku. "Sorry... but sometimes, you have to walk through the darkness to get back into the light".

Becca looked back at the Knights as they got ready to attack. Riku and Verrat slowly pushed themselves to their feet.

"I've had enough of being helpless!" Becca said. "I've had enough of being that little girl who needs to be saved. Ray promised he'd save me, and I escaped myself. From now on, I'm going to rely on my own strength, I won't stop until I'm stronger than you pathetic Knights. I'll travel every part of every Realm until I learn everything I can. I'll fall into Darkness and Light if it means ending your miserable existences. You want to know power, then you should feel what it's like to have your friends in danger. That's where true power comes from!"

Becca dived forward, running towards the Knights, she wasn't scared, it was almost like she never had been, nor would she ever be again.

Riku and Verrat looked towards her, Riku couldn't stop staring.

"Well..." Verrat said. "She's something..."

"Isn't she". Riku said.

Verrat looked at him and laughed. "I knew I was right about you liking her".

Riku didn't pay any attention.

"Now come on, I'm sure she'll need help. Just avoid using too many of your new found powers, I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate you disappearing on her". Verrat said, running into the battle to join her.

Riku summoned Way to the Dawn. "Right". He said, following them both into battle.

**Authors Note: **That was interesting. :L And rather fun to write. I'm loving the character Verrat is beginning to become, and I can't wait to write more on him. But we know that I've gotta finish the key holes, and then Fallan and Ray's grandfather's bit. Also if you haven't already picked up on it, the meeting with Verrat and Ray's grandfather was a while before Ray's grandfather challenges Fallan. If it's in time line order anyway. :P But I do hope you have enjoyed, and I'll see you next time. :)


	30. To Seal The Key Holes Part 4

**Authors Note**: So this may be longer than usual, I want to get the key holes done this chapter so that we can move on with the plot more. However I'm not sure, as you guys should know by know that I write these first authors notes before I start the chapter. So it depends how much I get given for the key holes. If someone wants to go off an talk to someone, then that part is going to be longer... Damn characters and their friends. :L :P Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 30: Sealing the Keyholes Part 4**

Mickey, Donald and Goofy arrived outside Disney Castle.

Of course they had wanted to seal this key hole, and luckily, the King knew exactly where it was, even though before he now he dared not touch it.

The three of them knew that the good byes would be hard.

They started to make their way to the castle, as slowly as possible, realising that it would be a long time until their home would be this peaceful again. It was difficult on them, to say the least. But it would be difficult for everyone, knowing their home would be in the grip of war in just a few weeks.

Time was against them as it was.

They finally made it to the library. Pushing open the doors, Minnie was sitting by the desk, and Daisy beside her as always.

"You're back!" Daisy said, running to Donald.

The three of them didn't know what to say. Minnie easily noticed this.

"So... it's time?" She asked.

"How do yah know?" Mickey asked.

"A very kind boy came to us, and warned us of what was coming. He said you'd protect us, by sending us to sleep". She answered.

Mickey nodded. "Thank you". He said under his breath. "You keep helping us until the end".

Mickey walked over to Minnie and they rubbed noses, as that was the customary way of showing affection. As strange as it looked to anyone else.

Daisy spent her last few minutes shouting at Donald, using her time to make sure he looked after himself, and everyone else. Even though he had this all time, Donald knew this was her way of showing she cared.

But as all things much come to an end, so did their good byes. Mickey walked into the Hall of the Cornerstone. With some gravity magic, the cornerstone took off and remained floating in the air, revealing the key hole below it.

Mickey summoned his key blade, but couldn't quite seal it. He stood there for a few seconds, thinking everything out, like he always did.

Minnie walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Mickey turned around slowly, and without a word, Minnie just smiled at him. Mickey nodded, and with a jet of light, Minnie's light touch was gone.

Mickey walked out of the hall, and back to the gardens. Donald and Goofy were there waiting, along with Chip and Dale.

"It's done". Mickey said, pulling out his star shard.

xXx

After a brief flash, Roxas and Namine appeared in the Pride Lands.

Both incredibly surprised to find themselves on four legs.

"What's going on?" Roxas asked.

Namine burst out laughing.

"Hey, you're a lion too". Roxas pointed out.

"So?" She asked playfully.

"You seem very relaxed about being a lion?" Roxas asked.

"It happened to Sora, so I sorta was looking forward to it". She answered.

"You could have warned me". Roxas said.

"Don't you like being a cute little lion cub?" She asked.

"Not really, I can't hold a key blade". He answered.

Namine laughed, "Try summoning it". She said.

As he did, the key blade appeared in his mouth.

"Good, thankfully that shut you up". She said sarcastically.

Roxas dropped it, letting it disappear. "Hey?" He said.

She just started laughing again and ran off into the trees.

Roxas was kind of shocked to see how much she was enjoying it. But liked seeing her this happy, so he gave chase to the little bleach blonde lioness cub.

xXx

Some time later, as if it was completely by accident, Namine stopped suddenly in front of a waterfall.

"What?" Roxas asked concerned.

"I think it's there". Namine said, indicating to the waterfall with her tail.

"How do you know?" Roxas asked.

"Not sure. Every other one we've been to, I've had a feeling it was there". She answered.

"It could be something to do with being Kairi's nobody".

"Yeah it could be". She said.

Roxas walked up to the water and shot a Blizzaga to freeze the water. Namine was right, behind it was the key hole.

"Rather easy". Roxas said.

"And we had fun too". Namine added.

Roxas smiled, showing all his teeth. Which was rather unsettling. Namine didn't care however, she just laughed.

Roxas did a nice flip, catching the end of the key blade so that it was pointing towards the key hole. After the jet of light died down, he looked back towards Namine.

"So... we could go back? Or we could have more fun on four legs?" He asked.

"I'd love to spend more time with you, but... we really should go back. We were told to head straight back after getting this one done".

"Right". Roxas said, disappointed.

In a flash, they both disappeared, unsure exactly how, as neither of them actually had a clue where the star shard ended up when they transformed.

xXx

Sora and Kairi arrived at Ansem's old computer room. Seeing no reason to use the star shard, they merely walked over. It gave Sora enough time to snap back into his old self, even though Kairi could tell he was still hurting.

Finally they reached the computer.

"Why are we here again?" Kairi asked.

"There's a whole other world, inside the computer. Ansem developed it as the ultimate interface. Easy access to all the data. I have a friend there too. I've got to make sure Pure Light and Total Darkness can't hurt him".

"Okay". Kairi said happily.

Sora typed in some random keys, hoping to get something right, and a message box appeared on the screen. Sora typed a few things in.

_Tron? _

Sora typed.

…

At first there was no response.

_Sora. It has been too long. _

Was the response that finally came through.

_Tron. Is it okay if you bring me and my friend in? I have to tell you something in person._

Sora asked.

_Of course. Just give me a few minutes. Oh, when you're in head straight to the central computer core. _

Tron replied.

_Okay. But why? _

Sora asked.

_I see everything that happens outside. I know that you want to find the key hole. So I found it for you. _

Tron replied.

Sora took awhile to respond, he was very surprised.

_Thank you. _

Was all he could say.

In a familiar flash of light, Sora and Kairi were broken down into data, and entered Space Paranoids.

After a short and rather silent trip on the Solar Sailors, the both arrived at the computer core.

Kairi knew the silence was due to their previous conversation, but she dared to say anything and break Sora's thoughts. Sora just wanted to stay silent, he didn't want to say anything.

They both walked into the large circular room, that now glowed with a blue light due to Tron's control after Sora's visit here during his fight with the Organisation.

Kairi stood by the entrance while Sora walked over to the edge and looked down. He saw nothing, but in a flash of light he felt someone touch his shoulder.

Sora turned around, surprised to see his old friend. "Tron!" Sora said excitedly.

"Sora, it has been too long!" Tron bent down to hug him, like his good bye all that time ago.

Tron looked around. "Where are Donald and Goofy?" He asked.

"They're off with their King, dealing with other key holes". Sora answered.

"Oh, well give them my best wishes". Tron said, until he looked over to Kairi. "But who is this lovely lady?" Tron asked politely.

"I'm Kairi". She said, smiling happily.

"Nice to meet you Kairi". Tron said, turning back to Sora. "Now Sora, the key hole".

"You're ready?" Sora asked.

Tron nodded. "To me, this is just merely being switched off for awhile. It happened before when Ansem transferred the data, I'm sure everything will be fine".

Sora nodded smiling. "So where is it?"

Tron pulled the disk off of his back, and threw it into the computer core, revealing the key hole deep into it's depths.

"There". Tron said, pointing at it.

Sora smiled, and jumped down to it. Tron followed close behind, using his control over the computer to slow Sora's decent.

When they reached the bottom, it took Sora only a few moments, and Tron was gone.

Sora leapt back to the top, where Kairi was waiting.

"Is it done?" She asked.

Sora nodded.

"So where next?" She asked, trying not to mention anything else.

"Timeless River". Sora answered. "The King should have just sealed the Disney Castle Key hole. So it's up to us to get the other part of that world done".

Kairi smiled. "Shall we?" She asked.

Sora pulled out the star shard, and she grabbed his hand.

xXx

"So it's our job to get the rest?" Kairi asked as they walked through the long and now empty throne room at Disney Castle.

"Yeah, I guess I've been to the most worlds, so it's up to me to find the rest". Sora answered.

The two of them made their way into the Hall of the Cornerstone, where the door to Timeless River rested.

On the door handle, was a note, from the King.

_Sora. _

_I do not know why there was need for you to come here. _

_But you do have the most experience in the past, and I'm afraid of running into myself. _

_However, in the future the key hole rests under the Cornerstone. _

_In the past, it must be no different. _

_This should make your job far easier. _

_Mickey. _

Of course it was signed not with his name, but the three circles.

Sora pulled open the door, and held it open while Kairi stepped through.

"See you on the other side". Sora said, smiling.

Kairi smiled back and stepped through, Sora was right behind her.

xXx

The pair arrived on the other side instantly.

Of course they were right beside the cornerstone, and it took only a few seconds for Sora to repeat what Mickey had done in the future.

With some gravity magic and a flash of light, the key hole was sealed, and Timeless River fell quieter than usual.

xXx

After all that, they just had three worlds left to do. The next on their list. The Land of Dragons.

Sora had a good idea where it would be. The most protected place obviously was the Emperors Throne Room. Kairi also had a good feeling it would be that way, and she had never been here before, so that was always a plus.

Kairi waited outside while Sora entered. When he finally reached the throne room, Sora was met by a far older, but still very much alive Emperor.

"It has been too long". The Emperor said.

"Your majesty". Sora said.

"What has made you return now?" The Emperor asked.

"I've... My friends and I have people to fight, and we're afraid others may get hurt. So we're making sure you're safe". Sora answered.

"Firstly I'd like to say I am happy that you found your friends. After all it was one that helped us all that time ago. However, as to your new warning, I have my guards. I do not need help making sure I am safe".

"But... The people that are coming. They are far stronger than anyone I've ever fought before. There are so many of them, and they will not stop until everything is destroyed". Sora said.

"I have seen so much Sora. I have only seen my world, and I am happy with whatever comes towards me. I will meet these men with a strong grip around my blade, if it means protecting my people". The Emperor said.

Sora was surprised. As always this old man spoke very wise words.

"Then, please let me protect the people for you. All I have to do... is use my key, once it is done, no one will ever be hurt so long as there is a war".

"If you can do this, thank you. You've come to save us again, however I do not wish to leave with them". The Emperor said, standing by what he said before.

"They will not be leaving. You'll just be going to sleep. Somewhere safe..." Sora corrected.

"Then I do not wish to sleep. I would just be prolonging my long life. Why not go out, doing something that helps many?" The Emperor asked.

Sora nodded. "Okay, just let me do what I need, then we can talk" he said, having no wish to continue this conversation. Thinking that the Emperor really didn't have a choice.

"You're looking for a key hole, am I correct?" The Emperor asked.

Sora nodded.

"Then, please help me to my feet?" He asked.

Sora helped the old man, and just like it was that obvious. Where he had been sitting, there was a tiny key hole, carved into the throne.

Sora pointed the key blade at the indentation, expecting the Emperor to disappear. However, when the light ended, he was still standing beside him.

"In all my time..." The Emperor began. "I have seen much. I know far more than you would expect. I have seen many men and women pass through these lands holding key blades. Many searched for the key hole. To possibly study such a thing. I hid it from everyone, no matter what they wanted. But, isn't it better to pass knowledge onto another when you are an edge away from death".

Sora didn't say a word he was still shocked that he was still there.

"I know far more than you expect Sora. I know that those that are not wishing to sleep, will not and can not. It is as simple as that. But do not grieve for an old man. Your new enemies shall meet my blade before I reach deaths gate".

"Thank you". Sora said, not able to say anything else.

"It has been a pleasure knowing a young man like yourself, even if we have only spoken shortly and a few times. I wish you the best of luck".

Sora turned around and began walking out. "Thank you". He said again, as he did.

xXx

After meeting back up with Kairi, the pair headed to the next world on their list. Atlantica.

Kairi was excited for this world, as Sora had told her many times that everything here was amazing.

Sora now, really didn't seem to show that enthusiasm.

When they arrived, the star shards did the right magic to turn them into the merpeople.

Kairi was having so much fun, swimming around.

Even in his depression, Sora couldn't keep his eyes of her. Something about being a teenager made him want to stare. As any other teenage boy would know why.

However, after she had enough playing around with her tail, Sora led her to Ariel's Grotto. He remembered where this one was, and tried his best to avoid everyone else, trying not to start any more long goodbyes.

When he finally reached it, he realised he needed the trident from King Triton.

Sora turned around to be met by the very person he needed.

"Sora". He said. "It has been a long time".

Sora nodded. "Yes. I guess I haven't been able to come visit".

"So why have you returned? Not that it's a bad thing."

"... There's something going on outside, and I'm afraid they may come here".

"What, Total Darkness? Or perhaps Pure Light?"

"You know of them?" Sora asked.

King Triton nodded. "Yes. They have been here already. Only scouts I believe. I expected you to show up".

"I'll always be here whenever I'm needed". Sora half heartedly promised.

"Good. So how can I help you with these new menaces?" he asked.

"I need the key hole again. With it, I can make sure everyone is safe. You as well". Sora answered.

"What will it do?"

"It will send you to sleep. A sleep inside of the world. That'll then let me and my friends fight to stop them. Then you can wake up. It will feel like nothing to you, as long as we win".

"And if you lose?" The King asked.

"You won't wake up, unless someone wakes you". Sora answered. "But I promise, there will be someone here to wake you. The worlds have sent someone to help before, I'm sure they will again".

"Okay". The King said, placing the trident on the seal.

The Key hole was then revealed.

"I'm happy you found your friends". Triton said, indicating to Kairi. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to meet you properly my dear. Maybe one day, when this is all over".

"Yeah". Kairi replied, finally saying something after keeping quiet all this time.

Sora smiled, and looked towards the key hole. With a flick of his wrist, and a beam of light, Triton disappeared. The key hole was done.

"You know what's next don't you?" Kairi asked.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, we have to say good bye to our home, our families..."

"Can you do it?" She asked. "I'm sure we can get someone else".

"No!" Sora snapped. "I'll do it".

Kairi was surprised. "Sora, I think we should go back". She said worryingly.

"I'll be okay Kairi". He said. "I think... I need to do this. I won't feel like they're safe otherwise".

xXx

Sora and Kairi arrived at the main island, at Destiny Islands. They both ran into their homes, to say good bye to their families.

It was some time before they came to Riku's house, neither of them able to knock on the door.

"One day, when this is all over. We'll tell them". Sora said. "I know it's terrible... but, we can't do it".

Kairi nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

Sora took a few steps forward and hugged her. "Like you said, everything will be fine".

Kairi put her head into his shoulder, and they stood there for a few more minutes, before Riku's door opened.

Standing there was his mother. Her long silver hair hanging to her shoulders, just as Riku's was.

"Kairi, Sora! Are you okay? Come in". She said.

Sora shook his head.

"Sorry, we really need to go". He said.

Riku's mom looked at Kairi then back to Sora. "There's something wrong... isn't there. Sora, where's Riku".

Sora tried his best to explain everything. How Riku never returned. How they woke up and how was killed. He told her of everything. From Riku's return at the end of their fight with the Organisation, to this exact point.

Riku's mom was as strong as her son. She merely sat there in silence.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save him". He said.

"It's okay... It's okay..." She answered.

Kairi didn't know what to say, she just remained silent.

"I think... he wouldn't want me to grieve his death. He never liked me crying" She said, wiping away tears that were forming. She tried to laugh, but it was stopped by more tears.

"If there was any way... any way at all... I will bring him back. Ray brought me back, and I'll find a way to get that power". He said.

"Thank you Sora". She answered. "But... to normal people like me, once you're gone, you're gone".

The three of them sat there in silence for a while longer.

"But I'm sure you two have people to get back to". She said.

"Will you be okay?" Kairi asked.

"Yes dear, I'll be fine. I just need... I just need some sleep. I'm happy that's what you've come here to do".

Sora nodded.

"Once you're done, once this war is over, come back, and we'll find a way to sort this out properly".

Both Sora and Kairi forced smiles.

"Good luck". She said, as they began to walk away.

Riku's mom stepped back inside, and shouted up the stairs. "Dear, I have some bad news".

"Who was at the door?" A very masculine voice shouted.

"I think you should come down stairs". She said.

xXx

Sora and Kairi made their way to the key hole, on the other island, in the secret place.

They stood there for a few moments, admiring the drawings. Until they both found their drawing.

Sora looked at her, placed his hand under her chin. "I'm so sorry". He whispered as he leaned in closer to kiss her.

She didn't protest. She was happy.

After a few moments, she took a step back, and Sora revealed the key hole.

After the jet of light. Destiny Islands seemed even quieter.

xXx

Roxas and Lea walked away as everyone gathered at the Altar of Naught. Someone who looked a lot like Ray had to give a message. However this time, it wasn't a fragment. But a past weapon formed by Kingdom Hearts.

They both were confused, so decided to get the last key hole.

They both stepped into Where Nothing Gathers. There Roxas jumped up to the upper most throne.

As if Terra wanted to scream out through Xemnas, he had built his throne where the key hole was. As if it was a living memory of Master Eraqus.

Roxas flipped around it, and after the jet of light fell back to the ground.

"What was the point of that?" Lea asked.

"Well... I think the point of this is not just save the people, but to save the world. So when this is over... they can revert back to how they looked. Even this world deserves that". Roxas answered.

"Right". Lea said, as the two of them stepped through another portal out of the room.

xXx

A Week After Sora sealed the Keyhole at The Land of Dragons.

The Emperor sat alone in his throne room. After all that waiting, he wondered if the enemy were very coming. But they did. He could hear them coming through the Antechamber.

The doors flew open as two Soldier of Pure Light stepped through.

"Look what we have here". One said laughing.

"An old man, who couldn't bare to leave his world". The other said.

The Emperor remained silent.

"You're not dead are you old man?" The first asked.

The Emperor shook his head. "Creatures like you should not be allowed to exist, let alone step into my world". He said.

"Your world?" The second Soldier asked.

"This is a world that now belongs to Pure Light... No it belongs to war!" The first said.

"No. So long as there are people who will stand against you, you shall fall. Your armies shall fall. Your masters will fall. This is my last promise". The emperor said.

"Promises from an old and dying man such as yourself mean nothing!" The first Soldier shouted.

"I made a promise to a young boy". The Emperor began. "I promised people like you... would meet my blade before I die".

"I see no single blade old man". The second soldier said.

"You've already failed". The first said.

Now the two Soldier were right in front of the Emperor. Giving him the exact time to do such a thing.

"I know... I have two". The Emperor said, lunging forward, pulling two blades from his cloak and impaled them into the Soldiers in front of him.

The Soldier just laughed as they pulled them out. "Is that all you've got?" The both said, as the first threw the Emperor across the room.

The Emperor slowly pushed himself to his feet, and shook his head. He slowly began to laugh. "Far from it". He said.

"What?" The second Soldier asked.

"I said, far from it". The Emperor repeated.

"You've lost, an old man such as yourself, does not stand a chance". Both the Soldier said.

"Really?" He asked, lifting what seemed to be a a long piece of wire from the wall. As he pulled it all the banners surrounding the room fell to the ground, revealing many over packed fireworks. Enough to easily turn the building to rubble.

"I have lived a long life" The emperor began. "But to see the end of people like you, is out of my reach. At least, I can end you two". He said laughing.

The two Soldiers ran towards him, as Mushu appeared out of his cloak.

With a quick jolt of fire, the Emperor grabbed Mushu and threw him as far as he could.

He merely laughed as the Soldiers tried to reach him, and smiled as Mushu flew out of the exit, into freedom.

**Authors Note:** I'm sorry again for the length of this chapter. Wanted to get these key holes done. However, I have no idea where that last bit came from. Wow... It's strange... I just felt like that needed to happen. But it doesn't matter. It has no real relevance. But I do hope you've enjoyed, and I look forward to seeing you next time when we have some real good old plot progression. Thanks for reading. :)


	31. One Must Leave So The Rest May Gather

**Authors Note: **So I'm back. And yes that bit from last time with Fallan talking to everyone, will now be covered. I wasn't just going to leave that, but I decided it would be better to leave it until the chapter after to not drag that chapter out further. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

**Chapter 31: One Must Leave, So the Rest May Gather**

Fallan stood alone, at the Altar of Naught.

He didn't know what to do, it had only been a few moments since Ray's grandfather had left. The uncertainty he felt, scared him more than anything. He didn't know what to expect, he didn't even know why any of this was happening.

He just knew one thing, whatever happened, he had to make sure someone knew of his meeting. So whatever happened, would mean something to others. So he waited for those that wielded the key blade.

Ven, Terra and Aqua came running to the top of the tower, each with their key blades drawn.

The trio stopped right in front of Fallan.

"Who are you?" Terra asked aggressively.

"He looks like a fragment". Ven said, lowering his blade slightly.

"I am no fragment". Fallan began.

"So who are you?" Terra asked as nicely as he had before.

"I'm someone who has to go. The people who were here, Will and Connor. Someone took them, I don't know what they plan to do.. So I have to help". Fallan said.

"What's going on?" Aqua asked nicely. "We can help you".

Fallan took a deep breath. "I don't think you can". He said. "I... I have to go alone and face him. Besides, you all have far more important things to worry about".

"We can help you". She repeated.

"There's nothing you can do!" Fallan shouted. "Except... tell people what happened".

"So what is happening?" Terra now asked.

"You know who Ray was?" Fallan asked.

The trio nodded .

"Well, I am the one who came before him. A long time ago there was another war, just like this. The worlds gave those that fought a weapon, with the powers of Kingdom Hearts. However, that weapon, me, could not stand a long side the human, as I could not become a human form. When Ray died, he gave all his strength to give everyone what they wanted, where they wanted to be. I wanted to take his place, and so I was given it. However, I think... I think that now, I've been summoned because I was never meant to live, I guess I do far more harm than good".

No one said a word, so Fallan continued. "So please, just pass on my message. I left to fight an old man. An old man not known by a name, but a title. He is Ray's grandfather. Not by blood... but by how he raised him. I hoped that I could do my part, by bringing all of you together, but Ray seemed to be able to do that even after death".

"Don't just go... because you think you've outlived your worth". Ven said.

Fallan laughed. "I was never worth anything anyway. I never lived. So how can someone who can't live, outlive nothing".

Again, everything fell silent.

"Exactly". Fallan said. "I'll send Will and Connor back. They had a life, so it's better that they get to keep living it". He said, so sure. When he was really completely wrong.

xXx

Around about the same time.

The Organisation, minus Roxas and Namine gathered down in the Dark City, below the Castle that Never Was. It was far too quiet. Zack and Cloud had joined them once they had returned with Ven and Terra respectively.

The nine members along with Zack and Cloud stood in a line, staring into the darkness as two people walked through it.

One no one knew well. The other, at least half of the Organisation were very scared of.

Graros and Repliku had finally showed up.

"Hello friends". Graros said, walking towards them.

"Who are you?" Lea asked.

"My name is Graros. But the better question is what I'm doing here. I've come to help you..." He answered.

Repliku remained silent, as he knew what was coming.

"But that's not all". Graros continued. "I'm also the one responsible for waking you. I here you wanted to come find me?"

Everyone in the Organisation said something, but no one said anything easily understandable.

"Good. But not only have I come to help with the war effort, I have also come to give you all back your elemental powers. You did lose them after becoming somebodies, am I right?"

"Yeah". Lea said.

"Even better. But here comes the deal, I like having my say in how things go, and the more people behind me, the better. So, the way to gain back your powers is not permanent, meaning stick with me, or you can't be at your best". Graros said, already gaining control.

"What's in it for you?" Isa asked.

"Well this is a democracy you guys are fighting for. So you must have a democracy in the group as a whole. If I want my vote heard, I'll need you behind me, and maybe one day I'll call for your help on menial things. You never know". He answered.

Graros held out his hand. "All you have to do is agree, and you'll have you old powers back".

Everyone reluctantly agreed, walking up to him and shaking his hand as they did.

Graros smiled. "Thank you my friends. But I know for some of you, introductions are in order". He began. "This boy behind me is..."

"The Riku Replica". Even said.

"Well it would be his creator that would notice". Graros pointed out.

Even didn't like that, neither did Repliku, as he was clearly holding back his blade that he had somehow summoned without anyone noticing.

Then, a bouncing light appeared between the Organisation and Repliku and Graros. The group from Radiant Garden had arrived. Ansem appeared, a long with the ex restoration committee, as well as Liam and Elysia.

Ansem backed away from Graros as soon as his vision cleared, Liam and Elysia drew their key blades. There were clearly tensions building, and not at a great time.

"So you've finally come to join us?" Ansem asked his brother.

"I've come to do my part". He said spitefully.

"And what exactly is your part Graros?" Ansem asked.

Graros just laughed.

"Not the answer I wanted". Ansem said, starting to get angry. An emotion that didn't suit him.

Graros just turned his attention away from him. "So, members of the organisation, how about you lead me through this castle. I wish to see where I can stay".

No one dared deny his request, they had still not received their powers back.

The ten of them walked off, with Repliku close behind, keeping to himself. Ansem watched as his brother walked away, with his old apprentices and the children from his past.

"Graros!" He shouted. "What about the light damaging you?"

Graros laughed. "A man such as myself has learnt many things. Before you ask again, the light damages me because of people like yourself, who left me in the darkness. I adapted to such a place... Now, due to my inventions and potions, I've managed to counter such a thing for longer periods of time".

"You seem so sure". Ansem pointed out.

"I thought you would be happy brother?" Graros asked.

"I am... I just worry you may be overlooking things".

"I'm not like you". Graros said.

Ansem wondered what he meant as he disappeared from sight. He wondered if he meant Xehanort. But how would he know such a thing.

"Are you okay?" Liam asked Ansem.

"Yes my boy. I'm fine. I... I just don't think my brother is all he seems".

"Do you want me..." Liam began.

"To watch him? Yes. If you can". Ansem cut him out, only to finish his sentence for him.

"We'll both do it". Elysia said, not giving Liam a chance.

"Thank you, both of you". He said.

xXx

Auron stood in the White Room. Waiting patiently to be told where he should go. He had gone from writing his own story, to helping... defending people again.

He was unsure whether or not it was worth it, and what it would lead to.

However, he wanted to do his part, like everyone else here.

He listened as people walked around, going about different errands, talking to different people. It was both strange, and a nice change to the peace that his alone time had given him.

xXx

Fallan, Ven, Terra and Aqua continued to talk. Fallan told them of everything that had happened to him, and about all the fragments, and how Fallan had once seen the future, but how that now had changed greatly due to Ray's early death.

"So you're just going to leave?" Aqua asked as their conversation had reached silence.

Fallan nodded. "I have to. The longer I wait, the more danger Will and Connor could be in".

"Why won't you let us help you?" Ven asked.

Fallan laughed. "Honestly, I'm going to need all the help I can get. But I can't accept any".

"Why?" Terra asked, his attitude towards Fallan having changed completely.

"Where I need to go... I'm not sure many people can get to. No glider can reach it, no corridor or portal can penetrate its barriers. No star shard can even find it. To most who do not know, it doesn't exist". Fallan answered.

"Where is this place? What is this place?" Aqua asked.

"This place... is... is no where. It's almost like the edge of the universe. But where everything began, and where everything begins again. Everything stretches out from this place, and that's what I'm scared of. What will I find here? What will I face? I have to go somewhere where things only begin. So for me, what begins?"

"I'm sure you'll make it back". Ven said smiling. "You just said it yourself, nothing ends there".

"But my life never began. This time... is strange. I feel like I'm borrowing something that isn't mine. Something I need to give back to the worlds that created me".

The four of them fell into silence once again.

"Before I leave". Fallan began. "This world... no this castle. I added more rooms, to allow for the people who are joining you. Go to the proof of existence, once I leave, it will have many more portals, each one for one of you that does not have a room to stay in".

"Thank you". Aqua said. "For everything. From what you've said, you've done so much in your short time".

"It has been a pleasure". Fallan said, as he disappeared, heading towards the Edge of Creation.

xXx

Soon everyone else returned, wondering what had been wrong. Every one found themselves a room, like Fallan had told Ven, Terra and Aqua. When they found the time, the trio went to the King and Ansem to talk to them about.

"So, he's just like Ray was?" Mickey asked.

The trio nodded.

"And he said he has left to fight, who?" Ansem asked.

"Ray's grandfather". Aqua answered, as confused as everyone else.

"I think we should ask Elysia about this. Becca would have been our best choice... but..." Mickey pointed out.

"Agreed". Ansem said.

It took them some time to track her down, but once they had she came to explain everything.

"Well". Elysia began. "Becca told me that Ray's grandfather... well at first she told me that he took Ray in as his own after Ray's parents had died, but I think he had something to do with that, as after awhile. The story changed, like whatever illusion that was holding it together had warned off".

"What do you mean?" Mickey asked.

"Well, after we travelled a bit more, Becca told me that Ray was found as a boy, and that his grandfather took him in, and trained, and looked after him. I sort of believed from this that he must have had some great power to be able to trick everyone. Ray's grandfather must have taken him in after finding him newly formed. While exactly how long Ray was at Mt Nova is the real question".

"I think this makes sense". Ansem said.

Mickey agreed. "But we'll have to go to his home. Maybe we can discover more about his past. It may be important, we don't know".

Everyone agreed with this.

"Thank you Elysia". Mickey said.

"Don't worry". She said.

xXx

After some time, Ansem returned to the same place his machine had been, all those years ago.

He stood there alone, looking up to the same point where Kingdom Hearts had once been.

Now the sky was empty.

Everything was quiet, a nice change to the hectic life that everyone had lived recently. The funny thing was that everyone had found these few minutes of silence recently. Did it mean something? Probably nothing more than the fact that it would be a long time before it was this quiet again.

It was about to begin.

"Hello Ansem". Graros said, as they walked towards him.

"Graros" Ansem said.

"So you've come back here?" He asked.

Ansem nodded. "When did you first find a way out brother? You seem to know a lot about my past, for someone who was trapped in darkness".

"I just know things". Graros said. "Nothing more than what everyone else here does".

"How can you believe I can trust that. You blame me for not looking for you, but to know that, you'd have to have been watching me. Meaning you wouldn't have needed saving". Ansem pointed out.

"Oh shut up". Graros said, starting to laugh. "Your ramblings never change. I'm back now, that's all that matters".

Ansem was shocked, there seemed to be pure madness in his voice. He didn't care what he was saying.

"What do you plan to do, now that you are back?" Ansem asked, ignoring Graros' rather frightening tone.

"I have a plan. A plan that will show you fools that the key blade isn't the only way to end this war. You don't need some god child. You just need new technology". Graros answered.

"What is this plan Graros?" Ansem asked.

"There are an infinite number of alternate universes. Any educated person knows that. Some have a greater influence from Kingdom Hearts. Some less. But either way, each are controlled by the four energies that make up everything. Darkness, Light, Chaos and the energies of the heart. Along with nothingness where they all rest. My plan is to take all that energy from those universes, and turn it into a weapon, to turn on the enemy. An infinite power source, my brother".

"And you know how to do such a thing?" Ansem asked.

Graros nodded. "My machine is ready, I just need to know where to place its parts".

"Where do the Organisation come into this?" Ansem asked.

"There are thirteen parts of the machine. Twelve that must be placed at the weak points in this universe. The thirteenth, can be used any where, and controls the others. With it, we can destroy the Realms of Total Darkness and Pure Light, without even summoning a blade to our side".

"Two last questions then brother. How will it affect the other universes? How will this machine affect the members of the Organisation?" Ansem asked.

"The other universes..." Graros just laughed. "Why do you care? Their lives do not affect us, and think of this, if I do not act, doesn't that leave another me to do so. And for the Organisation. They shouldn't even exist, each one shouldn't be here. The fact that their hearts rejoined them, is pathetic. Each of their fates were sealed when they lost their hearts. That is the truth behind the matter. That is why I need them, because I do not know how the machine will react when activated".

"You... Why? Why don't you care about anyone?" Ansem asked.

"I care, only about those that matter. Anyone who has given up living, anyone who shouldn't be living, anyone that promotes conflict, anyone that wishes to disturb the peace... should just die. It's that simple. I'm only doing what the worlds want. I'm dong what the god child should have done".

Graros began to laugh.

"Does that make me the god?" He asked.

Ansem shook his head. "You're inane".

"No, I'm just right. That's what the right people are called when their ideas are not accepted, aren't they?"

Ansem shook his head again. "Not this time".

**Authors Note: **So, that's the end of that one. Everyone's there now. Well everyone but Fallan, Will and Connor. Even though I can tell you this, Will and Connor will not be coming back. There will not be another fragment in the story. A bit more from Riku, Becca and Verrat next time me thinks, or maybe not... we'll have to see what fits in better. But I do hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time. :)


	32. The 7th Princess

**Authors Note: **Okay I lied. I can't give you any more on Riku, Becca and Verrat for a while. As quite a bit has to happen in the realm of light first. I mean... like 5 chapters worth of stuff. I worked it out... ish. And I still have to do Fallan's bit, which needs to happen about half way through the stuff in the Realm of Light. As even I'm unsure where the Edge of Creation is... :L Haven't quite figured that one out yet. But yeah, some more stuff in the Realm of Light then. So I hope you enjoy. :)

**Chapter 32: The 7th Princess **

Sora and Kairi sat on the edge of the Hall of Empty Melodies. Looking down at the floor below, where Sora had once fought Xigbar.

They had took to coming here, just to get somewhere to go by themselves. Even though this room acted as a pathway to the lower floors, no one really seemed to go past that often.

Since they had returned from Destiny Islands, Kairi had not been herself. Sora had noticed, that there was seriously something wrong. She constantly seemed dizzy, and uneasy on her feet. She was as pale as a ghost.

But she didn't even mention it.

Sora looked at her while she had her head on his shoulder, with their feet hanging over the edge of the balcony. She didn't look back at him, and only kept her sight on the empty room below.

"Kairi... are you okay?" Sora asked.

It took her a few seconds before she even realised he had spoken.

"Yeah, I'm fine". She said, not even looking at him.

Sora began to get worried.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Kairi looked at him this time, and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel really ill for some reason".

Sora smiled back. "Okay, but if you need anything just ask".

She turned back around to look at the room below once again.

Sora relaxed a little, and started to doze off. It came to a point, where his dreams and his reality seemed to one in the same.

His mind covered everything that had happened. To him, and to Ray. Everything. The whole story fitted together.

Then reality hit him. Kairi was beginning to slip off the edge. In his dreams, he almost felt like he had been hit out of it all. He reacted quickly, and grabbed Kairi by the arm as she nearly fell to the ground.

It wasn't until she was hanging above the room below, only being held up by her arm, that Kairi noticed what had happened.

"Sora". She said.

"Sorry". He said. "I must have fallen asleep".

Kairi lifted her other hand, and Sora began to pull her up.

"It wasn't your fault. I did the same". She said, when she was back on solid ground.

Sora looked at her for a second, making sure she was alright. She really didn't seem it.

"Why don't we see if we can find somewhere to rest?" He asked. "The King mentioned something about us all having our own rooms now".

Kairi nodded. "Yeah, that would be a good idea".

xXx

Solaris sat on his throne, in the Realm of Pure Light, surrounded by hundreds of thousands of his Soldiers. One walked up so that they were in front of him.

"Sir, the six princess' are now in place. With the seventh we shall easily have enough strength to triple your forces. It shall also not be long until you have the seventh. A group has already been sent out to The World that Never Was to collect her".

Solaris seemed happy. "Good. Make sure that team are well equipped. I want no failures".

"They are already ready for any and all problems that the wielders may present".

Now it was sure. Solaris was happy with this. "Good, I look forward to their successful return". He said.

The Soldier turned around and began to walk away.

"However, if they fail..." He began.

The Soldier turned around. "With all due respect Master, they will not fail".

"How many have you sent?" Solaris asked.

"One hundred. Sir".

Solaris was slightly shocked. "Are the wielders this strong?"

"No. However, they always find a way to defeat us. Whether it is just the worlds working against us, or another factor. We should not underestimate them".

"Good. I am happy you are thinking like this now". Solaris said. "However, one hundred of my Soldiers is far overestimating them".

"Of course". The Soldier said. "But as they say, it is better to be safe, than sorry".

xXx

Kairi lay on her bed, in her new room. A room she knew she would be spending a lot of time in.

Everything was quiet. That was the thing with these rooms. Wherever they were, the only noise came from the people inside them.

They looked exactly the same as the other bedrooms in the Castle that Never Was.

Suddenly, Kairi sat up, and got to her feet. While her mind seemed absent, her body came to life. She began to walk towards the exit, and in a few seconds disappeared through it.

She mad her way through the rest of the castle, just as it too seemed to jump to life. Fallan's preparations had set an early warning system should anyone be in the Dark City or in the Castle.

Everyone rushed out of their rooms to find out what was wrong. It didn't take long for them to figure it out, and begin running towards the city.

Kairi was at the castle's bridge controls before anyone managed to reach her. The bridge appeared, and she began to walk down it towards the city, however, at this point nearly everyone was there.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted, as he saw her alone, half way across the bridge. "Wait!"

She didn't turn around. Sora began to get worried.

He ran after her, easily catching up with her as she only moved at a slow walking speed.

"Kairi!" He shouted again, now grabbing her shoulder.

She looked back at him for a second. He eyes brighter than any light he had ever seen before. She turned back around, and shook him off, and started walking again.

Aqua caught up with Sora first. Ven and Terra close behind her. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Sora couldn't say a word. He was scared of what he saw.

Finally he managed to form some sort of words. "She's... not herself... She... Something's controlling her".

Ven looked at how scared he was. "We'll stop her from hurting herself". He said, as he sprinted off.

Terra nodded and followed him.

Aqua looked to Sora once again. "She'll be fine". She said. "Whatever she's walking to, they won't hurt her, and we all will bring her back".

Sora nodded, and started sprinting off in Kairi's direction. Ignoring his brief breakdown.

Aqua followed him, a long with everyone else who could fight. No one knew what to expect, but they were all right to come.

xXx

The many Soldiers gathered in the clearing below the Memory Skyscraper in the Dark City. As Kairi entered the clearing, they all drew their vast variety of weapons. However, one Soldier stopped them all, and they slowly lowered them.

Kairi was completely calm, and slowly walked towards the centre of the circle.

Finally everyone else caught up. Drawing their key blades, or other weapons they may have.

Sora looked towards Kairi, who now stood in the centre of the circle. Completely calm. Completely quiet.

"Let Kairi go!" Sora shouted.

All the Soldiers began to laugh. The entire group stood out like a sore thumb. Hundreds of bright, pure light Soldiers stood in the middle of the Dark City. And of course, it was raining.

"Kairi is here of her own will". One Soldier said.

"Really?" Sora asked, half of him did so sarcastically, but the other worried.

"No. Of course not. But she's going no where with you all anyway". The Soldier answered, laughing louder than the rest.

Sora lifted his key blade and pointed it at the Soldier that had spoken.

"Let her go!" He said again, his happy, kind and caring self, completely gone. Replaced by someone the Soldiers would have rather had not to have met.

Sora launched himself forward, not flinching at the fact that he faced hundreds of those that would usually be a difficult fight if there was only one of them. The other wielders, and everyone else rushed in to support him.

But when Sora reached Kairi, she disappeared.

Sora looked around, to find her. When he really knew that she was truly gone.

"Not now..." he said to himself.

The Soldiers began to close in on the group of wielders that had rushed in to the middle of the clearing.

"This isn't going to be easy". Zack said.

No one seemed like it was the right time to laugh.

"When is it ever easy". Ven said.

Zack nodded.

Sora was the first to run forward, ready for whatever they threw at him. Straight away, he saw how over powered he was. The first Soldier he found, threw him back towards the centre with one blow.

Ven ran to support him, helping him to his feet. While Terra ran in front, to protect him from any further blows.

Sora grabbed Ven's hand, and climbed back to his feet.

Roxas jumped over his head, oblivion in hand. Like in Betwixt and Between, Namine now wielded Oathkeeper.

Zack and Cloud took another part of the surrounding Soldiers to aim for. Together, they seemed to at least be making an impact. Doing some damage at least.

Squall joined Liam and Elysia as they cut through as many Soldiers as they could. Again not killing them, but doing some damage, and moving quick enough to not receive some.

Namine, Aqua and the King dealt with as many as they could. Aqua looking out for Namine where she could.

Graros and the Organisation stuck together, the eleven of them actually doing a lot of damage, and coming close to taking out a few Soldiers.

Everyone else, the others from the old restoration committee, and Auron stayed together also. For the first few minutes, everything seemed to go well. Until the strength and mass amounts of the Soldiers began to show.

"How are we supposed to defeat them all?" Sora asked, beginning to lose hope.

"We just keep going. Until they're all gone". Terra answered.

Ven looked at him, not surprised, but knowing that what he was saying was impossible.

He finally spoke his mind. "Terra, we all know that's impossible".

Terra swung his key blade, knocking one Soldier back before another replaced him. Terra blocked his blow and looked back to Ven.

"I know. But we don't have a choice. Today, the impossible has to become possible".

Ven nodded, and dove into a fight with another Soldier that had appeared beside him. Sora joined the brawl to help Ven, knocking the Soldier away.

"Thanks". Ven said.

Sora just forced a smile back to him, as he threw his key blade at a Soldier that tried to come close.

The King seemed to have moved closer, as he was now close enough to follow up Sora's strike raid with his own combo, knocking the Soldier to the ground.

Aqua and Namine then joined him, each landing enough blows to end that one Soldier once and for all.

"One down". Sora said, as the three of the came close.

But that one Soldier seemed like nothing. As the other Soldiers seemed to be endless, and impossible to finish.

They began to close in further on the wielders and those others that fought beside them. They were now stuck in a very small arena. Being hit by all manners of Pure Light magic.

They must have only been able to take down under ten of the Soldiers. There were still far too many, and they were all getting very tired.

"Now what?" Roxas asked, as he blocked a bolt that was aimed at Namine.

"We keep fighting". Mickey said, seeing no other way.

Sora looked around, noticing something, or someone strange standing on top of the skyscraper.

He didn't mention it, not wanting to take his eyes of the enemy for too long.

Everyone started throwing up Reflectras, blocking the incoming blows.

But each one that was thrown up, was easily shattered in seconds, and everyone's magic was running low.

"Now?" Roxas asked again.

"We can't just give up". Ven said.

"We won't". Terra said.

Then everything fell silent.

"Can you feel that?" Terra asked.

"What?" Mickey asked.

Everyone looked up, noticing the rain had stopped. It was at that moment that everyone noticed an old man standing on top of the skyscraper. He held his hands out, and the rain began to fall again. But it seemed to burn with a powerful darkness. A darkness so strong that it easily burnt through the Pure Light bodies of the Soldiers.

"Who is that?" Terra asked. "His darkness... it's stronger than Xehanort's ever was".

"That's... That's..." Mickey started. Unsure how to finish.

"I don't know". He said.

"Well whoever he is... he's on our side". Sora said, as he noticed the darkness filled rain part as it fell above them.

After just a short time, the remaining Soldiers either fled through portals, or met a painful end.

But before the wielders could look up to where the old man had been, he was gone.

xXx

After, everyone returned to the castle, and gathered at the Altar of Naught.

"Who was he?" Roxas asked.

No one had the answer. Well one person did, but they couldn't be sure.

"I think..." Elysia began. "I think it was Ray's grandfather".

No one really knew how to respond to that.

"It makes sense. But why isn't he with Fallan". Aqua asked.

"I think... He..." She began.

"I think". Terra started cutting her off. "I think you're wrong. He was too young to be how Fallan described him".

"You could see him?" Elysia asked.

"I can see through the darkness better than most... for obvious reasons". Terra answered.

No one questioned that.

"But that still leaves the question. Who was it?" Mickey asked.

xXx

**Authors Note: **Okay, this chapter is slightly shorter than usual, so sorry about that. But I hope you enjoyed it. Do you know how hard it is to coordinate that many people in a fight, with a killer headache? Neither did I until now. :L But, I will try harder with my fights. I've just got a killer headache after throwing an after prom party. It was fun... until the police got called. Yeah. :L Never put the music on full... as you will wake up your neighbours. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time. :)


	33. Honour

**Authors Note: **Okay, I wasn't sure when I was going to do this chapter. As if it comes out the way I want it to, it's going to be different, and difficult to write. But it has to happen before the next main plot point. So it's going to happen now. Also it may be pretty short, but I won't be sure until I've run out of stuff to get down on the page :P But I hope you enjoy this rather... strange chapter. Oh before I forget, this will have references to my side project "The Heart of a SOLDIER". It's not important to read it if you haven't, but it will help. But I'm going to work really hard on this chapter so that it's not Needed. Again, I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 33: Honour **

Nibelheim. The former home of Cloud and Zack. Where they had trained to become heroes. Protectors of their friends, families and those that trusted their safety with them. Until everything went to Hell of course.

After one event after another. Two men died. The other, who was once considered a hero. No, The Hero, became responsible for not only taking the lives of his friends, but also ruining the lives of two boys. Two boys that would later become this man's living nightmares. One he aimed to ruin from the inside, making him believe in lies that he would feed him. The other, would be left to die alone, with the only hope of becoming a hero himself.

Now, this old SOLDIER's honour called him up, to stand in the right once again.

Sephiroth stood alone, at the uppermost point of the old SOLDIER skyscraper in Nibelheim. It was still in ruins. With pieces of the roof giving way as he had made his way up there.

Sephiroth was as silent as he always was. Just listening to the wind as it passed him by, and watching the city below. Its dark houses seemed to reflect what had once transpired here.

He felt the need to laugh, as the pain of his betrayal in his memories became too much. What had he become? He truly was the monster.

He had been created as one, so he would live as one. That was how he had thought all that time ago. A monster only searched for power, to reach the top of the food chain.

But he could not even do that. He was not only a failure of a human being, he was a failure of a monster. Failing to defeat, time and time again, two boys. Who had only been waist high to him when he was fighting a war.

Now they lifted their blades against him. In his usual silent madness, he would have laughed at that thought. But as the entire universe fell into war, something was changing about him. He could feel it.

Sephiroth jumped off the top of the skyscraper, and slowly descended to the ground. Using his wing to gradually glide down. When he hit the bottom, he noticed something. The city was completely empty. No one at all walked the streets. The quiet was eerie, and even sent a chill down Sephiroth's spine.

"Where is everyone?" He asked himself, in his usual menacing tone.

He took a few steps on the cobblestone road, taking a closer look at all the buildings. It was the middle of the day, but all the curtains were closed as if it was night. The shops had not been opened, and not a sound was made by anything.

But the strangest thing with this picture, was that Sephiroth was worried.

Sephiroth followed the road towards an clearing where the city ended and nature took over once again. Back when he was just a boy, he and his two friends used to play here. He remembered being chased away by SOLDIER members here. Angeal, Genesis and himself.

Sephiroth took a seat on the grass, and looked around him. Just checking if there was anyone once again.

After looking around once again, and finding no one, he looked back to directly in front of him, and just stared at the ground.

Suddenly, he did hear someone. He heard someone sit down right next to him, but they remained silent. Not being someone to scare easily, Sephiroth slowly turned to look at the newcomer.

The first thing he noticed, was the black, scratched and damaged shoulder guards, that seemed to be inches away from Sephiroth's face. Those shoulder guards were connected to a black uniform, with vertical stripes built into the fabric. As well as this there was brown leather straps that held the shoulder guards in place. This entire outfit, Sephiroth recognized. Not only had Cloud taken it, and Zack had now acquired it, it did used to be the calling card for all SOLDIER 1st Class Members.

But Sephiroth had killed them all. He had made sure of that. He had killed all SOLDIER members, not including Zack and Cloud of course.

Sephiroth finally moved his eye level up to the visitors face. He had a strong, sturdy face, and his black hair was slicked back completely.

He knew this man. But that made this meeting impossible.

"You're dead!" Sephiroth shouted, jumping to his feet, and drawing his Masamune

The man laughed. "Yes, but something called me here. You're the only one, so I find it clear". The man said, his voice as strong as he was.

Sephiroth didn't attack.

"What's wrong?" The newcomer asked. "I thought you were all for this killing without reason now?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "I was just doing... what seemed right".

"Right for who?"

"Me". Sephiroth answered. "I did everything for me. Because I was created from a monster, I came from death, so I brought death".

"And to do so, you killed your friends". The man pointed out.

Sephiroth nodded. "I did it... so that you wouldn't see what I would become".

"Is that the real reason?"

Sephiroth did not answer, so the man continued.

"You sought power. That's the only reason you did anything. You were given so much, but you had to take more. I think that now, knowing you've taken so much, and you still can't win, scares you. As well as the fact that the world you once protected, is now empty. You wonder if it's your fault".

Sephiroth lunged forward with his blade, the man grabbed an old SOLDIER sword from his back, and blocked his blow, shuffling backwards as he did so.

"Shut up!" Sephiroth shouted. "Angeal! Shut up!"

Angeal took a few more steps back before continuing.

"No. You need to face the consequences of what you have done Sephiroth. Face what you have become".

"I was always like this". Sephiroth said, almost ashamed.

"No you weren't. You always had power, but you used to use it to protect us. Genesis and I trusted you to protect us when you we were ill, alone or just weak. And you always did..."

"I was merely young and foolish". Sephiroth said bluntly.

"Really?" Angeal asked. "Because I always looked up to you. If that's so, then everything I had, made me the fool. Was foolish".

"You were always a fool Angeal, to trust me". Sephiroth said laughing.

"There you go again". Angeal said. "Whatever happens, you'll always be that insane monster that killed his friends and family".

"So what!?" Sephiroth shouted, once again lunging forward. Angeal just stepped away from his strikes.

"That's why you keep failing to defeat Cloud and Zack. You have no one standing beside you any more. No one to lift you back up, when you've fallen down. Cloud and Zack have each other, and everyone surrounding them".

"All I need is more strength. I need no one".

Angeal shook his head. "Sephiroth, you will face the same fate as Genesis and myself. If you live by the blade, you shall fall by the blade".

"So be it". Sephiroth said.

Angeal laughed. "Would you prefer to go down fighting? To die in what you were born to do".

Sephiroth laughed. "That's all I ever wanted".

"Then join the fight. You've met Sora and his friends, correct?"

Sephiroth nodded.

"They are about to fight in a war, about to fight in battles that will change them. You need to help them, even if you don't actually help them. Genesis and I will protect this world from the war, and stop them from even coming here. At the end of each fight, you can return here. But only as long as you only fight against Pure Light and Total Darkness. Become the hero again". Angeal said.

Sephiroth took a moment to think. "At the end, I will kill them".

"Then if that is your reward for helping them, then so be it. But remember, they have people along side them, you do not".

"That won't stop me".

Angeal laughed. "Save it for the enemy".

Everything fell silent for a moment.

"Is this all?" Sephiroth asked.

Angeal nodded. "I came to make sure you would help them. To become the hero you once were. To find the honour you have lost".

"Still obsessed with honour". Sephiroth pointed out.

"Even after death, I hold onto mine".

Once again, silence struck. Until Sephiroth realised there was one question he still had to ask.

"How are you here?" He asked, rather calmly.

"I don't know. I was dead... then I wasn't again. Like something went wrong. Now again everything becomes nothing. Like falling off to sleep. But then, I wake up again. Somewhere new, or somewhere old. But I'm never whole. This is the strongest I've been since you killed me".

"Do you want to..." Sephiroth began.

Angeal nodded. "Yes, I want to die". He said, cutting him off.

Neither of them said a word.

Until Angeal started fading away, almost becoming transparent.

Sephiroth turned to him, almost sad to see him go.

"Angeal". He said. "If I die, will I be with you and Genesis?"

Angeal laughed.

"It depends. What you do with your remaining time, will be the decider".

Sephiroth didn't like that answer, but before he could say anything else, Angeal was gone. Whatever sanity Sephiroth had gained while he was there, went with him.

All that remained, was the urge to fight for a good cause, once again. For now at least.

**Authors Note: **Okay sorry that was shorter than usual. Didn't want to get into anything else yet. I don't really have much else to say, so I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time. :)


	34. Just Watch Me

**Authors Note: **Okay now that I've marked out exactly what I have to do until chapter 41, this won't be too hard. But this chapter is back to The World that Never was to see what they want to do next, now that Pure Light has Kairi. To the say the least, Sora's not going to be happy. I hope you enjoy. :)

**Chapter 34: Just Watch Me. **

Sora paced up and down on the Altar of Naught. Everyone was there. But everyone seemed as stressed and worried as Sora.

Not only did they not know where Kairi was, they didn't know how they had survived their last fight. They didn't know who had saved them. They knew so little. And that scared nearly every single one of them.

This fear, stopped anyone from saying a word, as they were consumed by their own thoughts.

Then Sora stopped moving.

"Elysia!" He shouted.

She turned to look at him. "Yes?" She asked.

"You and Becca got into the Realm of Pure Light before right?"

She nodded.

"So shouldn't that be our best start?" He asked.

The King turned to Sora now. "We can't jus' walk in to a Realm controlled by the enemy". He said.

"Why not?" Sora said. "If Kairi's there, nothing will stop me".

"Because you'd get killed before you could even get to her". Liam snapped. His tone not exactly friendly.

Elysia looked at him worriedly.

"Well as long as you're not there, I'm sure I'll survive". Sora said, not realising what he had said.

Liam drew his key blade. "Don't even bother". She said.

Sora laughed. "What? You're just proving my point".

"Sora stop!" Mickey shouted. "We'll get Kairi back. But fighting between ourselves won't help anyone".

Liam dropped his key blade letting his key blade disappear. Clearly agreeing.

"But maybe we can get in and out quickly". Elysia said.

Now everyone turned to her, looking at her like she was crazy.

"No hear me out". She said, noticing the looks they were giving her. "There may be thousands of them there, but I'm pretty sure they're stuck to the ground. We still haven't seen a Soldier fly. That gives up more control of the sky, and a way of getting in and out, avoiding the fights".

"So we're risking this on a hunch". Terra pointed out.

"It's not like we have much else". Sora said.

Terra shook his head. "You're just looking for an excuse to go. You're going to get yourself killed, Sora".

"So what!" Sora shouted. "I've survived everything. What had changed now?"

Liam laughed to himself at that. No one noticed, thankfully.

"What's changed?" Terra said, repeating his question. "If you haven't noticed Sora! These Soldiers... these knights are far stronger than Xehanort ever was. Just one of them could wipe the floor with any one of us. You think you can survive where they are stronger, and you're alone?"

"If it means getting Kairi back, I can". He said.

Everything went back to quiet.

"Standing here in the quiet won't help anyone". Ven said.

"Who's side are you on?" Terra asked.

"It's not about who's side we're on. It's about what cause we're fighting for. We all want Kairi back, so we should all be working together to do so. Not arguing like this". Ven pointed out.

Everyone was shocked that came out of his lips.

"He's right". Aqua said.

Now that she had. Terra didn't have a choice.

"Yeah. We'll all go where we're needed. Even if this is suicide". Terra said.

xXx

Everyone, and that was everyone, stood on the old mountain on Mt Nova.

It had been hard coordinating everyone, but it had worked. The most difficult thing was getting everyone here.

Mickey and Cid had to work together to build themselves new Gummi Ships.

But it hard worked, and they were now all here.

Elysia led them to the pool. The pool that Becca had told her about. Where Ray had saved her from drowning. Then it reminded her.

"Guys, this may not work..." She said.

"What!?" Sora asked angrily.

"Back on Destiny Islands you can't get to the Realm of Total Darkness any more. Maybe it's closed here now as well".

"It had better not be". He said.

"Well there's water back in the lake". She pointed out.

Sora looked to the lake, then back to Elysia. He clenched his fists, angry that she had got his hopes up.

"I recommend you unclench". Liam threatened.

"Or what?" Sora asked, more cocky than he had ever been.

Liam laughed. "Bad question". He said, charging a dark firaga in his left hand.

Mickey ran in front of the both. "Stop it both of you!" He shouted.

While this continued, Elysia spend her time looking at the lake. There was something off about it still. She fired multiple blizzaga's at it, freezing it solid.

"Hey guys". She called. "Can I have some help here?"

Everyone turned to her.

"Gravity magic?" She asked.

"What about it?" Aqua asked.

"Who can do it? There's a rather big block of ice to move here"

Aqua laughed. "Size isn't an issue". She said, summoning her key blade, and pointing it at the now frozen lake.

"Graviga" She shouted.

The ice slowly lifted, and Aqua placed it down beside the now empty lake.

But whatever Elysia was looking for, wasn't there.

It was just a normal, empty lake.

Elysia leapt down into the rather large empty hole. "How can they just close these things?" She asked.

"I think they can do whatever they want". Graros pointed out, finally speaking aloud, and joining the conversation.

"No one can do whatever they want". Mickey said.

"Maybe". Terra said.

Everyone looked at him, not exactly sure what he was on about.

"Maybe what?" Mickey asked.

"Pure Light, it's just nothing but light right?" He asked.

Mickey nodded. "From what we know, yeah".

"Well with enough couldn't we make our own portal. There must be some sort of trace we could follow".

"But being human means you're at least half light and half darkness". Graros pointed out. "It doesn't work like that".

"Thanks for your help". Sora said sarcastically, really not liking Graros.

"It's possible". Ven said.

"How?" Graros asked.

Then it hit Terra, Aqua and Mickey.

"We banished Vanitas right?" Ven asked Sora and Roxas.

They both nodded.

Ven laughed. "Meet the first person to be just light". He said, clearly talking to Graros.

Ven jumped into the whole.

He took a few seconds, and everyone remained silent.

"Don't overdo it Ven". Aqua warned.

"Sorry Aqua, I'm doing whatever is needed".

With that he erupted in light, he had clearly been building it up since he had mentioned it. The light was easily enough to fill the whole. The actual element that light was showing up even in the Realm of Light.

"We can help right?" Roxas asked.

"How do you plan to?" Lea asked.

Roxas laughed. "You never saw it did you?"

Lea was confused.

Roxas ran to the edge of the former lake and unleashed his limit. Letting loose the pillars of light that joined Ven's ball of light that was now bigger than the crater from the former lake.

"Pearl!" The King shouted.

Aqua did the same, as the two of them continued adding to the light.

Graros was surprised. "These wielders... sure are something". He said under his breath.

Sora summoned his key blade, and mustered all the light he could at the end of his key blade. With a flick of his wrist, like he was sealing a key hole, he fired it at the orb of light. It exploded in the bright flash.

Revealing once again, an empty crater.

"It didn't work". Sora said, getting really impatient.

Terra and Aqua looked into the crater. Ven wasn't standing, he had collapsed under the strain.

"Ven!" Terra and Aqua shouted.

Terra leapt into it, to help him out.

"It..." Ven tried to say.

"What is it?" Terra asked calmly.

"Look". Ven said, trying to make everyone notice the crack made from Pure Light that had appeared at the bottom of the crater. "It worked".

Sora jumped in, and pushed his key blade into the crack that was spiting out pure light. With a twist, the crack grew huge, revealing the portal.

"We did it". Sora said, a smile trying to break through his sadness.

Terra climbed out and placed Ven on the ground.

"This was the easy bit". Liam pointed out.

"I think Ven disagrees". Terra said.

"But it is". Liam said. "We've now got to fight through thousands of these Soldiers, even when we couldn't fight close to that many before".

Ven tried to push himself to his feet.

He summoned his key blade and threw it into the air, summoning his glider. "Sora..." he said.

Sora looked towards him. "Yes?" He asked worriedly.

"Take it. If you, Terra and Aqua go to find Kairi. Everyone else can attract their attention by the portal. If we take it on turns on the other side we can heal and recover without to much of a risk".

"That's as good as idea as any". Sora pointed out. "Thank you, Ven".

Sora jumped on the glider, trying his best to get it's controls right first time.

"What about you Ven?" Aqua asked.

"I'll look after him". Namine said.

Roxas was surprised. Which was more jealousy than anything else.

"I can't fight very well". Namine continued. "So, I'm sure I can look after Ven here. Just the rest of you had better come back".

"Thank you". Both Terra and Aqua said.

Everyone slowly made their way into the portal.

xXx

Relying on Ray's memories once again, it wasn't long until Sora had the glider controls down. He shot off into the portal, and through the bright light. Hardly able to see as he did so.

Terra and Aqua were close behind, keeping an eye on Sora as he headed further into the realm.

As their eyes finally adjusted to the light, they could finally see their surroundings.

The former base of operations for Pure Light: The tower, had now fallen.

Behind it, a temple had risen. At least a hundred times bigger than the tower, and made of the same unbearably bright stone.

Sora continued on however, closer to this new temple, and finally into its halls.

Terra and Aqua tried to stay close, however, they began to lose him as he quickly made his way through each of the rooms of the temple.

It was only then that Terra and Aqua noticed.

"Why is this place so empty?" Terra asked.

"You don't think do you..." Aqua began.

"What?" Terra asked worriedly.

"They wanted us all to come here". She continued.

"That doesn't help". Terra pointed out.

"We only have one place that's safe, The World That Never Was. And we just left it completely unguarded"

It finally hit Terra. "Then go back. Get everyone. I'll find Sora and get him".

Aqua nodded. "Take care of yourself". She said.

"You too".

xXx

The rather large group standing in front of the new portal, were rather surprised that they hadn't been attacked.

The Organisation stood there with their weapons drawn. As did the King, Elysia, Liam, Zack, Cloud and Auron. Graros stood there to the side with his arms crossed. The old Restoration Committee were also here, those with weapons, armed.

"There's something wrong here". Mickey said.

xXx

Sora dismounted his glider, and took off running into a deeper chamber of the temple. He was sure he had found Kairi now.

Whatever instinct he was following, was right. As he walked into this chamber he saw the same stone. But this time surrounded in what looked like vines, made of pure light. Vines that held six of the seven Princess' of Heart captive.

The room itself was a long one, and due to Sora's bad eyesight in this realm, he couldn't be sure what was at the other end.

However, there was surely something there. Whatever, or who ever it was, was making everything and anything around, become terrified.

Sora was no different, he slowly walked down the room, finally reaching the end. Where like the other princess' Kairi was caught up in the vines of pure light.

Sora lifted his key blade, about to cut her free when he heard someone behind him.

He quickly spun around.

Now in front of him, stood a man, who shouldn't be classed as a man. Unlike the other Soldiers he wore armour. Shining brighter than the temple they stood in. This armour had pieces of the normal cloak that the other Soldiers wore tattered around it.

Without knowing, or knowing of him. Sora knew his name, no he knew exactly who he was. Just from this meeting.

"Solaris". Sora said. "The lord of all of Pure Light".

Solaris began to laugh. "Welcome Sora".

Sora took a battle stance, which strangely enough brought Ven's wayward wind to him also. He now held Two Became One and Way ward wind. A strange combo. But one that brought together the hopes and dreams of Roxas, Ven and himself.

But before Sora could do anything, he had been thrown up against the wall beside Kairi by some invisible force.

"This is my home, and you come here!" Solaris began. "How dare you!"

"And you're allowed to come to my home, and unleash monsters upon it!" Sora responded.

"The Realm of Light belongs to Pure Light! I am just retaking what should be mine"

Sora pushed himself off the wall and charged forward, aiming to land his first hit with Wayward wind. However, before he could, he had been thrown to the other side of the room by the same invisible force.

"How do you expect, to win, Sora? What makes you think you can beat me? What makes you think you can free her?" Solaris asked.

Sora launched himself forward once again, running towards Solaris, blades barred.

However he had the same result.

Solaris laughed. "Say goodbye to her, Sora. The time has come".

"What time?" Sora asked, angrily.

Solaris fell to one knee, and placed one hand on the ground. Even kneeling he was bigger than Sora. Which was more than enough to scare anyone.

But what was coming, scared Sora more.

The vines surrounding the princesses retreated away, one at a time, but as they began to fall to the ground, they became nothing more than bright lights, and were gone before they reached the ground.

Sora was lucky that Kairi was going to be the last to go.

But seeing his friends, people he hat met disappear in front of him, to some unknown place, some place that they may never be able to return from, was a fate worse than death for Sora, someone who held his friends closer to his heart, than his own safety.

Sora looked into Kairi's eyes. They were wide open, but she clearly wasn't there.

He put his hand on hers, and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry". He said, as Solaris walked closer.

Then something happened, that surprised even Solaris. Sora started laughing.

"You don't think I can rescue her? You don't think I can beat you? Let me just give you three worlds lord of pure light, just watch me!"

**Authors Note: **Well, no combat in that chapter, but I hope you enjoyed everything. Quite a big cliff hanger there. But it was also a nice chapter to write, not sure why. But as I'm really stuck on what to say, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time. :)


	35. Warrior of Heart

**Authors Note: **Okay back to it. Not much to say. All I can say is that Sora's not going to be happy. While you'll see the other key wielders and friends take back The World that Never Was. Oh and next chapter will be Fallan's arrival at The Edge of Creation. So I hope you enjoy this and are looking forward to that, as much as I am to writing it. :L :)

**Chapter 35: Warrior of Heart **

Sora launched himself forward once again, running towards Solaris, blades barred.

However he had the same result.

Solaris laughed. "Say goodbye to her, Sora. The time has come".

"What time?" Sora asked, angrily.

Solaris fell to one knee, and placed one hand on the ground. Even kneeling he was bigger than Sora. Which was more than enough to scare anyone.

But what was coming, scared Sora more.

The vines surrounding the princesses retreated away, one at a time, but as they began to fall to the ground, they became nothing more than bright lights, and were gone before they reached the ground.

Sora was lucky that Kairi was going to be the last to go.

But seeing his friends, people he hat met disappear in front of him, to some unknown place, some place that they may never be able to return from, was a fate worse than death for Sora, someone who held his friends closer to his heart, than his own safety.

Sora looked into Kairi's eyes. They were wide open, but she clearly wasn't there.

He put his hand on hers, and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry". He said, as Solaris walked closer.

Then something happened, that surprised even Solaris. Sora started laughing.

"You don't think I can rescue her? You don't think I can beat you? Let me just give you three worlds lord of pure light, just watch me!"

It didn't take long for Sora to remember how to drive. He pushed himself off the wall, and as he fell, he fell into his newest drive form. He knew it hurt her, but it was better than becoming just light to feed this monster that stood before him.

When he hit the ground, he was covered in the same shining armour as he had been on Destiny Islands.

The only difference between Sora and Solaris now, was that Solaris was ten times the size of him.

They were both ready for this fight, whatever way you looked at it.

Sora ran forward once again to strike Solaris, but this time he was ready. As Solaris went to repeat his move before, and throw Sora away, Sora teleported to his other side and struck his back with both Two Became One and Wayward Wind, many times. His strikes faster than light, leaving only blurs where he had been.

Sora didn't have enough strength to even move Solaris, but the power behind his strikes surely left an impact. Whether it was just surprise or pain, Solaris wasn't messing around any more.

Solaris lifted his right hand, and summoned a huge two handed double sided sword. It looked to be too big for Solaris, so you can only imagine how big it was to Sora.

Sora leapt backwards as Solaris struck with his newly summoned sword. In this new form, Sora's agility and speed had increased greatly. Even a god like being like Solaris had a problem hitting him.

Solaris stopped to rethink his options, however that merely gave Sora a chance to retaliate.

Sora ran forward flipping Two became One into a reverse grip so that he could strike Solaris with even faster strikes. Before Solaris could do anything, Sora had already finished his combo, and was back on the other side of the room ready to defend himself from anything that came next.

"Well Sora, you're pretty strong. It's amazing how much of your strength comes from your never ending will". Solaris complimented.

Sora didn't say a word, he just gave him that stare that Xigbar used to pick up on. The same one he inherited from Ven.

"But now it ends..." Solaris said. "I can't be playing around with you kids any more".

Solaris took a few steps back, and before Sora could do anything, a beam of Pure Light as tall and wide as Solaris was himself was coming his way.

Sora quickly turned around and looked to the wall behind him. He tried to concentrate, as he jumped into the air, and landed some very precise hits against the wall, letting it crumble to his feet.

He leapt over the rubble into the room behind. Taking cover behind the rubble as the light went straight over his head.

Solaris didn't see any of that behind his attack.

"I thought that would leave more charred remains that that". He said to himself cockily.

Sora jumped back over the rubble. "Sorry to disappoint". He said.

Solaris laughed, throwing himself forward at Sora, giving him no chance to move, block or anything in between.

Sora was thrown to the other side of the new room, with so much force that he ended up in a crater in the wall.

Sora pushed himself out and summoned his key blade back to him, and started throwing them continually at Solaris, making use of the much faster summon time in his new form.

Solaris just knocked the key blades away. They didn't even slow him down as he made his way to Sora.

As he came close, Sora teleported to the other side of the room.

"Stop running child!" Solaris shouted.

Then Sora disappeared from where he was standing. Solaris wasn't worried, and merely laughed to himself, as Sora fell from the sky to attack. With a flick of his blade, Sora's side split open and he began spilling blood around the room. A nice colour change to all the white and silver, but very painful for Sora.

It didn't stop him from trying to attack. He charged at Solaris once again, but was just swatted away, without Solaris even lifting his blade.

"I'm waiting for you to show me how you're going to beat me". Solaris taunted, laughing madly.

Solaris walked towards Sora. Sora tried to think of somewhere to go, but as he tried to teleport he found it impossible. The pain in his side becoming unbearable.

"Goodbye Sora". Solaris said, lifting his blade and about to bring it down in Sora's chest.

However, something knocked him off balance, and the blade ended up in Sora's thigh. Just as painful, and very nearly taking his leg clean off, but it was still better than death. Luckily the blade was long ways, stopping it from taking his leg off.

The thing that had saved Sora, was rather someone. Terra had shot towards Solaris, surrounded in darkness, blade in front of him. Terra had moved so quickly that it took a few seconds before Solaris had realised someone had been there.

Terra now stood in front of Sora holding his blade tightly as he stared into the eyes of Solaris. Or where his eyes would have been.

"Ah, so the boy so tainted by darkness that he can hardly control it now. Eighteen years after this all began".

"I can control it". Terra said, summoning a dark corridor, that stuck out like a sore thumb. Terra pushed Sora through.

"So now it's just us". Solaris pointed out.

Terra laughed. "Sorry Solaris. I'm not stupid".

With that he disappeared through a corridor he opened below his feet. Solaris was left in the ruined halls of his temple, completely alone.

xXx

Aqua had quickly explained to everyone what she believed was going on. That the Pure light Soldiers were already taking over The World That Never Was.

Everyone quickly packed up and headed off Mt Nova. However, everyone knew that they were heading towards their ends. They couldn't beat only a portion of the Soldiers, now they all headed to The World That Never Was. It sounded impossible, but no one was going to just give up.

They all arrived at Fragment Crossing. The alleys that lead to Memory Skyscraper. That saw no Soldiers, so they only expected them to already been in the castle.

Ven was already back on his feet, and while Aqua wasn't happy, he insisted that he fight.

No one else complained, they would need everyone they could get.

Everyone had armed themselves. But not everyone was there. Terra and Sora had not yet returned.

But no one had time to waste.

They stopped at Memory Skyscraper, it only then truly hitting them what they could be walking into.

"Can we do this?" Roxas asked.

No one had the answer.

"Well..." He began. "It was great knowing you all. Well all of you that I know anyway".

"It's not over, until it's over". Lea said. "Got it memorised?"

Roxas nodded.

"But it doesn't look easy". Mickey said, shocking everyone.

He noticed everyone's shock. "But that doesn't mean we should just give up. When has it ever been easy?" Mickey said.

Everyone agreed to that.

Especially the new comer.

An old man walked towards them. Holding a key blade. It's dark grey colours leaving not much of an impression.

"My point exactly". The old man said.

Everyone summoned their weapons, or armed themselves.

It didn't faze the old man.

"Oh yes, let me introduce myself..." He began.

"You're Ray's grandfather". Elysia said.

The old man nodded. "That'll do for now then".

"What is your name, really?" The King asked.

"I haven't been called by my name in a long time. Telling you it would only leave us all worse off".

"We don't have time for excuses". Roxas said, rather impatiently.

"You don't have time for anything. So if you want my help, shut up and get ready". Ray's grandfather said, not taking any thing from anyone right now.

The old man walked over to the bridge, that led to the Castle That Never Was.

Liam ran up behind him. "And how to propose we defeat them all?"

The old man laughed. "Keep quiet child, but as for your question anyway, we don't. We simply make ourselves known, so that run in fear".

"Yeah okay... Like these Soldiers are afraid of us". He said sarcastically.

The old man laughed again. "They may not be afraid of you, but I am a different story".

"We'll see". Liam said, as the group began to walk over the bridge.

xXx

Terra sat in The Land of Departure.

Sora lay beside him, still in his drive form.

"Come on Sora". Terra said, casting cures on him on constantly. Feeling useless as he saw no improvement.

Terra had ripped off part of his rather baggy trousers and tied it around Sora's leg, at least stopping him from losing too much blood. He had nothing to help his side however.

Then all of a sudden, Sora just woke up. His drive form collapsed as he did so.

Kairi appeared beside him. Just sleeping. Other than that, completely well. Sora had saved her by going into the drive form.

Sora tried to push himself to his feet, but then noticed his wounds.

Terra ran to stop Sora from standing.

"Be careful". He said.

Sora just smiled at Terra. "Thanks, but..."

"But nothing. You just took on Solaris... you deserve some rest".

Sora looked down to Kairi, who was clearly breathing, as her chest moved up and down.

"She's fine". Terra pointed out. "I think that drive form just put a lot of stress on her heart. She'll be okay soon".

Sora smiled once again, and then tried to look around.

"We're in The Land of Departure". Terra said, noticing what Sora was doing.

"And everyone else?" Sora asked.

"Heading to The World that Never Was". Terra answered, not exactly happily. "The Soldiers have or are taking over".

"How many?" Sora asked.

"All of them".

"We have to help them". Sora said, trying once again to get to his feet.

"You can't. Not like this".

Sora shook his head. "No... I won't just let them die..."

"You'll end up just killing yourself Sora... You can't stand let alone fight right now".

Sora really had no way of getting around that.

"Trust me Sora, they'll fight until the end. They'll be fine, and we'll have The World that Never Was back in no time".

Sora just nodded, and looked over to Kairi once again, just to check on her.

xXx

Ray's grandfather was the first to have to lift his blade. When he did, everyone was shocked by how strong this old man was.

With one strike, his key blade went straight through the Soldier he faced. That soldier then ceased to exist a few seconds later, and the old man moved to the next.

No one knew what to say, so they kept silent and stayed close to him.

Elysia and Liam were the closest, and when they had their sights set on a Soldier, the old man had already dealt with him.

"Who is he?" Liam asked.

"I... I don't know". Elysia said.

The old man laughed. "You know I can hear you right?" He said, as he struck down yet another Soldier.

The good thing about the corridors of the Castle being so tight was that the old man rarely missed a Soldier. When he did, it wasn't hard for the large group behind him to deal with them.

After some time, and very little effort, the group had already made it through half of the castles main halls, and they were beginning to see the difference. As Soldiers began to teleport out as they saw them coming.

It would take some time to clear the entire castle. But with the old man, it really wouldn't be that hard.

xXx

Some time later.

After the entire castle had been cleared out, everyone apart from Sora, Kairi and Terra gathered at the Altar of Naught. As they always did.

Ray's grandfather stood in the centre.

"Now who are you?" Mickey asked.

"I come from the future". The old man said. "I came back here... as I heard of these great battles. I just wanted to see, and help where I could".

"But you seem to have done everything". Aqua pointed out.

The old man nodded. "Yes... But I also know the history of this war. You will all see how you are no match for these monsters. With that you will put your entire heart into becoming stronger. Much time will past before you are a match for these Soldiers. But, once that time comes. Once your training shows, once your power is great. This war shall be yours. That is a promise".

He began to leave the circle, and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Aqua asked.

"I have to be somewhere". He said bluntly.

"Will we see you again?" Mickey asked.

The old man shook his head. "Some of you will never see me again. Others... not for a long time".

With that the old man disappeared from sight, and the group were left in silence.

xXx

Solaris sat on his throne as all his soldiers returned.

"How dare you!" He shouted, as his generals walked up to meet him.

"But sire. An old man... he was stronger than any human we have ever met. He cut through our forces like we were nothing more than blades of grass".

"Who is he!?" Solaris asked.

"We don't know". They said.

"Find him!" Solaris shouted. "And kill him!"

"He's already dead..." One random soldier said as he walked past Solaris' throne.

"Who are you?" Solaris asked.

"I am one of your first Soldiers, master" It answered. "I was given the memories of those that brought us into this world. The first three. One of those three, killed this old man".

"Then how is he here now!?" Solaris asked.

"It is believed that he can time travel. They say he comes from a far off future". The soldier answered.

"But that means he is dead at one point?" Solaris asked again.

"Yes master. He will fall... but exactly when that is in his time line, is unsure".

"Thank you soldier". Solaris said, then turning his attention to his generals. "Keep an eye out for him. This only proves he can be killed, as time is never set in stone. We will bring his death to a much earlier date".

"Yes Master". The generals answered.

**Authors Note: **So... I hope you enjoyed. And don't worry about the time travel. Trust in my ability to keep this normal. And anyway, the old man will have a very small part in this story. And my time travel plans have gone through three others who have told me it's a great and simple idea that is easy understandable. But don't even worry about it for now. :) Next chapter, as I said, is Fallan's arrival. But I'll see you next time. :)


	36. The Edge of Creation

**Authors Note: **So, next chapter. I've been looking forward to writing this one, and I've been putting it off as I had major inspiration to write a special chapter, that you won't see for a very long time. I mean a very long time. So I really shouldn't have even brought it up. :L Anyway, this chapter is finally about Fallan's arrival at the Edge of Creation. I hope you enjoy. :)

**Chapter 36: The Edge of Creation **

As Fallan tried to teleport himself to the same place the old man had gone, he found he could not.

Which was impossible, he could go anywhere he wanted to in this universe.

He wondered how he had gotten here before. But it wasn't that he had travelled here. When Ray had died, he was reformed here. Then, like he was possessed, without reason he placed a key blade in the sand. That same key blade was now wielded by Ray's grandfather.

Why exactly did he do that? And the more important question would be how would he get back there.

Fallan, getting impatient started flashing in and out through the different worlds, hoping that he could accidentally appear where he needed to go. However, he had no luck.

He finally stopped in one place. Arriving in the Key Blade Graveyard.

That empty wasteland, was a lot like the Edge of Creation. Or like what Fallan remembered anyway.

Then it hit him. The old man had told him that everything came from this place. Where everything began. That meant all the universes came from there too. How they all came from there would be the real question. But it was a question that did not need an answer for now.

Fallan had managed to travel through time at one point, so falling into a different universe couldn't be that much harder.

He closed his eyes, and leant back on his heels. Before, when he didn't have a body, all he had to do was feel like he was waking up. More often than not, he used the feeling of falling. That felt like that woke him up. Like how the Dive to heart always began with falling, as if it woke up the abilities inside of you.

Waking up, so that he could see the cracks in the universe. Where he could either fall through and move along the universe to whatever point he wanted. Or falling straight through, into a new universe.

But Fallan leant back further on his heels until he was no longer standing. With enough concentration, for those brief seconds, he opened a small crack below him. But those few seconds of falling, seemed to slowed down greatly, as Fallan fell at a very slow pace.

When he finally hit the ground, he disappeared from sight.

His heart and mind were already set on where he wanted to go, so it was instantaneous. He arrived, rising in reverse from what he had just done. So that he was rising from his back, onto his feet.

He looked around at the strange landscape that he had only been to once before. He had made it, to the Edge of Creation.

xXx

Solaris sat at his throne, as he always did.

Two of his soldiers began to walk towards him.

"Sire." One began.

Solaris brought his gaze upon the soldier.

"We have news on the mysterious old man." The soldier that had spoken continued.

Solaris was now listening more closely.

"And?" He asked.

The second soldier now answered his question. "Well sire, there has been a mass energy spike in the keyblade graveyard. Such energy has only been recorded before when the old man has been close."

"So this is a hunch?" Solaris asked.

Both soldiers nodded.

"How many soldiers have been born from the pure light we received from the Princesses?" Solaris asked.

"Fifty thousand and counting, sire". One of the Soldiers answered.

Solaris seemed happier about that.

"How much stronger are they than our previous soldiers? And how many did we send to The World that Never Was".

"At an estimate, from tests, I'd say at least three times as strong, sire". One Soldier answered.

"And we sent seventy five thousand." The other soldier said.

"And how many returned?" Solaris asked.

"Fifty Thousand. Most returned as soon as they saw the old man appear. He clearly has left an impression on your soldiers".

Solaris nodded.

"Send everyone but twenty five thousand of the old soldiers". He said.

The two soldiers nodded.

Solaris got to his feet. "I will be joining you". He said.

xXx

Eclipse sat on his throne in the Total Darkness that surrounded him.

"Pure light has reached out into The Key blade graveyard..." He said.

A group of his knights looked up to him to see if he was addressing them. He wasn't, but it was a good that they were now listening.

"You there!" Eclipse began. "Ready our troops. We move on the the key blade graveyard."

"But master." One Knight said. "A large group of your knights are in the Realm of Darkness. Taking energy from the wielder... Riku."

That surely did anger Eclipse.

He rose to his feet.

"Then I move on our enemies. Bring everyone we have. I shall bring night to that world, giving us the upper hand."

xXx

Terra threw open a dark corridor beside Sora and Kairi, who were both having trouble standing.

"Is that safe?" Kairi asked.

"I really don't think we have many other options." Terra said. "And it won't hurt us anyway. Not just a brief journey."

Sora tried to start walking towards it, without saying a word. But he could hardly move his feet without keeling over in pain. That was exactly what happened. As Sora brought his foot down on the ground, he lost all balance and fell. Terra luckily moved quick enough to catch him.

"Take it easy." He told Sora.

"I... know." Sora responded, finding it just as hard to speak.

Kairi slowly made her way to the portal. Her entire body ached, but she did not have her side cut open, and her leg split almost length ways, as Sora did. She could walk by herself, but just like Sora, she was very slow.

"You two are lucky." Terra said, as he helped Sora to the portal.

Sora tried to laugh, but it just came out as more of a warped cough.

"It wasn't luck. I wasn't going to give up, that's all it was." He said stubbornly.

Terra did laugh at that. "Maybe you're right. Maybe it was just the power of this never ending will of yours."

"It's what makes him so special." Kairi said, as she stood beside the portal.

Terra smiled at her comment.

"Go through." Terra instructed Kairi. "We'll be through now... Just get someone to catch Sora once he steps through."

"Got it." Kairi said.

xXx

Fallan took his first step in this strange, world, universe, or whatever you classed it as.

He looked around.

Everything was so monotone in colour. But it was neither far sides of the scale. All greys, no black, no whites.

It was almost the same for the elements in this place. There was no light, no darkness. But there was something. It was a perfect balance. A small universe where everything was at a perfect balance. Something many people had longer for.

Now Fallan was here, standing on this grey colourless sand. Standing under the grey colourless sky, that seemed to be blocked out by the grey sand that was being thrown around in the air by a sandstorm that was slowly rising in strength.

Fallan began to walk deeper into this new universe. He could see a figure off in the distance.

He began to forget what he was coming here for, but he fought on to the memory of the people that he had promised to protect.

He was coming here to make sure Will and Connor would return home safe. He did not know, that those two boys, were never human, and never had a home.

He continued to walk towards the figure who was blocked off by the already even stronger sandstorm.

Finally, the sand cleared from his vision, and began circling in a circle. Sealing off a kind of arena.

There stood Ray's grandfather and Fallan.

"Finally, I thought you'd never come." The old man taunted.

"Where are they?!" Fallan shouted, skipping the formalities.

"They?" The old man asked.

"Will and Connor. You know your grandsons friends!"

"Oh Fallan." The old man began. "I had hoped you would have forgotten about that by now..."

Fallan began to get angry. "How can I just forget about them!? You said if I came here you'd set them free!"

"I lied... I lie a lot." The old man said. "I lie to people, and most of all I create lies."

"What are you on about!" Fallan shouted.

"Those boys, were all lies. Their life, was a lie, to make the lie I created for Ray's life to seem even more real!"

Fallan was shocked. He took a few steps backwards.

"How?" He asked, shaking his head.

"It was to make sure Ray was ready for the journey he would have in front of him." The old man answered.

"Didn't do him any good though!" Fallan said spitefully, angry about the fact that he had been lied to. Him, someone who prided themselves on knowing everything he could.

"Look at where we are." The old man said peacefully, ignoring Fallan's last comment.

Fallan looked around as instructed.

"So..." He said.

"This place, as I have already told you, is known as the Edge of Creation. Do you know how this universe, and how every other was created?"

"I never bothered me. I'm here now to protect, not to learn."

"And why can you not do both?" The old man asked.

Fallan did not have an answer.

So the old man began with his history lesson.

"You see, in the ocean of nothingness that was the beginning, two powerful forces appeared. When these forces classed, one of creation, one of destruction, the power that was released filled the nothingness with universes, and then those universes with light and darkness. This place, this edge..." He began, before pushing away some of the sand to his side, which revealed a giant fissure. The edge of this world. The old man continued. "Was where the two forces originally clashed. All the universes then shot off from this point. Time began at this exact point."

"What is your point?!" Fallan asked angrily.

"Well... This is where the powers of creation are at it's highest. You see, these two forces. No one knows if it is either natural forces, or living beings that clashed. The powers of chaos or destruction... were once where the land is now not. The powers of creation, were here. Where the land is. When chaos stuck creation, creation tried to protect itself. This then resulted in the beginning of this and every other universe."

"Again!" Fallan shouted. "Your point?"

"If all things that are destroyed fall beyond this point, into the side of destruction. What if we could reach into it, and revive whatever we wanted."

"What do you plan on reviving?" Fallan asked.

"Isn't it obvious. In a war like this... We need warriors! I will revive every key blade warrior. In the ages past, they put aside all differences, and fought against Pure Light and Total Darkness once before. They shall do so again!"

"And what, once it is over, start yet another key blade war?" Fallan asked.

The old man nodded. "That is no problem of mine. I will not be around for much longer. I just want to see the end of the fools known as Eclipse and Solaris!"

"And what exactly do you need me for?!" Fallan asked angrily.

"To create what is on the side of destruction, you must destroy on the side of creation!" The old man said, almost sounding insane.

"You're a monster!" Fallan shouted. "What would Ray think of you! If only a fragment remained... maybe he could break you out of this madness!" Fallan continued.

"Ray is dead... Has been for a long time. Those fragments, were of my creation. I made them look like him, so that I could hide away. However that went out the window... I had to fight as myself, to save those wielders. They really are useless by themselves."

"Are you trying to make me angry!" Fallan shouted. "You insult the people he cared about! You threaten to bring about one war, just to end another."

"Attack me then!" The old man shouted. "You... You're nothing compared to what he was. You cant' even summon the key blade! You can hardly fight. You rely on your control of the world. But believe me, that will not work here. This is not your universe!"

Fallan concentrated as he tried to control the universe around him. However, Ray's grandfather's taunts were correct. He could not control anything.

Fallan summoned his normal blade. That simple blade that had once belonged to the old man that now stood before him.

"You want a fight. So be it!" Fallan shouted.

The old man just laughed, as Fallan ran towards him, blade raised.

**Authors Note: **So sorry this chapter was a little shorter than usual. I want to save everything else until the next few chapters. Also, I never mean to insult someone with anything I write. The example in this chapter being the "origins of all universes". This is fiction... and while it may kinda relate to my beliefs, I have nothing against anyone else's and never mean to insult, as I have already said. Anyway, a part from that. I hope you have enjoyed, and I'll see you next time. :D

(Edit: Only just realised as I'm about to post this that falling through the universe is exactly what happens in Dream Drop Distance when Sora or Riku drop... oops. Ah well :P)


	37. The True Use of Darkness

**Authors Note: **Finally I can get back to the events in the Realm of Darkness. I know there's been a big break, but I realised what happened next there had to happen after everything that has now happened in the Realm of Light. Now, that's not much of a spoiler, but it is one. Anyway, this will probably be a shorter than usual chapter. But I hope you enjoy anyway. :)

**Chapter 37: The True Use of Darkness**

Becca leapt into the air, and shot towards the nearest Knight of Total Darkness.

She glided through the dark and damp air of the Realm of Darkness, holding her key blade tight.

When she came close to a knight, she fell through a portal she herself had opened, only to reappear seconds later behind her target.

With quick strokes, the knight was launched across the clearing that had become the field of battle.

The knight hit a rather large thorn, which stunned it further.

Becca wasn't aiming to kill, she was aiming to damage and stun. That was the way she wanted to fight with the powers she had only recently obtained, and apparently, it was working. By focusing her strength on stunning, she had plenty of energy to move and continue striking the next knight. It was a strategy that some how worked.

Both Riku and Verrat noticed her success as they stuck close behind her.

"Riku!" Verrat shouted, as a knight appeared beside Riku.

Riku spun around, bringing Way to the Dawn against the knights head. Verrat then leapt above the stunned knight, and finished it off, with a quick summon and throw of a spear.

Landing next to Riku, he threw up a shield, as his ex comrades threw balls of Total Darkness at them both.

"Is she okay?" Riku asked, noticing that only Verrat had a clear line of sight of Becca.

Verrat let go of the shield, and threw Riku into the air, giving him both that line of sight, and room to go into a dark aura, and make sure she was alright.

"Thanks." Riku shouted, as he noticed the opportunity.

He disappeared into a portal, coming out dressed in his new dark mode. Again, unaware he ever left it. It turned on and off at will here. It wasn't' affecting him any more, in terms of the nightmares. However, he still felt, like he was fading away.

Whatever was happening to him, he continued with the fight. Appearing out of the portal only to shoot off covered in darkness. Following Becca's lead, he aimed to stun not kill. He saved all his energy and his darkness for the final blow.

Whilst Riku continued with his dark aura, Verrat focused on defending himself. No one really liked him at that point. He had just betrayed them after all.

Becca leapt down to help him, firing a whole manner of magic, which under her new circumstances had ended up as their darker counter parts. Which obviously had a much stronger kick to it, which Becca enjoyed.

As Riku came to the end of his Dark Aura, he summoned all his strength to him. With a massive slam, all the knights he had managed to stun disappeared in a puff of smoke, while the ones he had not, were sent flying.

"Impressive." Becca complimented, before firing a Dark Firaga off into the groups of disorientated knights.

Riku noticed her use of darkness, and began to worry.

"She has this power... and the risk that comes with it, because of me." Riku said to himself, under his breath.

"She'll be fine". Verrat said, as he ran past Riku throwing multiple spears.

"How do you know? And how did you hear me?" Riku asked, as he threw his key blade into the groups, following with multiple Dark Firagas.

Verrat jumped backwards.

"She was pretty bright before." Verrat began,before launching yet another spear into the darkness. "That's keeping her at a balance. But I think overall, her link with Kingdom Hearts is stopping that balance from being broken. Even after death, that weapon is helping everyone out more than you know."

"I wish I could thank him." Riku said.

Verrat just nodded and charged himself into the crowds, as they were slowly closing in on Riku and himself.

Riku followed suit, and after summoning his key blade back to him, jumped into the air, bringing down yet another slam.

Obviously, it was no where near as powerful as his Dark Aura finisher, but it did confuse the knights are they were trying to gather some sort of order again.

Becca was darting around so much now, neither Riku or Verrat could lock onto her for longer than a second.

She took her chances, and quickly crippled any knight that came close. She truly was using darkness the way it was meant to. To create pain. For darkness created fear, and a fear of a long and painful death, was something darkness always aimed to create. To truly use darkness, you had to become the greatest fear of your enemy. With Becca's lightning strikes, she was doing just that. Painful crippling strikes, that flooded the field of battle.

For some strange reason, the darkness really did suit Becca. She wielded it calmly and efficiently. Her mind remained clear of anger and rage.

However, this fight was far from over. The amount of knights soon seemed to double, as more began to come from beyond the clearing. The true amount of them, had been hidden, and Becca, Riku and Verrat had been judging the amount of energy they could use on each enemy by the amount of knights they could see.

The three of them, were no exhausted. With the same amount if not more knights now on the field.

They were soon forced to fight close together. But this was the first downfall of the knights.

Riku turned to Becca and Verrat who were now almost back to back.

"We've got to work together if we're going to get through this!" Riku shouted.

"What do you suggest?!" Verrat asked, just as loud.

"Anything!" Becca shouted as the knights started running at them.

"Riku!" Verrat shouted.

Riku turned to look at him, after throwing up a shield.

"Hold onto your heart!" He shouted.

"What?" Riku asked worriedly, but did what he was told either way.

Verrat jumped into Riku, becoming almost transparent as he did. Riku fell to the ground in an immense pain.

"Riku!" Becca shouted worriedly, before noticing that Riku's form was changing.

Riku's dark mode had once again changed. So that now, he was covered in armour, and he had almost doubled in size.

He looked like a smaller version of Eclipse.

But just like Xehanort's guardian, Verrat appeared behind Riku. Warped and monstrous, but still fighting for the right side.

Becca was amazed by what she was seeing.

Riku wielded two Way to the Dawn's, which had also grown in size to accommodate Riku's own growth.

With this new power, Riku annihilated any knight that dared to come close. Most retreated back as they saw the raw power Riku was able to put out, and how Verrat could now throw them across the clearing without a care in the world, becoming nothing but a ghost when he was attacked, and then became very real when he was doing the attacking.

Realising that she was standing still for too long, Becca ran back into the darkness. Pulling off many combos, on many different knights, before she landed still to take a breath.

Riku along with the help of Verrat were cutting through the knights with an incredible strength. He shot across the clearing. Bringing both of his key blades into any knights that dared stand in his way. In seconds he was able to unleash massive combos, and a few seconds later, the knight would fall.

However, the speed Riku began putting the knights down, started increasing greatly. They were growing stronger, the longer he fought.

He began to doubt Verrat, but as he felt him rip apart different knights, those doubts were soon thrown away. He wanted to watch him, just in case anyway.

Becca was now far too exhausted to continue. She stood on the edge of a root, blocking different attacks that were thrown at her. She watched as Riku began to slow down as well. Between the three of them, they had clearly done a lot of damage, but in all honesty, the amount of knights that they had killed, was not even close to the amount that remained.

Becca blocked another bolt of darkness that was sent her way.

"I think we should leave!" She shouted.

Riku looked up to her, noticing the hopelessness of the situation.

He jumped up to where she was, so that they were standing side by side.

He then flashed out of his new form. Verrat then stood beside him.

"Now what?" Verrat asked.

"We can't keep fighting." Riku pointed out.

"Why not?" Becca asked.

They both turned to her.

"Why don't we make use of this place?" She asked.

"How exactly?" Riku asked.

Becca leapt off the thorn and into the abyss below it.

"Becca!" Riku shouted.

Suddenly Becca's voice seemed to echo. "This world is so natural." She said. "No one has dared try to use it, because they're scared of the dark."

Suddenly she shot out of the abyss, standing on top of a rather large vine.

"We're not scared of the dark." She continued. "So let's make use of it."

Then, with a mighty crash, the clearing shook violently, as thorn and vines shot up from the abyss below the clearing. Becca was clearly controlling them.

She was right. No one ever dared to try and control a place like this, as they were scared of not being able to leave. However, right now, Becca, Riku and Verrat could not leave anyway. So they had nothing to lose.

The knights began to retreat through portals as the ones that hadn't noticed the change were thrown about by the vines, and impaled by the thorns.

"How can she do that?" Riku asked.

Verrat looked at him like it was obvious.

"He granted her more power than most... He wanted to protect her..." Verrat answered.

Riku nodded. "Makes sense." He said. "But we can't do it, right?"

Verrat shook his head.

"Realm control is something only Kingdom Hearts can do. Becca was granted that ability..."

Riku nodded once again.

Then Becca threw up a ball of darkness around them, and herself.

"What's happening!" Riku shouted.

"We're going home." Becca answered happily.

xXx

A much smaller group of knights than had left appeared back in the Realm of Total Darkness.

"A success I hope?" One of the generals asked the group.

They all agreed.

"The amount of darkness the three of them gave off was enough to triple the strength of us knights". One of the group answered.

"Good." The general said. "Now get ready, you're getting ready to move out again!"

The entire group nodded.

"Where is master Eclipse?" One of the group asked.

"He has headed out already". The general answered. "The first true battle of this war is coming."

**Authors Note: **I'm slightly annoyed by how much shorter this actually is in the end. But... I can't drag it out... But I hope you enjoyed anyway. :) And as I have nothing to say, I'll see you next time. :D


	38. Putting It Back Together

**Authors Note: **Finally we've reached this chapter. A big plot point. :L One thing is about to happen. One thing that... I can't wait for. And now I'm finally here, I just hope I do it justice. I'm not going to say anything else as I don't want to ruin it. So I do hope you enjoy. :D

**Chapter 38: Putting It Back Together**

Fallan ran forward at Ray's grandfather. Raising his large and heavy blade to attack.

They fought in a makeshift arena the old man had created. As it was surrounded in the sandstorm, giving them little room to fight in.

Ray's grandfather did not draw his key blade however, and just dodged Fallan's attacks with little effort. It was almost like he knew exactly where he was going to strike.

Fallan continued, not being one to wear out easily.

But the old man just continued dodging. Sidestepping, back flipping and doing other things that other men his age would find impossible. Then again, no one knew his exact age.

He still refused to strike Fallan, even though he had been the one to issue the challenge.

Fallan just continued to try (and fail) to land hits with his blade. For some reason he didn't want to use magic, not until the old man actually attacked him. Right from the beginning Fallan felt there was more to this meeting than he was being told.

He ran forward yet again, only to find the same result.

"Why don't you attack!" Fallan shouted, so confused.

The old man laughed, but it seemed so forced, so fake.

"Because I didn't know how hard this would be." He answered.

Fallan was shocked. He could see the sadness in the eyes of the old man. His eyes were so dark, and so old. Like they had seen a million worlds, for a thousands days each.

Fallan didn't want to attack. He felt so bad for him. This old man was coming to the end of his long life. The sadness he carried, was enough to crush the hearts of even the most heartless of people.

But the old man still had a mission. Something he had to do.

He finally drew his key blade and launched himself at a dazed Fallan.

Fallan was shocked. Could all of that sadness just have been a lie. A façade to trick him into lowering his guard. There was still something hidden behind his eyes. Some hidden motives. But Fallan continued the fight none the less.

The old man attacked him with the force of a god. Bringing his key blade crashing into him, sending him into the sandstorm borders.

Fallan fell straight in and felt the sand rip his body apart. He could feel its force, its heat. However, he couldn't give up that easily. With a spin of his blade, he launched himself back into the arena. He body stung and ached because of the sand, but that wouldn't stop him.

He ran forward about to begin his counter attack, however, the old man merely threw up a wall of sand to block his movements, allowing him to attack yet again.

Fallan could see this ending badly. Ending quickly.

But he couldn't give up.

If he gave up, he would let down Ray's friends.

He charged towards the old man once again, lifting his blade, and bringing it into him. As it hit his body, it didn't effect him one bit. It neither slowed nor stunned him.

This fight was becoming more and more hopeless, as each hit was dealt.

The old man raised his blade again.

Fallan braced for the hit.

That never came.

The old man was frozen in thought once again. Like he hated himself for doing this.

Fallan noticed the sadness behind his eyes once again. He couldn't be faking. Why would he just stop when he easily had the upper hand in this fight.

Fallan impaled his blade into the ground.

"You don't want to do this, do you?" Fallan asked.

The old man stared at him, angry. But fearful of what he was doing.

"I... I am just doing what is needed. Before I can't do it any more." He responded.

"There has to be another way, what you're planning to do, will only throw the worlds into another key blade war... How can the end of one war justify the return of another!"

"You're a fool..." The old man said, charging forward once again. He struck Fallan, and threw him into the sandstorm once again. With the force of just a single blow.

Fallan lost all his options at that point. Being thrown into the sand, it tore him apart. The speed, the force, the heat, it was all too much. He felt so tired, like it was over, like whatever short life he had led, was already coming to an end.

His life seemed even shorter when it passed before his eyes. It also seemed, so worthless. He had done nothing of importance with his time. Compared to Ray, Ray had done so much, and Fallan had done so little.

He could just give up there. Give up and be done with everything. He could leave these worlds, leave them to be ravaged by war. Leave those poor people, poor people who had been dragged into this, just because they held a key in their hands.

But, he couldn't just give up. Not like this.

Fallan didn't have his blade, but he could try one thing. He could just move himself through the sand. It would hurt a lot, but it would be better than giving up.

And he did so. It was like flying, through a sky of sand paper. But he flew threw it, coming out, his entire body covered in blood.

The old man just stood there, not surprised with Fallan's determination at all.

"You don't give up do you?" He asked.

Fallan laughed. "Not when there's so much on the line!"

The old man laughed as well. "You two are so similar... which is pretty obvious of course."

Fallan ran forward again, not about to get caught of guard this time. As he ran, he drew his blade from the ground, and spun around as he came close enough to the old man. As he did, he concentrated on all his movement, giving the old man, with all his speed, knowledge and agility, no time to react. Fallan landed a massive combo of hits onto him, ripping the old man's tattered clothing into even more tatters.

But that didn't stop him. The old man was back on his feet in seconds, and ran towards Fallan. As Fallan lifted his blade to block, the old man used some kind of reversal, spinning around to Fallan's left.

With a quick movement of the old man's free hand, there was a horrible breaking sound, and then a crash, as Fallan's blade hit the ground. The old man had broken his arm. Restricting what he could do in an infinite number of ways.

Fallan screamed in pain.

The old man moved quickly again, and brought his key blade and his leg into Fallan's left leg.

With another crack, Fallan fell to his knees.

"Do you remember everything I told you when you arrived?" The old man began.

Fallan nodded, or tried to as his body screamed in pain.

"Well I told you I lie a lot..." The old man continued.

"So... What is the truth?" Fallan asked, knowing what was coming.

"The whole truth is far beyond your understanding. But, part of it, you can understand."

"What is it then?" Fallan snapped. He was in so much pain he couldn't control it.

"I'm not here to revive any body. You can't give life to a human here... It's impossible."

"So!?" Fallan asked impatiently.

"But... I'm here to put all the pieces back where they belong. The fragments... There was a lot of escaping energy when he died... I had to capture it and make use of it some how."

Fallan finally clicked on. Even though the pain was becoming unbearable, just the hope in what this old man was saying was going to carry him on.

"As well as that. He gave everything he had to you. He gave you life. There can only be one weapon alive in this and every other universe... One weapon, one warrior to watch over the worlds."

"Why didn't you just say?" Fallan asked.

"He died fighting a fight that was real. You have to brought to the edge of death, on the edge of creation, from a fight that was real for all purposes that we need it to serve."

"Then how are you going to bring him back?" Fallan asked.

"It back... Imagine a computer program. Like Tron... You can program such a being to feel, to live. Then, that program is damaged, and collapses. You have a copy of such a program, and the memories and feelings it once had. It's a new program in all honesty, but it acts the same, it has the same memories and the same abilities... He is just like that. I have a copy of what he looked like. I have a copy of his memories, as I created them. I have a copy of his abilities... as they came with the powers of Kingdom Hearts... that you need to give back. He may be slightly different, but really it will be unnoticeable."

"So... You're creating new life. And making that him?" Fallan asked.

"No. I'm creating a shell. And making that think it had a life once again."

"You don't have to be so cold about it!" Fallan pointed out.

The old man laughed. "It's just the truth."

The two of them then fell silent, something was holding Fallan to life by just a thread.

"How long?" Fallan asked, he was dragging the words out of him now. He could barely breath let alone speak.

"It won't be long..." The old man answered.

"Say thank you for me will you?" Fallan asked.

Tears welled up in the old man's eyes.

"If only I could see him... I would if I could... Sorry." He said.

"Don't worry about it..." Fallan said. "Just hurry up... I know what you've got to do."

The old man tried to laugh.

"I am sorry for treating you like this... I just, need to do this."

"I know..." Fallan said.

The old man broke a smile onto his face. He bent down and knelt next to Fallan. He held his fist just in front of Fallan's heart. So that if he had been holding his key blade, it would have been impaled in Fallan's chest.

That was the plan however. In a flash of light, Ray's grandfathers key blade appeared in his hand. It was followed by a second flash. With both light and darkness escaping Fallan's body. Followed by the beautiful blue light that always came with Kingdom Hearts as it formed into the world.

Fallan disappeared in a third flash of light, and the old man was left kneeling in the sand alone.

The arena that he had created began to break down, and the sandstorm broke into it. In a matter of seconds it surrounded the old man. But, it didn't cause any pain, as the old man had already disappeared.

xXx

Somewhere unknown. Around about the same time as the events at the Edge of Creation.

Liam walked through the darkness.

The complete and utter blinding darkness. He saw nothing but black. He couldn't see his hand in front of his face.

He wasn't scared though for himself however.

He had been here once before. When Eclipse had possessed him the first time, after he had seen past all his lies. He had been thrown here. Until of course, Ray came in and freed him. Only for a rather bad result.

But either way, Liam was back here again. He wasn't afraid for himself, but rather the people around him.

Last time he had seen Eclipse here. Just to be sure he had to check. Just to make sure he wasn't here. But, all the signs pointed to the fact that he was.

He continued to walk through the darkness, until he was surprised to see something off in the distance. An incredibly welcoming, gentle light.

He became drawn to it, and started to sprint.

When he finally arrived, any darkness that had been surrounding him, completely dispelled. He was now standing in the key blade graveyard. Surrounded on both sides. On one side stood Total Darkness, and the other stood Pure Light. But below him, was what he was drawn to.

Below him lay a sleeping, but a very much alive Ray.

"Ray!" Liam shouted.

Before he suddenly woke up, in his bed at The World That Never Was.

Liam ran through the halls of the newly constructed sleeping quarters of the Castle, and came to Ansem's room. Of course, he had his computer all set up and ready. He was sitting at it, with his red scarf around his neck. He was locked on the screen, with a worrying gaze.

"Ansem..." Liam said worriedly.

"What is it?" He answered rather rudely before noticing it was Liam. "Oh sorry, what's the problem Liam?"

"Ray's back..." He said trying to gasp for air. "Somehow. But he's surrounded on sides... Pure light... and total darkness... at the..."

"Keyblade graveyard." Ansem finished for him.

"How did you know?" Liam asked, finally breathing properly.

"I'm guessing because I had the same dream." Ansem said. "I then rushed to my computer. I had my brother set out some sensors... It tells me when and where there's Pure Light or Total Darkness. But my computer tells me where there's a large concentration... And as there were a lot in the dream."

"Do yah think it is a trap?" The King asked from behind Liam.

"I doubt either Eclipse or Solaris has power over us all." Ansem pointed out.

Both the King and Liam agreed.

"So... It's Ray reaching out to us?" Liam agreed.

"It could just be a fragment." Ansem said.

The King nodded. "But it or he... needs our help. So we should help!"

"Right." Liam said agreeing.

"I don't trust this... one bit..." Ansem said to himself.

"I'll get everyone ready." Liam said, until he stopped suddenly. "Wait how are Sora and Kairi?"

"They're just tired now. Sora' been healing pretty well. I think whatever his new drive form was... took most of the damage and helped him heal quicker. He'll be ready to fight, but he won't be at his best. And Kairi, well Kairi was just tired." Ansem answered.

"Okay." Liam said. "I'll tell everyone what's going on."

It was there that Liam sprinted off, and readied everyone for the battle that surely was only the tip of the iceberg to this long war.

xXx

A distraught and weak boy opened his eyes.

He lay in a pile of rubble, below what seemed to be an endless cliff face that loomed above.

The rocks that lay around him, and the rocks that loomed above him, were so colourless. They were grey, just grey.

The boy tried to move, but he began with only his hands. He reached around, finding only piles of sand at his finger tips. He began to move other parts of his body. His feet, his arms, his legs. Then finally, he tried to make the effort to stand.

Pushing himself to his feet he found he had no strength in any of his body. He tried again, reaching around for something to hold onto. This time he managed to wobble to his feet, only to fall back down to where he had awoken.

He tried once again, determined to be able to find a way out.

This time he managed to stay on his feet for longer, but it ended in the same result. He fell back down to the hard ground.

It was then, having actually moved from the place he was woken, he noticed the state his body was in.

Where he had been lying, was covered in blood. He reached around his body to find the source, but his entire body was numb. He looked at his arms and realised they were burnt. Not like they would be if you had been to a hot place, but burnt like he had been in a building that was on fire. He looked at his legs as well. But they were in the exact some state. Until he reached to his shoulders. His left shoulder was slowly draining him of his blood. While his right was just covered in cuts and bruises. He then reached to his leg, where he noticed a large cut that was also draining him of his blood.

It explained why he couldn't stand well.

He then reached to his chest. Taking off his already ruined shirt, he saw a gaping hole, right through his chest. He had been stabbed.

But when was this? How did he get any of these injuries? He couldn't remember a thing.

He finally reached up to his face, just to wipe some of the sand from his mouth, nose and eyes. He grabbed hold of his hair, that was long enough to drop over his forehead, and noticed it's bright blonde colour.

He really couldn't remember anything, he couldn't even remember how he looked.

He knew he couldn't look that great now. He was in a state that should kill any normal person.

He tried to pull his shirt back on, but realised it was not only covered in blood and sand, but in pieces also. It was hard to find what hole was the proper one and not one caused by whatever had caused his injuries. Or whoever, as he feared.

He looked up at the cliff that rested in front of him. It was tall, and seemed impossible and very dangerous to climb. But behind him, there seemed to almost be nothing. Like he was hallucinating. That's what he hoped at least.

But he only saw an exit forward. And forward, unfortunately for him. Was up.

He reached for the first hand hold he could see, and followed by shoving his feet into any where that would hold his weight on the rock face.

He reached up once again, and cried out in pain as his chest hit the rocks. Whatever or whoever had done this to him, had clearly killed him. But he had no idea how he was still alive. Was this some kind of after life.

He may have no memories, but he knew he didn't believe in such a thing.

He reached up again, sucking up any pain he felt. It was unbearable at times.

As he hung there, only about ten feet off the ground, a brief memory hit him. Just a girl. She was caught in a lake, and was drowning. He could see her, so being the hero he had always wanted to be, he dove in after her. When he pulled her to the surface, he had saved her life.

"Thank you..." She said to him.

"Don't worry about it." He responded. "I wasn't going to let you drown."

She smiled up at him. "My names Becca. Thank you so much."

"Again don't worry about it. But my name is Ray."

The rocks began to crumble and he was brought out of his memories. Or the one memory he had right now.

"My name is... Ray." He said to himself, as he reached up to another hold right before the one he had been holding onto, fell from the cliff to the ground below.

"Well Ray." He said to himself. "The only way is up."

**Authors Note: **So... I'm sorry if it makes me a bad writer bringing him back... but I love his character so much, and I would never just kill him off. I never planned to. :P And don't worry, the memory loss is not permanent, I don't know how many people do that these days. -_- But anyway, if you can forgive me, great. :D If you can't, then I hope I can win you back with the next few chapters. :) And this chapter is a little longer due to the fact that Ray spewed a ton at me for his return... Great to have you back Ray -_- and it's also to make up for last chapter that was way shorter than usual. :) But, I do hope you enjoyed either way, and I'll see you next time.


	39. Nothing Will Stop Us Now

**Authors Note: **So... With Ray back, I'm not even going to have him in this chapter. :L Bad planning? Maybe. But I think the way this is all going to unfold is good. I hope you enjoy it and find it that way too. But this chapter itself shall be about the first true battle of the war. Sure there's been a few... but hopefully if this chapter ends up the way I want it to, they will pale in comparison. I do hope you enjoy. :)

**Chapter 39: Nothing Will Stop Us Now. **

Many gummi ships of all different shapes and sizes landed on The Key Blade Graveyard. They landed on the top of a cliff that looked down on the graveyard below, with the key blades from a time long gone scattered across it. Following the gummi ships came a flock of key blade gliders. The pilots of such gliders looking scared, but prepared for whatever was to come.

Next came dark corridors. Or a singular but very large corridor.

Graros was the first to walk out, followed by the new Organisation.

Then came the roaring engine of Cloud's motorbike. It came from a portal on the edge of the cliff, and screeched as it drifted to a halt in a safer position above the cliff.

The doors of the gummi ships opened, and those people that did not have a glider, or did not know how to use one well enough, poured out.

Liam was the first to peer over the edge.

"I don't see him..." Liam began.

"But we don't see Pure Light or Total Darkness..." Terra pointed out as he joined Liam.

"So what are we early?" Sora asked as he limped towards them. No one was happy with him being there as he could hardly walk. But Sora was far to stubborn and no one could make him stay when there was a fight to be fought.

Liam took a few steps backwards. "Then we get down there now. We can get Ray out before we get caught in anything..."

Liam started to sprint forwards before Terra caught him.

"Slow down..." Terra demanded, as he let go of Liam.

Mickey nodded. "We still don't know if this is a trap... or... anything."

"And it could just be another fragment." Roxas pointed out.

"And if it's not, he could get hurt!" Liam responded.

Elysia walked forward and took his hand. "Just slow down..." She said softly.

"Why do you want to save him so badly anyway Liam? Is it because you feel guilty for killing him in the first place?" Graros asked, not helping the situation one bit.

Everyone gave him a dark glare.

He responded by just laughing to himself.

Liam didn't answer his question, as the answer was obvious.

"We have to plan how we're going to do this." The King said taking charge. "Otherwise, when the enemy do show up, we won't stand a chance."

xXx

Not too long after.

Ven, Terra, Aqua, Liam and Elysia stood in the centre of the graveyard. They stood in a circle, each looking off into a different direction. In the centre of the circle was an empty part of the desert. However, it would be, should Ray appear, where he would be.

Lea stood on top of the cliff. He was acting as a signal beacon. Nothing too dangerous, but Braig being the only one who could use a sniper rifle, would need Lea to help him signal others.

The rest of the organisation stood behind them, waiting for the moment when they could and would dive into the fight below.

Donald and Goofy sat in one of the gummi ships, ready to give support to those on the ground. As did the old restoration committee who had split themselves into two groups to fly the two other gummi ships.

Cloud sat on his bike, ready to strike when he would be needed.

Mickey, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Namine waited on the edge. Roxas was itching to get down there, but he wanted to stay with Namine no matter what. The reason they were both here was pretty stupid. Kairi wanted to stay with Sora, Namine wanted to stay with Kairi.

Either way Roxas would be able to fight soon. As soon as the enemy appeared, they would rush down and aid the wielders who waited in the middle of the graveyard.

However, it took some time. Ven, Terra, Aqua, Liam and Elysia stood impatiently, for at least three quarters of an hour. It seemed like it was forever.

Then there was a roar of sounds. The sound of the incoming storm of Pure Light and Total Darkness.

What it sounded of, was almost indescribable. Pure Light sounded like the constant striking of lightning, with what sounded like the sound of marching behind it. Total Darkness, was considerably different. It just sounded like the pure essence of fear. Whatever sound created fear in a person the most, would be heared.

The sounds finally stopped, as the two sides passed over the horizon and into clear sight. There were so many. Far more than they had ever faced at one point before, and they had never fought this many in such an open place.

This was looking like even more of a trap.

But everyone, kept hope.

Then, the legions of Knights and Soldiers on each respective side parted down the middle, as Solaris and Eclipse walked forward through them.

This was the first time since the war had begun, that they had met.

It wasn't going to begin, or end well.

Eclipse was the first to act. He lifted his hand, readying his knights. When he brought his hand back down, the thousands of knights took off running towards Pure Light, and the key wielders that stood in between.

Solaris reacted seconds later, throwing a bolt of light at the incoming knights. His soldiers took this as the signal and started their own charge towards Total Darkness.

The key wielders in the centre, summoned their blades.

"Ready?" Liam asked, really only wanting an answer from Elysia.

She nodded, as did everyone else.

"Stay close to each other." Terra said.

"We can't let them get close to this spot for Ray's sake." Elysia said.

Liam nodded. "They won't get past me."

The five of them dug their feet into the ground, and held their blades tightly. This was going to be unlike anything they had faced before. To them, they just saw waves of pure light and total darkness on either side. They couldn't make out single enemies, just waves, and waves.

xXx

Braig and Lea lay on the top of the cliff.

"Get down there!" Braig shouted.

"Don't you need me?" Lea asked.

Braig shook his head, before peering back down the sights of his combined arrow guns. After unloading both magazines, he turned back to Lea.

"There's no point signalling anyone now..."

"Right."

Lea jumped to his feet and opened a dark corridor ready.

"Good luck." Braig said, surprising Lea greatly.

xXx

In a matter of minutes, the five key wielders had already been forced apart from where they needed to be. Liam had to deal with two knights and a soldier. To begin with he just dodged, letting the knights take out the soldier. Then he attacked, unleashing fiery combo's, before trying to force his way back to the point where he believed that Ray would show up.

But no matter what he did, the knights seemed to force him further from that spot, and closer into the forces of Total Darkness. Which was strange. As the Knights weren't pushing towards their enemies if they were forcing Liam towards them.

Liam didn't like this. Neither did Elysia, as she tried to get to him.

With a gust of wind she shot herself into the air, and landed beside him nimbly.

She looked at him, but he was too focused on fighting. In all honesty, they weren't doing any damage. They were just simply being overrun. Attacking just gave them space to move, it didn't reduce the numbers of either side. That was why Liam didn't take a second to do anything but fight.

xXx

Mickey noticed as Ven, Terra and Aqua found it hard to hold the area Ray would need. He looked to Sora, Roxas, Kairi and Namine and they knew what was coming next.

The five of them dove off the edge, and the King threw up a Zero Gravity at the bottom to stop them from hitting the bottom.

The King ran forward without a second to breathe. He summoned his key blade and immediately landed a massive combo again the closest soldier.

Roxas handed Namine Oathkeeper once again.

"Once this is over, I'm getting you your own key blade." Roxas said to her.

She smiled, and took hold of Oathkeeper.

Sora and Kairi took off forwards also. At a considerably slower speed than the King, but they headed into battle none the less. Sora ignored the massive pain that came from running and decided fighting at his best, even if it cost more cures would be more worth it.

Kairi had completely recovered, so at this point was probably better prepared for this fight than Sora.

Roxas and Namine charged forward just after them. They ran beside each other. Roxas refused to let her leave his side, and she knew that. She would be safe as long as he was there.

Mickey found himself bogged down with enemies first. His quick movements easily let him escape any serious harm, but it was difficult to do anything but run. If he even took a second to start a combo, serious harm would befall him.

But he took that risk. Only for it to hit him, at its worst. The King was thrown across the graveyard, towards an even larger group of soldier and knights that had found themselves in a fight.

Sora looked towards the King and was shocked to see him seriously hurt already.

"Roxas!" Sora shouted.

Roxas took Namine's hand and leapt towards where Sora was.

"What?" He asked, placing Namine down.

"We need to help the King!"

Roxas nodded, and started pushing towards where the King had been thrown. Sora, Kairi and Namine stayed close behind.

Then purple shots seemed to rain from above, which either pinned the enemies to the ground or made them disappear in their respective flashes.

Roxas was surprised with how helpful Braig was being. Considering not too long ago he hated the key wielders more than Xehanort did.

They finally reached the King and helped him to his feet. Both Sora and Kairi threw up a cure, while Roxas handed him a Hi Potion.

"Thank you." The King responded.

"Stay close!" Sora said.

The King nodded smiling.

xXx

Graros led the rest of the organisation into battle. The ten of them were strong enough to put down one knight or soldier every once in a while. As long as they worked together. Which didn't happen often enough.

Lea and Isa worked together well. Lea throwing fire wherever he could to blind and stun their enemies while Isa went into Berserk mode, and unleashed thousands of strong hits with his claymore.

Dilan and Aeleus obvious worked well. Dilan with his quick attacks with his spears, and Aeleus with his strong and slow axe sword attacks.

In all honesty, everyone relied on Rolud this fight. His abilities over time gave him and his allies the chance to attack a frozen enemy who would not know how to play his time games.

Repliku swung Soul Eater into a Knights gut, before a icicle shot out the ground, impaling such knight through the face. Making it disappear seconds later. Repliku turned to look at Even, who just smiled. Repliku really didn't know how to react to that, so just continued the fight.

Myde did what he was best at, and played his sitar. But along with Rolud's power of time and his ability to kill anything that could not defeat all of his water notes in time, they began to dominate the battle. However, they couldn't keep it up, as for one Myde could not continually use this ability, and it would not be long before both the knights and soldiers adapted.

xXx

Lea threw up multiple fire balls into the air to signal the gummi ships.

He had almost forgotten.

But now, the ships were ready to rain hell.

Cid piloted the first, and Squall stood in the door way, unleashing multiple shots from his gun blade to the enemies below. Along with Cid's crazy piloting they managed to do some serious damage. Aerith stood along side Squall, giving cures to their allies on the ground.

Next came Donald and Goofy's gummi ship. Goofy piloted it, while Donald unleashed massive magical attacks on the enemies below.

Then came the third. This ship was small, and seemed like it had been badly put together. They had obviously been in a rush, but there was a plan behind this ship. Zack piloted, while Yuffie stood at the back throwing her massive throwing star, and spitting out some basic magic. This ship however, was not built to last.

As soon as Cloud saw the ships go over the edge, he hit the accelerator on his bike. Tifa held on tight behind him, as Cloud drove off the top of the cliff without regret. Some how, the hit the ground safely, and Cloud drove into the groups of soldier and knights at a high speed.

Tifa leapt off and started combo after combo, before Cloud came back around to give her a hand back onto the back as they drove off again into a different group. Cloud pulled out his Fusion Blades from the bikes compartment, and swung it around himself, putting some serious damage onto the enemies that were around him.

Then he saw Zack's gummi ship come surprisingly close to the ground. Yuffie jumped out the back, before Zack pulled back up into the air.

"Here we go!" Cloud said, as he watched Zack bring the gummi ship into the crowds of enemies below him. With an almighty crash, Zack had single handedly done some serious difference in this battle.

Cloud turned around slightly to look at Tifa. "Hold on, we've got to get him."

Tifa did as she was told, and Cloud shot off towards the crash site.

xXx

Liam and Elysia fought side by side as they were forced closer and closer towards the greatest concentration of the forces of Total Darkness.

Liam noticed, and looked to Elysia. She was clearly getting worried.

He had to do something. That much was clear.

"Elysia..." He began.

She blocked an incoming attack and looked at him.

"Sorry." He said.

"What?" She asked worriedly.

Liam brought his foot into the ground with such a force that it sent cracks around her. Then with a burst of flames from Liam's key blade, she was thrown away from Total Darkness and closer to the King, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Namine on Liam's make shift flying piece of earth.

As she was thrown away from him, it almost looked like she was beginning to cry. Liam didn't feel much better, but it was something he had to do.

Something else Liam knew, was that it was Eclipse that wanted to see him.

"What do you want then!" Liam snarled.

The knights backed off slightly, as Eclipse appeared.

"You noticed?" Eclipse asked.

"How could I not?" Liam answered, quite aggressively.

"I miss out time together Liam." Eclipse began laughing. "Things were more fun when I had someone else to do my dirty work... someone far stronger than these fools."

"I'm sorry. I was never interested in helping you. You tricked me, then possessed me! Remember?"

"That I did... But I do need your abilities again my friend."

Liam shot a fire ball in his direction. It was just deflected off with just a wave of his hand.

"What about all this chaos bull!" Liam asked.

"The way I see it, if I control you, chaos cannot!" Eclipse responded.

"Or how about I just control myself. The way I see it, you can't control me if you want to stay active!"

"You underestimate me." Eclipse answered laughing. "When I create my knights I split my consciousness to give them life. Only slightly. It then regenerates to its full some time later. But either way, if I was to split it in half. I could control both you and I."

Liam was scared now.

"It just isn't going to happen!" Liam shouted.

Eclipse flashed forward so that he was standing exactly in front of Liam. "Now child. Join the side of Total Darkness once again!"

Eclipse shot tendrils of darkness into Liam's chest, and after some struggling. Liam fell to the ground.

"That wasn't too difficult now was it?" Eclipse asked Liam as he pushed himself back to his feet.

Liam laughed. But, it wasn't his laugh.

"Not at all." He replied, before activating his armour and raining fire towards Pure Light.

Liam touched back down on the ground.

"Now. Finish what you began before Ray took you from me!" Eclipse shouted.

Liam nodded. "Nothing will stop us now!"

**Authors Note: **So... Did anyone see that coming. 'Cause I did. :L Before the idea even hit me a few months ago I knew it would happen. Hmm... but something to note. This chapter is longer than normal, and I'm only 1/3 through what happens here. It was originally meant to be just one chapter... I guess it's going to be three now. :L But I do hope you've enjoyed, and I'll see you next time for more. :D


	40. Return

**Authors Note: **And so part 2 of the battle of the Key blade graveyard begins. If you didn't guess what Eclipse meant when he told Liam to finish what he started back before Ray freed him, well you'll find out pretty soon. But this is a chapter that I've been waiting to get out for a long time. Hopefully I can pull on the heart strings if I play the emotional side of this chapter right. I doubt it, but I can try. XD Anyway, I do hope you enjoy. :)

**Chapter 40: Return. **

Ven, Terra and Aqua still tried at the best of their ability to hold Ray's so prophesied return point. It was becoming even more difficult with each passing moment. But neither of the trio were likely to give up. That had already been proved time and time again.

Ven threw himself forward, landing quick precise strikes on the soldiers that poured themselves at him. He flipped backwards giving himself room to breath as the soldiers tried to attack him.

Terra held the position mostly himself. While he didn't have the time to land finishing blows, he did have the strength to force them away from him. Aqua provided the much needed magical shields and did some heavy damage with a wide variety of magical attacks. If anything had to be learnt from this battle, it was that both the soldier and knights were far weaker to all types of magic. At the moment at least. That weakness would very well disappear as they evolved.

Ven threw his key blade at a large group of the incoming soldiers. It bounced off them all, landing a lot of quick damage. Aqua followed up with triple firagas and triple plasmas. Once again, magic at this moment in time seemed the most effective.

Terra saw his brute strength having no effect, and so against everyone's wishes, used the magic he was best at.

Immediately he threw himself at the soldiers, covered in darkness. He then followed with a spin attack, that some how drained himself of all his own health. He fell down on one knee, but there was no danger, as that single attack had killed every soldier in blades length.

Aqua looked at him worriedly. But trusted he knew what he was doing. She threw up a cure for him, not realising he had another move that worked well with sacrifice.

Terra slightly annoyed forgot his next move and moved into a different strategy. He threw himself forward with another dark haze before going into a chaos blade, which was more darkness energy than chaos. Either way, he coated himself in darkness and shot at the surrounding enemies.

Coming to the end of his chaos blade, Terra entered Dark Impulse, and made great use of his heartless guardian hand. Rushing forward, he grabbed hold of the soldiers, and grabbed hold of them. Making his grip tighter and tighter, the darkness soon entered their pure light bodies. Saying they couldn't handle it was an understatement. As soon as the darkness entered, they erupted in jets of energy. While doing this was a long and painful process, Terra was able to easily defend himself with his key blade.

Aqua watched as Terra did this, merely throwing up reflects where she could. Ven glided across the arena, summoning tornadoes where he could, and entering wing blade as much as he could. Tearing apart the soldiers with many fast and powerful attacks.

Terra fell out of Dark Impulse, but continued with his dark attacks none the less. He even used other dark magic. From blizzagas to thundagas. Something that only Xehanort had done often.

The three continued fighting at their best. Well, that was a lie. Ven was holding something back. He had been since Sora, Roxas and himself had entered Sora's heart. However, he could fight perfectly well without even thinking about this thing, so there was no problem for now.

xXx

On the other side of the graveyard, Elysia had found herself fighting along side Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine and the King. She didn't mind who she fought along side, but she was incredibly angry at Liam for pushing her away from him. Literally. She was more worried than angry, but that wasn't to say she wasn't angry.

She moved in close to the knights of Total Darkness that had once again began pushing further towards pure light. Elysia threw up multiple aeroga magic, one below the enemy and one above, holding them in a floating position. Then one below her, so that she could get close to them. She moved quickly with the wind she summoned around her.

For some reason she took to aero magic very well, and she was beginning to use it in strange new ways, rather than using different magic.

Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine and Mickey continued fighting together. It was easily said that only Mickey fought at his best there. Sora couldn't stand for long enough, let alone fight. Kairi wasn't very experienced, Roxas had only one key blade, when his best was when he was synch blading. Namine, well Namine was pretty new to all of this.

However, together they all were making some sort of difference. Mickey with his quick and powerful attacks. Sora with his vast amounts of combo finishers and limit attacks. Kairi with her rather strong light attacks, and Roxas and Namine, who fought together very well after all their time practising in Betwixt and Between.

All three sides of the battle stopped when fire seemed to rain from the sky. Elysia caught sight of Liam, who was standing once again along side with Eclipse.

She didn't know how to feel at that moment. Her anger flared. She felt betrayed. Her heart was broken.

However you described it, it didn't change the fact that she now charged towards him. Key blade barred in her hands. With mass amounts of aero magic behind her, she basically flew forward.

She would give him one chance of coming back. If he didn't. Well, she didn't want to think about that.

xXx

Liam walked forward through the forces of Total Darkness. Eclipse's poisonous presence in his mind, made him seem like a god to the knights that surrounded him. As long as he was on their side, the were happy.

Finally Liam came close to his old friends. He saw Elysia running gliding towards him. But Eclipse, made him feel nothing.

As she came close, Liam fired multiple dark firagas in her direction. They all made contact but they didn't stop her.

Elysia threw up aeros left right and centre, trying to stun or at least slow him down. But they did neither, all it did was help his flames grow.

Liam lifted his flaming key blade, about to bring it into Elysia, but she quickly dodged, avoiding all his strikes.

"Liam!" She shouted as she did so.

There was no answer. Just grunts, almost like when adults try to speak to a teenager.

Elysia lifted her own blade and brought it into Liam's side. Hoping she could break through to him.

"Liam!" She repeated, only getting the same result.

She tried again, this time beginning a combo. However, she was cut off when Liam fired a ball of fire into her chest.

She fell to the ground in a gut wrenching pain.

She looked up into his eyes, but he wasn't there any more.

He must have caught her tears, because he stopped for a moment. It wasn't for long however, as Eclipse took over once again, soon after.

Liam lit his key blade once again, and brought it into her side. She was thrown across the graveyard, the pain unbearable.

Elysia landed in a pile of discarded key blades. She tried to jump to her feet, but the pain she felt was against her. She slowly pushed herself back up, and started summoning up wind below the key blades to throw them towards Liam.

As he walked towards her, he threw up walls of fire to block the incoming key blades. He was incredibly strong.

He finally reached her, and didn't stop for a second.

He brought his key blade into her once again, throwing her against the ground. He then walked over to her, and brought his foot down on her leg. She screamed out in pain as he must have broken something.

Surprisingly, he then dispelled his key blade. She looked up to him once again, but the dark and emotionless look remained in his eyes.

He reached down and picked her up by her neck. As the flames shot from his finger tips her burnt her around her neck, and after believing her had caused enough pain, threw her into the air, and turned his attention on someone else.

Elysia fell to the ground, screaming in pain, and tears filled her eyes as once again, Liam was gone.

xXx

Sora looked up as an armoured Liam made his way towards him. For some reason, his entire body ached in fear. But for all he knew, Liam was still himself.

Obviously that wasn't true, and it became clear when he started throwing dark firagas at him.

None made contact, as Sora merely swatted them away.

"Liam!" He called.

Like Elysia, Sora got no answer.

"Has it happened again?" The King asked Sora concerned.

"I think so..." Sora answered.

He looked over to where Elysia had gone, and saw her lying motionless on the ground.

"Go get her!" Sora shouted at the King.

Mickey looked to Sora worriedly.

"I'll be fine." Sora answered his worries. "I've been through worse." He said with one of his signature grins. Even though this one was the biggest lie he had ever created.

The King nodded, and Roxas and Namine followed him.

Kairi however stayed by his side.

"Kairi... Go, please." Sora said.

"No, I'm not leaving you." She answered.

Sora didn't know what to say. Liam was incredibly dangerous like this, and he knew very well this fight would be impossible in his condition alone. But if she stayed, she may very well get as hurt as he would.

However, Liam decided for him.

With a flick of Liam's wrist, darkness shot its war from his hand and hit Kairi in her shoulders throwing her further into the battlefield. Now there was only Sora and Liam. Obviously surrounded by many knights and soldiers who chose fit not to join this fight.

"Liam!" Sora tried again.

Only getting the same result as before.

"Then so be it..." Sora said, lifting his key blade.

Liam ran forward, his burning key blade no also covered in darkness. Sora blocked his many attacks, but he could already feel his strength leave him.

Already things seemed lost for Sora.

He tried his own attacks, but Liam just pushed him away. Sora was completely out matched, Liam attacked and moved so quickly. Sora was slow and his balance was terrible.

Liam attacked again, this time making contact and launching Sora deeper into the graveyard. Liam however stayed where he was, and as Sora slowly pushed himself to his feet, he noticed what was happening.

At the tip of Liam's fingers, a ball of darkness arose, and charged up until it was as big, if not bigger than Sora's head.

When Sora noticed her was only just on his feet. Everything seemed to slow down, as if things were as fast as they should be, he wouldn't have seen it coming. As he tried to push off his feet and dodge the attack, he felt his leg buckle beneath him.

He was just about to give up.

Then he heard someone. A friend. An old friend.

"What's wrong Sora? Giving up already?" His friend asked.

He knew that voice. But it belonged to someone who had died, did it not.

Then as Liam's attack was just a metre away, an ever larger ball of darkness erupted from the ground in front of Sora.

At first Sora believed it was part of Liam's attack. But he couldn't have more wrong.

As the new darkness began to clear, two hands appeared. They grabbed a hold of Liam's in coming attack, and spun around a body that had not yet appeared, so that the attack retained its momentum. Then, with the attack ready to go in reverse, the new comer threw the darkness back at Liam.

It hit directly. Directly at Liam's heart. Where the target had been for Sora. Unlike Sora though, Liam's heart could handle it, but he began to retreat from the new comer none the less.

As the darkness cleared properly, three newcomers appeared. One Sora knew well. The other Sora had never met, but knew of, and the third seemed to be nothing more than an enemy.

Riku appeared holding Way to the Dawn in his usual fashion. Once he realised things were clear, he dispelled his key blade and gave Sora a hand up.

"Riku?" Sora asked excitedly.

Riku smiled. "Nice to see you Sora."

"I thought you were dead!" Sora shouted.

"As did I. But we were both played Sora... Someone wanted us to fight at our best."

Sora's anger disappeared, as he and Riku just smiled at each other.

That was of course until Becca interrupted.

"Hey you two softies. You can have you moment later, if you haven't noticed, we're surrounded!"

Riku laughed.

"She's right." Sora said.

"Yeah she is." Riku said, summoning his key blade back to him.

"She has a name..." Becca said.

"That she does." Riku replied laughing. "But we'll do proper introductions and catch up later. For now, lets worry about surviving, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Oh but before I forget. Sora this is Verrat. He defected to help us..." Riku pointed out, pointing at Verrat who had already began taking out both the Pure Light Soldiers and Total Darkness Knights.

"Oh he gets a introduction." Becca said sarcastically.

"Sorry..." Riku said. "And this is Becca..."

"Nice to meet both of you." Sora said, trusting Riku's defector without a second thought.

"Same." Becca said, before diving into battle.

"Now... He's mine." Riku said, looking over at Liam.

xXx

Liam pushed himself out of a crater in the ground. Riku was incredibly powerful. Something he really hadn't dealt with in a while.

All that darkness was now breaking out of his body, seeping through the seams of his armour, that was now in pieces around where his heart was.

Then he noticed something. Someone coming.

Kairi was only metres away from him. She ran with her key blade in one hand, and a ball of pure light building up in her other.

With all the darkness he had just taken in, all that light was going to hurt.

He wasn't looking forward to this one.

Eclipse didn't know whether or not to bail out there and then.

Liam looked up to Kairi, who was now standing above him.

"Leave Sora alone!" She shouted, before throwing the pure light she had built up directly at him, at point blank range.

Something happened then.

Liam's armour exploded in a flash of pure energy. Streams of an almost transparent purple energy shot from his body. The energy seemed to randomly get thicker at random times, and was wrapped around with what looked like red vines. It was neither darkness nor light, but something far worse. Kairi was thrown yet again across the graveyard. But it had been a victory as it was Liam who had felt the pain there.

But what Kairi had done, had very well caused Liam's power to rise exponentially.

For when Pure Light and Total Darkness clash, chaos is created. Chaos is destruction, so if Liam had been anyone else his body would have been ripped apart, there and then. But for some reason, it did not end that way for him. His heart controlled the chaos that had been created, and contained it.

That chaos, was the only reason Liam would be able to escape Eclipse's grasp, and prevent him from ever taking control again.

**Authors Note: **So that's the end of that. Well not the end of that battle. But it's the end of Riku's time away from everyone, and the beginning of Liam's power of chaos. We're nearly coming to the end of this event, and... well everything else you'll have to find out. I do have a question though, by the chapter title, who did you think would be coming back when you read that? As obviously you would have had a guess when you read the title. :P But I do hope you've enjoyed and I'll see you next time. :D


	41. One Option Run

**Authors Note: **Okay, the final part of the battle for the key blade graveyard. Or it should be anyway. I don't think I really have anything to say... apart from that next chapter will be about post battle, and Ray :D So I hope you look forward to that, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

**Chapter 41: One Option. Run. **

Liam stood in the centre of a large stained glass platform, that was the physical form of his own heart, while he did not have control of his own body.

The stained glass platform was made up of images, from his travels. Some pleasant, like when Ray and himself visited the Pride Lands, and some not so pleasant. Ray's death being the biggest one. The platform right now was tainted with darkness, as Eclipse had gained control.

Liam stood in the centre, motionless. He had given up. Eclipse had taken control without a second thought, and now once again, his memories, his heart, mind and body were once again under the control of the master of Total Darkness.

Ray had saved him before.

Now, for all Liam knew, there was no Ray. There was no chance he could be saved again. He had no power to free himself.

He was destined to an eternity of nothing. With memories so bright, and a heart tainted by darkness.

He could hear laughter in his ears. It rung, echoing in this empty place.

Eclipse appeared before Liam.

"Once again, we arrive back here. You, frozen in place. I, am once again in control... But the truth is, if your friends saw what I am preventing, they would thank me. By stopping you here, I stop you from becoming the key to chaos."

Liam couldn't speak, he just stood there, his anger growing with Eclipse's every word.

Suddenly Liam felt his heart grow darker. The darkness that had taken hold grew bigger and grasped deeper. Whatever had happened, his levels of total darkness had risen greatly.

"If he keeps that up, your body will become darkness as well, and shall fade into the energy that feeds me."

Liam wanted to kill him there and then. But he couldn't.

"Either way I gain something, but don't worry. Keeping you around is more useful."

Suddenly Eclipse staggered. He had been standing on the platform still and tall. Then for some reason, he fell backwards, like he had just been hit with an invisible but powerful force.

Liam would have laughed if he could have.

But that was the thing, he could. He felt Eclipse's hold loosen for those few seconds. Then he saw another energy begin to seep into his heart. Pure Light.

Whatever was going on outside, was doing nothing for him on the inside.

Pure Light and Total Darkness had just clashed in his heart. When ever they clash they create chaos. In the form of war, or the form of it's energy. In someone's heart you cannot form war. All that was left, was the energy.

Liam watched as his stained glass platform began to shatter around his feet. As roots of chaos energy rose though it's cracks. The energy, a transparent purple, that had what seemed like red vines rapped around it.

He could feel it pouring into his body, his soul, his mind and his very heart.

It was feeding him with so much power.

Enough power, to break free.

"Eclipse!" Liam shouted, taking a few steps towards him.

"How can you?!" Eclipse asked.

Liam summoned a ball of Chaos energy in the palm of his hand, and threw it directly at Eclipse.

Eclipse was hit directly in his face, and flew backwards of Liam's platform.

Some how, some way, the platform was still holding together. If he had been anyone else, all that power would have shattered his heart there and then. But he wasn't anyone ordinary.

Liam took a running jump off the edge of his platform and saw Eclipse endlessly free falling.

"Begone!" Liam shouted, as he summoned his key blade to him, lighting it with flames that seemed to be made from the very energy he now controlled.

As he brought it into Eclipse's body, Eclipse's separated consciousness rejoined the true Eclipse in the outside world.

As he did so, Liam felt complete control become his again, and followed Eclipse out of his heart and back into the battle that was at hand.

xXx

Kairi pushed herself out of the sand. She had been blown back after Liam's armour erupted in some new energy. A power she had never seen before, and by the looks on her friends faces, something they had never seen.

She summoned yet another ball of pure light to her fingertips as Liam pushed himself out of the crater he had created.

Liam lifted his hand and fired a spear of chaos at the energy she was building up. It wasn't at her, but at the energy she was about to fire at him.

Kairi wasn't sure whether or not to continue, was he back, or not?

She left him where he was, and focused herself on getting back to Sora and the others. Liam didn't follow her, which helped her believe he was back.

He turned his attention on the knights around him, wiping them out as if they were merely Heartless Shadows.

xXx

Ven, Terra and Aqua continued to hold off the spot where Ray was supposedly going to arrive. But they had been fighting for a long while as it was, and there was no sign of him. The trio were becoming more and more exhausted with every passing second.

Terra, who rarely had a shortage of darkness, was finding it hard to muster it together, with the amount of his attacks he had already filled with such power.

Aqua was running low on ethers to replenish her magic, so had resorted to the old hack and slash tactic. Which was about as effective as using a wooden sword, in her exhaustion.

Even Ven, with his nearly endless stocks of energy was finding it hard to keep moving now.

The trio stood with their back to each other, swatting away enemies to the best of their ability whenever they dared come close.

Luckily, the Organisation had managed to make their way towards them. But they were in no better state than Ven, Terra and Aqua and had seemed to have gone that way to get help.

"This isn't going to work!" Lea shouted, throwing of his Chakrams, that did nothing but irritate the enemy at this point.

"We'll just have to keep fighting... We have to wait for Ray right?" Ven asked.

"This weapon isn't worth the trouble." Graros pointed out, as he threw one of his vials at the enemy. They seemed to burn up in some sort of toxic acid as the contents burnt through their energy bodies.

No one said anything about Graros' comment.

xXx

Cloud and Tifa finally found Zack and Yuffie, amongst the wreckage of their crashed gummi ship. Completely safe apart from a few cuts and bruises. That wasn't to say they would be that way for much longer, as many enemies from both sides were beginning to close in.

Cloud put his foot down, and swivelled manically around the crash side. Tifa jumped off the back, and kicked one of the soldiers in the chest, bringing him down to the ground. As Cloud came back around, he grabbed hold of Tifa's hand, and brought his Fusion Blades down on the head of the soldier Tifa had taken down. Earning him a kill.

Zack had already bloodied his blade by the time Cloud reached him.

As Cloud came close, he and Tifa leapt of his bike and let it crash into the enemy. With a quick firaga from both Zack and Cloud, the bike exploded in a flash of flames. Taking a group of knights and soldiers with it.

"Now how do we get back to everyone?" Zack asked.

"Hey this was your plan!" Cloud shouted, as he brought his blade into an incoming soldier.

"I know... but there's something you should know! Don't let me plan anything. I swear, if I planned anything I'd be dead in a ditch." Zack said, swinging the Buster Sword around him.

The two men just laughed, while Tifa seemed increasingly more annoyed with each passing moment, at the fact that neither of them were fighting at their best.

"You two, cut the yapping!" She shouted.

xXx

Liam continued to cut through the Soldiers and Knights like they were butter. With this new power, the world seemed to bow to him.

But on the inside, his heart was screaming to be let go.

He was in complete control of his actions, but with this power, he ignored the strain on his heart and his what he would later find, his mind.

His body however had complete control of the new strength, and it showed it, when he cleared a line of knights from existence with one small beam of chaos energy.

None of his friends seemed to be paying any attention to his change now. Maybe they were just too scared to look, or maybe they just didn't want to get close to him.

Well, everyone a part from Riku. Then again, no one could class Riku as one of Liam's 'friends'.

Riku was running at him, Way to the Dawn held high.

Liam didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hurt him, but Riku was obviously going to try and hurt Liam.

Riku flashed into his dark mode, and jumped into what seemed like a dark break. Three consecutive aerial slams, coated in darkness.

However, it wasn't just darkness that Riku was using. It was Total Darkness.

What was it that Eclipse had said. If you used Total Darkness, it wouldn't take your heart, it would take your very being, and turn it into just the element of darkness itself.

Was that what was happening to Riku?

Liam tried to through up a shield as Riku came in for the first slam of the dark break. However, Liam found it impossible to shield himself. When he tried to use any defensive magic it turned aggressive. The reflect he threw in front of him, was corrupted and moved away from Liam and crushed Riku as he tried to attack.

Liam tried a Aero, but that shot at Riku, and threw him higher into the air.

Even just simply trying to block, sent a wave of chaos energy at the opponent.

Riku landed back onto the ground, already beaten.

"I won't let you hurt him again! I won't let you hurt anyone!" Riku shouted, running forward again.

As Liam tried to move away, vines of chaos shot from where he had been standing, grabbing hold of Riku's legs, and forcing him onto his knees.

"I'm on your side!" Liam shouted back.

"Yeah, that's clear!" Riku responded, trying to cut himself loose, only to watch the vines reappear.

Liam had no choice. His friends wouldn't believe him now. What could he do?

He only had one option. Run. He would fight his fight, his way. Without his friends.

He would be alone, but that didn't matter. He had the power of all the wielders combined. Eclipse and Solaris would learn to be scared of him. It was that simple.

Something tried to hold him there. Well two people. Elysia, she was the only person he would miss. And Ray, the hope that he would return. But he wasn't going to, and Elysia wouldn't trust him now.

His single option remained.

He would run.

Liam looked at Riku. "I'm sorry." He said, before opening what looked like a dark corridor, but made of chaos beneath his feet.

Riku noticed as the knights and soldiers began to close in.

"He just trapped me here..." Riku said angrily. Ignoring Liam's final words to him.

Riku looked around, noticing Becca on her glider, coming to help. Verrat shot through the air beside her, using what seemed like a stream of darkness to move through.

They both landed beside him.

"What happened?" Becca asked.

Riku looked around, noticing the destruction Liam had caused with his attacks to their surroundings.

As well as noticing this, he saw the increase of knights and soldiers closing in.

"We have to get back to everyone." Riku pointed out.

Becca summoned her glider back to her, and jumped aboard. She offered her hand to Riku.

"Hold on." She said.

Riku smiled, and grabbed her hand tightly.

"Verrat... semi possess me again... or whatever you did before. It'll be safer!" Riku shouted.

Verrat nodded and did what he was told, jumping into Riku's body.

Becca and Riku shot off on the glider, back to the rest of the group.

xXx

Cloud, Zack, Tifa and a surprisingly silent Yuffie continued fighting amongst the soldiers and knights.

They saw no escape route, so this seemed like the end for them.

They were tired, they were running out of all options, and the enemies seemed every coming.

Until, they heard the soft sound of the gummi ships, as they came down beside them.

The doors still open, revealed a rather tired but safe Squall. He offered his hand to them, and started pulling them inside, while laying down fire from his gun blade.

That was enough to keep the knights and soldiers away while they retreated into the skies.

Thank fully, Kairi had already been air lifted out, and now sat patiently in the gummi ship.

xXx

The King, Sora, Roxas, Namine and Elysia now fought only a few metres away from the rest of the group.

Everyone was now together apart from them. But Ray appearing at all at that point, seemed like a hopeless dream.

Everyone now feared that they would have to run.

The group continued to push their way towards the rest of their friends, but it was almost impossible.

They were all too tired to move, to exhausted to even raise their blades.

Even Braig's constant covering fire seemed useless now.

It wasn't helping for the mass amounts of them.

As things seemed to be running out, the group threw up a massive reflectra that enveloped them all. It wouldn't hold for ever. But it would hold while they decided on the best course of action.

xXx

Braig lay on the edge of the cliff, looking down the sights of his rifle.

It was only then that he heard something. Strange footsteps, like it was from someone who could barely walk, then another pair of footsteps. From someone considerably younger

He looked up from his rifle, and saw an old man standing beside someone, who looked a lot like the blonde key wielder that had appeared a long side Riku. She seemed about the same age, and shared many of the same features with her.

But she seemed like she had never seen war in her life. Like she came from an era where there was only peace.

Braig turned his attention to the old man.

Until it hit him, he knew this old man. So did every other key wielder. It was this so called Ray's grandfather.

But from the last time Braig had seen him, he seemed at least thirty years older. His age showing by his speed of movement, and just the empty, close to death look in his eyes.

They both just stood there silently, looking out onto the battlefield.

Braig shook his head, and stood up to find out what was going on.

"Hey old man! What are you doing back here!"

Ray's grandfather raised his attention to Braig, and laughed.

With a click of his fingers, Braig disappeared.

He then turned his attention back to the battle below.

xXx

Mickey could feel the shield about to break, and now the enemy had piled themselves up outside it. It would be impossible to escape now.

Everyone else, was as worried as he was.

Braig's sniper fire had ended, there was no chance in making a hole in the enemies numbers now. And the gummi ships, were on the other side of the graveyard.

"I guess we're not going anywhere." Roxas said, noticing everything thing.

The King just nodded, not really knowing what to say.

Sora looked up through the shield, to where Braig had once stood. Now an old man had taken his place, with a younger woman by his side. Both seemed so out of place, like they came only to observe.

Then Sora realised who he was looking at. He had met the old man once before, but from behind the shield it was almost impossible to pick up on anything from what he was doing, to where he was looking. But he did see him. Then, as the view became clearer, as the shield cracked until finally falling, the image disappeared completely, as Sora felt himself fall through a portal beneath his feet.

xXx

Everyone who had been at the key blade graveyard, appeared below the Memory Skyscraper, in The World that Never Was. While they were all exhausted and wounded, they were safe.

Ray's grandfather, it seemed like he was responsible for issuing their retreat.

While they had not found Ray, he had not appeared. In their dreams, he had been alone in the centre, with light and darkness on the outskirts of the graveyard, not covering it in an all out battle.

Maybe, that dream was just that. A dream. While it was shared, maybe that was just the sort of thing that was going to happen.

Everyone was going to have to work with each other for a long time. So maybe it was normal. Or something like that.

No one had an answer, and everyone felt terrible for leaving when Ray could have shown up.

They were just trying to make up excuses.

Liam obviously, had not returned home. He had left long before Ray's grandfather had arrived. Where he was now, was unknown to everyone but himself. It would be a long time before he would be seen again. That was something, they all could count on.

All in all, they all now needed rest. They truly had lost this battle, but there was still much of the war to come.

**Authors Note:** So... 1 chapter left before we move forward 7 years. Why 7? Because. :L No seriously there is a reason but that's for later. And well, why do we need to move forward? 'Cause nothing important is going to happen for that long. I mean war is a long process. If it ended in a few months it wouldn't be much. So jumping forward all those years get the boring and repetitive battles out the way. Another reason for the time jump is that everyone does need to be older. Why? Again, you'll find out. :) Something to note about the chapter is that Liam was meant to return with them at the end, but whilst writing it, I found the forgiving him that quickly... rather stupidly impossible. So his journey for a long time is still unwritten in terms of plans. If you want him to go somewhere, or do anything, give me a shout! :) Finally, while the actual combat description lacked in these chapters, I do hope you enjoyed them. And I'll see you next time for the last chapter before time moves on. :D


	42. The End of the Beginning

**Authors Note: **It's almost going to be sad saying good bye to everyone at this age... Things are obviously going to change massively over the 7 years... It's almost like having entirely different characters. But... it's something that has to happen. Like I promised, this is a chapter on Ray, and stuff on the post battle, almost like closing this book, and starting a new one. As everything will end nicely here. I have thought about ending Point of War here... And I will actually stop posting for awhile here just to see what you think. Would you like to have Point of War end here, and then the third book to be about... well the end years of the war, and then you'll have a fourth book... or would you like to keep to the three books and have the entire war in one book? Your choice(s)! Hmm... anything else... Well not really. If I think of anything it'll go at the end. But I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Whether it's the end of Point of War, or not. :)

**Chapter 42: The End of the Beginning. **

The fragile, tired and broken boy continued to climb out the gorge and to the world above him.

This boy to all that knew him was known as Ray.

The only memory he had, was that of his name, and saving a girl he could hardly remember.

He didn't know how he had the wounds he did, or where he had gotten them.

The only things he did have, was his name, and the drive to escape this place. Ignoring the dangers the cliff before him presented.

Ray reached up, scrambling his hand around the cliff face, trying to find some sort of hand hold. But there really wasn't any where to go. That was something he had hoped he wouldn't have to face. Climbing was fine, it was a straight forward path. Arms up, legs up, arms up, legs up. In whatever order you wanted. Then when you game to things like this, where you would have to either shuffle along the face of the cliff, or go down only to have to come back up in a different place. Either way wasn't easy, and took strength, ability and a ton of courage.

Not to say Ray didn't have those qualities, but he wasn't the most experienced climber. He didn't know that however, which helped him push on with something he wasn't good at.

Ray looked around trying to find something to grab a hold of, hoping he could shuffle across, but there was nothing in arms reach. Down looked like the only way, but he wasn't happy with that.

He looked across at a small crack in the rocks. It looked like it would only be a short jump to it. All he would have to do was to get his hands in it, and that would hold his body weight while he found a new route to continue upwards and out.

Of course, life is never that easy.

Ray jumped from his dangling position, leaping sideways with his right leg. He did reach the crack, but as he stuck his hands between it, it crumbled away, refusing to hold him.

It wouldn't be over there and then. He was surviving with injuries that would kill any normal person, so this surely wouldn't kill him.

It did hurt a lot however when he hit the bottom.

xXx

Liam stood alone on the shores of the Destiny Islands.

It was so peaceful, so quiet.

After running from the key blade graveyard, it was only natural that he wanted to head home.

He wasn't welcome with his friends. That much was clear.

He started to walk along the beach. He was on the main island, but refused to turn around and look at the ruins of the town that he had once called his home.

In a matter of weeks if not days, the town had been turned to rubble.

So, Liam kept his eyes on the children's island. That small and lonesome island, that led to so many dreams. Some great, so dark.

The main island was obviously far bigger, and to walk around its coast, would take you at least a day, if not more.

Liam had time, with his new found power, he would have to be alone. That was very clear.

He was trying to adjust to his now lonely life. It wasn't working.

He only though of Elysia, and how, he may never be able to see her again. How she may never forgive him.

The worlds, for Liam seemed so empty. On that day, for him, the war was already lost. He no longer had anything to fight for.

Maybe solitude was his best bet.

He would defend his home, and that was all. While some fought to leave this place, he would fight, so that he would never have to.

xXx

Ray woke up in yet another pile of rubble.

His landing had hurt a lot, but what hurt the most was more mentally. He had tried once, but had filed to climb out. He had only gotten about quarter of the way up this cliff face, that seemed to reach high into the skies. Now he had to start from the beginning.

His spirits were already beginning to shatter, but he still had that drive, to keep going.

Ray pushed himself to his feet, and dragged himself over to yet another place he could begin his climb.

He turned around for a moment. He had no reason, just he felt like he should. And he saw something strange.

Beneath the rubble he had landed on, was a stone throne. So plain in design. So colourless and bland.

Ray wiped bent down and started pulling away all the stones and gravel from above it.

Revealing nearly the entire throne.

It had no markings on it. It was just a plain, and simple throne. It had a large back rest, and was large itself in design. It almost looked like the ones in the World That Never Was. Just far plainer.

Then as if there was more to find in this place, Ray noticed a very old, and pale hand, lying in the pile of rubble to his left.

He pulled away everything that covered it once again, like a boy possessed. Finally he managed to clear everything away from the man.

This man, was not dead. He was breathing, so softly, but also so infrequently.

This man was very old. Almost, impossibly old. His body seemed to be thousands of years old, if not more. But he had not decomposed, probably due to him still being alive, which was also impossible.

This man just lay here. His body was long past a time when he could move, but it was very much alive. He just seemed to be sleeping.

But in a place like this. Who was he?

No, Ray knew the answer to that question. This man before him, was a mentor, a father figure to him, for the short time that he had known him.

But him being this old now was impossible.

Ray fell to his knees and clutched his head in agony as his memories of this man rushed back.

"How?" He asked himself.

He shook his head, trying to shake it off, and after a long while, the memories stopped.

Ray looked down at his grandfather yet again, and saw how peaceful he was.

Maybe he was dead, and Ray was seeing things that weren't really there.

It didn't answer the question of how he was possibly this old now. But, it seemed like the most reasonable answer, for now at least.

Ray turned his attention back to the cliff face. This time, he would not fail.

Seeing his friends, his father, his mentor, gave him that extra boost of hope. Added to his endless drive to keep going.

He wouldn't give up, even if it meant a thousand more falls. He would keep climbing, until he made it out.

xXx

Sora lay on his bed, in his room alone.

Their entire reason for heading to the key blade graveyard, ended up not even happening. Not only that, they were now worse off for going there. Liam was gone. Everyone was hurt.

And they now knew, exactly how out powered they were.

Sora turned over onto his side, so that he stared at the blank wall.

Of course, the Castle that Never Was' walls were very plain, very boring, and Sora would have fallen asleep in a matter of seconds.

But he didn't have a chance. He heard a knock on his door.

Sora jumped off his bed, and made his way to the door. As he slowly opened it, he shouldn't have been surprised who it was.

"You're okay right, Sora?" Kairi asked, running in to hug him.

Sora laughed. "Thanks to you and Riku." He answered.

He took a few steps back and sat back down onto his bed, Kairi came and joined him.

She just smiled back at him.

"Why don't you come out, and see everyone. You've just locked yourself in here. I thought you'd be happy having Riku back?"

"I am." He said. "But, how can we celebrate knowing that our lives are going to be a living hell for however long it takes for us to win this war. Today we saw only a glimpse... it's only going to get worse with time."

"And with time..." Kairi began. "We'll get better. We'll find a way to beat both Pure Light and Total Darkness. We're all here now. We fight together again, like we did when we fought Xehanort. We thought we couldn't win then, but... we did." She said with a smile. "This, is no different. We just have to fight, at our best. And fight to improve."

Sora couldn't take his eyes off her for the entire time she spoke. She was scared, but she was keeping his spirits high. As she always did. War didn't suit Sora's personality, and it was crushing him under the strain.

"She's right." Riku said, standing in the door way.

"Riku..." Sora said, his smile gleaming as he did so.

Riku smiled back. "Hey Sora, how have you been?" he asked, just trying to make conversation.

Then it clicked for him. He started to laugh.

"Ooh. Am I interrupting?" He asked.

Sora shot a weak gust of wind his way, making him lose balance.

The three of the just started to laugh.

It had been too long since they had done this. When Xehanort had been around, they didn't have this moments. So the in all honestly, they hadn't been like this since Sora and Riku had returned from defeating Xemnas.

It had been such a long time.

"Come on Sora, lets go see everyone." Riku said smiling.

Sora nodded, and jumped to his feet once more. Kairi pushed herself up beside him.

Sora looked to Riku and then back to Kairi, just appreciating his friends beside him, together again.

For now, even with everything going on, things seemed okay.

xXx

Ven, Terra and Aqua stood in one of the many halls of the Castle That Never Was.

They weren't saying anything important, or helpful, or they weren't even discussing anything to do with what was going on, what had happened, or what could happen.

They just talked like friends.

After everything that had happened, it had just hit everyone. These moments would become rarer and rarer soon. To really appreciate it, they would just have to forget everything to do with this war, and talk with their friends.

Otherwise, insanity would sure take everyone.

But at a time like this. Friends became family. Acquaintances became allies, and friends. Only for those friends to become family. The closer you were with people, the harder you would fight for them.

So these moments just to talk about dreams, about hopes about random things that popped into their heads, was all they needed.

xXx

Sora, Kairi and Riku walked through a different hallway of the castle.

"So Riku...?" Sora began.

Riku turned to look at him.

"The darkness?" Kairi cut Sora off, jumping straight to it.

Riku laughed. "Don't worry, I'm in control. Another friend has an eye out for me. She stopped me from losing myself..." he said, sounding almost love struck-en.

Kairi laughed. "Becca?" She asked.

Riku nodded, almost embarrassed.

"Well if she can look after you, then she must be someone special." Sora commented.

Riku gave him an evil glare. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, holding back his laugh.

"Nothing." Sora answered, laughing.

"But... why have you got the darkness again Riku?" Kairi asked, ending the laughter.

"Because... Well it never left. I was always scared of what would happen, but then I had nothing to lose, or so I thought. But it finding something to lose, it helped me both control the darkness and use it to its fullest potential."

Neither Sora or Kairi knew what to say to that.

"Just look after yourself Riku." Sora said.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. Someone has to keep you out of trouble." He said playfully. Like they were both children on the islands again, which to them only felt like four to five years ago, but to everyone else, it was about eleven or twelve.

xXx

"Do you have any idea where he went?" Ansem asked.

"I didn't see. One moment he was attacking Sora and Kairi, then Riku showed up. The next he was attacking the knights and soldiers again. Then, he disappeared." Squall answered.

Ansem and Squall stood in the castles old library. They were obviously talking about Liam.

"You were talking about some new energy... something we have never seen before?" Ansem asked, Squall almost felt like he was being interrogated.

"It was a strange purple colour. With a deep red outline and that outline wrapped around it like a helix." He answered.

"Chaos has found itself inside Liam... He should be dead. But he's not. Ray is protecting him, or did protect him before he died." Ansem said, he really couldn't collect his thoughts.

Both men fell silent.

After awhile, Squall finally spoke. "I'll go find him..."

"And do what exactly?" Ansem asked.

"Bring him back!" Squall shouted.

"What if he hurts you again! He won't just come back, not like he is now!" Ansem responded, just as loudly.

"I agree with my brother..." Graros said, walking through the doorway. "That child is a pain. He cannot control his own abilities, he cannot control himself. He is the true essence of Chaos right now. Uncontrollable, and it will ruin everything it touches."

"Who asked you!" Squall shouted angrily.

"Shut up you fool!" Graros responded. "Leave the child. He has the power to look after himself. We have far more important matters to deal with..."

"Like what?" Ansem asked. "Your plans... you aim to hurt our allies. But you also bring them together, into a team once again. You benefit them, but overall you aim to destroy. If I was to tell them of your plans, you would fail..."

"But you won't, because I bring order. As a Sage must... Something you failed to do. Order is brought with the key blade. But father granted neither of us with it. And then gave you Radiant Garden, and threw me away into darkness."

"You're right. But at the single sign that that order can stand alone, I shall reveal what kind of monster you really are... as for our heritage. Our father grieved when you were lost..."

"Is that what he told you?" Graros laughed. "Our father picked you as the better son. And used his powers to bring order, to throw me away into darkness."

"That's a lie!"

"Is it?"

Nothing was said. Squall had fallen silent.

"It is..." Ansem finally said. "He loved you just as much, if not more, as he loved me."

"Then you are blinded by yet another man's lies. Well really, our fathers lies were the first. Then came Xehanort, am I correct?"

Ansem didn't answer.

"I know I'm right..." Graros said, shaking his head.

"When I arrived in the Realm of Darkness. I was taken in by a man much a like our father. But he was a good man. Yes! A good man born in darkness! He took me in, and raised me. He gave me what father gave you. Only for the knights of Total Darkness to come and wipe them from existence. I had nothing once again. And you wonder why I'm here now? I'm here for revenge. To kill all those that took away what I earned, rather than being given. I survived in darkness. I poisoned my own body to do so. This fix is only temporary, and it will not be long before I must return to the Realm of Darkness to find yet another. Don't you see? Everything that has gone wrong in my life. Everything that has been taken from me has only been because of a few people. Xehanort and his Organisation! Any of their creations will die with them! Our father! That child Ray, as he could not save them! Total Darkness! And you brother! By the end of my life, I will exact revenge on you all. But for now..." He said beginning to laugh. "I will wait... for the time when you people are not needed."

"And what would stop us from just telling people?!" Squall asked.

"Me..." Graros answered laughing.

He pulled yet another vial from his jacket and popped off the lid. Immediately the gas escaped.

"You know of my plans. As I want you to fear me brother. But this concoction will prevent you from being able to speak to another about it. Words will not be able to be written about it. This is something I have been working on for a long time... Raised in darkness, I learnt how to use the one weapon that belonged there. Fear!"

With that, Graros' face began to crack again, revealing the end of his 'fix'.

"Until another day..." He said, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

xXx

Becca walked over to sit next to a lonely, tired and heart broken Elysia.

"Are you okay?" She asked, realising how stupid the question was once she had finished asking it.

Elysia just laughed.

"I'm glad your safe." She said, putting on a fake smile.

"I'm glad everything still here... well, that everyone's still here." She said, before biting her tounge.

She wasn't helping.

"Sorry." Becca said.

"It's alright... You know, I think he has been gone for a long time now. I was just too stupid to see it... too love struck of a dream we had as kids..."

"You shouldn't just give up... I'm sure he's in there somewhere..."

"You know, I doubt it now. I would have believed you last time, and I did. This time, he's gone for good."

"Nothing is ever for good... The only thing that remains the same is death. That is for good. Everything else before that, is not."

"Do you really think that?"

Becca nodded.

Elysia wiped her tears from her eyes and gave Becca a hug. "Thank you." She said.

Becca just smiled.

"It's fine... I guess I know how you're feeling. Just being in the dark for so long, helped me let go."

"So what, I should let go?" Elysia asked.

"Nope." Becca said smiling. "Like I said, death is the only thing that's for good. Liam is alive. So go bring him back while he still is. It's a dangerous world out there."

Elysia nodded, smiling.

"You're right..."

"I do try..." She said, laughing.

Both girls just continued from there, catching up with all the gossip as girls always did. Obviously, it was war, there wasn't much to catch up on. But Becca had a lot to say about a guy, that she kind of liked.

xXx

The King sat in his room alone. After everything that had happened, he had to be alone. He had to find out the secrets behind this old man.

Ray's grandfather.

There was so much no one knew. They believed he could travel through time, but that was impossible.

There were so many other unanswered questions. That girl beside him, who was she? Where had Fallan gone? Was he dead? Will and Connor, what had happened to them? What was happening to Liam?

There was so much.

And the King, needed to know. To him, knowledge was the only power he needed. And in a war, power was the most important thing, no matter what anyone said.

xXx

Roxas, Namine and Lea had their legs dangling over the edge of one of the Castles large balconies.

They were laughing. So much it was almost like they were beginning to cry.

Seeing that, would have lifted the spirits of anyone.

No one would have attacked them. Not Eclipse, not Solaris. Even they had some sort of heart... No one could stop this moment.

"I wish we had some icecream..." Roxas said.

Lea laughed, and pulled out a box from his jacket. "I bought these a while ago... it's amazing how they stay frozen." He said laughing.

He opened to box and handed Namine one, then Roxas and then got one for himself.

"It's no Twilight Town..." Lea said.

"No... But, it wasn't the clock tower that made those memories brilliant."

Lea smiled, knowing what was coming.

"No, it was being there together." Lea finished.

Roxas nodded.

"I wish we could bring it back though... Xion. She, was like a sister to us both..."

Lea was the one to agree this time.

"The program used to create it... was lost when Castle Oblivion reformed into The Land Of Departure. I found out when you were out sealing key holes... I'm sorry Roxas..."

Roxas smiled. "It's fine. I'm sure.. it... now she, would just be happy we were thinking of her."

Even Namine agreed with this one, and leant in to put her head on his shoulder.

There, Lea sat silently, devouring his ice cream just as quietly, trying not to ruin their silent moment.

Lea was the salt, the thing that stuck out and made a great impression. While Roxas and Namine, were the sweet couple, to make everything seem perfect. They had spent seven years together, they couldn't be closer. But this new trio, something strange, and something that seemed not new, but something different. It was a combo that truly was strange, but incredible. And it would become something greater. Just like sea salt ice cream.

xXx

Verrat hid on the roof tops of the Dark City. He did feel at home down here, and it wasn't like the soldiers or knights would come looking here. They had already failed once.

But Verrat, sitting alone, was about to have company.

"Hello." Verrat said, noticing feet touch the ground.

"Who are you?" Are rather menacing voice asked.

"I am... Verrat. I help the key wielders... or I will. They don't exactly like me because of where I come from Who are you friend?" He asked.

"I am not your friend." the man said.

"I apologise. But a name for an acquaintance is always helpful."

"Sephiroth..." Was the answer.

Verrat turned around to look at the man. He seemed like some sort of mercenary. But his wing told Verrat that this man was something special. Someone not to be trifled with.

"So what brings you here Sephiroth?"

"That is no business of yours!" He answered rather angrily.

Verrat concentrated for a moment.

"Then by your heart I tell you have dabbled in darkness. I can sense such a thing you see. The closer someone is, the more I know about."

"Stay out of my heart!" He shouted.

"I must refuse. You are here to help, to gain the chance to join your fallen comrades. Who have left you because of who you are. You wish to gain redemption. But, you have already lost that, by seeking to murder two innocent boys. You know this, as I wouldn't. So you have come here, to find the answer. To do what would let you join your comrades, but at the same time, find a way to join them, and exact your revenge on the innocent."

"Get away from me!" Sephiroth shouted, drawing his blade.

"So I shall." Verrat responded. "But, I shall come back. I guess we will be working together... Until the next time Sephiroth.." He said, taking a few steps off the edge, and into the darkness below.

xXx

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Becca and Elysia had ended up crossing paths in the Castle.

Riku obviously began introducing Becca to everyone.

And after stories were told, laughs were shared, and happy faces were seen for that short time, Elysia returned to sitting alone with her thoughts. Sora and Kairi wandered off, and Riku and Becca remained.

"You have some great friends." Becca said, still laughing.

"I know." Riku said. "They couldn't embarrass me any more if they tried though."

Becca laughed.

After her laughing died down, they both fell silent. They both wanted to say something about their time in the Realm of Darkness. But what could they say.

"I'm sorry that you ended up accepting darkness because of me..." Was the only thing Riku could come up with.

"It's fine... I'm not scared. I'm in control because of Ray... So I guess, you just helped me grow." She said with a smile.

"You helped me as well..." Riku began. "You helped me hold on when I couldn't... I guess I finally..."

Becca cut him off.

"I helped... because you looked after me. You helped me, forget about the past and worry about what was happening there and then. You helped me escape from heart break, and helped me move on."

Riku finally could finish. "I guess I finally felt like I had someone. Like Sora... and Roxas." He finished, laughing.

Becca smiled, as did Riku.

It had been a long day, so that could have been blamed for what happened next.

"I'm really happy I went with you Riku... after Ray..." Becca said, before being cut off.

But not by words.

Riku leant in to kiss her.

It was one of those moments. Where both people know it wasn't right. But it was. It felt perfectly right. But it wasn't.

Becca after a few moments leant away. "I'm sorry..." She said. "But..."

"I know..." Riku said slightly angry. "I'm sorry..."

Becca looked up at his eyes, and smiled. "This is just right..." Becca began. "But Ray... he didn't die long ago. It wouldn't be fair on him." She said.

Riku just nodded.

"But, we're going to be together for a long time..." She said. "It's going to be easier to share that with someone."

She said that, with a smile brighter than any she had ever had.

Riku had caused her to take in darkness, but he was the cause for her once again becoming the bright person she truly was.

xXx

Ray looked up, seeing the top of the gorge only metres away. With a few more lifts he would be there, and he would be free.

He reached up with his right hand, and then with his left. Then he pulled his legs up against the rocks. There was no where to put his feet, but that hadn't stopped him yet.

He pushed off with his legs and reached up, trying to reach the top. He did, but his fingers slipped through the sand, and slipped.

He would have fallen there and then, and would have had to start all over again.

But something saved him.

In his hand a blade appeared. A blade, that looked like a key.

With all his might he impaled the key into the rocks, and grabbed a hold of it. With one swing, he spun around it, and pulled it out, and few to the surface, gliding through the air.

Taking a well deserved breath, Ray looked around, looking out into the endless stretch of desert before him.

He had climbed out, only to be given another journey. Through the blazing, endless desert.

But it wouldn't stop him.

Ray just laughed to himself.

"Here we go again..." He said, as he began to walk forward into the endless stretching desert.

Little did Ray know, that this journey would take many years. It was one that tested the heart and soul of the one taking it. To find this place, one must walk to it. To leave, one must survive the walk away.

There was one aim, and while Ray had never seen it, nor did he know where to find it. His heart told him forwards.

And forwards he did go.

xXx

Everyone at the Castle that Never Was gathered at the Altar of Naught. For whatever reason, it had become the meeting place for the key wielders and their allies. But it wasn't a bad idea, where ever it had come from.

The King, obviously was the first to speak out.

"Today... Well, today we couldn't do it." He began. "We have come to the conclusion that we are underestimating Solaris and Eclipse. Today was a trap. No matter what way we look at it."

"But we got people back!" Sora said, happily.

"That we did." Mickey said. "And we learnt of the power and scale of the enemy forces."

"Today was not a failure." Terra said.

"No... but in the future we have to improve." Riku pointed out.

Everyone agreed.

"We have to be stronger, we have to work together." Roxas said.

Everyone agreed with that as well.

"But happens next?" Aqua asked.

"We do everything we can. We take out small selections of the enemies. We don't put ourselves in yet another position like today. It's going to be a slow process, but we can do it." Mickey answered.

"However long it takes." Braig said, surprising all. "We're not just going to stop fighting, because we're hurt." He said looking at Sora with admiration. "Or stop fighting because we're old." He said looking at Cid with the same look. "We'll keep fighting. No matter where, no matter who against. These worlds, are ours to look after, not to leave to be destroyed. I took so much before, now... now I know I owe Xehanort for showing me that I had taken so much, and that while he may have not known, he showed me, I have to give back. This is a perfect time."

No one knew what to say.

"This is just the end of the beginning..." Sora said.

"It's going to be a long journey." Kairi said standing beside him.

"But we'll do it together." Riku said smiling.

**Authors Note: **I am very sorry for the length of this chapter. It is twice as long as normal chapters. But I wanted to get the end of this era into an even number.. I don't know why. Maybe I just have OCD :L But I do hope you enjoyed, and I hope I've confused you as much as I wanted to. I hope you realise everything that has now been set up for you, and how much is going to be in the rest of this story, or in the next, depending on what you suggest (As talked about above ^^ ). But either way, thank you so much for reading to this point. Please check out my blog for bonus content (link on the my fanfic profile :D ) and I will see you next time. Whether it's in the next chapter of Point of War, or another story all together. Thank you again.

P.s. Expect a final authors note should you decide that this story ends here. Just with my usual thank you's.. and all that. But that's a IF... Either way. Keep an eye out. :)


	43. An Old Man's Report

**Authors Note: **So... I spend two weeks away. Not that you'd have noticed as I've had a great friend posting for me. Anyway, during me time away, I realised ending Point of War here would be better. So... This is the end of Point of War. Without question. That then means you would be having 4 stories instead of 3. Wrong. You will be having 5. Why? Well... I like having an odd number of books. That is more or less the only reason. :L However, in splitting it up I've managed to fill out more gaps and you should get much more than you had originally. The sea air of Cypres does this to you. Anyway, I do have content for you this chapter. Very little content. But content none the less. Then a final Authors note as I've done before with all the thank you's and all that jazz. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this very brief chapter.

**Chapter 43: An Old Man's Report. **

As time flew by, and battles were fought amongst the worlds, time seemed to past so quickly. It was nothing physical, but days were shorter. The key wielders and their friends hid out for a long time, letting Pure Light and Total Darkness fight amongst themselves. Obviously it wouldn't work for that long, and it didn't.

No matter what you thought, this war was going to change everyone. It already was.

However, in the stress, and the pain, the wielders almost forgot that strange old man who had saved them. Who had questioned them, who had confused them. He disappeared from memory.

Almost.

Floating in the emptiness that was the void between the worlds, was a small hard covered book. In that book rested one piece of paper, but behind it, the spine clearly showed the rest had been ripped from it.

That single piece of paper had writing on it.

_To say that things were going to be easier now that the wielders are together, would be a lie. _

_To say that things would be easy now that Ray is back, would be an even greater lie. _

_In fact, in terms of Ray, I know I've only made things worse. _

_And Liam. That boy... _

_I know how this story ends. I know how everything plays out. _

_I know who dies, and who lives. _

_I know some of the greatest secrets this universe holds. _

_And to share any of these, would only change time further. _

_Time travel only ruins things. But I won't change time, I have never, as I've spent too much time fixing the things that are wrong. _

_Time is something that should never be touched. But I had to see these things, and fix the lines that were broken. _

_Now, to anyone that is reading this. Good luck. _

_But no matter how dark the future seems, you can't give up. _

_I have believed many times that everything was over. But in carrying on, brought me here. _

_Where I was able to see the things I could never see. _

_You will win this war, but that doesn't mean the end would be in sight. _

_There's something far worse on it's way. _

_But one step at a time. _

_Keep going. _

_Keep fighting. _

_An old and unnamed man. _

As the note ended, a scribble was shown where the old man had tried to write his name. However, it came out in just a scribble. Had he changed his mind about writing it, or was he unable to write it.

Whatever the answer was, no one would ever see this paper.

As not only had Pure Light and Total Darkness taken the fights to the worlds but also the space in between. It was this fighting, that destroyed that old book.

xXx

**Point of War's Final Authors Note: **So... That's it. I haven't really thought about what I'm going to say here, so I'm just going to babble as I always do. :P Anyway, as always I am incredibly thankful for all the reviews, for all the help with my now quickly improving grammar, and for just being such genuine people (Those that review anyway). Don't get me wrong however, my readers are my readers, and if I keep getting the views it must mean that you're coming back to keep reading. So, I'm thankful to you all as well. But a quick review just to tell me you exist is greatly appreciated. :D Come on, we're all friends here, and these reviews can go from short responses to full blown 150 message conversations. :P :L

Anyway, some quick shout outs to people as I always do. :P As always a big thank you to Forevermagik13 for sticking with me all this time. Through stress and terrible grammar. Thank you Magik, as because of your help I managed to improve my English which did help me getter a better grade in school.

Next a thank you to KumoFuzei. Not only have you listed my errors so that I don't have to find them myself later when I rewrite, you've been kind and have become so interested in the plot. I really don't know what else to say, but you've been a great help.

Next a thank you to everyone who has supported me, over the internet or in real life. With help with planning to just keeping the will to keep going. So thank you to everyone.

Now, Point of War has now become exactly what the title says it is. It's the point of war. Now the war itself. Next story shall be the war, then the 4th will be what comes after that. Then the 5th shall be answering all questions that were or shall be left unanswered. That's the plan, and that's what shall happen.

But so that I don't keep you any longer. Thank you for sticking with me all this time, and I hope you continue to do so into the future of this series. The next story, shall be titled 'Kingdom Hearts: The Endless War'. Also, finally giving this series it's name. It's a kind of boring name I know, but I don't mind. As that's what this is to my characters, and the readers should know that.

Finally, some stats about this series as a whole:

Kingdom Hearts The Lost Keys reached a huge landmark for me, of 99,320 words.

Point of War, has now amazingly reached 121, 297 words. The longest thing I have ever written.

Overall that means, I have written 220,617 words. A massive achievement for myself, and I am thankful to you all, as you're the reason I want to continue. :)

The Lost Keys at this point in time has 47 reviews and 2,342 views. While I don't get that many reviews, I really don't mind. I'm just thankful for the reviewers I have.

Point of War at this time has 77 reviews. The increase because of more chapters. It has 1,921 views. I am sad that views have been lost, but what can you do. So I'm just grateful for those that has stayed with me. :)

Overall then I have had a great total of 124 reviews and 4263 views. Which I can hardly comprehend. So thank you so much.

One last piece of info for you guys. As I have already said, this is the end of the 2nd part of this story. Part 3 will be coming very soon, and I do hope you enjoy.

Thank again.

Cooksey.


End file.
